Transiciones por aMUSEment345
by Titi25
Summary: En ocasiones, nuestra vida cambia lenta y gradualmente. Otras veces las transiciones ocurren en un instante. Para Reid, el amor y la pérdida se entrelazan en la forma más inesperada. Exploraremos el cambio de Reid amando a Maeve, hasta luego convertirse en un amor que lo llevó junto a JJ. (MAEVE/REID), (JJ/REID). Habrá algunos spoilers de la temporada 8. Romance/Tragedia/Amistad
1. Chapter 1

**.:*TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA*:.**

_**Nota de su autora: **__La historia comenzó como un experimento de Reid/Maeve (antes de Zugzwang). Pero entonces ocurrió __**Zugzwang**__. Así que ahora creo que va a tener que cambiar al mismo curso donde a todas mis historias les agrada terminar. .._

_Ya veremos._

**Nota de Traducción: **Agradecimiento infinito a la autora, la genial: **"aMUSEment345"**, quien me ha concedido el honor de traducir al español su historia.

Si tienes alguna sugerencia u observación para mejorar la traducción (sin alterar el propósito de la autora), estaré contenta de recibir sus Mensajes Privados y editar (en caso que sea pertinente)

Gracias.

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 1/55**

_JJ se va a casar. Con Will. Ellos han estado juntos durante cuatro años, supongo que era algo inevitable. Especialmente por Henry. Pero de alguna manera siempre pensé "que ella podía cambiar de opinión", o "todavía no era tan tarde". Pensé que aún podía suceder algo. Y ahora_ eso está _sucediendo. Pero no es el "algo" que yo tenía en mente._

_Espero que ella no esté sólo reaccionando. Quiero decir, ella casi lo perdió. Dos veces. Ella se puso tan asustada. Yo tenía miedo por_ ella_. Pero, ¿cómo esa situación hizo que cambiaran sus sentimientos? ¿Ella lo ama más después de eso? ¿Eso hizo que ella quiera estar con él para siempre? ¿Ella se despertó por la mañana sin pensar en casarse y, luego, cambió de opinión tan repentinamente? ¿Podría ser eso algo bueno? ¿Ella lo está premiando de alguna manera por haber estado peligro? ¿Es sólo un impulso?_

_Parece tan diferente a como actúa ella. JJ no es del tipo emocional. Ella no es impulsiva. Esa es mi exclusividad. JJ suele conservar el control. Debió haber existido algo que la cohibió de establecer un compromiso permanente con Will durante todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado todo eso con tal facilidad? ¿Quizás la afectaría su temor por Henry? ¿Le asustaba casarse con Will? ¿Se trata del hecho de dar a Henry una familia? ¿No eran ya una familia? Espero que no esté tomando una decisión de la que luego se arrepentirá. Por su bien, y por el de Henry. Me preocupo por ella. Siempre me ha importado, y siempre me importará, supongo. Independientemente de lo que pase._

_Y aún así, el dolor no está allí. La clase de pena que había esperado sentir. Siempre había pensado en su boda, que si no era conmigo, seguro sería insoportable. Eso tendría que reconocerlo, lo he sabido todo el tiempo pero seguía en negación. Eso me podría herir. Que no iba a ser capaz de ir, verlo... Y en definitiva no sería un acontecimiento que iba a celebrar._

_Entonces, ¿qué pasó?_

Reid no había cambiado una página de su libro durante los últimos diez minutos. No es que le había tomado diez minutos reflexionar sobre la pérdida de JJ. Eso era sólo el más reciente de una serie de pensamientos. La clase de pensamientos que, por lo general, le producían dolor de cabeza. Pero no había tenido uno de esos dolores de cabeza en un mes. Su nuevo tratamiento parecía estar ayudándolo muchísimo. Él jamás habría podido anticipar que un dolor de esa gravedad podría evitarse con una cuidadosa atención a su dieta diaria. La combinación de comida saludable... Algo que nunca hizo en su vida... Junto con las vitaminas y suplementos había hecho el truco.

O quizás no era exactamente el cambio en su alimentación lo que le había ayudado a sentirse mejor. Tal vez era la persona que se los sugirió. _Maeve._

Un médico tras otro, pruebas y más prueba, nada de eso había dado resultado: "No hay nada malo con usted Dr. Reid. Tiene que ser el estrés." _O una enfermedad mental._ Ninguno de ellos le había sugerido abiertamente que estaba loco. Era su propia mente la que había traído la idea de la esquizofrenia, y luego la apartó rotundamente. Enfáticamente. Con fuerza. Esperemos. Con una oración.

Pero él era realista. Si se trataba de la _esquizofrenia_, tenía que saberlo, antes de que su mente cayera en el abismo. Si se trataba de la esquizofrenia, eso afectaría su trabajo y sus relaciones. De tal modo que se adentró en la revisión detallada de la literatura científica. Agotado el recurso de la investigación, se puso en contacto con todos los colegios médicos y académicos disponibles dentro del rango de los cinco idiomas en los que era competente, buscó ponerse al día con todos los adelantos que existían en la materia. Si un gran avance no se había hecho todavía, tal vez ocurriría en sólo unas semanas. O meses. O años.

Así fue como la encontró. En su búsqueda, había hablado con todos los investigadores que aceptaron su llamada, ya sea porque trabajaban en el campo de la psiquiatría o neurología, o la genética, o cualquier especialidad relacionada con el cerebro y la química cerebral. La mayoría de ellos fueron agradables, algunos sonaba molestos, otros sólo parecían seguirle la corriente, como si se trataba nada más que de un hipocondríaco. Y entonces él había encontrado una voz que se quedó en su mente durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Sí, Dr. Reid, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?" Su voz era suave y sin pretensiones. Era algo completamente ilógico, pero la calidad de su voz fue lo que hizo que confiara en ella.

Él la había encontrado accidentalmente. O, más bien, _ella fue quien lo encontró a él_. Ella había elogiado un artículo que él publicó para una Revista de Psicología Conductual. A diferencia de la gran mayoría de los que comentaron su artículo... Mejor dicho, en contraste con _todos demás_... Ella le había escrito una carta. Una carta de verdad. En tinta y papel. Tal como él hacía con su madre a diario. Tiempo después, se preguntó a sí mismo si él se había enamorada de ella por ese simple hecho.

Ella quería su opinión acerca de un aspecto de la investigación que él había realizado, pero para su propio beneficio. Le pidió que le respondiera a través de una carta enviada a un apartado de correos. El perfilador en Reid se dio cuenta de la extraña situación inmediatamente. No se trataba de alguien que estaba buscando permanecer en el anonimato, sino que parecía estar ocultándose, poniéndose fuera de radar. La buscó en Google, se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que él no hubiese dado con ella cuando investigó en todas las instituciones de alta especialización. Encontró su nombre, pero sin fotografía, uno de los muchos miembros de la facultad que no tenía imágenes. Descubrió que la investigación de ella había sido testeada en una pequeña muestra de pacientes con dolores de cabeza persistentes, y por ese motivo le respondió la consulta. Y recibió entonces un mensaje críptico que le informaba que sólo podría comunicarse con ella a través de un localizador, y así comenzaron a utilizar los teléfonos públicos.

Él debió haber prestado atención a sus nervios despiertos, _no a causa de ella, sino por lo que podía estar detrás de ella_. Pero nada. El caballero blanco en él combatió con la voz interna que le gritaba que debía dar la media vuelta. Nadie ganó. Más bien, el paciente debilitado y asustado en él descubrió que no podía dar la espalda sin haberlo intentado, y una vez más optó por tratar algo que lo ayudara a regresar a su normalidad. Él había seguido sus instrucciones, y la localizaba a través de llamadas hechas en teléfonos públicos. Aunque se ponía ansioso y vacilante cada vez que se enfrentaba al hecho de hacer esas llamadas, la calidad de su voz lo tranquilizaba.

Él le explicó lo que estaba buscando. "Estoy tratando de encontrar cualquier investigación en curso que pueda ayudar a un paciente con cefaleas intratables."

Él sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejarle creer,lo que a bien quisiera creer, la persona al otro extremo de la línea, acerca de a qué clase de doctor, exactamente, estaba tratando de ayudar. "Cada prueba ha sido negativa, pero hay una historia de enfermedad mental en la familia, así que tiene sentido mirar a la investigación genética, así como todo lo demás."

Había leído su artículo. Ella sabía qué tipo de doctor era. Pero ella no lo antagonizó. Había entendido su profunda preocupación, aderezada con el miedo en su voz. "¿Qué tipo de enfermedad mental corre en la familia del paciente, Dr. Reid?"

No quería que ella se predispusiera a pensar en la esquizofrenia. Por lo que inmediatamente respondió "Trastornos psiquiátricos y migrañas. Podría haber algo más, pero como la familia está fragmentada, la información es escasa."

"Ya veo. Lo siento mucho."

Con eso, él sabía que ella lo sabía, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Si él quería fingir que no era el paciente, ella lo iba a dejar.

"¿Usted dijo que habían pruebas realizadas? ¿Hay algún análisis, o tal vez una tomografía computarizada que pudiese enviarme? ¿Mapa cromosómico, tal vez?"

Hubo dudas. Se había practicado todos esos exámenes, e incluso tenía copias de los informes, pero, ¿_debería compartirlos?_

Pensando que no tenía nada que perder, Reid aceptó enviarle sus pruebas. Pero él se sintió incómodo cuando le pidió que las mandara a un apartado postal.

"¿No puedo enviárselas a su laboratorio? ¿O llevárselas a usted misma?"

Ahora _ella_ vaciló. "Yo… Estoy en un año sabático. Y prefiero no dar mi dirección personal, Ya sabes..."

_Siendo dos personas que se acababan de conocer por teléfono_. No tenía ni que mencionarlo. Y _bueno, tomando en cuenta su propia línea de trabajo._

Tomó una decisión. "Está bien, voy enviárselos. Pero, por favor, necesito que me los devuelva después de haberlos evaluado."

"Por supuesto que lo haré Dr. Reid. Estoy segura que su paciente estará ansioso por tenerlos de vuelta."

Otra duda por parte de Reid. "Está bien, tienes razón. Puedo hacértelo saber. Son mis propios exámenes. El paciente soy yo."

Más tarde, llegaría a reconocer la sonrisa en su voz, el desconcierto. Ahora, sólo reconoció la bondad.

"Siento darle tantos inconvenientes Dr. Reid. Espero ser capaz de ayudarlo."

No sabía por qué lo dijo. Ni siquiera sabía que se lo _iba_ a decir, hasta que habló.

"Es Spencer. Puedes llamarme Spencer. No soy ese tipo de doctor, de todos modos."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"Bueno, la verdad es que yo ya sabía eso. Leí tu artículo, recuerdas... Spencer?" Pausa. "Y por favor llámame Maeve."

"Maeve." La que embriaga. La reina irlandesa guerrera, ¿no? "

"Así es. Mis padres tenían un montón de ambiciones."

"Bueno, es un nombre precioso. Y estoy seguro que no decepcionaste a tus padres"_. ¿Cómo es que estoy haciendo esto, no conozco a esta mujer y estoy coqueteando con ella?_ ¿_Por qué_ _estoy haciendo esto?_

"Me gusta pensar que no. Somos muy unidos."

Reid escuchó un respiro en su voz en esa última frase.

Su voz interna trató de detenerlo, pero de todos modos hizo la pregunta. "¿Te pasa algo malo?"

Maeve pareció recomponerse. "No, nada en absoluto. Te tengo que dejar Spencer. Voy a revisar tus exámenes, y te enviaré un mensaje cuando termine mi análisis. Por favor, recuerda no responderme desde tu propio teléfono, por favor, usa las cabinas telefónicas."

"Sabe que no son tan fáciles de hallar, ¿no?"

"Lo sé. Lo siento. Es que... Es necesario... En estos momentos."

Sus antenas de perfilador se elevaron "Maeve, ¿estás segura que no te pasa algo? ¿Tienes problemas? ¿Está en peligro?"

Podía oír su respiración, pero ella se tomó su tiempo en responder. "Estás con el FBI. Lo recuerdo de tu artículo. ¿Luchas contra los chicos malos Spencer?"

No sabía cómo tomar eso. "Sí, supongo que sí."

"Entonces tengo que ayudarte a recuperar tus fuerzas, ¿no? Iré a recoger tu paquete, Spencer. Adiós."

"Mae..." Pero ella se había ido.

Reid se quedó allí, en la cabina de teléfono, tratando de procesar la conversación. El contenido en general había sido sumamente extraño, la forma en que se presentaron las cosas era igualmente rara, pero la voz era tan… Embriagadora. _Maeve, quien embriaga._

Reid se apresuró en volver a su departamento, sin saber si estaba más cerca de resolver su dolencia, pero fascinado por este nuevo hallazgo. Se encontró mirando su análisis cerebral, aunque fuese sólo para tener algo sobre lo cual hablar con ella. Ella le había intrigado.

En ese momento, era sólo eso, una conversación interesante. Más tarde, lo vería de otra manera. Más tarde, mucho más tarde, iba a reflexionar sobre los caprichos del destino. ¿Qué tan a menudo sólo reconocemos los momentos que cambian nuestra vida cuando los observamos en retrospectiva, desde la perspectiva de la distancia. La distancia en el tiempo, la distancia en la memoria, la distancia de un amor perdido.

* * *

Se había dormido, pensando. Entonces se despertó sobresaltado, mirando el reloj. La fiesta comenzaría dentro de una hora, y dentro de poco JJ se convertiría en la esposa de William LaMontagne. Y su sueño imposible acabaría. A pesar de su nueva relación, la que lleva con una mujer a la que nunca había visto, Reid lamentó el final de la anterior, la relación que nunca había tenido, en realidad. Él suspiró, deseó que el día en que por fin tuviera una relación ésta fuera una de "para siempre" y no una "de nunca".

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2: Otras dos cosas acerca de cómo se conocieron Reid y Maeve. **

**En dos puntos diferentes de los episodios que trataron el tema, Reid dice dos cosas distintas: En uno que él fue quien la buscó (por los dolores de cabeza), y en el otro, que ella lo encontró, a través de su artículo. **

**Los he combinado. Además, yo elegí que Reid conociera el apellido de Maeve desde el principio. No me convenció ese aspecto del episodio, ya que no creo que existiera alguna forma en la que puedan enviarse resonancias a otro sin indicar el apellido del destinatario y no creo que ella usara el correo electrónico, debido al rastro que eso dejaría.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Otro homenaje a mi amiga "Whatif" (Ya lo verás). El hecho que no pude evitarlo, es un homenaje en sí mismo, sabio pseudónimo el que has elegido!_

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 2/55**

Reid ni siquiera notó el silbido. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios por su apariencia. Al menos, nunca antes había obtenido reacciones favorables al respecto. Fue Morgan quien lo hizo darse cuenta.

"Hey, _niño bonito_, escucho que las chicas piensan que hoy estás a la altura de la ocasión."

Reid siguió la dirección de la mirada de Morgan para ver a Emily, con los dedos en la boca, a punto de darle otro chiflido. Ahora que él la miraba, ella optó por hablarle.

"Oye, guapo, ¿de dónde has sacado ese esmoquin?"

"No es realmente un esmoquin Emily, estoy llevando una pajarita, por lo que parece..."

"Ya lo sé Reid. Pero aún así, te ves... Wow!"

Ahora él le sonrió, mirándola de pies a cabeza. "Y tú luces preciosa."

"Gracias, amable señor."

"¿JJ no está aquí todavía?" Reid dio una mirada alrededor. Todo el patio estaba lleno de luces de colores, flores y música suave. Pero no estaba JJ.

Morgan respondió: "Todavía no. Pero vi a su madre hace un rato. Creo que le va a dar una sorpresa a JJ".

En ese momento fue cuando Reid comprendió que JJ no sabía lo que iba a suceder_._ Que a pesar de haber aceptado la proposición de Will, aunque ella lo animó a pedirle matrimonio de nuevo, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba siendo preparado para esta noche. ¿_Esta es su noche de bodas, y ella no lo sabe? ¿Y si ella no quiere? ¿Y si ella estaba actuando impulsivamente en ese terrible día? ¿Y si ella lo pensó? ¿Y si ha cambiado de idea?_

"Chicos, ¿Creen que es una buena idea? ¿El que le den una sorpresa con esto? "

"Las sorpresas son divertidas, _chico_. A ella le va a encantar."

Morgan no había reparado en el tono de voz con el que Reid les habló, pero Emily lo captó. Siempre había logrado sintonizarse con sus estados de ánimo.

"Ella va a estar bien, Reid. Ella desea esto ahora, de verdad."

Él no respondió, pero la duda, la preocupación se reflejó en su rostro. Él quizás no estaba mostrando el dolor que le causaba perder a JJ por Will, pero sí que estaba preocupado por ella.

Viendo la mirada que cruzó su rostro, Emily dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Ella sólo iba a poner un poco más de carga a la tristeza de él.

Como ya había hablado con Morgan, Emily le hizo una señal para que entendiera que tenía que hablar a solas con Reid. Morgan los dejó para ir al rescate de García quien estaba teniendo una conversación con Kevin y su cita.

"Reid," Emily le acarició el antebrazo mientras decía su nombre, alertando a Reid que iba a darle alguna mala noticia. Él la miró con recelo.

"¿Qué?" fue su respuesta "Esto va a ser una mala noticia, ¿verdad? Siempre hablas de esta forma cuando estás a punto de decir una mala noticia."

Emily lo consideró por un momento. "Bueno, es una mala noticia dependiendo del enfoque que le demos. Según la perspectiva, podría tratarse también de una noticia genial!"

"Quizás si sólo me lo dices, Emily. No creo que esta noche estoy de ánimo para adivinanzas."

Ella lo había tomado del brazo y lo condujo a un banco. Él se sentó y ella le contó.

"Me voy."

Ella observó su reacción inicial, y se alegró de ver que no estaba conmocionado. "Me ofrecieron un puesto en Londres, con la Interpol, y voy a tomarlo."

Reid la miró durante un largo rato, asimilando las cosas, como un reflejo de la actitud de ella. En un tono de voz bajo, le respondió "Nunca volviste a nosotros, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, estabas aquí físicamente, pero tu corazón no lo estaba. Doyle te lastimó mucho. Todo el asunto con Declan. Las mentiras..."

Se detuvo de golpe. Las mentiras. Ellas habían estado entre ambos durante mucho tiempo. La cercanía que alguna vez compartieron se había visto afectada por las mentiras. Pero ambos habían puesto de su parte para lograr avanzar, estaba fuera de lugar traer a colación ese tema.

Emily tampoco quería hablar de eso. Hizo caso omiso a la referencia, y respondió al resto de la pregunta de Reid.

"No, tienes razón. Creo que nunca me sentí igual al regresar con el equipo. No sé por qué. Los quiero mucho..."

Estaba agradecida por la sonrisa que obtuvo.

"Y yo valoro el trabajo. Pero hay algo en mí que sigue haciéndome sentir nerviosa. No sé por qué. No es como que estoy buscando un reto más grande. Dios sabe que la Unidad es lo suficientemente difícil. Pero sin duda es una inquietud. Creo que intenté combatirlo buscando un sitio para asentarme, ¿sabes? Comprar una casa Pero algo me dice que no".

Reid quería a Emily a pesar de todo. De alguna manera, él pensó que ella podría comprenderlo mejor que nadie. Por lo menos, antes de Maeve. Y entonces pensó que tal vez él podría entenderla, incluso más de lo que ella se entendía a sí misma.

"Emily, ¿en qué lugar has vivido durante más tiempo? ¿En toda tu vida?"

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, no podía encontrar la pertinencia.

"Bueno, yo he vivido en Estados Unidos durante más años, así que supongo que la respuesta es esa. E Italia, viví allí de forma intermitente durante casi quince años."

"Entrando y saliendo. Nunca más de unos pocos años en fila, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y las relaciones más largas que has tenido?"

Ella desvió la mirada, ahora estaba empezando a ver el punto. "Tengo algunos viejos amigos, pero no nos mantuvimos en contacto."Ahora ella volvió a mirarlo. "Creo que las relaciones más constantes que he mantenido han sido con ustedes. Seis años es mucho tiempo para la historia de mis relaciones."

No dijo nada más, se quedó sentado con ella, permitiéndole sacar sus propias conclusiones. Y así lo hizo.

"¿Crees que me voy porque me he acercado mucho a ustedes. Porque no sé _cómo_ lidiar con la cercanía. Porque nunca lo he hecho antes. "

Ahora él hablaba. "Me preguntaba si te asustaste. Estar lejos de nosotros, y luego volver, no saber qué hacer con las relaciones." Él la miró crípticamente. "Porque lastima cuando uno es el que pierde, ¿verdad?"

Emily se sentó en el banco y suspiró. "Demonios. Supongo que estoy huyendo antes de tener que perderlos de nuevo, ¿es eso? ¿Que si los dejo primero, no parecerá tan malo?"

Él sólo sonrió.

Emily se volvió para mirarlo realmente, por debajo de la fachada. "¿Cuándo llegaste a ser tan sabio? ¿No fue hasta ayer cuando sólo eras el chico más joven del equipo, eh?"

Ahora él se echó a reír. Aunque _él_ no tenía ni idea de cómo podía estar dando consejos a Emily acerca de las relaciones. Excepto sus cartas con Maeve quien estaba ganándolo en muchos aspectos. En pocas palabras, pensó decirle Emily acerca de ella, queriendo compartir su gran fortuna con su buena amiga. Pero algo lo detuvo. Tal vez en otra conversación. Después de todo, esta vez ella se iba a un lugar donde él podría localizarla.

Emily no podía leer la expresión en el rostro de Reid, ni oír su conversación interna. Pero ella sabía que él se veía feliz, y se alegró por él. Acercándose, le tomó la cara con la mano.

"¿De verdad estás creciendo ante mis ojos, ¿no? Te quiero hasta la muerte, Spencer Reid, y te extrañaré por siempre."

* * *

Reid estaba en el jardín de Rossi y vio cuando JJ llegó con Will y Henry. García le había informado que él estaría a cargo de Henry, y que tenía que asegurarse que los anillos y su almohadilla llegaran a la ceremonia intactos. A pesar de sus dudas sobre el resto del plan, Reid estuvo más que feliz de cuidar a Henry. Ellos iluminaban sus vidas mutuamente.

Ella se veía hermosa. A él le encantaba verla en azul, le fascinaba la manera que destacaba sus ojos, haciéndolos más notables y profundos. Se había perdido tantas veces en esos ojos. Sin hacer nada, se preguntó si Will la veía de la misma manera. _¿Cree que ella es la cosa más hermosa que jamás ha visto? ¿Él le dirá eso? ¿Ella lo hace feliz? ¿Él la_ _hace feliz?_

Y luego se detuvo a pensar en su propia relación. Una que era muy nueva, aún sin definición. La que estaba teniendo con alguien que nunca había visto_. ¿Es_ ella _hermosa? Es su belleza física equivalente a la belleza de sus palabras? ¿Voy a perderme en_ sus _ojos?¿Podré verla a los ojos?_

Reid observó como Rossi trajo a la madre de JJ para que saludara a su hija, vio la sorpresa en la cara de JJ. Luego, un destello de incertidumbre. Estuvo allí, por una fracción de segundo, pero estaba seguro de lo que había visto. _Ella no está lista._

Luego vio que Will le decía algo, y después su madre levantó lo que sostenía en sus brazos para mostrárselo a JJ. Era blanco. Se veía como un vestido. _Llevaba un vestido de novia_.

JJ le sonrió a su madre, y las dos se alejaron tomadas de brazos, presumiblemente para que su madre pudiera ayudar a su hija a vestirse para la boda_. Supongo que está sucediendo. JJ, por favor no lo hagas a menos que realmente lo quieras. No lo haga por él, o por tu mamá. Si lo haces, hazlo por ti. Por favor._

García caminó con Henry en dirección de Reid, pero el pequeño rubio vio a su padrino y acortó la distancia a toda velocidad. "Tío Spence!"

Reid se inclinó para darle un abrazo a Henry mientras que García se colocó por detrás de él, llevando la almohadilla de los anillos.

"Tío Spence te va a enseñar cómo llevar esto, Henry. Vas a caminar por el pasillo que está un poco más allá", señalaba a la zona en la que se establecieron las sillas bajo un toldo. "Y entonces le vas a entregar los anillos a tu papá, ¿vale? ¡Tu mamá y tu papá se van a casar esta noche!" García le dio una palmada entusiasmada, y se fue a hacer otros arreglos.

Henry no estaba precisamente entusiasmado por llevar una almohada, y tampoco entendía lo emocionante que era casarse. Él tenía cosas más interesantes en su mente.

"¿Podemos hacer magia, tío Spence? ¿Puedes hacer aparecer una moneda en mi oreja?"

Reid pensó en ello. "Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso, Henry. ¡Mira esto!"

Reid tomó los dos anillos de oro, brillantes, radiantes y nuevos. A Henry le gustan las cosas nuevas y brillantes. "Oooh!"

Pero, antes de que él se diera cuenta, los anillos habían desaparecido. A pesar de haber visto el truco de la moneda cientos de veces, a Henry nunca se le ocurrió que podía hacerse con cualquier otro objeto. Él estaba totalmente atónito.

"¿A dónde fueron? ¿Se cayeron, tío Spence?" Henry comenzó a buscar en la grama.

Reid se echó a reír. "No seas tonto, Henry. tú los tienes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Yo? No los tengo. Se cayeron. Tenemos que buscarlos." Él podía no estar tan interesado en la boda, pero no quería meterse en problemas.

"Bueno, vamos a buscar." Reid se puso en cuclillas, a la altura de Henry e hizo un ademán de rastrillar la grama con sus largos dedos. Luego miró a su ahijado.

"Espera, Henry, creo que los veo."

Henry se levantó de donde había estado arrodillado sobre el césped. "¿Donde, tío Spence?"

"Aquí mismo, Henry." Y Reid sacó un anillo de detrás de cada una de las orejas de Henry.

Henry lo miró sorprendido, y luego se echó a reír. Reid se dio cuenta. Su pequeño aprendiz lo entendía ahora. El truco de hacer aparecer la moneda de detrás de sus orejas podía hacerse con cualquier cosa. Henry acababa de cruzar un hito en el desarrollo, y Reid se deleitaba en ello. Él se deleitaba con _todo_ sobre Henry.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta, el momento estaba allí. JJ salió de la mansión de Rossi, nuevamente del brazo de su madre. En esta ocasión, llevaba el vestido blanco, con el cabello en un moño suelto. Ella no llevaba flores.

_Ella no necesita flores para verse hermosa_. Reid estaba de pie, a un lado, un poco alejado de Will, listo para hacer señales a Henry y asegurarse que no pasara nada con los anillos. La vio caminar por el pasillo, y se preguntó por qué nunca había fantaseado acerca de eso, lo hizo con tantas otras situaciones que la involucraban. Y descubrió que nunca antes había estado centrado en casarse con ella. Él simplemente había querido ser capaz de amarla y ser amado. La idea de su boda sólo entraba en juego cuando pensaba en todas las formas en que podía perderla. _Extraño,_ pensó_. Nunca lo vio como una manera de_ ganarla_. No pero Will._

Cuando ella se puso de pie frente a Will, JJ le dirigió a Spencer una rápida sonrisa por encima del hombro de Will. Él le sonrió y le dio una pequeña e incómoda onda con la mano. A medida que dijeron sus votos e intercambiaron sus anillos, Reid rezó para que ella fuera feliz.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con buena comida, buen vino y buena compañía. Una vez que se hizo el brindis final, el baile comenzó.

Cuando fue el turno de que Reid bailara con Emily, los dos lo hicieron mejilla contra mejilla, cada uno en silencio recordó los muchos momentos compartidos, buenos y malos. Reid estaba de duelo por tener que perder a su amiga confidente, y él no podría sustituirla. Sin embargo, él fue capaz de disfrutar el regalo de este tiempo especial con ella, y la hizo reír al terminar su danza con una graciosa vuelta.

Parecía que JJ y Will bailarían juntos cada canción. Reid no había notado cuando JJ había estado alentando a Will para que bailara con su nueva suegra. Mientras lo hacían, JJ se dirigió al otro extremo de la pista de baile, cerca de Reid. Él pensó que ella quería descansar, en vez de eso, se puso delante de él y le tendió la mano a modo de invitación.

Reid levantó las cejas y luego aceptó su invitación con otra reverencia. Ella se echó a reír mientras tomaban sus posiciones, manteniendo sus cabezas una contra la otra para que pudieran hablar.

"Felicitaciones, JJ. Will es un hombre afortunado. Espero que lo sepa."

"Yo también."

Reid estuvo un poco incómodo con esa respuesta. No fue un"por supuesto que no", pero "yo también", como en "Yo también lo espero." _No leas entrelineas._ Volvió a intentarlo.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche."

"Gracias. ¡Te ves tan guapo!"

"Gracias." Larga pausa. Siguió tratando de convencerse acerca de no preguntar esto, pero perdió el argumento. Tenía que saber.

"JJ, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto, Spence, ¿qué es?"

"¿Eres feliz?"

Se echó hacia atrás para poder verle el rostro. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

Su tono no era de enojo. Era un tono genuino de duda. ¿Estaba viendo algo en ella que ella misma no podía ver? Habían sido cercanos alguna vez. El engaño sobre lo de Emily fue el que puso la distancia entre ellos, pero ella todavía pensaba que Reid la conocía mejor que nadie en el equipo.

"No lo sé. Sólo... No importa, ignórame. No estoy siendo muy coherente esta noche. Deben de haber sido todos esos brindis con champaña."

Ella se rió porque sabía que era lo que él esperaba de ella, pero ella todavía estaba analizando el hecho de que su mejor amigo sólo le había preguntado si era feliz _en su noche de bodas._

Se preguntó sobre el estado de ánimo de él. Había sabido por mucho tiempo que él estaba enamorado de ella, a pesar de que nunca actúo sobre esos sentimientos. Su única "cita" fallida había sido en realidad una en que Gideon les había puesto. Con la sorpresa de la boda de esta noche, ella no había tenido tiempo de pensar en cómo podía afectar a Reid la situación. Haciendo un balance sobre él ahora, ella pensó que estaba manejándolo bien. Mejor, de hecho, de lo que hubiera esperado.

"¿Y tú, Spence? ¿Eres feliz?"

"¿Yo?" Tenía que pensar en eso. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había preguntado. No podía recordar si alguien le _había_ preguntado eso jamás.

"Yo." Pausa. "Estoy feliz, supongo." Pensó un momento más. "Sí, estoy feliz."

Ella le sonrió. Eso era tan "Reid", querer ser exacto y preciso con _cada_ respuesta. Entonces ella lo miró con mayor intensidad, en realidad estudiándolo.

"Sí, lo eres. Puedo verlo. Eres feliz." Ella levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla. "Me alegro, Spence."

Él le sonrió. "Estoy feliz por ti, JJ. Realmente. Lo estoy."

"Gracias. ¿Y me dirás lo que te hace feliz? ¿Es un" quién"?"

Antes que Reid pudiera responder, Will los interrumpió. "Estoy trayendo a mi novia de regreso a mi, Spencer".

Reid hizo otra de sus vueltas graciosas. "Es toda tuya, Will."

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Reid llegó a su casa, pero él simplemente no estaba listo para dormir. Mañana... bueno, hoy ... Es domingo. El día que iba a localizar a Maeve para que ella lo llamara de vuelta a un teléfono público. Estaba ansioso por su conversación. Estaban leyendo las obras de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y encontró que sus ideas, así como los casos, eran fascinantes. La encontró a ella fascinante.

No había tenido la oportunidad de responder a JJ cuando ella le preguntó qué o quién le hacía feliz. No estaba seguro de que podría, o que debería, haberle respondido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si _era_ feliz. Pero ahora, notando su anticipación ante el contacto con ella, sabía la respuesta. No _era_ un "quién". Era "ella", de hecho. Maeve. Ella le había dado motivos para mirar al futuro, para sentirse satisfecho. Ella había hecho que se sintiera valorado. Las pocas veces que había sido incapaz de llamarla, cuando él estaba ausente en un caso, le había dicho que lo echaba de menos.

Por mucho que Reid sabía que contribuyó a la labor del equipo, nunca se había sentido como si importara. Si no es él, alguien más podría llegar a la solución, o tal vez los equipos de García lo harían. Pero, con Maeve, que era _sólo_ él. Él lo sintió. Ella lo valoraba a _él_. No era lo que él podía hacer. No era por su coeficiente intelectual de 187 o su memoria eidética. Valoraba a la persona que era Spencer Reid. Nunca había experimentado eso antes, y lo estaba cambiando. Él lo apreciaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 3/55**

"Vi toda la cosa por televisión. ¡Qué horror, Spencer! Esas personas asesinadas en el banco, y saber que un oficial fue secuestrado! Me alegra mucho enterarme que él está bien."

Reid no le había contado acerca de Henry siendo amenazado. Ni siquiera podía permitirse a sí mismo pensar en eso, mucho menos hablar de ello.

"Va a estar bien, pero sólo porque usaba el chaleco. La bala lo golpeó, pero no afectó ningún órgano vital. Parecía que ya se había quitado el cabestrillo. Pero supongo que era sólo que no quería casarse luciendo así.

"¿Casarse?"

"Sí, él y JJ se casaron anoche" Maeve no podía dejar de notar el largo silencio que vino tras esa declaración, tal como si Reid se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo e intentara procesarlo.

"JJ, con la que estás especialmente unido, ¿correcto? ¿La madre de Henry?" Por ahora, Maeve había oído hablar de Henry. Pero ella siempre había sospechado que no había oído todo lo que debía decirle sobre JJ.

"Sí, ella es la madre de Henry". No respondió a la pregunta sobre cuán unidos eran. "Ellos decidieron casarse después que todo había terminado. Él le propuso matrimonio en el hospital."

"Ah, "una boda piadosa" ". Maeve estaba bromeando, Reid podía oírlo en su voz. Pero él tomó en serio las palabras. Iban en sintonía con lo que él había pensado.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Ahora Maeve pudo escuchar la preocupación en _su_ voz.

"No, Spencer, estaba bromeando. No puedo opinar. No los conozco, sólo a través de ti." Pausa. "Pero sé que tú podrías estar preocupado por ella. "

Él dudaba de decirlo en voz alta. Hasta ahora, sólo había sido un pensamiento.

"Supongo que lo estoy. Quiero decir, ellos han estado juntos durante cuatro años, y han convivido la mayor parte de ese tiempo, así que supongo que tiene sentido. Pero entonces, no. Han estado juntos todo este tiempo, y ella no quería casarse con él. ¿Por qué ahora? Estoy preocupado que ella sólo reaccionó así por sus miedos, y no le prestó atención a las razones que la detuvieron de casarse con él durante todo éste tiempo. Yo no sé, es sólo que el matrimonio es una cosa que te cambia un poco la vida, ¿verdad? "

Ahora hubo un largo silencio en el otro extremo de la línea. Reid no entendería lo que podría haberlo causado hasta mucho, mucho después.

Luego, una voz tranquila. "Sí, la decisión de casarse _es un cambio de vida_. Puedo imaginarme. "

Maeve decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Estuvo Henry ahí?"

"Oh, Maeve, deberías haberlo visto. ¡Mi pequeño hombre es tan inteligente!" Y procedió a contarle todo sobre el truco de magia, y cómo Henry comprendió las cosas. Sonrió al escuchar lo emocionado que estaba con el pequeño avance del niño.

"Te encanta enseñar, ¿verdad, Spencer? ¿No importa quién sea el que está aprendiendo?"

"Amo a Henry."

Esa fue una declaración simple, honesta y verdadera. De la clase que había dicho tantas otras veces, sobre tantas cosas. El tipo de declaración que hizo que poco a poco pudiera sentirse más cerca de él, que la hizo querer _estar_ cerca de él. Durante sus meses de compartir, Maeve se había cogido a sí misma pensando en el día en que ella se reuniría con Reid. El día que podría ver a este hombre que sentía un amor tan inmenso por un niño que no era su hijo. Ahora, cada vez que hablaban, el deseo de conocerlo se hacía más y más fuerte. Y sin embargo, existía el peligro...

Sin darse cuenta de que ella sólo estaba digiriendo sus palabras, Reid cambió de tema, y los llevó a una discusión de su detective favorito y la más reciente aventura que estaban leyendo de forma simultánea. Reid encontró que eran notables las ideas que Maeve tenía sobre la naturaleza humana, y disfrutó de sus análisis de los casos.

Deseando que los teléfonos públicos vinieran con un asiento incorporado, Reid pasó los siguientes cuarenta minutos de pie, en una animada charla, con la persona que cada día imaginaba más que era algo así como su alma gemela.

* * *

El jueves, los llamaron para un caso. JJ había regresado el día antes, después de haber celebrado una breve luna de miel de dos días.

"JJ, ¿volviste? ¿Ya?" Reid había pensado que estaría fuera al menos una semana.

"Will quiere que vayamos a Nueva Orleans, así que estoy acumulando tiempo. Estas fue sólo unas "'vacaciones después de la boda", y Nueva Orleans será la luna de miel. "

"Bueno, es bueno tenerte de regreso. Y enhorabuena, otra vez."

"Gracias, Spence. Ah, y gracias por cuidar de Henry esa noche. Él estaba tan lindo, ¿verdad?"

Reid se dio cuenta que no le había dicho a JJ sobre Henry, los anillos y el truco de magia. Ahora cuando lo hizo, ella se contentó por su entusiasmo al respecto.

"Ya sabes, Spence, a veces creo que pones más empeño que yo en el crecimiento de Henry." Ella se dio cuenta que él no sabía cómo tomar sus palabras, así que añadió, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su brazo, "Y creo que eso es grandioso."

Él se tranquilizó. "Bueno, él es un niño inteligente, JJ. Él capta las cosas tan rápido."

Ella le sonrió. "Se parece a su padrino, ¿verdad?"

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después que habían tomado sus asientos en la sala de la mesa redonda, García comenzó la presentación del caso.

"Lo que tenemos aquí, luchadores contra el crimen, es un misterio. Un clásico crossover al estilo de Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys (*)."

Ella pulsó el mando a distancia y varias fotos aparecieron en la pizarra interactiva. La primera fue una imágen del rostro de una mujer, aparentemente sacada de algún documento de identificación.

"Esta es Elaine Morton, de 32 años de edad. O, más bien, _era_ Elaine Morton. Su cuerpo decapitado fue encontrado en un contenedor de basura en las afueras de Springfield, Missouri".

"Si ella estaba decapitada, ¿cómo fue identificada?" Morgan hizo la pregunta obvia.

"Ah, porque el mayor símbolo de su identidad... es decir, la cabeza... Fue enviada a un tal Robert Causman."

Rossi avanzó a lo siguiente. "¿Y qué relación guarda el señor Causman con la víctima, García?"

"No hay relación, al menos ninguna que la Policía de Springfield nos pueda informar."

"Así que, de nuevo, ¿cómo la identificaron?"

"Por el repartidor. O, más exactamente, a través del servicio de entrega. Ella pagó para que enviaran su propia cabeza al señor Causman."

Eso hizo que las miradas de los ocupantes de la mesa se cruzaran.

Emily, quien estaba a punto de embarcarse en su último caso con el equipo, comentó: "Esto es un poco más horrible que cualquier historia de Nancy Drew(*) que yo recuerde."

Morgan soltó un bufido. "Sí, Frank y Joe(*) siempre me parecieron un poco más del tipo de _"quien se robó el tarro con dinero" _que algo como esto." El resto se unió a él en una risita. Todos excepto Reid, quien nunca había oído hablar de alguno de los personajes de ficción a los que se hacían referencia.

"¿García?" Hotch trató de traer a todos de vuelta al tema que los ocupaba.

"El servicio de entregas tenía una factura de un envío pre-ordenado por Elaine Morton, dos días antes del despacho. La caja fue recogida en su domicilio y luego entregada al señor Causman"

"Y no conocemos, absolutamente, de ninguna relación entre ambos." Reid quería aclarar.

"Ninguna que la Policía de Springfield haya sido capaz de encontrar."

"¿Cómo ordenó la entrega, García? ¿Si ella _la ordenó_? ¿Fue _en línea_?" JJ preguntó.

"En línea, sí. A través de una IP remota que al rastrearla coincidió con la de su ordenador portátil."

"¿Podemos asumir que han estado en su casa?" Morgan esperaba que la Policía de Springfield hubiese cubierto los extremos más evidentes.

"Ellos han estado en su casa, no hay señales de entrada forzada, ningún signo de lucha, tampoco está la portátil".

Rossi tenía una pregunta. "Esto puede ser obvio para todos los demás en la habitación, excepto para mí, pero ¿ellos pueden decirnos dónde estaba el portátil cuando fue solicitada la entrega? ¿Y si _fue_ ella quien hizo el pedido? "

"Excelente, Rossi! Estás empezando a entrar en la era moderna! Así que, sí, podemos decirlo, y no, no fue desde su red doméstica. Fue a través de la red wi-fi de la cafetería local."

Emily se sorprendió. "¿Así que el sospechoso tenía a esta mujer con él en una cafetería, y la obligó a solicitar el despacho de su propia cabeza?"

Reid intervino, como siempre, la voz de la razón. "No sabemos realmente si Elaine Horton hizo el pedido en línea. E incluso, si así fuera, pudiera resultar que ella sólo pidió que recogieran un paquete para ser entregado, sin conocer el contenido del paquete. "

Varios de ellos se encogieron ante el pensamiento de una mujer que solicitaba, sin saber, el servicio de despacho de su propia cabeza. García tenía más información para ellos.

"El pedido en línea se realizó a las 2:45 AM. La cafetería trabaja hasta tarde, pero cierra a la medianoche."

Morgan quería estar seguro. "Así que ¿alguien hizo un allanamiento... O tomaron la señal desde afuera? ¿Podrían haber utilizado el wi-fi de la cafetería desde fuera de la tienda?"

"Por supuesto." García fue enfático.

JJ tenía curiosidad. "¿En dónde ella… O el sospechoso... Hizo los arreglos para que recogieran el paquete?"

"En el frente de su casa."

Emily silbó. "Woa, entonces el sudes _la_ obliga a solicitar una entrega… O _él_ ordena la entrega... O _ella o_rdena la entrega sin darse cuenta de lo que trataba… Y luego el sudes le decapita, y _entonces él_ lleva la cabeza hasta el frente de la casa?"

"Precisamente. O no. Simplemente, no lo sabemos."García se encogió de hombros.

Rossi quiso escarbar en un aspecto práctico del caso. "¿Sabemos qué tipo de instrumento utiliza para cortar la cabeza?"

"Ewww, ¿por qué siempre tenemos que llegar a esta parte?" García se estremeció. "Fue un trabajo de corte, de acuerdo con los forenses. Algo muy rudimentario, como un hacha. Con múltiples golpes."

"Así que nada quirúrgica, sin precisión." Reid observó.

"Parece que nuestro asesino es un híbrido. Suficientemente desorganizado como para entrar en un frenesí con la decapitación, pero suficientemente organizado como para planear un escenario muy extraño." Morgan estaba reflexionando sobre algunos de los detalles que lucían más desconcertante y frustrantes para la resolución del caso.

Hotch había estado en su móvil durante gran parte de esta conversación, ya estaba familiarizado con los detalles. Ahora acabó la llamada y se dirigió al equipo.

"La Policía de Springfield tiene una segunda cabeza, no hay cuerpo todavía. Si es organizado o desorganizado, tenemos una serie. Despegamos en treinta minutos."

* * *

Las circunstancias que envuelven el descubrimiento de la segunda cabeza cortada parecían ser similares a las de la primera. Esta vez, la cabeza de Marta León fue entregada a Jasper Ruiz, por solicitud, aparente, de la Señora León. Su orden de entrega también se produjo en línea, esta vez desde un lugar próximo a la biblioteca pública, a la hora que dicha biblioteca estaba cerrada. Su ordenador portátil, y su cuerpo, habían desaparecido.

Morgan habló con Penélope por video conferencia, el resto de personas en el jet estaban escuchando. "García, muñeca, ¿qué tienes para nosotros? ¿algo acerca de esas identificaciones?"

"Por supuesto, mi señor. Pero nada que los conecte. Elaine Morton era secretaria en un despacho perteneciente a dos abogados, dos divorcios, sin hijos que yo sepa. Nuestra víctima más reciente, Marta León, tenía veintiséis años, y era asistente educativa en una escuela elemental. Ella nunca se casó, pero tenía una hija de ocho años. Ella está al cuidado de su abuela por ahora. "

"¿Vivían juntas, García?" Reid estaba preguntado.

"No, Marta tenía un apartamento con su hija. Su madre vive en el próximo pueblo."

"¿Y qué tal Elaine Morton, vivía sola?" Emily continuó en el tren de sus pensamientos.

"Ella era propietaria de una casa a seis kilómetros de distancia del apartamento de Marta León. La compró después de su divorcio más reciente."

Ellos podían escuchar a García escribiendo en su ordenador mientras hablaba. "Y antes de que pregunten, aún estoy verificando en todos los hombres involucrados. Los dos destinatarios de los "regalos", así como los "ex" de Elaine Morton. Deberían tener sus informaciones de contacto para el momento que aterricen."

Reid quería más. "García, ¿puedes enviarme las direcciones? Necesito la de cada víctima, los destinatarios, sitios de trabajo, los lugares donde se hicieron las órdenes…Cualquier cosa que puedas conseguir."

"Lo haré, listillo. Serás capaz de saber lo que hay adentro de su corazón, tan pronto como aterrices."

"Gracias, García." Reid estaba siendo tan educado como siempre..

* * *

Cuando volvía de prepararse una taza de té, JJ se fijó en Reid. Tenía un libro abierto en su regazo, como era habitual. Pero él no estaba prestándole atención. En cambio, él observaba a través de la ventanilla del avión, una mirada perdida. Y quizás algo más.

Ella se desplomó en el asiento de al lado.

"Un centavo".

"¿Qué?"

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos. ¿Qué soñabas despierto?"

Ella fue tomada con la guardia baja por su reacción, él casi entró en pánico. "Nada. Yo no estaba soñando despierto, estaba leyendo."

No podía haber explicado por qué, pero sabía que no estaba listo para compartir lo de Maeve con nadie. Ni siquiera con su mejor amiga.

JJ lo miró perpleja, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Por supuesto que sí."

Ella se sentó y se bebió su té, dejándolo a él que fingiera que leía su libro_. Algo pasa contigo, Spence. Y si no te conociera mejor, diría que ese "algo" es un "alguien"._

De reojo, Reid podía ver a JJ sonriendo para sí misma. No podía oír lo que estaba pensando.

_¿Puede ser? ¿Puede Spence tener una novia?_ En realidad, y a pesar de su condición reciente de "casada", ella no estaba tan sorprendida cuando el pensamiento levantó en ella una punzada de celos.

…..

**REFERENCIA**

(*) Nancy Drew y Hardy Boys (Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys): Se trata de un crossover de tres personajes de ficción y cuya trama se basa en resolver misterios (fue creado para niños y adolescente). El crossover se compone de una serie de treinta y seis libros de bolsillo, un programa seriado de televisión, dos libros (con siete cuentos, cada uno), entre otros.

(*)** Nancy Drew** es un personaje de ficción creado por Edward Stratemeyer. Nancy Drew apareció por primera vez en 1930, los libros han sido escritos por diferentes escritores anónimos pero que son publicados bajo el alias Carolyn Keene.

(*)** Los Hardy Boys** (Frank y Joe Hardy), son personajes de ficción que aparecen en diversas series de misterio hechas para niños y adolescentes. Los personajes fueron creados por Edward Stratemeyer y los libros han sido escritos por diferentes escritores anónimos pero que son publicados bajo el alias de Franklin W. Dixon.


	4. Chapter 4

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 4/55**

Hotch hizo las presentaciones, en cuanto él y Rossi llegaron a la comisaría. Ellos se insertarían al caso, junto con la policía local, y entrevistarían a los dos hombres que habían recibido los paquetes. En tanto Morgan y JJ visitaban las casas de las dos víctimas, y Reid y Emily evaluaban el sitio donde fue abandonado el cuerpo de Elaine Morton, de seguido, procederían a ir a las casas de los destinatarios de las encomiendas. Ellos podrían abarcar también la morgue.

Mientras observaba por la ventana de una sola vista, Hotch notó que Robert Causman parecía enojado. El detective Brenner estaba mirándolo, a su lado.

"Está un poco irritado, pero creo que puedo entenderlo. Él estuvo aquí todo el día de ayer para ser entrevistado, y ahora él está molesto por perder otro día de trabajo. Es un tipo que se desempeña en bienes raices, posee un montón de franquicias. El tiempo es oro para él. "

"¿Y él insiste en que no conocía Elaine Morton?"

"Nunca había oído hablar de ella, ni reconoció tampoco su fotografía. Pero algunos de nuestros chicos sintieron como que estaba demasiado relajado con todo, tú sabes? ¿Cómo podría alguien no aterrarse al abrir un paquete y encontrar una cabeza adentro? "

Hotch había estado mirando por la ventana, pero ahora se volvió para ver a Brenner. "¿Él no lo estaba?"

"No. Al menos, no durante el tiempo en que los detectives llegaron allá. Aunque su voz sonaba un poco más como lo que se espera en una llamada al 911."

"¿Tienes esa grabación?"

Brenner asintió. "La de los dos chicos. Puedo conseguirlas para ustedes."

"Bien. Vamos a escucharlas cuando el equipo completo regrese a aquí."

Con eso, Hotch entró en el cuarto de interrogatorios con Causman. Se presentó a sí mismo e informó del rol de la unidad de análisis de conducta en la investigación.

"Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento del FBI, ¿no? He oído hablar de ustedes. Perfiladores, los llaman, ¿verdad?" Causman parecía impresionado, pero lo que dijo lo hizo más en tono burlón.

Hotch no respondió a la pregunta, en cambio, comenzó a dirigir la entrevista dentro de propias preguntas.

"Señor Causman, como sabe, estamos investigando la muerte de Elaine Morton, cuya cabeza cortada fue entregada a su casa hace dos días." Observó con satisfacción como el sujeto tragó saliva al recordar la imagen. "Por favor, dígame todo lo que sepa al respecto."

"Como le dije a la policía, no sé nada. Sólo encontré el paquete en el frente de mi casa cuando llegué esa noche."

"¿Estabas esperando un paquete? ¿Algún tipo de entrega?"

"No específicamente. Pero recibo una gran cantidad de cosas de mi gente. Yo trabajo mucho en casa."

"¿Pero no el día en que el paquete fue entregado?"

"No, paso revista a mis franquicias una o dos veces por mes. Ese fue uno de los días de inspección".

"¿Hace sus "revistas" en un horario fijo? ¿Era un hecho conocido que no estaría en casa ese día?"

"No, me gusta hacer chequeos sin previo aviso, ¿ya sabes? Eso los mantiene despiertos."

Causman estaba empezando a impacientarse, dando golpecitos con el pie. Al parecer, la entrevista no estaba avanzando lo suficientemente rápido para él. "Mira, ¿esto va a tardar mucho? Perdí mi día de trabajo ayer, y realmente no puedo pasar un segundo día sin trabajar."

Hotch estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones con sus entrevistados. A veces se trataba de genuina preocupación sobre cumplir con el resto de sus responsabilidades y otras veces, era una manera de canalizar sus frustraciones. De cualquier manera, él no iba a ceder a su premura.

"Lo comprendo, Señor Causman. Pero una mujer ha muerto, y estamos ayudando a encontrar a la persona que la mató."

Ellos no iban a compartir el hecho que en realidad había dos víctimas con uno de los hombres que había recibido uno de los paquetes.

Causman no se veía feliz, pero el tono de voz de Hotch le dijo que se tenía que quedar hasta que formalmente se le autorizara a marcharse. Al ver que había hecho su punto, Hotch continuó la entrevista.

"Hábleme de cuando abrió el paquete."

Causman suspiró. "El paquete estaba en el frente de la casa. Lucía diferente a lo que recibo habitualmente, en realidad era una caja. Normalmente recibo documentos en sobres grandes."

Hotch sabía que ellos serían capaces de examinar el paquete real más tarde, así que prescindió de otras descripciones.

"¿Lo abrió de inmediato?"

"Para ser honesto, no, había sido un largo día y quería una bebida. Así que lo puse a un lado y me preparé un Martini. No abrí el paquete hasta después que había bebido un poco. Tomé dos, en realidad. Eso fue por lo que, probablemente, no enloquecí en cuanto lo abrí. Si yo no hubiera _tomado_ las bebidas, las habría necesitado".

"¿Qué _hizo_ usted después que lo abrió, Señor Causman?"

"Probablemente grité, no lo sé. Luego llamé a la policía."

Hotch sabía que la historia era consistente con lo que le había dicho el detective Brenner.

"Señor Causman, ¿está casado?"

"Dos veces. Pero no ahora."

"¿Vive usted solo?"

"Sí".

"¿Hay alguien que pueda entrar en la casa o en el terreno? ¿Ama de llaves, servicio de jardinería, cualquier persona?"

"Las dos cosas. Un ama de llaves y un servicio de jardín. La policía me preguntó eso. El servicio de limpieza viene una vez al mes, la última vez fue hace tres semanas. El chico del césped es semanal, y estuvo allí ayer."

El día _después _que se entregó el paquete, Hotch se dio cuenta. Probablemente un callejón sin salida. Pero tal vez...

"¿Alguno de los dos está familiarizado con su agenda diaria?"

"No, no hay manera que podrían estarlo. Esto, literalmente, cambia a diario."

Hotch sentía que había conseguido lo que podía por el momento.

"Señor Causman, voy a dejarlo regresar a sus asuntos. Pero puede que tenga que hablar con usted de nuevo. Por favor, asegúrese de darnos su información de contacto. Gracias por su tiempo. Y su paciencia."

Hotch hizo esa pequeña concesión de cortesía a cambio de asegurar la cooperación del hombre en el futuro.

* * *

Por el pasillo, en una sala de entrevistas similar, Rossi se había reunido con Jasper Ruiz. Según la policía, este _receptor del paquete_ había sonado mucho más asustado cuando hizo su llamada al 911. Era empleado de una gran cadena de tiendas especializada en mejoras para el hogar, viudo, padre de un hijo de seis años. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir paquetes, y así y todo, fue lo suficientemente curioso para abrirlo inmediatamente. Incluso hoy en día, un día después del evento, se estremecía cuando relataba la historia. Como le dijo a Rossi, ahora estaba asustado por el mismo y por su hijo.

"¿Y si él hubiera abierto el paquete? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él? ¿Cómo podría sacar esa imagen de su cabeza? No puedo quitármelo de la mía."

El Señor Ruiz negó conocer a Marta León, de nombre o de vista. Se había quedado viudo hace dos años, tras la lamentable pérdida de su esposa por el cáncer. Sin ama de llaves ni servicio de césped... No podría darse el lujo tampoco. Era un empleado a destajo, él también estaba ansioso por volver a trabajar. Rossi lo dejó ir con las mismas advertencias que Hotch le había dado a Causman.

Cuando los dos agentes de alto nivel comparaban anotaciones, Morgan y JJ regresaron de los hogares de las mujeres. No habían grandes cosas que informar.

"La casa de Morton está en un barrio elegante. Mobiliario lujoso, una cocina que parece haber sido remodelada recientemente."Morgan comenzó a explicar.

"Una bonita decoración al estilo minimalista, parecía ser hecha por un profesional. No había una sola cosa fuera de lugar. Nada. Ni siquiera las facturas. Sólo pude desear que mi casa se viera así."

Los tres hombres sonrieron. JJ no era conocida, precisamente, por tener un escritorio ordenado.

Vio sus sonrisas. "¿Qué? Vamos, lo intento. Pero tengo un hijo de cuatro años."

"¿En el trabajo?" Rossi no se pudo resistir.

Morgan se unió a las risas. "Bueno, de todos modos, JJ está en lo cierto sobre la casa de Morton. Lo único que pude ver fuera de lugar fue una pequeña silueta de polvo alrededor de algo que pudo haber sido rectangular. Creemos que se trataba de su ordenador portátil que, por lo general, lo tenía en el escritorio de su oficina. "

JJ se levantó para tomar un café mientras les hablaba de la casa de la otra víctima.

"Marta León vivía en un apartamento de dos dormitorios. Éste tenía más vida dentro... Ella tenía una hija, después de todo." Ella miró significativamente a sus colegas mientras lo decía.

"Pero también estaba tan aseado como era posible, la habitación de su hija era hermosa. Parecía que, probablemente, gastaba todo su dinero en su hija, en vez de en sí misma. A juzgar por la calidad de la ropa en sus armarios. Un vecino nos dijo que enviaba a su hija a una escuela católica, por lo que tuvo que haber valorado lo suficiente ese tipo de educación como para gastar el dinero adicional en ella".

"No hay señales de entrada forzada, o violencia de cualquier tipo... Sin roturas, ni nada de nada, en cualquier lugar." Morgan siempre se frustraba cuando sus investigaciones no avanzaban.

Emily y Reid volvieron de sus tareas e inmediatamente se pusieron al día con el resto antes de compartir sus propias conclusiones.

"El contenedor de basura es propiedad de un pequeño hotel ubicado en la interestatal, en la periferia de la ciudad. Al principio, la policía estaba convencida que el cuerpo pertenecía a algún huésped o trabajador del hotel."

"Una contramedida forense?" JJ preguntó. "¿O es que Elaine Morton tenía alguna conexión con el hotel?"

"No hay conexión hasta ahora", respondió Prentiss. "Y la ubicación del cuerpo en las afueras de Springfield podría haber sido una contramedida en sí misma. Por lo menos, desvió la investigación por un tiempo. La policía local inició el caso, pero luego, supongo que después de muchos debates al respecto, decidieron que lo de la cabeza tenía más peso... Que el cuerpo… En sentido figurado, y puesto que la cabeza fue despachada en Springfield... "

"Y como no sabemos donde ocurrieron los asesinatos, realmente, la responsabilidad cayó sobre Springfield." Morgan terminó el pensamiento por ella.

Rossi, como siempre, fue sarcástico. "Así que el sospechoso es o muy inteligente o muy afortunado. Ya sabes, después de todos estos años, nunca podré odiar lo suficiente este punto de la investigación. Cuando a pesar que poseemos una gran cantidad de información, terminamos no teniendo _nada_ . "

"No es del todo cierto, Rossi". Reid lo corrigió. "Nosotros sabemos algunas cosas, a partir que el contenedor de basura fue vaciado por última vez hace tres días, cuando el cuerpo fue arrojado. Y sabemos que ella estaba completamente vestida. El forense no encontró ninguna evidencia de asalto sexual, pero... Encontraron marcas de ligadura en las muñecas. Nuestra víctima fue retenida antes de su muerte. Las marcas se veían delgadas, pero profundas. La mejor conjetura es que eran amarras de plástico. "

Emily completó su informe. "Hemos sido capaces de hablar con los empleados en servicio de cada turno antes de la última vez que el contenedor fuera vaciado. Nadie vio nada inusual, los huéspedes no parecían raros. Tenemos una lista de huéspedes que le hemos enviado a García para que haga su magia."

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Dos cabezas en dos días hablaban de la urgencia del caso, pero un equipo agotado no ayudaría a nadie. Hotch distribuyó las tareas para el día siguiente, y envió al equipo al hotel. Él los seguiría después de reunirse con el detective principal.

* * *

"La primera vez que sales desde que eres una mujer casada, JJ. ¿Está tu "hombre viejo" dándote un mal rato?" Emily pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo, después que vio a JJ con los mensajes de textos de ida y vuelta durante toda la cena. "O está enviándote las buenas noches porque te extraña?"

Reid había notado los mensajes de texto también... Todos ellos lo hicieron, ya que habían sido constantes. Pero también se había dado cuenta que ella no se veía como si hubiera estado recibiendo nada agradable.

JJ le respondió a Emily con una sonrisa esquiva. "Él me echa en falta, supongo."

Sentada a su lado, Emily fue la única que oyó lo que siguió. "Ahora que es mi dueño."

JJ empujó su silla hacia atrás y sonrió a los demás. "Voy a decirles buenas noches ahora. Es hora de hablar con mis dos chicos."

El tono era ligero, pero Reid estaba confundido por la sonrisa que no vio reflejarse en los ojos de ella. Él no había escuchado el comentario que hizo "por lo bajo", tal y como Emily pudo. Estaba acostumbrado a que JJ se excusara para "leerle" a Henry, pero de alguna manera esto se sentía diferente. Posiblemente fue por la mirada que tenía Emily.

Sin embargo, después de la cena, cuando el resto se dirigió a sus habitaciones, Emily le tocó el brazo y lo llevó aparte.

"¿JJ está bien?"

"Muy bien ¿por qué?"

"Porque dijo algo cuando yo bromeaba con ella sobre los mensajes de texto con Will." Y Emily le dijo a Reid lo que había oído.

"¿Podría haber un problema?"

Reid, a pesar de las vibraciones que lo habían estado plagando, sabía que no tenía sentido. "Ellos se casaron, ¿cómo podría tener problemas?"

"No lo sé. Pero no serían ni los primeros ni los últimos en cambiar después de decir "sí, acepto". Sé que Will le dijo que le agradaba más cuando ella estaba en el Pentágono. Él no quería que regresara a la unidad. Y sé que él hizo todo lo posible por "culparla" cuando Henry tuvo esa crisis el año pasado. ¿Te acuerdas cuando ella estaba tratando de volar en medio de un tornado. "

Reid no había sido feliz por eso, hasta el punto de hablarlo con JJ más tarde. Estaba totalmente fuera de su conducta normal el imponerse a sí mismo en lo referente a las vidas privadas de sus colegas, incluyendo JJ. Pero él había estado aterrado con la idea que ella realmente estaba considerando el volar a pesar de la tormenta, y él le había preguntado al respecto.

_"Él no me pidió que volara, Spence. De hecho, me dijo que no me necesitaba."_ Ella no había tenido que decirle el resto. Will le había dicho que no la necesitaba cuando su hijo estaba enfermo y en el hospital, sabiendo que ella se sentiría culpable y que haría cualquier cosa por lo supo en ese momento, Will LaMontagne era un experto en el arte de la manipulación.

No había habido nada tan evidente desde entonces, pero Reid permanecía en estado de alerta. Tal vez eso fue lo que produjo su desconcierto ante la decisión repentina de casarse_. ¿Él la manipuló sobre eso? Yo no veo cómo pudo influenciarla. Él no tenía control sobre la situación. Pero él tiene el control ahora._

Reid volvió sus ojos preocupados sobre Emily. "¿Puedes hablar con ella? Creo que no debo ser yo. Ya sabes..."

Emily no sabía nada, pero había oído lo que se rumoraba. Las visitas frecuentes de Reid a la casa LaMontagne durante _su muerte_ habían sido tolerados por Will, pero no eran particularmente bienvenidas. Hubo un poco de tensión en la relación desde entonces. Y a pesar de la reconciliación de él con JJ, Reid no creía que debía ser el que la abordara sobre el tema de Will.

"No sé, Reid..."

"Por favor, Emily. Te estás yendo. Una vez que te vayas, no estoy seguro de saber cómo ayudarla."

Emily lo miró. "Estás muy preocupado, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente crees que podría necesitar ayuda."

"No lo sé. Probablemente no. Como dijiste, sólo se acaba de casar. Pero no puedo deshacerme de esta sensación..."

Ella lo miró un rato más. "De acuerdo. Voy a hablar con ella. Pero no te sorprendas si ella me da en la cabeza. Ya sabes cómo es JJ con su privacidad."

Eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba a él. JJ era muy privada y sufriría en silencio en lugar de pedir ayuda. Y él no podía permitir eso. No por el bien de ella. Sino por el bienestar de Henry.


	5. Chapter 5

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 5/55**

Ellos acordaron empezar el día con una reunión plenaria con los grupos de trabajo. Antes de eso, el equipo de la unidad quería oír las llamadas hechas al 911 por los dos hombres que habían recibido los paquetes con las cabezas cortadas.

"911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?"

"Necesito a la policía inmediatamente." La voz se oía tensa, firme. Era la llamada de Robert Causman.

"¿Está en peligro, señor?"

"No. Sí. Tal vez, no lo sé. Acabo de abrir un paquete y hay una cabeza humana dentro. Necesito a la policía."

"Ellos están en camino, señor. ¿Seguro que está bien?"

"Sí... Sí, creo que lo estamos. Gracias." Y puso fin a la llamada.

Hotch miró a su equipo. "¿Ideas?"

Emily comenzó. "Suena bastante controlado, a juzgar por las circunstancias".

"Y autoritario", observó Morgan. "Básicamente, él les dio una orden, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" JJ tenía curiosidad.

"Lo que quiero decir es que él no comenzó a explicar nada sobre la cabeza. El exigió la presencia de la policía. Dos veces."

JJ no estaba segura si esto aportaría algo. "Pero no pudo simplemente haber querido decirles que necesitaba a la policía en lugar de una ambulancia?"

"No sé JJ, creo que Morgan podría estar en lo cierto." Reid se unió a la conversación. "Pienso que la mayoría de la gente reaccionaría en estado de pánico. Habrían empezado con una algarabía acerca de lo de la cabeza. Y, piensa esto, el operador del 911 siempre pregunta" ¿cuál es su emergencia ", pero eso no es a lo que él respondió."

Rossi había estado contenido, escuchando. Ahora sintió la necesidad de comentar.

"Podría tratarse de su personalidad. Según el detective Brenner, es una especie de chico de los que toma el control de las cosas. Tal vez también sea un contribuyente exigente, que se siente con el derecho de dar órdenes."

Mirando hacia su viejo amigo, agregó, "Tu lo entrevistaste ayer, Aaron. ¿Cuál fue tu impresión?"

Hotch consideró su respuesta. "Él pudo ser un poco arrogante y exigente."

Hubo ciertas miradas alrededor de la mesa. El resto del equipo no tenía ninguna duda que Causman había sido "arrogante" con Aaron Hotchner, y ellos no tenían que preguntar para asegurarse que el jefe de su unidad no cumplió dichas demandas.

Rossi continuó adelante. "Tal vez deberíamos escuchar ahora la otra grabación."

Ésta comenzó de manera similar, pero luego fue en diferente dirección.

"911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?"

"Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío!"

"Señor, ¿cuál es su emergencia?"

"¡Es una cabeza! ¡Es la cabeza de una mujer!" Luego, en un tono más bajo, como si se dirigiera a otra persona, escucharon, "No, Paulie, no vengas aquí. Vete a jugar afuera".

"¿Señor?"

Podían oír varias respiraciones profundas, como si la persona que llamaba estuviera tratando de calmarse.

"Llegué a casa del trabajo, y había un paquete. Lo abrí y, ¡oh Dios mío, hay una cabeza! ¡Una cabeza de una mujer!"

"¿Hay una cabeza de mujer en un paquete? ¿Una cabeza humana, señor? ¿Una persona que ha muerto?"

"¡Ella está muerta, su cabeza está en una caja! Por favor, ayúdeme. ¿Y si mi hijo la hubiese abierto? ¡Oh, Dios mío!"

"La policía está en camino, señor. ¿Estás a salvo? ¿Su hijo está seguro? ¿Hay alguien más en la casa con ustedes?"

"¿Alguien más...?" Podían oírlo caminar durante llamadas, ahora estaba controlando la casa.

"No, no... Paulie, te dije que te quedaras afuera!"

"¿Señor?"

"Ya los veo, la policía está aquí ahora. Los veo."

"Señor, lo dejo en sus manos entonces. Adiós."

"Adiós." Pausa. "Gracias, muchas gracias."

Hotch miró a su equipo, y Emily empezó de nuevo.

"Mucho más cerca de lo que se espera, dentro de las circunstancias."

JJ advirtió, "Él es bastante protector de su hijo."

Reid estuvo de acuerdo. "Incluso revisó la casa por su cuenta. La mayoría de las personas habrían salido y esperarían a la policía."

JJ observó con ironía: "Eso es lo que hace un padre por ti."

Morgan contribuyó, "Definitivamente estaba más asustado que Causman. Aterrado por la situación, creo, y no sólo a causa de su hijo."

Rossi hizo una astuta observación. "Él también identificó la cabeza como perteneciente a una mujer. Eso es más personalizado que lo que Causman lo hizo. Causman sólo la llamó "una cabeza humana". "

"Y Ruiz se quedó en la línea hasta que llegó la policía. Creo que la mayoría de la gente habría hecho eso. Causman terminó la llamada por su cuenta. Según los registros, fue otro minuto y medio antes de que los policías llegaron allí." Morgan citaba más hechos que apoyaban la mayor sensación de pánico que apreciaron en Ruiz.

"Así que tenemos algunas diferencias significativas en el comportamiento de los dos receptores, para considerarlas junto con sus diferencias de condición social y situación personal. ¿A dónde nos lleva eso?" Hotch plantea esta cuestión al equipo.

A Reid siempre le gustaba pensar en voz alta, a veces para la molestia de sus colegas. Pero esta vez ayudó a ordenar las cosas.

"Sería más bien, a donde _no_ _nos lleva_, al menos en este punto. Hay demasiadas preguntas. ¿Es uno de esos hombres el _sudes_, y si es así, está en una escalada? ¿O mató a una mujer por un razón específica, y la segunda como una distracción?"

Eso hizo que JJ expresara una de preocupaciones. "Si se trata de un sospechoso en una escalada, teniendo un intervalo muy corto de espera. Podríamos estar oyendo hablar de otra cabeza cortada hoy mismo."

"Correcto." Morgan tomó esto al siguiente punto. "Pero si el sospechoso es uno de los destinatarios del paquete, y si el escogió a la mujer, nosotros deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar algún tipo de conexión entre ellos. Voy a comprobar con García antes que nos encontramos con el grupo de trabajo."

Reid seguía pensando. "Morgan, tienes que cruzar las informaciones de ellas. Podría ser que el sospechoso realmente escogiera a la mujer cuya cabeza fue entregada a otro destinatario. Una contramedida forense", añadió, innecesariamente.

Emily sabía que podría ser aún más complicado. "O hay otro sospechoso que eligió tanto a estas mujeres, como a los hombres, o, de alguna manera a los cuatro involucrados?"

"Bueno, si se trata de un delito específico, más de una de estas personas fue atacada, debemos ser capaces de encontrar _alguna_ conexión entre ellos. Pero si es un crimen obsesivo o una compulsión, y son objetivos aparentemente elegidos al azar, tendríamos que esperar algo que nos los indique con claridad". Rossi había pasado por eso antes, muchas veces, y siempre se sentía así de frustrado.

Reid y Hotch fueron a visitar las casas de los dos hombres, mientras que Rossi y Morgan cubrieron sus lugares de trabajo. JJ y Emily iban a los lugares de trabajo de las dos mujeres.

"Hotch, antes de ir a las casas, ¿crees que podríamos echar un vistazo a los paquetes?" Reid estaba sugiriendo una parada en el laboratorio de criminalística. Quería echar un vistazo en algo que el sospechoso hubiese tocado.

Hotch asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos a ir después que nos pongamos al día con el grupo de trabajo. Todo el mundo, vamos a reunirnos a mediodía, aquí o por teléfono. Buena suerte."

"Y buena cazería", añadió Rossi.

* * *

Con precaución, ya que no quería causar discordia, Emily decidió acercarse a JJ, toda vez que se dirigían a la oficina legal donde Elaine Morton había sido una empleada. Ella miró a su colega desde el asiento del pasajero.

"JJ ¿Está todo bien?"

La rubia le dio una mirada de soslayo. "¿Está bien? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno... Entre tú y Will. Sabes, anoche, cuando hiciste ese comentario acerca de él siendo tu dueño".

JJ dejó escapar un gran suspiro. "No se suponía que escucharas eso. Estaba drenando."

"¿Drenando? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

JJ dio un vistazo al lado, luego volvió a mirar sobre la carretera. "No es nada. Realmente. Gracias, Emily, creo que va a estar bien."

Emily Prentiss se había convertido en la confidente de todos. Ella nunca fue de las que presionaban, siempre les ofreció una manera de darse cuenta de sus problemas por ellos mismos. Probablemente fue por eso que muchos de sus colegas confiaron en ella. No iba a presionar esta vez. Pero eso no le impedía ofrecer un consejo.

"A veces es fácil malinterpretar un mensaje de texto, ¿no? Así pasa también con un e-mail. No hay ninguna inflexión, ningún tono de voz, por lo que _realmente _es imposible saber el verdadero significado. "

JJ se aclaró la garganta. "Algunos mensajes de texto no requieren de interpretación." Luego, dándose cuenta que había empezado la conversación, admitió con una sonrisa a su amiga "Él estaba enviándome mensajes de texto durante toda la cena. Obviamente viste eso. Y hasta el último de ellos estuvo diciéndome las cosas de Henry que me estaba perdiendo por estar lejos, o cómo Henry estaba preguntando por mí. Está tratando de hacerme sentir culpable, y siente que tiene el derecho a hacerlo, porque, como él dice, "Tú eres mi esposa." Como si eso lo cambia todo".

"No suena como algo nuevo. Él no ha sido feliz contigo estando en la unidad desde hace mucho tiempo, y sobre todo con lo de los viajes, ¿no?"

"Desde que quedé embarazada de Henry. Él quería que me quedara fuera del campo. Discutimos mucho sobre ello. Y entonces él estuvo muy emocionado cuando me promovieron al Pentágono. Pero _yo_ no lo estaba. Cuando regresé a la unidad, los problemas arreciaron."

Las antenas de Emily se elevaron. "¿Se pusieron peor? ¿Ustedes siguieron discutiendo cuando estabas en el Pentágono?"

JJ se mostró indiferente. "Todas las parejas discuten, no pienso mucho sobre eso. Era sobre cosas cotidianas. Las únicas veces que me enfadé mucho con él fue las noches que se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos. ¿Recuerdas la veces que se suponía que iba a cenar con el equipo? Todos las veces, excepto una, él tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde y no pude ir. "

Sus pensamientos rememoraron los momentos. "Pero realmente no deberías haber estado molesta con él. No era culpa suya que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde."

_Tal vez, y tal vez no._ Emily se mantuvo en silencio, lo que permitió a su amiga pensar. Mientras ella catalogaba la información que oía. Había algo ahí que la preocupaba… Pero no estaba segura de lo que era.

Después de unos momentos, JJ prosiguió. "Él dice que estoy siendo egoísta, y a veces no puedo evitar pensar que tiene razón. Quiero decir, estamos en una relación, ¿no tendría yo que hacer concesiones? Míralo, él dejó su trabajo y se mudó a DC ".

Se acercaban a su destino. Su tiempo en el coche, _y el tiempo de Emily con el equipo_, se estaba acabando. A pesar de las potenciales consecuencias, tenía que preguntar.

"JJ, si las cosas no han sido libre de problemas entre ustedes... Bueno, en realidad, sólo puedes pedirme que me calle en este momento, y lo haré... Pero si las cosas no estaban bien entre ustedes, ¿por qué decidiste casarte? "

Incluso desde el lado, Emily pudo ver como se formaban lágrimas en los ojos de JJ, y luego la vio contenerse de derramarlas.

"No lo sé. Estaba tan emocionado ese día. Casi había muerto... Dos veces. Henry estuvo a punto de perder a su padre. Y..." La mano de JJ se había ido a su cara. Una lágrima se le escapó.

"¡Y nosotros pudimos haber perdido a Henry! Yo sólo... Estaba tan agradecida de tenerlos a los dos, con vida. Tenía que hacer algo para demostrarlo."

Emily dejo estar a su buena amiga, y luego se atrevió a preguntar. "Si no hubieras sido sorprendida por Rossi... Quiero decir, la fiesta, todos nosotros, incluso tu madre... ¿Crees que lo habrías hecho?"

Habían llegado. JJ puso el todoterreno en el stacionamiento y se volvió para mirar a Emily, claramente enojada. "No lo sé."

Los ojos de Emily se agrandaron como JJ siguió.

"Pero no se lo puedes decir a Rossi, por favor. Eso lo molestaría, y fue tan generoso con nosotros. Por favor, Emily, no se lo puedes decir a nadie."

Tomó unos minutos para considerarlo, y luego Emily respondió. "Hay alguien que está muy preocupado por ti, JJ."

Su colega la miró con una falta total de entendimiento, y entonces la luz se encendió. "Spence?"

Emily asintió. "Él se dio cuenta de eso el mismo sábado por la noche, pero nosotros lo hicimos que desistiera"

JJ negó con la cabeza. "No se lo digas, Emily. Will ahora mismo no es el mayor fans de Spence, y yo no quiero algo que haga empeorar la situación."

Emily fue muy precisa en su respuesta. "Yo no haría nada para lastimarte, JJ. Necesito mantener mi mejor amiga más allá del transatlántico. ¿Quién más me podría mantener al día con todos?"

Eso le dio un momento para bromear y distraerse, mientras se dirigían a la oficina legal.


	6. Chapter 6

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 6/55**

Deteniéndose primero en el laboratorio, Hotch y Reid examinaron las cajas que habían contenido las cabezas de las mujeres. Ya se había determinado que el sospechoso no había dejado huellas. Las pruebas habían confirmado que lo que parecía ser sangre absorbida por el cartón era, en efecto, la sangre, correspondiente a cada una de las víctimas.

"No hay suficiente." Reid estaba estimando la cantidad de sangre presente en el empaque. "Tuvo que haber dejado escurrir la mayor parte de la sangre antes de poner la cabeza en las cajas. El técnico del laboratorio dijo que también se había filtrado una cantidad desproporcionada de agua, como si hubieran sido congeladas y descongeladas."

Habían estimado que el sospechoso era un hombre, en base a la fuerza que se necesitaba para manejar un hacha con la potencia suficiente para cortar las cabezas.

"Ya sabemos que cada una de las mujeres desapareció, aparentemente, dos días antes del despacho de la cabeza. Esto tendría sentido si las hubiera matado de inmediato, y luego conservó las cabezas en un congelador durante un día más." Hotch estaba tratando de reconstruir lo que tenían hasta ahora.

"Eso encajaría con lo que el forense nos dijo a Morgan y a mi el día de ayer. El torso de Elaine Morton estaba empezando a descomponerse, pero su cabeza estaba preservada. El sudes probablemente desechó el cuerpo en el mismo día, y envió a la cabeza al día siguiente. Cuando encuentren el torso de Marta León, probablemente será lo mismo".

"No sabemos si las víctimas estaban conscientes cuando las mataron, pero el hecho que estaban amarradas me lleva a pensar que probablemente lo estuvieron, por lo menos por un período de tiempo. Así que tiene que tener un espacio lo suficiente aislado como para retenerlas sin que nadie se de por advertido con lo que esta pasando".

Reid estuvo de acuerdo con su jefe. "Y uno que le permite mantener a las mujeres, y los cuerpos, sin que se note." Estaba inclinado, examinando los paquetes de nuevo, hasta que se incorporó bruscamente.

Hotch notó que los ojos de Reid se movían de ida y vuelta, como siempre parecía suceder cuando él estaba rebuscando algo en su prolija memoria. Dio un margen de tiempo a su joven agente, conociendo, por experiencia, que su paciencia sería recompensada.

"Hotch, ¿no nos dijeron que el servicio de entrega era completamente local? Que no hubo procesamiento en un depósito, ¿que sólo hacían los despachos para el mismo día, dentro de un radio de veinte millas?"

Hotch asintió con la cabeza, pensando que sabía hacia dónde iba Reid. "Así que el sujeto, presuntamente, ejecutó la orden de entrega en línea, usando su propio ordenador portátil, luego coloca la cabeza congelada en la caja, y la deja en el frente de la casa de la víctima. De acuerdo con los registros del servicio de entrega, en ambas ocasiones la recogida y despacho se llevó a cabo dentro de las siguientes tres horas. Para el tiempo cuando los hombres llegaron a sus casas, las cabezas estaban descongeladas".

"Cierto. Pero los códigos de barras..."

"¿Los códigos de barras?" Hotch se dio cuenta que no había seguido Reid del todo.

"Los códigos de barras. El servicio no tiene que usarlos, así que tuvieron que haber estado en los paquetes ya. Las cajas que el sudes usó eran de reciclaje." Reid estaba emocionado. "Y mira, los dos paquetes tienen los mismos códigos de barras. En un momento, ambos fueron enviados al mismo código postal. Kansas City, Missouri, si no me equivoco."

Hotch se encontraba tan emocionado como Reid por el avance, pero ahora él simplemente se quedó mirando a su genio con la boca abierta. "¿Reconoces el código de barras?"

Reid actuó como si nada. "Desde cuando tuvimos ese caso, ¿recuerdas? ¿El de las personas sin hogar que iban desapareciendo? Hicimos que nos dieran el caso, ya que habían cruzado las fronteras estatales, entre Kansas City, Kansas y Kansas City, Missouri. JJ lo notó en los matasellos. "

"¿Y te acordaste de eso?"

"Tengo una memoria fotográfica, Hotch. Recuerdo lo que leo. Los códigos de barras son sólo letras escritas en un idioma diferente."

Hotch asintió lentamente mientras sacaba su celular, una vez más sorprendido por la mente ante él.

"García, es necesario que compruebes todas las conexiones con Kansas City, Missouri, entre las víctimas o los receptores, y cualquiera de sus contactos."

No fue hasta que se cerró su teléfono que Hotch notó que no le había pedido confirmar si Reid tenía razón sobre lo del código de barras. Él podría hacerlo ahora, pero escogió dejar a García en su asignación. El cerebro de Reid no lo había decepcionado.

* * *

Todo el equipo volvió a reunirse al mediodía, con García a través del altavoz del teléfono de Morgan. Reid les explicó sobre la conexión con Kansas City, y de cómo lo había descubierto. Emily y JJ intercambiaron sonrisas divertidas acerca de eso, mientras que Rossi tomó asiento, con la boca abierta. No pensaba que iba a acostumbrarse nunca a Reid.

"Vale, ¿qué tienes para nosotros, preciosa?"

"Bueno, ni las mujeres ni los hombres han vivido alguna vez en Kansas City, Missouri." Reid, de hecho, tuvo toda la razón acerca del código de barras.

"Pero ambos: Elaine Morton y Robert Causman utilizaron sus tarjetas de crédito allí. En el mismo hotel, y restaurantes diferentes."

"¿Al mismo tiempo, García?" Reid se mostró esperanzado.

"¡Ay, no! Ambos estuvieron allí, hace poco más de un año, pero ella estuvo primero y luego él, unas semanas más tarde. No puedo conectar al Señor Ruiz o la Señora León con Kansas City de ninguna manera."

Emily estaba pensando. "Ustedes saben, que el hecho de utilizar sus tarjetas de crédito en momentos diferentes no quiere decir que no estaban allí juntos... Las dos veces."

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo, y Hotch tuvo una idea adicional. "García, examinar si los patronos de Morton y Causman han realizado negocios allí."

Reid había estado ocupado con el mapa mientras hablaban. "El viaje de Springfield a Kansas City es de tres hora conduciendo. Cualquiera de ellos pudo haber ido y venido facilmente en un día, sin dejar ningún rastro. Esto podría ser un callejón sin salida. Lo siento, chicos."

"Vamos a dejar la cuestión abierta y ver qué más encontramos. ¿Qué pasa con los lugares de trabajo?" Hotch dirigió su atención a JJ y Emily.

JJ comenzó. "Elaine Morton era secretaria legal en una empresa pequeña. Parecían bastantes informales allí, y los abogados, aparentemente, no sabían mucho sobre ella. Pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo con el abogado Coleman, ya que el otro estaba con el cierre de algo relacionado con bienes raíces. Elaine había estado con ellos durante los últimos cuatro años. Antes de eso, vivía en Chicago. Según Coleman, se mudó aquí después de su segundo divorcio, con ganas de "distanciarse de las cosas"." JJ estaba haciendo comillas con los dedos, imitando a Coleman. "Ella le dijo que se interesó en ser una secretaria legal después que pasó por su primer divorcio. Ese primer matrimonio fue con un hombre que era casi cuarenta años mayor que ella, y quien ya ha muerto. Al parecer, ella recibió una partición de bienes generosa En consecuencia, no tenía preocupaciones financieras. Su segundo matrimonio fue breve y terminó después de un incidente de violencia doméstica. Él todavía está encarcelado. Supongo que él la golpeó muy mal. " JJ hizo una mueca cuando pronunció las palabras.

Emily continuó su informe. La historia de la segunda víctima fue mucho más corta. "Marta Leon era auxiliar educativa en la escuela de su hija. Ella quedó embarazada a los 18 años, echando por borda sus planes universitarios. Nunca se casó con el padre, quien ahora está sirviendo en Afganistán. Marta estaba tomando cursos en línea por las noches, con la esperanza de obtener un título en educación. Según el director, era una excelente trabajadora. Sus colegas no podía pensar en alguien que quisiera hacerle daño".

A continuación, Rossi comenzó con lo que habían descubierto en los lugares de trabajo de los hombres. "Fuimos a la tienda de mejoras para el hogar donde trabaja Jasper Ruiz. Él ha estado allí desde hace diez años, y es gerente de su sección. ¿Cuál es?, para su desgracia, las máquinas y herramientas al aire libre." Miró a los demás por sus reacciones. Esto significaba que Ruiz tenía fácil acceso a la presunta arma homicida.

Continuó Rossi. "Su jefe dice que es un trabajador excelente, más serio desde que su esposa murió de cáncer. Él no socializa mucho, ya que él es la única persona que se ocupa de su hijo."

Morgan terminó el recuento. "Ya sabemos que Robert Causman posee varias franquicias de bienes raíces, que él visita irregularmente. La mayor parte de su trabajo se hace desde casa, de acuerdo con su secretaria, asimismo sabemos que hace algunos viajes a convenciones y conferencias... y un buen número de vacaciones. La secretaria también nos dijo que él se ha casado y divorciado dos veces en los quince años que ha trabajado allí, la última vez fue hace tres años. Hemos pedido a García que mire en los establecimientos. No importa lo mucho que podría estar pagando, sin embargo, que todavía tiene ha amasado una pequeña fortuna".

Hotch y Reid habían vuelto a las residencias de los hombres, pero no habían descubierto nada adicional a lo que ya se sabía.

"Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto?" Hotch tenía la costumbre hacer que el equipo elaborara un resumen final del caso, de tanto en tanto, para asegurarse que todos estaban al día con las conclusiones alcanzadas.

Morgan comenzó. "Tenemos dos mujeres muertas, sus cabezas arrojadas en sus propias casas para luego ser despachadas a la casa de un hombre, aparentemente elegido al azar. Sólo un torso ha sido recuperado hasta el momento, en un lugar diferente. Las mujeres parecen haber sido secuestradas de sus hogares, o de otro lugar y llevadas a sus hogares, ya que en cada caso la computadora portátil fue robada y utilizada para organizar la entrega de paquetes".

Reid añadió a la historia. "No tenemos conexiones específicas entre o cualquiera de ellos, salvo que la primera víctima y quien recibió el paquete utilizaron sus tarjetas de crédito, cada uno, en Kansas City, con pocas semanas de diferencia. Y que las cajas que contenían las cabezas fueron, en un momento u otro, enviadas a Kansas City".

"Así que estamos cuestionando que podría haber existido una relación social entre Morton y Causman, pero no tenemos nada entre la segunda víctima y el receptor del paquete," contribuyó Rossi.

Emily se había dado cuenta de algo. "Hablando de relaciones, tenemos cuatro adultos solteros aquí. Dos de ellos divorciados, otra que nunca se casó y una viuda."

"Sabes, había notado eso antes, pero no estaba segura que pudiera significar algo. El segundo par tiene apellidos hispanos. Puede no significar nada, pero nunca se sabe." JJ ofreció su observación.

Reid estaba asintiendo. "A veces las ciudades terminan teniendo barrios habitados con un tipo definido de grupos étnicos. Pero ellos no parecen haber vivido en la misma zona de la ciudad. Lo mismo con las iglesias. A veces se clasifican por grupo étnico, pero García no encontró nada allí tampoco".

Hotch se mostró satisfecho con el resumen, pero sintiéndose frustrado por la falta de avances significativos. "Muy bien. Todos hagan tiempo para ir a comer, convocaremos al grupo de trabajo después de almuerzo. Esperemos a que García haya completado su excavación para entonces."

Los otros se fueron en busca de comida, pero Emily se dio cuenta que Reid estaba quedándose atrás, trazando en su mapa.

"¿No tienes hambre, guapo?"

Le tomó un momento para responder, como solía hacer cuando estaba pensando. "¿Eh? Oh, yo sólo quiero terminar esto. Me va mejor cuando puedo verlo."

"Bueno, asegúrate de comer. Estás demasiado flaco."

Mirándola, Reid se dio cuenta que Emily no se refería sólo a la comida en el momento actual. Le estaba diciendo que cuidara de sí mismo cuando ella ya no estuviera alrededor para recordárselo. Emily vio que él entendió su mensaje.

"Lo haré." Fue sincero.

"Bien. Ahora, te voy a decir algo, pero no puedes actuar como si lo supieras. Técnicamente, no prometí no decírtelo, pero no creo que JJ lo advirtiera." Y Emily le dijo a Reid acerca de la conversación que había tenido con JJ esa mañana. Ella vio la preocupación en sus ojos mientras describía el estado emocional de JJ.

Su voz era sombría. "Lo sabía. Sabía que no quería casarse esa noche. Ella debió sentirse obligado a hacerlo."

Emily no estaba de acuerdo. "Ella es adulta, Reid. Pudo haberlo detenido. ¿Cuándo has sabido que a JJ la obliguen a hacer nada?"

En voz baja, le respondió. "Ella tuvo que dejarnos, una vez. Se resistió cuando pensaba que era una opción, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no lo era, siguió adelante. Ella me lo dijo. Ella no quería hacer un drama. Y dejando a Will en la noche de bodas arreglada habría sido demasiado drama para ella. "

Emily lo consideró. Reid podría estar en lo cierto. Sería totalmente consistente con el deseo de JJ a vivir su vida discretamente, para garantizar su intimidad... A toda costa.

Ella suspiró, entristecida por su buena amigo, pero al no ver otra alternativa. "Aún así, es lo que es. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarla."

"Sabes que lo hago. Y lo haré. Gracias, Emily, por intentarlo."

Cuando decía esas palabras, JJ irrumpió por la puerta. Era obvio que había estado a punto de decir algo, pero dando un vistazo a Reid y Emily se lo impidió. Ambos trataron de parecer inocentes, pero ella podía decir que había interrumpido una conversación, y ella estaba segura de que conocía el tema.

"Emily". Ella no tuvo que decir nada más.

Emily se encogió de uno de sus hombros. "Técnicamente, no te prometí nada. Y Te quiero demasiado como para estar tan lejos y no poderte ayudar. Así que pensé..."

JJ los miró a ambos y luego se cerró visiblemente. "No hay nada con lo que deban ayudarme. Ambos necesitan dejarme vivir mi vida y mi matrimonio, a mi manera."

Reid había visto esto antes en JJ. La orgullosa. La que te mantiene a distancia. Había dominado el arte de los medios, pero sólo, rara vez, lo practicaba con sus amigos. Esta fue una de esas raras ocasiones.

La conocía lo suficiente como para no discutir con ella. Él sólo la miró, obligándose a mirar sólo al_. Es sólo que no quiero verte sufrir. Pero si es así, voy a estar allí._

Emily se apartó de la intensa mirada que cruzaban sus dos buenos amigos. Casi podía _sentir_ el cambio. Había electricidad en el aire.

Con la llegada de Hotch se rompió el hechizo. Al verlo, JJ recordó la razón por la que había vuelto a la habitación. Se tomó un momento para recuperarse a sí misma, y luego habló.

"Hotch, he estado pensando. La manera en que fueron describiendo las mujeres y los hombres. Soltero, divorciado, viudo, con hijos o sin hijos, latinos o blancos... Suena como un anuncio de los solteros, ¿no? Quizás que se conocieron a través de un servicio de citas, o un anuncio? Podemos mirar los periódicos locales... " Miró significativamente a Reid al decir esto, sabiendo que su velocidad de lectura sería muy útil. "... Pero, lo más probable, es que fuera en línea."

Eso encajaba. Hotch pulsó un botón de su teléfono. "García".


	7. Chapter 7

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 7/55**

La reunión del grupo de trabajo fue breve, para que pudieran proseguir con las nuevas directrices. Morgan y Prentiss fueron enviados a Kansas City para investigar las conexiones con el hotel y los restaurantes que se han relacionado a Morton y Causman. Ya habían investigado acerca de los vínculos que sus sitios de trabajo poseían con Kansas City y fue circunstancial. Causman estaba expandiendo su imperio de bienes raíces a la cercana ciudad, y la firma de abogados de Elaine Morton había ayudado con el cierre de la compra de la nueva oficina que había adquirido. La asociación laboral sólo dio lugar a otro elemento de gran interés.

Otra parte del grupo de trabajo seguiría la pista de la posible conexión entre víctimas y receptores a través de un servicio de citas. Sabían que si se realizó la vinculación entre ellos por esta vía alguno de los destinatarios podría ser su sospechoso. El equipo tenía su mejor apuesta en que fuera García quien consiguiera la vinculación a través de internet, y fue relevada de todas sus otras actividades para darle prioridad a esta. Reid manejaría la mayor parte del material impreso.

Rossi estaba intrigado por esto. "¿Puede alguien decirme cómo funcionan estos servicios de citas en línea? ¿Realmente funcionan? "

Hotch aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer una broma a su viejo amigo. "¿Ya no has acumulado suficiente ex esposas?"

"No estoy diciendo que quiero _usar_ eso. Sólo quiero saber si funciona." Pausa. "Ya sabes, para futuras referencias." Rossi era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer reír a Hotch.

Al otro lado de la habitación, JJ estaba ayudando a Reid, aunque a una fracción de su velocidad. Ambos estaban en silencio, a diferencia de sus dos colegas más veteranos.

Sintiéndose plenamente consciente del malestar que JJ tenía con él, Reid estaba enfrentando algunas dificultades para concentrarse. Debían aclarar las cosas para que lo demás funcionara. Sin levantar la mirada, él habló.

"Discúlpame."

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reojo, luego reanudó su lectura.

Estaba claro que eso no era suficiente. Reid lo intentó de nuevo. "Lo lamento, no debí haber dicho nada a Emily."

Ella levantó la cabeza en dirección a él, no estaba lista para dar su brazo a torcer. Reid captó su mirada y mantuvo la vista de ella. Cuando él habló, sus palabras compartían la misma intensidad que había en sus ojos.

"Sólo voy a decirte esto una vez, y luego ya no te molestaré con esto otra vez. Si alguna vez necesitas algo... Si alguna vez _me necesitas_... Estoy aquí. Eso es todo. "

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, de manera aparentemente impasible en el exterior, por dentro, completamente sacudida_._

_Él sólo acaba de decirme que no cree que nosotros podamos lograrlo. ¿Cómo se supone que está apoyándome?_ Pero su sinceridad y su buena intención se transparentaban en sus ojos castaños. Así que sólo pudo darle una respuesta.

"Gracias."

Él estaba consciente que no se había aligerado el ambiente, pero era un avance. Reid entonces fue capaz de poner manos a la obrar. Él no había avanzado mucho cuando Hotch entró caminando, sosteniendo su celular. García estaba en altavoz.

"Se llama 'Made For You'. Encontré una solicitud de hace un año. Realizada a través de la IP de Elaine Morton. Todo el mundo usa un seudónimo en el sitio, pero estoy segura que es ella. Mujer, blanca, sola, profesional, divorciada, de más de 25".

Reid señaló la discrepancia. "Ella tenía 32 años, García. Aunque fuese de hace un año, para entonces ella no estaba finalizando sus 20´s."

"Todo el mundo miente sobre _algo _en esos sitios_,_ Spence." El tono con que JJ le habló le dijo que las cosas habían vuelto "casi" a la normalidad.

Continuó García. "Tienes razón JJ. Las personas mienten sobre su edad, su peso, sus puestos de trabajo. Elaine Morton tenía todo a su favor. Lo único sobre lo que realmente _podría_ mentir era sobre su edad. "

Hotch pensaba que se estaban saliendo de contexto. "Cualquier cosa acerca de los demás, García?"

"Sí, también tengo una coincidencia con Marta Leon. Ahora necesito las direcciones IP de los dos caballeros, para que pueda ver si alguna de las respuestas a las mujeres procedían de ellos."

JJ habló. "Le pediré al Detective Brenner que obtenga para nosotros las direcciones IP de cualquiera de los equipos a los que ellos tuviesen acceso."

Rossi se había unido a ellos. "Mejor pídeles solamente la IP de los equipos que ellos utilizan con frecuencia, o de forma personal. Hay una enorme cantidad de equipos en las oficinas de bienes raíces y en la tienda."

García respondió. "Tráemelas todas, no me tomará mucho tiempo."

* * *

Necesitaron varias horas para obtener todas las IP correspondientes, sin embrago, a García le tomó menos de una el hacer la conexión. Para entonces, Morgan y Prentiss estaban de regreso desde Kansas City. Habían telefoneado para relatar sus hallazgos.

"Resultó en algo bueno que Elaine Morton fuese agobiante, el conserje del hotel la recordó de inmediato." Emily estaba reportando. "Ella estuvo en el hotel dos veces, y la recepcionista recordó su solicitud de una llave extra para un huésped adicional en su propia habitación. Él no estaba tan seguro cuando vio la foto, pero creyó que _pudo_ haber sido Causman."

"Así que tenemos una conexión entre una de las víctimas y su receptor. Así que tal vez nosotros no es necesitamos que mires otro sitio de citas, preciosa." Su llamada era en conferencia.

"Ah, pero lo haces, mi dios de chocolate. Porque también había una conexión con ellos en 'Made For You'. Y fue antes de los viajes a Kansas City."

JJ estaba intrigada. "Así que hicieron una conexión en línea, y a pesar de eso, ¿luego se vincularon de forma profesional?"

Reid no estaba tan seguro. "¿No dijeron en el escritorio de abogados que acostumbraban usar lugareños como representantes en Kansas City? Sabemos que ellos representaban a Causman, pero nosotros no sabemos cuál fue la razón para enviarla a ella allí. Es posible que Elaine Morton fue alla para reunirse con Causman sólo por lo relacionado con su servicio de citas en línea".

Hotch quería más información. "¿La gente en Kansas City notó algo entre ellos? ¿Un pelea? ¿Algo violento?"

"Les preguntamos al respecto, pero ni el conserje ni la recepcionista notaron nada. Pero Prentiss tuvo la idea de preguntárselo al botones y al empleado de servicio de habitaciones. ¡Y bingo! El de servicio de habitaciones nos dijo que hubo una discusión muy fuerte. Nada violento, sino muchos gritos. Y pensó que ella estaba ganando. Eso podría haber enojado a Causman, ya lo hemos catalogado como narcisista".

En la camioneta, Morgan miró a Emily al concluir con el relato, sonriéndole con orgullo. Le echaría de menos a su experiencia, casi tanto como a su personalidad.

Hotch quería aún más. "¿García? Cualquier cosa sobre los otros?"

"Bueno, ahora que usted lo pregunta, senior G Man, sí, hay algo muy interesante. En la lluvia de respuestas a Marta Leon encontré la dirección de nuestros dos tipos. Pero cuando coloqué la IP del Sr. Ruiz por separado, me encontré con la solicitud de él... Con una respuesta de Marta Leon".

Rossi en silencio se prometió en aprender más sobre tecnología, cuando él preguntó: "Entonces, ¿él se registró en el sitio y ella fue quien respondió? "

"Exactamente".

Hotch resumió para ellos. "Así que tenemos conexiones de citas electrónicas entre los dos pares. Pero nada que los _conecta _entre sí, ¿es correcto, García? "

"Hasta ahora, señor. Nada para conectarlos."

JJ comenzó a postular. "Así que si estamos pensando en que los hombres están asesinando a las mujeres, ¿significa eso que están trabajando juntos? Pero no se ha encontrado ninguna conexión entre ellos, excepto las citas en línea."

Tomando esta idea, Reid agregó: "O puede ser alguien completamente diferente de ellos cuatro, que dirija los encuentros en línea. Podríamos estar en presencia de una hermosamente inmensa población en riesgo, si este fuera el caso."

Hotch se frotaba los ojos. "Muy bien Reid, tú y JJ vuelvan con Ruiz. Averigüen todo lo que puedan acerca del tal "Made For You". Dave y yo nos reuniremos con Causman. "

* * *

La tensión que había entre ellos los acompañó dentro del todoterreno mientras iban de camino a ver a Ruiz. Como si la conversación que habían tenido antes aún siguiera su curso, JJ le dijo "Él es un buen padre. Él ama a Henry y Henry lo adora. Y pienso que él me quiere."

Él le dio un vistazo desde su puesto detrás del volante. "JJ, si no quieres hablar de ello..."

Ella lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros. "No lo sé. Pero es entre nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Pensó un momento antes de responder. "JJ, sólo a ti te interesa lo que puede pasar entre tú y tu esposo. No es asunto mío, y en eso tienes razón. Puedo entenderlo. Yo sólo... Nada más... Es que tú me importas, supongo. Y sólo quiero que seas feliz".

Ahora él se volvió hacia ella. "De verdad".

Lo que no se atrevió a decirle en voz alta fue " _y tú no solo deberías "pensar" que él te quiere_. "

Podía ver que lo decía de corazón. El se preocupaba, pero ya no parecía depender de ella. Había algo en él que lo hacía más confiado, más seguro, más feliz. Ella lo miró fijamente.

"Estas cambiado."

Él no la entendía. "¿Qué?"

"Tú te ves diferente. Pareces... No sé... Más centrado_." Y menos apegado a mí._

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, tú. Pareces más seguro de ti mismo." Ella sonrió, después de haber pasado con éxito el centro de atención fuera de sí misma y hacia él. "Casi como..." Y sus cejas se elevaron al recordar lo que había estado pensando antes. "Spence, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?"

Él se pateó mentalmente a sí mismo por no ser capaz de ocultar lo nervioso que lo ponía. "¿Yo? ¡No!" _Definitivamente no estoy "viendo a alguien"._

Ella lo miró. "¿Estás seguro? Porque estás actuando como alguien que está interesado en alguien... O tienes alguien interesada en ti."

Lo estaba. Estaba interesado en Maeve. Y ella estaba interesada en él. Ella estaba cambiando su vida, carta por carta, y llamada por llamada, porque estaba _realmente_ interesado en _él_. Pero todavía no era capaz de compartirlo con JJ. Era demasiado nuevo. Y era demasiado especial. Quería dejarlo para él mismo, sólo por un tiempo más.

Reid dio un agradecimiento silencioso debido a que habían llegado a la casa de Ruiz, por lo que la conversación llegó a su fin.

En el interior, se encontraron con Jasper Ruiz y su hijo, Paulie. Pronto se les unió la hermana de Jasper, Anita. Él hizo las presentaciones.

"Ella me ayuda, ya que nunca... Desde que Clara murió."

Anita dio la mano a los agentes del FBI y les explicó. "Vengo una vez por la semana y hago las comidas que Jasper puede congelar. Él trabaja muy duro, llega a casa muy tarde para cocinar comidas saludables."

"Se enteró que estábamos viviendo de comida rápida o de comida comprada para llevar, y ella vino a mi rescate." Se inclinó y besó la sien de su hermana.

JJ y Reid explicaron que estaban allí por lo del sitio de citas "Made For You". Jasper Ruiz parecía completamente sorprendido. "¿Qué? Nunca haría eso, nunca he oído hablar de eso."

Mientras él protestaba, JJ observó la expresión formada en la cara de Anita. Ella trató de llamar la atención de Reid, para alertarlo del asunto. Él se dio cuenta. Y dirigió su siguiente pregunta a Anita.

"Sra. Ruiz, ¿crees que puedas aclararnos algo sobre eso?"

Jasper lo miró confundido, hasta que volvió la cabeza y vio la cara de su hermana. Luego puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh, no. ¿Tú?"

"Lo siento, hermano. Es sólo que ha sido desde hace tanto tiempo, y estás tan solo. Pensé que tal vez podría ayudar a..."

JJ fue sutil. "Sra. Ruiz... Anita... ¿Se comunicó con alguna de las que respondieron al anuncio de tu hermano?"

"Sólo con una. Era latina, y tenía un niño pequeño, parecía una buena chica... Oh, ¡Dios mío! ¿Fue ella?

JJ extendió una mano para tranquilizarla. "No sabemos nada todavía. Era sólo una pregunta." Se puso de pie, lo que indica a Reid que deben irse."Gracias a los dos por su tiempo. Estaremos en contacto."

Dejaron a los hermanos para que hablaran sobre los gestos bienintencionados que al parecer había salido horriblemente mal.

* * *

Causman no les aportó nada nuevo a Rossi y Hotch. Por ahora se quedaron con la conexión del servicio de citas en línea entre cada una de las dos parejas, y los enlaces en Kansas City para el primer par. Pero nada que los involucrase a todos en general. Y una gran pregunta, que Morgan plantea ahora a García por el altavoz.

"Nena, ¿cómo descubrir el sujeto la identidad de las personas en el sitio? ¿No son cifrados?"

"Oh, Derek, como me gustaría que fueran. Aunque fuese con sólo un mejor encriptado. Recuérdame que me mantenga alejada de estos sitios, creo que sería más seguro que arrastrar las barras de DC."

Podían oírla escribir en su teclado mientras continuaba. "Fue fácil de piratear, yo ni siquiera tuve que poner en marcha mi propio sistema. Cualquier persona con algunas pocas habilidades técnicas puede lograrlo." Ella no pudo resistirse. "…Exceptuado a Rossi y a Reid."

Su imaginación le dio una idea exacta de las caras que los mencionados hicieron como respuesta a su comentario.

"Así que, o Causman tiene algunas habilidades en computación, o Ruiz es bueno con las evasivas. O tenemos un sospechoso sin relación con alguno de ellos que persigue a las parejas que se encuentren a través de ese sitio." Emily no sentía que estaban acercándose a aclarar alguna cuestión.

Rossi podía carecer de habilidades con el ordenador, pero había estado haciendo _este_ trabajo durante mucho tiempo. "No podemos descartar totalmente nada, pero es poco probable que tengamos un sospechoso que no esté relacionado con los ya conocidos. Ya deberíamos haber tenido otro caso. Y no puedo imaginar que alguien encontró una cabeza humana en el frente de su casa y no la haya reportado aún".

Hotch dio su opinión. "Creo que Dave está en lo cierto. Esto no es al azar. Se siente como algo personal. Tenemos que poner bajo escrutinio a Causman o a Ruiz."

Reid de repente se enderezó. "Es Causman." Hablaba con autoridad.

"¿Reid?" Hotch esperaba en su genio una vez más.

"Las cintas del 9 1 1."

"¿Las cintas? ¡Qué pasa con ellas, chico?"

"Causman dijo: Estamos a bien. _Estamos_ a bien". Vive solo. No había nadie más allí. Excepto él y la cabeza de Elaine Morton. Se refería a ella cuando dijo "nosotros". Piensen en ello. Esa fue la relación que lo empezó todo. "

Todos ellos confiaban suficientemente en la memoria de Reid como para necesitar comprobaciones. Pero había una pregunta.

"Así que, ¿por qué mató a Marta Leon entonces? ¿Y enviarle la cabeza a Ruiz?"

"Contramedida forense." Emily sonaba como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, que era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. "Estaba tratando de hacer que se viera como una serie."

Hotch estuvo de acuerdo con ella. "Él tiene un ego enorme, probablemente sentía que podía burlarse de los lugareños. No me sorprendería si él eligió a Ruiz basado en su trabajo, lo que le daría un fácil acceso al arma homicida."

"Y Marta León fue asesinado sólo porque tuvo la mala fortuna de responder al anuncio de Ruiz. Dos personas totalmente inocentes, gente solitaria, tratando de criar a sus hijos solos." JJ miró a lo lejos, con algo de compasión, y Reid pensó, ella empatiza. _Ella está relacionada con esto más de lo que debería_.

* * *

Era tarde cuando el avión despegó. Ellos estaban conformes porque Causman estaba bajo custodia, pero cada uno continuaba pensando en las casualidades de la vida. En la forma como las circunstancias sobrevenidas al azar habían causado la muerte de una madre joven e inocente, a manos de alguien cuya ira se dirigía a otra persona diferente.

Este sería el último viaje de Emily en el avión de la unidad. En honor a la ocasión, Rossi había colado algo a bordo. Sólo por esta vez, habían copas en el avión y los convocó a todos, desde sus ensueños para que compartieran la ocasión.

"Por nuestra gran colega, Emily Prentiss, quien ha hecho una diferencia. Y quien toma desde ahora un curso diferente al de nuestras vidas. Pero nos deja con los recuerdos preciosos de un corazón y un alma hermosa. Y nuestra pérdida es la ganancia de otro. Por los preciados recuerdos". Rossi mantuvo su copa en alto, y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Hubo lágrimas en los seis pares de ojos.

Emily se recompuso a sí misma, lo suficiente como para hablar. Ella se había negado a una despedida, sobre todo después de la boda. Este sería entonces su adios formal a sus compañeros de equipo. "¿Ustedes saben que los quiero. A todos y cada uno de ustedes?."

Ella hizo contacto visual con cada uno de ellos mientras hablaba. "Nunca he trabajado con un mejor grupo de personas, y dudo que alguna vez lo haga. Voy a mantener a cada uno de ustedes en mi corazón, por siempre." Y entonces llegó el brillo a sus ojos. "A menos que, por supuesto, se olviden de que Londres está a sólo un viaje en avión. Realmente, espero recibirlos alla un montón de veces. Y voy a estar molestísima si no me visitan."

* * *

El verdadero final se produjo cuando el avión aterrizó. Prentiss tenía previsto viajar a Londres el fin de semana, que estaba a sólo un día de distancia. Ella se encargó de darle un abrazo de despedida individual a cada uno de ellos cuando salían en sus propios vehículos. Su abrazo final fue para Reid.

Ella lo abrazó y luego mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se echó hacia atrás. "Nunca te perdonaré si no vienes a verme, ya sabes."

Él le sonrió. "Lo haré." Y entonces él se retorció. Ella lo entendió de inmediato.

"¿Reid?" Ella pensó que estaba teniendo problemas para decir adiós. Pero no se trataba de eso. Estaba luchando con algo más. Él no estaba realmente preparado para compartirlo, pero no quedaba tiempo. Y él solo quería que ella se sintiera feliz por él.

"Reid ¿Qué te pasa?" Ella le preguntó de nuevo.

Él sonrió, más para sí mismo que para ella. Después de un par de salidas en falso, le dijo, "No es algo malo, Emily. Lo que pasa. Es que hay algo bueno en mi vida."

Él había estado mirando hacia abajo, ahora levantó los ojos hacia ella. Podía verlos brillar. Y estalló en una amplia sonrisa. Emily lo conocía _muy_ bien.

"¿Tienes a alguien? ¿Has conocido a alguien?"

Se mordió las mejillas. "Bueno, es más 'tengo a alguien' que 'conocí a alguien', pero sí, hay alguien en mi vida."

Y le explicó sobre Maeve, y cómo se habían encontrado el uno al otro, y cómo no aguantaba las ganas de hablar con ella cada semana, y como ella era tan interesante, y se encontraba interesada en muchas cosas que le interesaban a él... y cómo parecía, siempre, estar interesada en _él_ .

Emily se encontró a sí misma un poco descolocada. Esta era la clase de relación más disparatada que pudiera imaginar, y sin embargo, de alguna manera, estaba bien con él. Y le hacía feliz. Así que, sin haberla conocido o hablado con ella, Emily decidió que a ella también le gustaba Maeve Donovan. Y ahora que se iba estaba dejando a su hermano pequeño, su aspirante a hijo y su amigo precioso en buenas manos.

Abrazándose una última vez, cada uno de ellos se comprometieron a preservar su amistad a través de la gran división del Atlántico.


	8. Chapter 8

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 8/55**

El equipo contaba con un miembro menos desde hacía casi tres meses, sobre todo, por el rechazo que Erin Strauss hizo a todos los candidatos propuestos por Hotch. Trató de no involucrar al resto del equipo en su dilema, pero era evidente que Strauss estaba haciendo todo lo posible para aprovechar la oportunidad de perjudicarlo. Rossi, incluso, intentó utilizar su relación pasada con Strauss para convencerla de ceder. Cuando eso fracasó, él apeló por hacer circular la información entre los miembros del buró que estaban por encima de ella, recordándole con eso que ella no debía olvidar lo bien conectado que él estaba. Cuando corría el tercer mes, la presión que ejercida sobre Strauss la obligó a llenar la vacante de inmediato.

Para su disgusto, el agente que entró a la mezcla en ese preciso momento fue su viejo némesis, Alex Blake. Las dos mujeres tenían una historia en común, y no era amable. Años atrás, Strauss "había dejado" que Blake fuera culpada por un caso que salió muy mal, aunque ambas mujeres habían trabajado en el caso, y gran parte del error le pertenecía a Strauss. Los detalles no eran del conocimiento público en la Oficina, pero había habido muchos rumores. El hecho mismo de su animosidad con Strauss hizo que el resto de su nuevo equipo quisiera a Alex Blake, incluso antes de su llegada.

Dicho arribo fue de bajo perfil, en un momento en que el equipo tenía una larga recesión. Incluso, estaban más cortos de personal que de costumbre, con el viaje de Morgan y García a Londres para ayudar con la seguridad de los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano. Ellos habían sido capaces de trabajar y visitar a Prentiss durante su viaje.

En Estados Unidos, Alex Blake se unió al equipo sin alaraca. Ella ya conocía a Hotch y a Rossi a través de antiguas asignaciones del FBI, y conocía a Reid casi tan bien como cualquiera fuera de la BAU, y Maeve, pudiera. Había actuado con relativa frecuencia como conferencista invitado en su clase de lingüística en Georgetown. Reid le caía bastante bien, aunque no se sentía particularmente cercano a ella. Había pocas personas cercanas a Alex Blake. Su marido, en servicio con Médicos sin Fronteras, fue uno de esos pocos privilegiados.

JJ, que era la única perfiladora nueva, pero conocida, en la unidad, todavía estaba intentando definir lo que sentía con la llegada de Alex. Ella confiaba en el juicio de sus tres colegas masculinos, por lo que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a la mujer. Pero ella no era Emily. No era honesta, divertida, descarada. No, Alex era tranquila, seria, reservada. Necesitarían tiempo para romper el hielo.

"Sólo estoy diciendo que me va a costar acostumbrarme, eso es todo." JJ estaba esquivando el montón de carpetas en su escritorio para hablar con Reid. "No es que no está bien, sólo que ella es tan profesional, todo el tiempo, así que no puedo tener una idea de quién es en el fondo."

Reid tomó un sorbo de su café. "No estás más que comparándola con Emily, JJ. Alex es una persona diferente. Está perfectamente bien, y es muy buena en lo que hace. Realmente, creo que estás solo extrañando a Emily". Él lo sabía, porque él mismo lo sentía.

JJ sabía que Reid estaba en lo cierto. Ella _estaba_ extrañando a Emily. Y los meses transcurridos desde que Prentiss se habían ido habían sido difíciles para JJ. A pesar que hablaban por teléfono de vez en cuando, JJ sentía en aumento la necesidad de la presencia de su amiga. Necesitaba con quien compartir las partes de su vida privada que no marchaban bien. Y por mucho que amaba a Reid y a García, ella sólo podía hablar de Will con Emily. De la manera en que las personas suelen separar sus amistades, Emily era para JJ la única persona con la que podía hablar de Will".

"Además," Reid continuó hablando "la otra noche fuimos a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Alex, Hotch, Rossi y yo, pero tú no pudiste, ¿recuerdas? Will tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, ¿no? Es posible que de habernos acompañado la hubieses podido conocer un poco, pero como no fuiste. No le puedes echar la culpa por eso. "

Las palabras de Reid parecían bastante inocentes, pero su mirada era fulminante. Esta no había sido la primera ocasión social que JJ se había perdido debido a que Will había llegado a casa muy tarde. De hecho, no había asistido a una sola salida con cualquier miembro del equipo desde que ella se casó con él. Incluso se había perdido el almuerzo que tenían, y que ella misma había organizado, cuando Will le anunció un compromiso que previo con un amigo a quien iba a ayudar con la reparación de un automóvil, un sábado por la mañana.

La ira de JJ brilló en sus ojos cuando lo defendía. "No fue culpa de Will. Los han obligado a hacer un montón de horas extras. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Tengo a Henry. No puedo dejarlo solo en casa. Y no lo puedo meter a un bar."

Reid lo sabía. Y estaba cien por ciento seguro que Will LaMontagne sabía eso. Pero a diferencia de Will, Reid no estaba queriendo contribuir a las disyuntivas de JJ. Poniendo sus manos en posición defensiva, como si esquivara las balas, él trató de excusarse.

"No es culpa de nadie, JJ. Sólo te estoy diciendo que Alex no tiene un escudo contra ti. Simplemente no han tenido la oportunidad de conocerse. Dale tiempo. Sucederá."

Su tono hizo que JJ notara que había canalizado mal su rabia.

"Lo lamento".

Ella estaba acostumbrada a disculparse. Con Will, cuando su horario de trabajo interfería con los planes de él. Con sus amigos, cuando los planes de Will se interponían con los de ella. Y con Henry, cuando la tensión en el hogar condujo a una fuerte discusión.

Reid la miró fijamente. Estaba seriamente preocupado por su mejor amiga, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para ayudarla. Sobre todo porque ella desviaba cualquier intento de conversación en torno a su vida familiar. Meses atrás, él se había comprometido a que podía contar con él, pero no iba a entrometerse. Y ahora tenía que cumplir esa promesa. Estaba cada vez más aislada, y no sabía cómo cambiar eso. Desesperadamente deseaba que Emily estuviese aquí. Necesitaba oír su opinión.

"No hay nada porque disculparse, JJ. Todos tenemos nuestras propias responsabilidades." Reid decidió dar vuelta al tema de conversación. Excepto que él estaba claro que lo que venía no era del todo un cambio de tema.

"Hey, estuve pensando en llevar a Henry al zoológico este fin de semana. El nuevo cachorro panda ha sido finalmente expuesto al público. ¿Crees que le gustaría ir?"

Él vio su incomodidad, y añadió: "Quiero decir, si ustedes no tienen otros planes."

A decir verdad, JJ no era la única que había sido aislada. Exceptuando dos, todas las salidas que Reid había planificado con Henry fueron canceladas a últimas hora. Bien porque tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños, o planes con Will, o incluso, "él está muy cansado", cualquiera de esas explicaciones había servido de excusa. Reid no se comía el cuento que Henry estuviera muy cansado para cualquier actividad. Extrañaba a su ahijado, era una de las pocas luces brillantes que tenía en su vida. Y, en realidad, él estaba bastante resentido con Will LaMontagne por interferir en su relación. Pero había tenido una discusión consigo mismo al respeto de esa situación, justo en medio de una llamada telefónica con Maeve.

* * *

"Lo echo de menos. Él es una parte importante de lo que es bueno en mi vida. Y me molesta que Will haga planes con él justo después de saber que tenemos algo previsto. Pero entonces, me doy cuenta que Henry _es_ su hijo, y Will trabaja, y tal vez no tiene otro momento en que puedan hacer algo juntos. "

Había esperado por la respuesta de Maeve, pero sólo había silencio en el otro extremo del teléfono, por lo que continuó.

"Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedo estar enojado con su padre por querer pasar tiempo con su hijo? Sobre todo después de saber cómo me trataba mi propio padre"

Él había compartido tanto con Maeve. Su infancia, la enfermedad de su madre, el abandono de su padre. Todo había ido surgiendo solo, como un refuerzo de su conexión. Se había convertido en su persona de confianza, a pesar del hecho que nunca se habían visto. Sentía que la conocía mejor que nadie, mejor incluso de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Y ella lo conocía también.

"Spencer, sabes que no debes disculparte por tus sentimientos. Puedes amar a ese niño. Él te ha robado el corazón, ¿no es eso lo que me dijiste?" Ella había aprendido a amar a ese niño al igual que él.

"Yo lo amo, Maeve, pero no soy su padre. No tengo ningún derecho sobre él."

Hubo una pausa, y luego. "Derechos. ¿Los derechos no tienen nada que ver con el hecho de amar a alguien?" Ella sonaba melancólica.

Él no lo entendía. Parecía que le estaba diciendo algo entrelíneas, sólo que no era capaz de comprenderlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Maeve?"

La oyó suspirar. "Spencer, amamos a quien nos ama, ¿no? Cada uno ama a quien quiere amar. No es algo que puede ser impuesto. No tiene nada que ver con tener o no derechos. "

Su voz iba en aumento, como si estuviera haciendo una declaración, y Reid se dio cuenta de eso.

"¿Maeve?"

Suspiró de nuevo. "No pasa nada, Spencer. Es lo de siempre. Que él siente que tiene derechos sobre mí. Que tiene derecho a mi vida. Y yo no tengo derecho alguno. Vivo escondiéndome, he renunciado a todo lo que le daba un significado a mi día a día... "

"Maeve, no sé por qué no me dejas ayudarte. Te lo dije, mi equipo es el mejor. Esto es lo que _hacemos_. Podemos hacer que tu vida mejore." Ella le había dicho sobre su acosador, sobre la forma en que la había forzado a dejar su trabajo, su casa, sus amigos y su familia. Acerca de cómo era la causa de su extraño patrón de comunicación.

Él había estudiado psicología, y estaba familiarizado con el comportamiento de las víctimas crónicas. Ella había aprendido las estrategias para protegerse a sí misma, y Maeve se aferraba a ellas. Ellos se habían convertido en "conocidos", mientras que todo lo demás era un gran "desconocido". Incluso, la promesa de ayuda de Spencer era demasiado incierta como para que ella la aceptara. Lo había estado intentando durante semanas, incluso meses, y aún no había logrado convencerla.

"No puedo, Spencer, ahora no. Te pondría a ti en peligro. Puedo esperar a que esto pase. _Nosotros_ podemos esperar a que pase. ¿No dices que este tipo de personas pierden el interés si uno deja calmar las cosas poco a poco? "

"Sólo los obsesivos, Maeve. Y nosotros no sabemos de cuál clase es tu acosador. Si él te está acechando por una razón que no sea la obsesión... Si es por venganza, por competencia, o incluso psicótico... Bueno, puede que no funcionen de la misma manera."

"¿Podemos darle más tiempo, Spencer, por favor?"

Ella tenía todas las cartas. Él no sabía dónde estaba, y no podía llegar a ella, y mucho menos identificar al acosador. Tendría que ceder

"Muy bien. Pero por favor, ten cuidado."

* * *

Mientras pensaba en retomar la conversación, una idea golpeó a Reid. Se sorprendió de no haberlo pensado antes. Las víctimas crónicas. Las que se aferraban a lo "conocido" porque la otra alternativa era demasiado arriesgada. ¿Había otra alternativa? Estaba de pie justo en frente de él? Era su mejor amiga?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la respuesta de JJ a su pregunta.

"No sabemos."

Estaba confundido, había olvidado su propia pregunta. "¿No sabes?"

"Si tenemos planes. Nosotros no tenemos planes para el fin de semana., Que yo sepa. Pero voy a tener que consultar con Will para ver si puedes llevar a Henry al zoológico."

_¿Tu opinión no cuenta?_ Se dijo en voz baja, luego él respondió: "Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Will y me avisas? Realmente me gustaría ver a Henry, no importa lo que terminemos haciendo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. "

Podía ver los remordimientos en sus ojos. Sabía que había estado alejando a Henry de él, aunque no lo hiciera a propósito. Pero ella se comprometió con sus votos matrimoniales, y se sentía obligada a cumplirlos. Y luego se preguntó a sí misma porque al pensar en todo esto la palabra "obligación" le venía a la cabeza.

* * *

"Pero Henry ha estado hablando acerca de los osos panda desde hace tanto tiempo, se los han enseñado en el preescolar. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?"

Will suspiró como si JJ le estuviera haciendo perder la paciencia. "Porque, Cher, disfrutaría más si va con nosotros... sus _padres_. Si están exhibiendo a los cachorros ahora, entonces _vamos_ a llevarlo al zoológico el sábado. "

"Will, ya te lo había dicho, se supone que García y yo iríamos de compras. Hemos estado planeando esto durante un tiempo. Hay una gran venta de esas botas que le encantan a Emily y le queríamos comprar un par. Y además, Spence extraña a Henry. Y Henry le echa de menos a él. Ellos no se han visto en mucho tiempo. ¿No te das cuenta que siempre cancelamos todo? "

Lo sabía, pero él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

"¿Penélope no puede comprar las botas sola? JJ, pasas casi cada hora del día con esta gente, no puedes mantenerlos a raya un solo fin de semana? ¿No podemos tener tiempo para nuestra familia?"

Ella estaba molesta. Siempre volvía a esto. "Ellos" contra "nosotros".

En la mente de Will, había una línea divisoria clara entre el trabajo y el hogar. La gente con la que ella trabajaba, la gente que había llegado a amar, en la mente de Will, eran relegados a la categoría "compañeros de trabajo". Eso los hizo prescindible. En la mente de Will, los únicos que contaban eran ellos, "la familia", como él la entendía. Y con sus dos familias extendidas a tantos kilómetros de distancia, la única familia que contaba era ellos tres. Por mucho que amaba a su familia nuclear... Era un concepto demasiado limitado en el mundo de JJ.

Ella se mantuvo firme. "Esto ha sido planeado por un par de semanas Will. Voy de compras con García." Decidió cerrarse en banda. "Y voy a decirle a Spence que puede llevar a Henry al zoológico."

Will tenía esa mirada hosca en su rostro. Él no estaba feliz. Pero él no quería pelear con ella abiertamente. Él iba a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. _Manipularla_.

Habían estado en la cocina, mientras JJ cargaba el lavavajillas. Ahora Will se fue a la sala de estar, donde Henry estaba jugando con sus coches.

"Oye, amiguito. Tengo malas noticias."

Henry mostró toda la preocupación que puede mostrar un niño de cuatro años. "¿Qué pasó, papá?"

"Nada, hombrecito. Pero te iba a llevar al zoológico el sábado para ver los nuevos cachorros de panda".

"¡Wow! la Señorita Amy nos dijo acerca de ellos, ¡no puedo esperar para verlos, papá!"

Will hizo todo lo posible para verse muy triste. Parecía que Henry había olvidado que se trataba de una _mala_ noticia. "Sí, amigo, pero no se puede."

Ahora Henry parecía decepcionado. "¿Por qué no, papá?"

"Porque tu mamá ya le dijo al tío Spence que él te puede llevar. Así que no puedo ir." Will estudió a Henry por su respuesta.

El niño lo miró confundido. No sabía cómo resolver el asunto: Era una buena noticia, porque le encantaban los pequeños pandas. La mala noticia era que su papá no lo iba a llevar. La buena noticia era que tío Spence lo llevaría. La mala noticia era que su papá se veía tan miserable.

Al final, la empatía de un niño de cuatro ganó. Henry sentía que debía consolar a la persona que tenía delante de él.

"Está bien, papá. Le diremos a tío Spence que será en una próxima vez". Estaba familiarizado con esta estrategia, ya que su padre se la había aplicado tantas veces. "Voy a ir al zoológico contigo."

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por el rostro de Will LaMontagne.


	9. Chapter 9

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 9/55**

Reid no podía esperar al domingo para tener su "cita" vespertina con Maeve. Esto se había convertido en su ritual semanal. Hasta que tuvo esta relación con ella, él no había descubierto lo que significaba, exactamente, el estar envuelto en una rutina. Es decir, tener una vida diferente a su dedicación casi exclusiva al trabajo, o a la acumulación de conocimientos y grados académicos. A pesar de las esporádicas reuniones con sus colegas de la unidad, la mayor parte del tiempo libre de Reid lo pasaba solo, leyendo, pintando, tocando su teclado. Estos aspectos de él, sus intereses personales, eran cosas que realmente no compartía con nadie. No estaba seguro que alguien supiera que pintaba, o tocaba música. No era un tema de conversación espontáneo, y él no estaba dispuesto a decirlo así no más. Hasta Maeve. Él le había dicho _todo_ a ella, y ella lo había oído. _Realmente_ lo había escuchado.

A diferencia de casi todos los demás en la vida de Reid, Maeve no sólo escuchaba lo que los otros llamaban "sus divagaciones", incluso a eso, ella le daba buena acogida. Estaba fascinada con él. Por la suma de particularidades que había adquirido, durante el transcurso de su vida, como parte de su personalidad. Inicialmente vio la perspectiva académica de Reid como un tema de gran interés. Pero, poco a poco, había terminado por apreciar sus muchas peculiaridades. Del mismo modo en que Reid fue tomando interés en su relación con Maeve, ella la había tomado en él.

Había que destacar, él pensó, en lo que se había convertido aquello que comenzó como una comunicación enteramente profesional. Ella, por su interés en el trabajo que él publicó. Y él, por la urgencia de resolver un problema médico que había ocupado su vida. No podía realmente recordar en qué punto las conversaciones habían pasado a lo estrictamente personal. Cuando se habían decidió a confiar el uno en el otro. ¿Cómo fueron capaces de tomar una decisión tan trascendental, basados en la voz y en la calidad de su interacción? Reid descubrió que él estaba haciendo con Maeve todo lo que él mismo hubiese aconsejado a cualquier víctima que no hiciera. _Y, sin embargo_, reflexionó, _creo que esto fue lo que me salvó la vida. A pesar que no había notado que necesitaba ser salvado._

Su vida había seguido siendo placentera. Pero el _intercambio_ de esa parte de su intimidad con ella, le daba un nuevo sentido. Durante muchos años había compartido correspondencia con su madre, diciéndole sobre su trabajo, sus colegas, las lecturas que le interesaban y sus estudios. Pero era simplemente eso, _ la ponía al día_, sin recibir nada a cambio. Era imposible saber si el día cuando abría su carta, su madre estaba teniendo un buen día... un día normal... Lúcida o un mal día. No estaban realmente compartiendo nada. No existía respuesta. Pero Maeve cambió todo eso.

Empezó a ver su vida con otros ojos. Maeve estaba interesada en _todo lo que_ tuviera que ver con él. Lo que él pensaba, lo que él esperaba. De hecho, fue ella quien lo conectó con la idea que debía imaginar en lo que "esperaba" del mañana. Antes de Maeve, él tendía a vivir sólo el momento, o pensar en pasado. La planificación de un futuro nunca había sido un proyecto que le interesara. Las veces que lo hizo, acabó decepcionado. De tal manera que desistió de continuar haciéndolo. Pero Maeve cambió eso. Inmediatamente después que finalizaban su llamada telefónica semanal, se sentía ansioso por la que vendría a continuación. Y la que le seguiría. Y la siguiente. Y en la dirección a donde los podía llevar esa situación. Su vida se había dividido en dos: antes de Maeve y el tiempo después, cuando su vida fue llenada con su presencia, sin importar la distancia.

Esto le había tomado más tiempo compartirlo que algunas otras cosas que él mantuvo en reserva. Sus relaciones con otros encajaban en esa categoría. La gran amistad que lo unía a Morgan y Emily. Su relación especial y profunda amistad que tenía con JJ. Su amor por Henry, su creciente aversión por Will. Y ahora, su gran preocupación por la esposa y el hijo de Will.

"No sé qué hacer, Maeve. Siento que necesitan ayuda, pero no sé _cómo_ ayudarlos. Este fin de semana hizo que _Henry_ me llamara. Apuesto que JJ lo negará. Pero Will hizo a _Henry_ llamarme, y consiguió que _Henry_ me dijera que quería ir al zoológico con su padre en vez de conmigo. ¿Cómo pudo _hacerle _eso? ¿Cómo puede él manipular a su propio hijo, Maeve? "

Ella podía sentir el disgusto de Reid cuando le contaba lo que pasó.

Continuó drenando. "Henry probablemente actúa con inocencia. Espero en Dios que no se dé cuenta de nada. Pero pienso que JJ lo hace. Quiero decir, ella es perfiladora, tiene que ver el comportamiento de Will tal y como es."

La voz de Maeve fue siempre serena. Pero en esta ocasión también era: La voz de la experiencia.

"A veces, cuando estamos demasiado cerca de alguien, especialmente alguien que es importante para nosotros, no somos capaces de ver lo evidente, ¿no es así? Tenemos que distanciarnos de las cosas, para ganar un poco de perspectiva."

Él tomo un descanso. "¿Piensas que ella no se da cuenta de las cosas?"

"Spencer, a veces estamos tan ocupados en sobrevivir minuto a minuto, que nos resulta imposible poner un punto y aparte para mirar en las cosas en perspectiva."

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando exclusivamente de JJ. Él se tomó un momento para decir la siguiente frase con sumo cuidado.

"Pero tú lo hiciste, ¿no? Al final ¿te diste cuenta?"

"Me di cuenta de lo controlador que Bobby era, sí. Pero eso no fue sino hasta un día que me vi al espejo. Apenas si reconocía a la persona que estaba mirando. Ya no me vestía igual, mi cabello no era como antes, ni siquiera mi maquillaje. Todo lo había cambiado a como a él le gustaba. Cuando me di cuenta de cuánto había cambiado mi apariencia, pensé en mi personalidad. Y eso también había cambiado. No había visto a mis amigos en semanas, incluso había rechazado el participar en una nueva investigación para poder pasar más tiempo con él. Él se quejaba a cada momento que no compartíamos lo suficiente. "

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?" Estaba empezando a pensar _en qué había visto él en 'Maeve'._

"Tuve que pensar largo y tendido. Recé. Nuestra relación se había convertido en una parte importante de mi propia identidad y tenía miedo de dar el siguiente paso. Ya no era sólo 'Maeve', éramos 'Maeve y Bobby'. Cambiando las partes de mi vida que pensaba que podían cambiar, creí que vendrían los ajustes. "

"Pero lo hiciste."

No podía ver su dulce sonrisa y su cabeceo a través del teléfono. "Lo hice. Una noche de insomnio me levanté pensando que debía trabajar un poco. Pero me entretuve mirando la luna. Era tan brillante. Terminé sentada allí, mirando a la luna y las estrellas. El cielo era tan grande, y yo era tan pequeña... "

Al escuchar esas palabras, Reid deseaba poder traspasar el teléfono para darle un abrazo. Nunca se había sentido cómodo como para iniciar un contacto físico con alguien, y sobre todo con una mujer. Pero sentía que podía hacerlo con Maeve. Él _quería_ hacerlo con Maeve. Incluso cuando iba terminando de contarle su historia, ella parecía como si necesitara de algún consuelo.

Ella continuaba. "...Y de alguna manera sentía como que los problemas de mi vida eran pequeños también. Accesibles, manejables, ¿ya sabes? Cosas que podrían resolverse. Cosas que podían cambiar. Al día de hoy, no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó, pero a la mañana siguiente, le dije a Bobby que necesitaba estar sola. Que quería tiempo".

Reid estaba en silencio, procesando. "¿Cómo reaccionó?"

"Sabes que ya estaba recibiendo los mensajes del acosador. Parte de mí se preguntaba si era Bobby, y su manera de hacerme más dependiente de él. Inmediatamente se fue por ahí. Me dijo que tenía que estar a mi lado para protegerme. Casi me hace caer de nuevo, pero al final, yo ya sabía quién era y en lo que me había convertido, que de hecho, no era lo que yo quería… Necesitaba volver a ser "yo misma". Así que insistí. Y, a pesar que no estuvo contento, se fue. Y empecé mi búsqueda a ser yo misma quien soy".

Respondiendo a su pregunta de qué era lo que lo había enamorado de 'Maeve'. Aun cuando no había procesado el hecho que se _había _enamorado. Ese tipo de cosas no le sucedían a Spencer Reid.

Reid había oído hablar mucho de esto antes. Pero ahora, con su preocupación por JJ y Henry, eso cobraba un nuevo significado. Y la próxima respuesta de Maeve sería crucial.

"Maeve, cuando le dijiste que se fuera, cuando le dijiste que querías estar lejos de él... ¿Te amenazó? ¿De cualquier manera? ¿Era violento? ¿Te sentiste insegura?"

La idea que Maeve estuviera es esa situación enfermaba a Reid, pero también sabía que formaba parte de su pasado. Para JJ, era lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

Ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando. A pesar que habían compartido a regañadientes sobre JJ, al final tuvo que contarle de ella.

"Estaba enojado, y él discutió conmigo. Pero no trató de hacerme daño. Ese no era su estilo. Él me engatusaba con las palabras, y se aprovechaba de las situaciones."

Reid se sintió aliviado. Bobby sonaba muy parecido a Will. Pero no existían garantías. Will era, después de todo, un policía entrenado en combate y letalmente armado. Lo mismo que JJ.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedo hacer ella se de cuenta?"

Esperó, sabiendo que a él no le gustaría lo que tenía que decir a continuación. "No estoy segura que puedas, Spencer. Tuve que darme cuenta por mí misma, y probablemente le toque también a ella."

"Maeve, no creo que pueda esperarme a que eso pase. Tampoco puedo seguir esperando por conocernos. Y si nosotros nos conocemos."

Ella sonrió, agradecido por su caballerosidad, incluso viniendo tanto tiempo después de todo.

"Entonces voy a esperar y rezar para que consigas alguna manera, Spencer. O que de alguna forma ella se dé cuenta. Por su bien, y por el de Henry." _Y por el tuyo._

Él sonrió ante eso. "Gracias, Maeve".

Conscientes que su llamada estaba llegando a su fin, la sonrisa en el rostro de Reid se volvió triste. "¿La misma hora la semana que entra?" Ya parecía que eso estaba muy lejos.

"Por supuesto, Spencer. Es lo único que espero. Por favor, se cuidadoso si hablas con JJ. Por favor, ten cuidado de su esposo. Hay mucho peligro por ahí, Spencer. No quiero perderte . "

"No me vas a perder, Maeve."

"Por favor, asegúrese de que sea verdad. Adiós, Spencer. Te quiero."

Se quedó inmóvil. Trató gesticular una palabra, trató de responder. Pero no pudo. Mucho después que la conexión terminó, después que él caminó en la dirección equivocada, y luego recordó que era para el otro lado que debía agarrar si quería llegar a su casa, que las palabras dejaron de resonar en su cabeza. _"Te quiero."_

Ninguno de ellos había dicho antes. Y ahora Maeve lo dijo. Y él no le había respondido.

Fue una conversación interna que había evitado hasta ahora. Algo se había estado moviendo dentro de él, pero no había reconocido lo qué podía ser. Las palabras que Maeve, de manera casual, había añadido al final de la conversación, lo obligaron a enfrentarse a ello. _"Te quiero"_ , ella lo dijo. Y esas palabras se relacionaban a ese proceso que se movía dentro de él. _"Yo también te quiero."_ Poner un nombre al movimiento interno. Amor_._ Deseó haberle correspondido. Rogó por ser lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo, si se le diera otra oportunidad.

Reid dio cuenta que estaba cambiando en una forma maravillosa y desconcertante, al mismo tiempo. De maneras que eso se tradujo en riesgos colaterales. Confiar y amar, abría la posibilidad de la pérdida. Amar a alguien, lo sabía, requería de una inmensa valentía. Y su relación con Maeve le inspiraba valor.

Pensando de nuevo esa noche, y todas las noches después, se recordaría a sí mismo girando en la dirección equivocada cuando salía de la cabina telefónica. _Pero tal vez no lo hice. Tal vez_ ese era _el camino a casa._


	10. Chapter 10

**:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 10/55**

Un mes después que García y Morgan regresaron de Londres, el equipo empezó a asentarse. Para García fue un poco difícil adaptarse a Alex, pero JJ le aconsejó, basado en su experiencia, que no la juzgara a la ligera. Alex contribuyó con el equipo con sus propias habilidades, algunas de las cuales llegaban a ser como las de Prentiss, y otras que ayudaban a las que poseían los demás. Todos hicieron ajustes y, poco a poco, el equipo encontró un nuevo ritmo de trabajar.

La relación de Reid con Maeve seguía creciendo, al igual que la preocupación de él. Ella insistía en mantenerlo al margen, con el pretexto que era más seguro para los dos. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar que estaba cometiendo un error. Eso había estado sucediendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y si su acosador era obsesivo, debía haber renunciado a ella ya, y buscar un nuevo objetivo. Por lo tanto, su acosador tenía que ser del tipo vengador, o incluso un psicótico, que actúa envuelto en su propia fantasía. El permanecer en la clandestinidad sólo prolongaría la situación, y retrasaría lo inevitable.

Para complicar aún más su vida, la situación de JJ no había mejorado en lo absoluto. Ella se había disculpado con él sobre lo de Henry declinando su visita al zoológico con él.

"No sé por qué, pero realmente quería ir con su padre. Le había pedido a Will que te llamara cuando estaba con García. No sabía que Will permitiría a Henry hacer lo que hizo."

Se dio cuenta que estaba enojada por eso. "Está bien, JJ. Él no ve mucho a Will durante la semana, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, con todas esas horas extra de Will."

Podía sentir su mirada en ella, y sabía que él estaba valorando su racción. Puede que no lo hubieran discutido abiertamente desde el caso de Missouri, pero sabía que Reid todavía se encontraba preocupado por ella, y su matrimonio. De acuerdo con la personalidad de ella, sabía que actuaría con la arrogancia necesaria como para no admitir algo. En todo caso, haría lo imposible por ocultarlo.

"Tienes razón, le gusta hacer cosas con su padre. ¡Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Spence!"

Él respondió lentamente. "No, no hay de que." Reid comenzó a alejarse, pero luego se volvió. "¿JJ?"

"¿Sí?"

Vaciló. Ella pensó que él realmente podía ver las ideas dentro de su cabeza, así como su decisión de no verbalizarlas.

"No importa".

En cuanto se marchó, JJ lo siguió con la mirada. Sabía que él estaba honrando su promesa de no interferir, pero una parte de ella deseaba que rompiera ese juramento. Y el resto, deseaba reunir la humildad suficiente como para pedirle ayuda.

Desde entonces, él mantuvo la distancia. Lo había discutido con Maeve el pasado fin de semana.

"Siento que cada vez que le pido hacer algo con Henry, se pone tensa. Si no la conociera bien, pensaría que no me quiere cerca. Pero estoy convencido que es Will. Estoy seguro que está haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse que ninguno de ellos, ni Henry ni JJ, tengan alguna relación por fuera de su pequeña familia".

Sabía que sonaba como un resentido, pero no pudo evitar la amargura en su voz, aun sabiendo que ella se daría cuenta.

"Te molesta, Spencer, ¿verdad? Los ama mucho a ellos dos."

Todavía no le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero esto era diferente. No estaba _enamorado de JJ_.

"Los amo. Y no quiero que nada los lastime. Ni él. No nadie."

"Spencer..." Maeve vaciló, no quería enojarlo más. Pero me preguntaba... "... Crees que... _¿él los lastime?_" El énfasis en la palabra era porque hasta cierto punto, lo estaba incluyendo a él.

Reid tragó grueso. No era una idea nueva. Había estado observando con disimulo a JJ, intentando descubrir algunos signos de lesión, y cada vez que no vio nada sintió un gran alivio. La idea que los problemas pasaran al plano físico le hacía sentirse enfermo. Estaba seguro que JJ no aguantaría que nadie lastimara a Henry, Will incluido, pero estaba igualmente seguro que ella era bastante altiva como para admitir que había sufrido alguna agresión doméstica.

"No he visto ninguna señal de eso. Pero tampoco quiero esperar a que suceda."

Ella se quedó en silencio durante un minuto que pasó muy lento. Él había aprendido a esperar por sus silencios.

"Spencer, ¿te acuerdas cuando hablamos acerca de la perspectiva? ¿Que ella debía encontrar su propio espacio para así ver las cosas tal y como son?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Te dije entonces que era algo que ella tenía que hacer por sí misma. Que debías cumplir tu promesa de no interferir."

"Lo hago, Maeve. Tenías razón."

"No, Spencer, es justamente eso. No estaba en lo correcto. Me di cuenta ahora. "

Ella bromeó un poco, riéndose de sí misma. "Supongo que quien necesitaba un poco de perspectiva era yo misma."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La situación de _tu JJ_ es muy diferente de la mía. Ella tiene un hijo."

Él no entendía. "¿Cómo la convierte en una situación diferente?"

"Cuando estaba con Bobby, incluso cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que me oprimía, todavía pensaba en que podía cambiarlo. Eso, que podría cambiarlo. Pensé que si me quedada con él, podría encontrar una manera para hacer que funcionara. Soy una mujer inteligente, después de todo, pensé, y debía ser capaz de resolver el problema. "

"Pero no pudiste."

"No pude. O, de hecho, pude. Lo resolví al dejarlo. Pero sólo tuve que solucionarlo por _mí_, ¿Puedes ver cómo el hecho de tener un hijo cambia las cosas? "

Se quedó en silencio, pensando. "Ella tiene que hacer lo que es mejor para Henry, no sólo para ella. Y ni siquiera puede pensar cómo podrán mejorar las cosas para él si ella deja a su padre."

"Exactamente".

"Así que se quedará con él, y continuará intentando cambiarlo, no importa el tiempo que sea necesario, por el bien de Henry."

No podía verla asentir. "Henry es el velo que le impide darse cuenta de lo que su marido es en realidad. Y quién es. "

Maeve oyó a Reid exhalar una profunda respiración.

"Así que voy a tener que ayudarla a abrir los ojos, ¿es eso? ¿Ella no podrá hacerlo por su cuenta?"

"Si ella es la mujer que me has dicho que es, ella se dará cuenta al final. Pero puede existir peligro para ella o para su hijo, si eso le toma demasiado tiempo."

Tendría que haber estado más molesto de lo que estaba. Pero, en verdad, se sintió aliviado. Se había sentido acorralado por su promesa de no interferir a pesar de su gran preocupación por ellos. Maeve, aunque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, lo había relevado de ello.

* * *

Esa misma semana los llamaron a un caso en Minnesota. Tres niños que habían sido secuestrados, pequeñines de entre uno y tres años de edad, todos ellos dentro de un radio de quince millas, todos ocurriendo en las últimas dos semanas. La ciudad estaba en un frenesí total, y el FBI estaba haciéndose cargo del caso. La unidad fue llamada para ayudar a prevenir el próximo secuestro. García y Hotch ofrecieron una breve conferencia de prensa. Llegar rápidamente era su prioridad.

García estaba centrada en el trabajo. "Cada uno de los niños fue secuestrado en los vehículos. Dos de ellas fueron tomados cuando los padres corrieron de regreso a la guardería para conseguir algo que habían olvidado. Y el tercera fue tomado en una gasolinera, cuando la madre entró a pagar".

"García, ¿Dejaron los coches encendidos?" Morgan estaba listo para refunfuñar.

"Dos de ellos lo hicieron, los de las guarderías. No querían que los niños se resfriaran. Así que los padres los dejaron dentro del los coches encendidos y las puertas desbloqueadas."

JJ podía anticipar estas cosas. Si ella no hubiera trabajado con el FBI, si no supiera ciertas cosas, sabía que podría haber actuado igual.

"¿Qué hay en la gasolinera?" Rossi quiso comparar.

"El coche no estaba encendido, porque había estado cargando combustible. Pero no había bloqueó la puerta."

"¿Pero el sujeto no tomó ninguno de los coches? ¿Sólo cogió a los niños de sus asientos?" Rossi no le encontraba sentido a las cosas.

"Eso es correcto. Y hay una pequeña imagen de la gasolinera. Ellos piensan que el sudes es mujer."

"¿Vieron qué tipo de coche conducía, García?" Preguntó Alex.

"Tienen una vista parcial. Era una pequeña camioneta, probablemente de color plata o gris. Varias marcas posibles."

Reid tenía curiosidad acerca de la conducta. "García, ¿cuánto tiempo se tarda sacar al niño de la silla?"

"Parece que sólo unos segundos."

"Así que se debe tener experiencia." Reid estaba pensando en voz alta. "¿Y cuánto tiempo para transportarlo al otro coche?"

"Ah, estás en lo cierto, Chico Maravilla. Parece que a ella…. Si es que se trata de una ella… Le tomó unos treinta segundos antes de irse. Así que creo que se tomó ese tiempo para poner al niño en su propio asiento de seguridad".

"Es cuidadosa con los niños", reflexionó Reid.

"¿Crees que eso significa que ella estaba secuestrando niños para quedárselos?" preguntó JJ.

"Podría secuestrarlos para entregárselos a alguien más. De cualquier manera, ella quiere que el niño esté seguro." Alex estaba siendo práctica.

"Y obviamente ya tenía un asiento de seguridad instalado en su coche. Así que, o estaba preparada para esto, o ella tiene un hijo", señaló Morgan.

"Es difícil afirmarlo," reflexionó Rossi. "Ciertamente parecen haber sido delitos de oportunidad."

Su jefe de unidad quiso que su equipo avanzara. "El sospechoso se mueve con rapidez, por lo que tendremos que hacer lo mismo. Nos vamos en treinta minutos."

* * *

El viaje en avión fue tranquilo. Los casos de niños los afectaban a todos. Habiendo escuchado lo poco que había que saber, cada miembro del equipo se metió en sus propias reflexiones. Los padres entre ellos trataron de ignorar la tendencia a preguntarse cómo habría sido si les ocurría a ellos mismos, si hubiera sido su propio hijo.

Aterrizaron al final del día, de inmediato fueron encontrarse con la policía local que parecía estaba en una movilización. Aparentemente se había producido un avance en el caso. Habían recibido una llamada de uno de los hospitales locales. Acababan de encontrar un inexplicable resultado en unas pruebas de laboratorio. A la luz de los recientes secuestros, pensaron en notificar a la policía.

El oficial que los lideraba, el detective Loring, informó al equipo. "Supongo que el niño estaba mostrando signos de una enfermedad hereditaria, y el médico ordenó pruebas genéticas a toda la familia. La buena noticia es que el niño no adquirió la condición. Pero la mala noticia... Resulta que no es su madre".

Rossi quiso aclarar. "¿Estás diciendo que la prueba demostró que ella no es su madre?"

"No es que ella lo vaya a admitir, pero, sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. El servicio de genética nos ha llamado, porque sabían acerca de los secuestros, y se preguntaron si esto podría estar relacionado." Él asintió con la cabeza, luego hizo un gesto en dirección de la sala de interrogatorios."La trajimos esta tarde cuando recogía a su niño en la guardería."

"¿Registraron su casa?" Hotch era muy consciente de la urgencia.

"Conseguimos una orden mientras hablamos."

"Bueno. Morgan, Rossi y Blake, vayan con ellos a la casa. Reid, muéstrame tu trabajo en lo relacionado a la ubicación. JJ, ve a hacer la entrevista." Aprovechaban la ventaja de que una madre joven le hablara a otra.

Volviéndose hacia el Detective Loring, Hotch le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con el padre?"

"En el trabajo. Un par de uniformados lo van a traer."

Loring escoltó a JJ hacia la sala de entrevistas. Los otros verían a través del cristal. Antes que comenzara, Reid comunicó sus temores a su jefe.

"No lo sé, Hotch. Obviamente, es una situación extraña, pero no sé qué relación pueda guardar esto con el caso. Quiero decir, ella ha tenido este niño el tiempo suficiente hasta para tenerlo en un control médico y hacerse pruebas de laboratorio. ¿Por qué, de repente, necesitaría tres más? "

Hotch estaba de acuerdo con Reid, pero podía pensar en un escenario que explicara las cosas. "Tal vez, como el primer niño es defectuoso, estaría buscando un reemplazo. Tal vez está reuniendo a unos pocos, con la esperanza de conseguir uno sano."

Reid asintió, entendía el pensamiento de su superior. Y agregó una idea de su propia mente. "O tal vez es un coleccionista."

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cada una de ellos se preguntaba que sería lo que sus colegas encentrarían en la casa.

* * *

La mujer estaba emocionalmente perturbada, tanto por las acusaciones que se hacen contra ella, como por el hecho que la policía la había separado de "su" hijo.

JJ se presentó. La mujer respondió del mismo modo.

"Soy Marcia Lounsbury, y tengo que ver a mi hijo!"

JJ estaba en calma. "Hábleme de su hijo, Sra. Lounsbury".

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron. "Así que ¿me cree? ¿cree que es mi hijo?" La policía no le había explicado el por qué, pero la habían acusado de no ser su madre. La sutileza no entraba en el protocolo cuando había vidas de niños en riesgo.

JJ fue evasiva. "Hábleme de él."

Lounsbury se aferró a la posibilidad de que esta mujer podría estar tratando de ayudarla en realidad.

"Su nombre es Carl... es Carl, Jr. Tiene sólo veinte meses, es sólo un bebé. Y está en esa fase en la que le teme a los extraños." Estaba cada vez más molesta, puso su mano a la boca. "Oh, ¡debe estar tan asustado!"

JJ recordó cuando Henry era así. "Sra. Lounsbury, ¿sabías que han desapareciendo algunos niños? Todos ellos son, más o menos, de la misma edad que su hijo. Y todos ellos son niños pequeños, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules." Escuchando la descripción un gran número de niños encaja en ella.

"Pero yo no entiendo, ¿por qué alguien pensaría que tengo algo que ver con eso?"

Ella se escuchaba sincera. JJ se dio cuenta que era posible que no le hubiesen informado de los resultados de las pruebas genéticas. Ahora su trabajo iba a ser mucho más difícil.

"Sra. Lounsbury, usted y su hijo se practicaron algunos exámenes de laboratorio recientemente, ¿correcto?"

La mujer parecía completamente perdida. "Sí. Pero que..."

JJ mantuvo su voz tranquila, modulada. "Las pruebas muestran que, al parecer, Carl Jr. no es su hijo. Según sus resultados usted no podría ser su madre."

Marcia Lounsbury se la quedó mirando, aturdida y en silencio. JJ pensó que su reacción fue totalmente honesta, y empezó a dudar de toda la situación. Pero continuó su entrevista.

"Sra. Lounsbury?"

La mujer negó con la cabeza, tratando de dar sentido a lo que le habían dicho. "No es posible. Por supuesto que soy su madre. Deben haber cometido algún error en el laboratorio."

"Al parecer, no, Sra. Lounsbury. La prueba demostró que el Sr. Lounsbury es su padre. Pero no así con usted"

Ella todavía parecía confundida. "No entiendo." Hizo una pausa para pensar, entonces, "¿No puede repetirse? ¿No podemos simplemente tomar la prueba de nuevo?"

Ya se había discutido. Se había planeado el repetir la prueba. Pero el niño no iría a casa con Marcia Lounsbury hasta que se dieran a saber los resultados. Había demasiado en juego. JJ le explicó.

"¿No vendrá a casa? ¡NO! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Él es sólo un niño! ¡Me va a extrañar! ¡Estará tan asustado! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer eso!"

JJ apenas logró mantener la compostura. Ella lo sentía por esta mujer, y se identificaba con su situación más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Excusándose, salió de la habitación y se encontró con Hotch, Reid y Loring.

"¿Estamos seguros de esto? Porque ella parecía sincera. Está actuando como una madre."

Incluso mientras hablaba, JJ sabía que un mentiroso patológico podía arreglárselas para fingir sobre estas cosas y sobre todo uno que había robado un niño que deseaba con desesperación. De mala gana, se resignó a la difícil situación de la mujer y el niño.

* * *

No había señales de otros niños en el hogar de los Lounsbury. El Sr. Carl manejó toda la situación con menos angustia y más indignación, que la de su esposa.

"¡Por supuesto que es nuestro hijo! Marcia lo dio a luz, lo hemos criado. Esto tiene que haber sido un error en el laboratorio. Y, por cierto, vamos a estar demandando a esa oficina de genética por violar nuestra privacidad. ¿No saben que es el acuerdo de confidencialidad médico-paciente? "

El Sr. Lounsbury era abogado, y conocía la ley.

Lo mismo que Hotch. "Están obligados a reportarnos, señor. No hay derecho a la intimidad cuando un niño puede estar en riesgo. Hicieron lo correcto. Sabremos pronto si esto se trata o no de un error de laboratorio."

"¿Qué tan rápido? ¿Podría mi hijo estar en casa esta noche? ¡No! Eso es lo que me dijeron. ¡Que mi hijo va a ser removido de mi custodia hasta que se pruebe que el laboratorio estaba equivocado!"

Hotch reconoció el temor paternal enmascarado por la ira. Él trató de calmar al hombre. "Sr. Lounsbury, siento que no hay otra manera. También soy padre, y lo puedo entender. Pero también soy un agente del FBI, y no puedo arriesgar la vida de otros niños."

En voz baja, ahora que logró controlar su ira, Lounsbury replicó: "Devolverme a mi hijo no pone a nadie en peligro."

Hotch sintió la misma incomodidad que había sentido antes JJ. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y dijo: "Lo siento" luego salió de la habitación.

* * *

Reid confiaba en los instintos de sus colegas, y especialmente en los instintos paternales de JJ y Hotch. Ellos estaban dispuestos a creer en los Lounsburys, a pesar que la evidencia científica los contrariaba. Iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido y creído, pero Reid estaba dispuesto a considerar la idea que la ciencia podría haberles fallado en este caso. Hasta que se acordó que tenía una persona que podría ser capaz de ayudarle a conservar su fe tanto en la ciencia como en los instintos de sus colegas.

Se había convertido en un hábito para Reid conocer de antemano la ubicación de los teléfonos públicos de la zona, así que sabía exactamente dónde estaba el más cercano. Se excusó al comienzo de la cena, y se fue a hacer una llamada. No era domingo, pero era importante. Y se alegraba de tener una razón para escuchar su voz de nuevo, un poco más pronto que lo que se suponía. Tomó el teléfono, puso unas monedas y marcó a la mujer que aún no sabía que la amaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 11/55**

Hacía frío en Minnesota, mucho más frío que en la capital. Reid daba saltitos tratando de mantener el calor, mientras esperaba a que sonara el teléfono. Él usaba su aliento para calentarse las manos, deseando haber pensado el llevar guantes.

Maeve solía ser rápida en responder cuando le enviaba el mensaje de localización, pero eso sucedía los días en que ellos habían convenido en hablar. No tenía ni idea si estaría muy ocupada como para regresarle la llamada en esta ocasión. Debido a que se lo había dicho, él sabía que esporádicamente se aventuraba a salir, a pesar que aún se estaba escondiendo. Por lo tanto, era posible que ella hubiese salido ahora.

Entre más tiempo pasaba esperando por la respuesta de Maeve, Reid comenzó a imaginar otros escenarios, otras cosas que podrían evitar que ella le contestara. ¿Podía estar en peligro? ¿El acosador pudo haberla encontrado? ¿Secuestrado? ¿Lastimado? Se dio cuenta que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, y se esforzó por calmarse tomando algunas respiraciones profundas.

Finalmente, justo cuando iba a darse por vencido y regresar al hotel, sonó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Él prácticamente gritó.

"¿Spencer?" Podía oír su ansiedad. "Yo no estaba esperando tu llamada. ¿Pasa algo malo?"

_No, gracias a Dios._ Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al oír el sonido de su voz.

"No. No, Maeve. Lamento haberte preocupado. No, sólo te estaba llamando para ver si es posible que me puedas ayudar con un caso."

Tan preocupante como era el peligro que ella corría, era el trabajo del que él vivía. Ambos sonrieron ante la idea que ella pudiera servirle de alguna ayuda. Holmes y Watson(*), trabajando juntos. Habían estado leyendo las historias y las discutían en sus llamadas semanales.

"Gracias a Dios. Me asusté cuando vi que me llamabas fuera de nuestra hora habitual. Pero estoy siempre dispuesta a escuchar tu voz, Spencer. Me tienes intrigada ahora. ¿Cuál es el caso? ¿Y cómo es crees que puedo ayudarte? "

Le explicó sobre la prueba genética de Marcia Lounsbury y su "hijo", sin revelarle los detalles del resto del caso.

"¿Hay alguna forma, Maeve? Algo como que el laboratorio pudiese haber contaminado sus muestras, ¿hay alguna manera en que ella pudiera ser su madre, pero en que la prueba no lo pudiera demostrar?"

"Si la prueba confirma a su esposo como el padre, es poco factible que los especímenes fueran mezclados por el laboratorio. Pero en cuanto a si podría haber una explicación... Es poco probable, Spencer. Las pruebas genéticas han avanzado mucho desde... ¡Oh! ¡Espera un minuto! "

Él esperó. Un minuto. Dos. Seis. Podía oírla teclear en el otro extremo de la línea. Ella estaba en su ordenador, investigando.

"Aquí está... ¡sí! ¡Sí! Recordé haber leído acerca de esto, es algo muy interesante. Ha habido varios informes de casos."

"¿De este tipo de problema? ¿Con pruebas genéticas que demuestra que una madre no es la madre, incluso cuando lo es ella en realidad?" Se sorprendió.

"Sí, exactamente. Se le llama quimerismo. Es fascinante, Spencer. En realidad pasa con más frecuencia de lo que pensamos, aunque la mayoría de las personas nunca llegan a darse por enteradas. ¿Has oído hablar del **síndrome del gemelo evanescente**? ¿O, más popularmente **síndrome del gemelo desaparecido**, el gemelo reabsorbido?"

Lo tenía. "¿Es ese donde el segundo gemelo muere durante las etapas tempranas del embarazo, y luego es absorbido de alguna manera por el gemelo sobreviviente?"

"¡Así es!" A Maeve le encantaba poder conversar con alguien que era su par, intelectualmente hablando, o hasta superior a ella. "Uno de los gemelos muere en el útero, y luego hay un proceso llamado reabsorción fetal, donde el gemelo sobreviviente adopta las células y el material genético del gemelo que murió. Puede suceder con trillizos y otros embarazos múltiples también, pero es más común con los gemelos simples".

"Entonces, ¿cómo eso logra que una prueba genética de un resultado errado?"

"Si los gemelos no eran idénticos, entonces ocurrirá que el gemelo sobrevivir poseerá restos del ADN de su hermano, pero sólo en _algunas_ de sus células. "

Reid estaba emocionado. La ciencia y la intuición de sus amigos podrían, de hecho, ser capaces de coexistir.

"Así que la Sra. Lounsbury podría haber absorbido parte del ADN de uno de los dos gemelo no idénticos, y la prueba se podría haber hecho en la células que posee el ADN diferente." Lo llevó al siguiente nivel de profundidad. "Así que ¿cómo se puede probar que ella es la madre?"

"Tendrían que hacer la prueba con otras células, de otros órganos y otros sistemas. En un caso, las células que se mostraron en favor de la madre provinieron de su cuello uterino, mientras que las células de su sangre contrariaban ese hecho. Es difícil decirte exactamente la manera de probarlo, pero tal vez quieran empezar por intentar las cuestiones que sean de más fácil acceso".

Èl pensó en eso por un momento. Simultáneamente estaba pensando en cómo iba a explicarle a Hotch la proveniencia de esa información.

"Gracias, Maeve. Esa fue de una ayuda increíble para nosotros."

Se balanceó un poco, con ganas de cambiar la conversación. "Entonces, ¿cómo te va?"

Silencio. De seguida, "Me va bien. Incluso fui al supermercado hoy."

Él sufría por ella, tan presionada estaba por su acosador que una visita a la tienda resultaba todo un acontecimiento.

"Maeve..."

"Conozco ese tono, Spencer. Por favor, déjame hacerlo a mi manera." Hizo una pausa y continuó con un tono más optimista en su voz. "Además, no he recibido ningún mensaje extraño durante una semana. Creo que se está cansando de mí."

"¿En serio? ¿No hay llamadas telefónicas, ni mensajes?"

"No hay mensajes. Tuve un par de personas que llamaron y colgaron. Pero pudo tratarse de cualquiera."

_Podría haber sido_, pensó, _pero no es algo probable_. Él decidió no imponerse. "Está bien, Maeve, vamos a hacerlo a tu manera. Así que, tengo que dejarte, pero... Por favor mantente a salvo. Voy a hablar contigo el domingo."

"Lo siento por ser tan terca, Spencer. Pero se trata de una larga experiencia. Voy a pedirte que te cuides también. Ya estoy deseando que llegue el domingo."

_Yo también_

* * *

Por lo que Maeve le había contado, era posible que los Lounsburys estuvieran diciéndoles la verdad. La policía tendría que mantener su mente abierta antes que el sospechoso secuestrara a otro niño. Reid llamó a Hotch con la noticia, mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel. Su superior pareció asumir que Reid había investigado por sí mismo, y Reid lo había hecho. Él, en efecto, haría una investigación completa, más tarde.

De vuelta al hotel, Reid estaba registrando en su mochila para hallar la llave de su habitación, cuando el ascensor se abrió.

"JJ".

Estaba en ropa deportiva, un gorro de lana, guantes y zapatillas.

"¿Fuiste a correr? ¿En esta noche?" Reid sabía que sólo salía de noche, cuando estaba molesta. Era su forma de drenar su ansiedad. Pero hacía mucho frío fuera.

Todavía estaba recuperando el aliento. "Sí". Pausa. "Tenía que descargar un poco de energía, ¿entiendes?"

Él no entendía. Su nivel de energía era siempre el justo para leer. Pero le asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

Como ella sacó su propia llave de la habitación, una voz interna, que sonaba muy parecida a la de Maeve, lo empujó.

_Ahora o nunca, Reid._ Él decidió por el "ahora".

"JJ, ¿tienes un minuto? ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?"

Ella se quedó perpleja. "Claro, Spence. Vamos, entra"

Ambos entraron en su habitación. Reid se sentó en su sofá pequeño, mientras que JJ se sirvió un vaso de agua, para luego sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Estaba deseando que esa pequeña voz volviera y le dijera cómo seguir. Pero al parecer, había quedado por su cuenta.

"Yo... Es sólo que... Tú..."

JJ podía ver lo nervioso que estaba. "Spence, no te voy a morder. ¿De qué se trata?"

Él le dio esa mirada tímida de soslayo que siempre parecía desarmarla. "No estoy tan seguro. Es posible que desees hacer algo más que morderme cuando escuches lo que te voy a decir."

Ahora estaba intrigada, pero circunspecta. Creía saber lo que se le podía avecinar. Ella había comenzando a cerrarse en banda, pero él habló antes que pudiera cortarlo.

"Estoy preocupado por ti."

Observó su expresión. Ahora que lo había dicho, ella no parecía sorprendida, o incluso desconcertada. Ella sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Pudo verla empezar a morderse el labio inferior. Ella no lo había detenido, por lo tanto prosiguió.

"Estoy preocupado por ti y Henry. Acerca de cómo te veo tan aislada de todos nosotros." Era hora de ser honesto. "¿Cómo ustedes dos se han aislado de mí. Sobre cómo te veo tan infeliz. Has perdido la sonrisa, JJ."

Había estado preocupado acerca de si ella estaría enojada con él. Ahora, al ver la expresión de su cara, deseaba que estuviera furiosa. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil manejar su ira que la mirada de impotencia y quebranto que tenía. Esta no era su JJ. Se la habían cambiado.

Se apresuró antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo. "Sé que te dije que no interferiría. Pero, JJ, eres mi mejor amiga, y me importas. Sé que no estás bien. Y si _tú_ no lo estás, entonces Henry tampoco lo está. Tu matrimonio puede que no sea asunto mío... Pero _ustedes dos lo son_. Por favor, ¿puedo ayudarte? "

Ella mantuvo la compostura hasta que mencionó a Henry. En ese momento, pudo ver como se le contrajo el rostro antes de ocultarlo detrás de su mano. Ahora estaba sentada, en silencio, acurrucada sobre ella misma. Se veía tan pequeña y conmovedora que a Reid le costaba reconocerla. Parte de él sentía la culpa, porque fue él quien trajo a capítulo aquella conversación. Pero en el fondo sabía que lo único que había hecho era sacar a relucir algo que ella había estado intentando mantener oculto. Esto la estaba afectando tanto que una simple conversación superficial la había llevado a ese estado.

Reid se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Extendió un brazo detrás de ella y comenzó a frotar lentamente su espalda.

"JJ". Susurró.

Aún ocultaba su rostro, pero ella se apoyó sobre su cuerpo. Él podía sentir sus espasmos, sabía que estaba llorando. Reid la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó, apoyando su barbilla encima de su cabeza. Cualquier problema que hubiese tenido acerca de manejar esto, había desaparecido al instante que notó su angustia. Abrazar a JJ se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo.

Después que ella pareció haberse calmado, Reid se inclinó y la levantó por la barbilla. Él estaba más que dispuesto a consolarla, pero aún tenían que hablar sobre esos temas. Necesitaban darle un nombre a la situación para luego enfrentarla.

"JJ". Dijo en voz baja.

Levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió, lentamente se separó de él. Luego se levantó y caminó unos pasos. Necesitaba un poco de distancia para esto.

Fue interrumpida, de vez en cuando, por sus sollozos, cuando comenzó a hablar. "No sé qué hacer. Simplemente no se qué hacer. Me siento tan sola, no puedo hablar con nadie. No puedo decirle a mi madre, ella estaría muy molesta. Y... "

Se detuvo, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Reid se levantó y se acercó a ella. Él no estaba dispuesto a darle espacio. Tomándola por sus hombros, le señaló, "No estás sola. Ahora estás hablando conmigo..."

Ella se apartó de él. Era difícil abrirse, por muy genuina que su intención fuera. "Tú no entiendes, él se molesta conmigo. Si hablo de nuestra 'privacidad'."

Las antenas de Reid se elevaron, para escucharla y observar por si había signos de maltrato. ¿Fue ese uno de ellos?

"¿Will no quiere que hables con nadie? ¿Por qué?"

"Spence, fui tan estúpida. Fue _tan_ estúpido. Le pedí que me propusiera matrimonio, finalmente. Sabía que no estaba bien, y sin embargo, _se lo pedí_. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? " JJ se frotó la cara, secándose las lágrimas.

Ella se volvió y lo miró, con ojos suplicantes. "Es todo culpa mía. Estaba siendo emocional ese día. Y entonces la sorpresa..."

Reid cerró los ojos. Sabía que la boda sorpresa había sido un error. Sabía que ella no la quería. Y sabía que ella no se atrevió a decirlo. _Debía haberla ayudado. No sabía cómo, pero hubiese encontrado una manera._

"He hecho todo esto. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que alguien me ayude? Me siento tan sola..."

_Es la forma en que Will quiere que te sientas, así te vuelve dependiente de él._

"Yo sabía que él estaba necesitado. Pero también era dulce. Ahora me pregunto si esa fue su forma de conquistarme. Porque, desde que nos casamos, todo lo que veo son sus necesidades. Él necesita saber que él es el único. Él tiene que tener su pequeña familia perfecta. Odia que tú y yo seamos amigos. Odia que Henry te ame. "

La aversión de Reid para Will LaMontagne era de larga data. Y él había tenido la sensación de que Will sentía lo mismo. Pero aunque Reid había puesto a un lado su antipatía por el bien de JJ y su ahijado, parecía que Will simplemente había ocultado la suya, con el propósito de engañarlos. Y ahora ya no necesitaba el engaño.

JJ seguía desahogándose. Incluso mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que le resultaba ser tan abierta, aunque se tratara de Spence. Pero ella no podía detenerse. Se habían roto todas sus barreras internas.

"Él sabe que soy infeliz. Él sabe que siento que he perdido a mis amigos... Mi _vida_, si se quiere. Y a él no le importa. Él sólo quiere que yo sea su esposa, y Henry sea su hijo y él quiere... "

Ahora ella se detuvo. Reid se dio cuenta que se paró en seco y que se veía… Asustada

Eso le preocupaba más que todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. JJ podía ser reservada, podía ser prudente... Pero nunca la había visto atemorizarse. Incluso frente a los sujetos que ellos perseguían. Sintió como su preocupación se levantaba hasta convertirse en rabia, como iba descubriendo que Will LaMontagne había bloqueado su resistencia de una manera que ni los peores asesinos en serie habían logrado.

"JJ". Ahora su voz era severa. Pero como no quería sonar igual que Will, se suavizó de inmediato. "JJ, tienes que hablar conmigo. De lo que sea que esto trate, eso está mal. Esto tiene que acabar. Por favor, cuéntamelo todo para que te pueda ayudar."

Ella bajó su mirada, no sabía cómo traer _eso_ a colación. "Él quiere que tengamos otro bebé. Quiere que le de otro hijo. Piensa que eso va a resolver todos nuestros problemas. Porque tendría que dejar el FBI y quedarme en casa, como una buena esposa."

No lo sorprendió el hecho que a ella no le agradara la idea de quedarse en casa, lo que lo tomó con la guardia baja fue su lenguaje corporal. Ella todavía no había hecho contacto visual con él. "Y tú no quieres..."

"Ahora no. No de esta manera. Pero él insiste. Él no va a tomar..."

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Reid. Will deseaba algo que JJ no quería. Will acostumbraba a salirse con la suya. Si Will quería otro hijo, no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

"JJ no lo quería... él si... él..." No se atrevía a decirlo.

Ella alzó los ojos un instante, lo suficiente como para encontrar sus miradas, pero no pudo mantener el contacto.

"¿JJ?" Su voz temblaba, incluso en esas dos sílabas cortas.

La voz que le respondió era tan suave, que apenas pudo oírla. "Pensé que la otra noche iba a... Pero no fue así."

Reid exhaló un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias a Dios."

Pero JJ no se sentía aliviada. "No sucedió en ese momento, pero... ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡No sé qué hacer! " Ella estaba llorando otra vez.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, y la dejó llorar contra su pecho. Sosteniéndole la cabeza, comenzó a acariciar su pelo. Eso la tranquilizó. Cuando ella se calmó, ambos se sentaron en la cama, una vez más. En esa oportunidad, él se recostó en la cabecera, y la apoyó contra él. No tenían trabajo que hacer.

"JJ, dime por qué no puedes dejarlo."

Sabía que tenía que haber algo. Era demasiado fuerte como para haber permanecido sometida a esa situación. Incluso si alguna vez pudo haber albergado pensamientos de que podía arreglarlo, ella debía haberse dado cuenta ya de lo insostenible que era todo.

"Henry".

"Henry. ¿Qué pasa con Henry?" ¿Seguía pensando que tenía que seguir con ese hombre, por el bien de su hijo? ¿Seguía pensando que Will LaMontagne era un padre excepcional?

"Se lo va a llevar."

"¿Qué?"

"Él me va a demandar por la custodia, y va a ganar. Estoy mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y él está en la ciudad. Él hace que todo el mundo en el preescolar se entere de cuando está cuidando a Henry sin mi ayuda. Él tiene a todos convencidos de que es Super-Papá. A pesar que no funciona tan bien, él es el "papá en casa". Y tiene a Henry convencido... Spence, si lo dejo, me alejará de Henry. ¡Estoy tan asustada que pueda perder a mi hijo! "

Por un momento, Reid pensó en que se le había nublado la vista. En realidad estaba ciego de la ira y lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad.

"No." Hablaba en voz baja y controlada, sonaba tan diferente de él mismo que JJ lo miró bruscamente.

"No, JJ. Él no lo hará. Nosotros no vamos a dejar que eso suceda."

_No voy a dejar que eso ocurra._ Reid no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el niño que tanto amaba fuera criado a la imagen de Will LaMontagne.

"No sé cómo detenerlo, Spence. Si renuncio a mi trabajo para quedarme en casa con Henry, no podré cubrir mis gastos. Y si me quedo con mi trabajo... _Este_ trabajo.. Entonces él tiene la sartén por el mango. Tendría que dejar la unidad, y tal vez al FBI, para encontrar algo que nos permita sostenernos económicamente mientras me quedo en casa con Henry. De cualquier forma salgo perdiendo. "

Se quedó en silencio, tratando de sofocar la ira mientras algo se le ocurría. No la quería en esa posición intolerable. Ni que _Henry_ pudiera quedar varado por medio... Más allá de su capacidad de entendimiento.

_Yo sé lo que Morgan podría hacer. Quizá..._

Cabe destacar que, él en realidad estaba considerando la alternativa. Pero sabía que su mejor apuesta sería la de su jefe de unidad. Había trabajado como abogado antes de unirse al FBI.

"JJ, tenemos que decirle a Hotch."

Ella se apartó de él, tratando de incorporarse. "No, Spence, no puedo decirle a nadie. Esto es muy duro. Por favor."

"Él sabría los pasos legales a seguir. Incluso podría conocer a un buen abogado de divorcio." Se dio cuenta que ella no lo había mencionado todavía."Siempre que sea eso lo que quieras."

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. "Lo que yo quiero, no lo puedo tener. Quiero un matrimonio feliz y una familia feliz para mi hijo. No importa cómo termine esto, ya no voy a tenerlo."

Él extendió la mano y le tocó la mejilla, un gesto de disculpa por lo que la vida le había hecho. Él sabía que ella tenía razón, y lo lamentaba.

"Entonces, por el bien de Henry, deberás tomar una decisión difícil. Vivir así te está matando, lentamente. Yo ni siquiera tendría que _preguntártelo_ si eso no fuera verdad, lo pude ver. Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti y a Henry por algo como esto. Ambos son demasiado importantes para mí ".

Ella sonrió, su primera sonrisa de la noche. Ahora le regresó el gesto a Reid, acariciándole la mejilla. "Como tú para nosotros."

"Entonces, por favor, dime que lo pensarás."

Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se recostó contra él. "Yo sé que no puedo vivir así." Pausa. "Muy bien, estoy dispuesto a pensar en ello. Hablaré con Hotch, quiero decir."

Le apretó el hombro. "Me conformo con eso".

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, y luego JJ, recordó algo que pasó más temprano en la noche, así que le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿quién es ella?"

Se puso inmediatamente en estado de alerta. "¿Qué? ¿Quién es quién?"

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Con quién estabas hablando en el teléfono público?"

"¿El teléfono público?"

"Spence, que salí a correr. Te vi hablando en un teléfono público. ¿Quién los utilizaría, de todos modos? ¿Tienes el móvil averiado?"

"No, yo sólo..." Ella lo había tomado por sorpresa, y su cerebro de genio no iba a funcionar lo suficientemente rápido como para darle una excusa.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes. Vi la mirada en tus ojos. Definitivamente era una "ella". Así que, dime, ¿quién es la chica que está haciendo feliz a mi mejor amigo por estos días?"

Sentía curiosidad real, también un poco de celos. Nunca antes supo que Spence tuviera una novia.

Se quedó callado un momento más para decidir. Él era feliz por Maeve, pero también estaba preocupado por ella. Y quería compartirlo. Pero no estaba seguro que era el momento de compartirlo con JJ. Después de todo, ellos estaban hablando de que ella disolviera su matrimonio, ¿Era correcto que le dijera sobre su alegría?

Fue casi como si le leyera los pensamientos. "Está bien, Spence. Puedo alegrarme por ti, eso es todo. Soy feliz por ti sin importar lo que está sucediendo en mi vida. Así que, dime. ¿Cómo se llama?"

Dudó un momento más. "Maeve".

"Maeve. Es un nombre poco común, ¿verdad? Ella debe ser muy especial, tu Maeve."

Mostró de nuevo una tímida sonrisa. "Creo que sí."

Ella sonrió cuando lo vio sonrojarse. "Bueno, ella es una mujer muy afortunada. Espero que lo sepa."

"Yo soy el afortunado, JJ. Ella es increíble, e inteligente y amable y gentil. Y ella tiene la voz más hermosa."

JJ se sentó y estudió a su amigo. Podía verlo en su expresión. "¿De verdad te has enamorado de ella?, ¿no es verdad, Spence?"

Miró a JJ, pensando. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie antes, excepto de la mujer sentada a su lado. Y ahora estaba aquí, hablándole de Maeve, cuando su propia vida se caía a pedazos. La ironía era intensa.

"Supongo. Sólo sé que quiero saberlo todo de ella, saber lo que piensa y lo que siente. Cada vez que colgamos, no puedo esperar para hablar con ella de nuevo."

JJ anhelaba revivir esos sentimientos en su relación con Will. Pero ella no podía recordar esos momentos. Volviendo su atención a Reid, le preguntó lo que ella consideró como una pregunta simple.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron?"

"¿Conocernos?"

…

**REFERENCIAS:**

(*)**Holmes y Watson**, son personajes de ficción creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (en 1887). Durante la temporada 8 de la serie Criminal Minds, se menciona que dicho autor es el favorito de la pareja romántica (y de canon) compuesta por los personajes de ficción Agente Especial Dr. Spencer Reid y la Dra. Maeva Donovan (ésta última con status de fallecida a partir del episodio S08E12 titulado "**Zugzwang"**)


	12. Chapter 12

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 12/55**

Reid estaba decidido a que JJ hablara con Hotch antes de su regreso a Washington DC. Él, simplemente, no podía concebir la idea que ella volviera a la casa con Will LaMontagne. El jefe de la unidad tendría que ayudarla a salir de esa situación. O, más bien, sacar a Will de la casa.

Cuando él la dejó la noche anterior, la había hecho prometérselo.

"Antes de devolvernos, JJ. Tiene que ser antes de volver. No puedes regresar con él. No puedo dejarte."

Ella había levantado las cejas, y él se dio cuenta de su error. No era su decisión. No podía tratar de controlar sus decisiones como lo hacía su marido. Tendría que convencerla.

"JJ, tú misma me dijiste, la otra noche, que tenías miedo. Tengo miedo por ti. ¿No ves que todo esto se te puede salir de las manos, en cualquier momento?"

A regañadientes, ella asintió. "Sólo prefiero hacer las cosas de una manera más controlada, ¿ya sabes? Si hago algún cambio brusco, podría haber una explosión. Y no quiero que Henry tenga ese tipo de experiencias, en la memoria."

Él sabía que ella estaba acorazada, lo que le impedía ver lo obvio. Así que él se adelantó y le dijo. "JJ, ¿cómo serán los recuerdos de Henry si llega a ver a Will atacarte? Si... te Fuerza a…?" Todavía eras incapaz de decirlo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, sin lágrimas esta vez. Ahora era casi insensible a la idea.

"Está bien. Está bien, tienes razón. No puedo dejar que esto siga por más tiempo." Dijo en un tono monótono.

"JJ, si necesitas un lugar donde ir, un lugar para quedarte... Tengo una habitación."

"Espero que Hotch tenga una manera para que podamos quedarnos en nuestra casa. Pero", dijo, frotándose el brazo, "gracias, Spence. Es bueno saber que podemos contar contigo, si es necesario. "

"De nada. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿no?"

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. "Es con lo que cuento, Spence."

* * *

Tomaron juntos el elevador, a la mañana siguiente.

"¿Dormiste algo?" Podía ver los círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos de ella, muy parecidos a los que él solía llevar.

"No. Pero, tampoco pensaba que podría dormir. Parece que tú tampoco dormiste mucho."

Apenas había dormido. Después de pasarse horas hablando con JJ, había ido a investigar la idea que Maeve le dio sobre el caso. Pero tuvo problemas para concentrarse, por lo que le tomó un tiempo extraordinariamente largo. Y, una vez que su investigación se completó, su mente regresó a JJ y Henry, y su necesidad de encontrar una manera de mantenerlos seguros.

Se reunieron con los demás y salieron rumbo a la comisaría. Al bajarse del todoterreno, Reid le llamó la atención a Hotch y se quedaron hablando a un lado de los otros. "Cuando tengas tiempo, antes de volver, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo. Realmente, es algo que JJ tiene que hablar contigo."

Deseaba asegurarse que la conversación se produjera antes que JJ llegara a arrepentirse. Sus conocimientos sobre psicología, así como sus años con la unidad, le habían enseñado acerca del comportamiento de las víctimas. Su mente todavía se frenaba ante la idea de ver a JJ como víctima, pero sabía que era la verdad. Hubiese o no sucedido algo físico, ella era una víctima ya.

La expresión de Hotch era ilegible. Si encontró extraña su petición, o si le causó preocupaciones, no lo demostró. En cambio, asintió con la cabeza, y luego se fue a atender el caso. Él era el más talentoso en compartimentar.

* * *

El detective Loring se reunió con los miembros de la unidad antes de convocar a todo el grupo de trabajo. Le habían alertado sobre la existencia de una nueva línea de investigación en la situación de los Lounsbury, y quería escuchar por sí mismo antes de llevarlo al resto del grupo. La mayoría de ellos habían asumido que tenían a sus sudes, y ahora estarían tratando sobre cómo rescatar a los niños desaparecidos. Antes de desviarlos de esa tarea, él que quería estar seguro que confiaba en la dirección que la unidad estaba tomando.

Hotch le hizo un gesto a Reid para que comenzara.

"Está bien. Todos sabemos que Marcia Lounsbury se convirtió en sospechosa cuando se descubrió, a través de pruebas genéticas, que su ADN no coincide con el de su hijo. Pero lo que no podíamos explicar fue por qué el ADN de su marido _si coincidía_. Convirtiéndolo en hijo de él pero no de ella. Y, sin embargo, el Sr. Lounsbury insiste en que el niño pertenece a ambos. ¿Por qué iba a decir eso? "

Alex no creía que aquella fuese una pregunta retórica. "Bueno, es lo que dice, pero también es posible que tuviera un romance con la madre biológica del niño? Así que, su esposa, podría haberle quitado el niño a la madre biológica, una vez que se enteró que su marido era el padre? "

El escenario que Alex planteó era uno que Reid no había analizado, sin embargo era plausible. Era posible que Marcia Lounsbury fuera una quimera, pero también era probable que ella fuera una sospechosa.

"Hmm... interesante. No había pensado en eso. Pero entonces, ¿si asumimos que es la sospechosa, tendríamos que pensar que su marido es el padre de cada uno de esos niños? ¿Y que actúa como cómplice de todo esto? "

"Cosas más extrañas han sucedido, supongo." Morgan también había querido ser práctico. "Pero no es el escenario más probable."

"Eso no significa que porque esto ocurrió con un caso en particular, debe relacionarse con los otros secuestros. Recuerden, tenemos uno que se lo llevaron de una estación de gasolina, y los otros de las afueras de las guarderías". Rossi ofreció otra posibilidad.

JJ, quien volvía a la vida tras su segunda taza de café, se unió a la conversación. "Dado que los otros niños siguen desaparecidos, demostrar su parentesco con el señor Lounsbury sería más complicado. Pero no imposible... Podríamos obtener muestras de cabello, o tal vez la saliva."

Hotch reconocía que cada uno de los miembros de su equipo había hecho un punto importante. Pero quería que Reid concluyera su explicación. "Reid..."

"Sí. Por lo tanto, aunque cualquiera o todas las cosas que han sugerido pudieran ser ciertas: También ocurre que podría ser verdad lo que los Lounsburys nos han dicho. Hay un concepto llamado quimerismo, donde puede haber más de un tipo de ADN en diferentes órganos de la misma persona. Sólo se han documentado unos pocos casos, pero los genetistas piensan que podría ser mucho más común de lo que se cree. Después de todo, la mayoría de las personas no se practican nunca pruebas de ADN, por no hablar de hacerlas en varios órganos de su cuerpo.

La mayoría de las veces sucede cuando hay más de un feto al inicio del embarazo. Si ese feto muere, el otro absorbe algunas de las células en sus órganos en desarrollo. Si fueran gemelos no idéntico, en principio, los órganos podrían llevar una mezcla de ADN de ambos padres además del de el feto que murió".

La voz de Reid comenzó a subir de tono a medida que su discurso se aceleró en ritmo, y los gestos de sus manos eran cada vez más vigorosos. Hotch reconoció que Reid estaba aproximándose al momento donde rompe a divagar. Y no estaba equivocado.

"Es fascinante. Estaba leyendo sobre ello anoche. No tiene por qué ser sólo por la transferencia de ADN de una muerte fetal, puede ocurrir a la inversa. Células de un bebé puede migrar a la madre, e incorporarse a ella. Y viceversa. Incluso puede suceder que tengamos algunas de las células de nuestros abuelos dentro de nosotros. Hay estudios... "

"Reid."

Él estaba en sintonía con lo que el jefe de la unidad quería darle a entender, y se detuvo de inmediato, dándose cuenta que se salió del punto. En verdad, Reid contaba con que Hotch lo frenara cada vez que eso pasaba.

"Bien, debo ir al grano. Ha habido varios informes de casos idénticos a los de Marcia Lounsbury. Madres cuyos ADN no coinciden con los de sus hijos. Algunas de las mujeres se enteraron cuando necesitaron un trasplante de riñón, y en el proceso de establecer la compatibilidad con sus hijos en edad adulta, se les indicó que ninguno de ellos podría ser _sus hijos_. Dado que sus tejidos _no_ coincide con el materno. Así que probaron otros órganos de la madre, y encontraron que el ADN en el cuello del útero _concordaba_".

Él concluyó así: "Si queremos saber si los Lounsburys están diciendo la verdad, vamos a tener que conseguir más pruebas de ADN sobre Marcia Lounsbury, a partir de otros órganos de su cuerpo."

"Y hasta que lo hagamos, tenemos que mantener la mente abierta a todo esto..." Hotch quería asegurarse que el detective Loring estaba con ellos. "Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, estamos buscando tanto al sujeto, como a los niños."

Loring asintió en acuerdo. Pero no pudo dejar de lamentarse por lo complicado que se había vuelto el caso. Actualmente barajeaban tantas teorías, que el trabajo se mostraba como interminable.

* * *

La unidad presentó sus teorías a todo el grupo. Hasta que no estuvieran definidos los panoramas del secuestro en la estación de combustible, en las guarderías y lo referido a la prueba de ADN, no podrían ofrecer un perfil completo. Por ahora, aparentaban ser secuestros de oportunidad. Pero si los fines fueran la trata de blancas, abuso sexual o la esclavitud... o con el propósito que el sospechoso cumpliera su propia fantasía, eso aún estaba por determinarse. Debido a los cuidados que el sospechoso le brindaba al niño, con lo del asiento de seguridad instalado en su coche, ellos se sentían capaces de asegurar que era poco probable que el sospechoso tuviera la intención de lastimar a los niños.

"Pero si el propósito por el cual toma el niño no se cumple, esto podría cambiar", advirtió Rossi.

Hotch hizo las asignaciones. "Vamos a analizar los secuestros. Blake y Morgan, vayan con la primera familia. Reúnase con ellos y con el personal de la guardería. JJ y Reid, ustedes irán con la segunda familia. Rossi y yo nos ocuparemos de la estación de servicioe. El detective Loring le dará seguimiento a las pruebas de ADN. Hemos hecho arreglos para que las hagan de forma expedita. Todos estaremos de nuevo aquí al mediodía.

* * *

Mientras se dirigían a reunirse con los Carpenters, los padres Daniel, uno de los secuestrados, Reid le admitió a JJ que le había dicho a Hotch que ella tenía que hablar con él.

"Spence..."

"Me lo prometiste, JJ. Y tienes que decirle con tiempo para que él pueda decirte qué debes hacer."

"Te lo prometí, pero no estoy segura..."

"JJ, sabes tan bien como yo que eso es lo que hacen las víctimas. Pierden la capacidad de luchar."

"¡No soy una víctima!" Ella le gritó enojada.

Se volvió hacia ella, luego de nuevo a la carretera. "Entonces deja de actuar como tal."

Sabía que era duro, y eso le lamentaba, pero ella tenía que ver lo que estaba haciendo.

JJ estaba en silencio, huraña. Era tan raro que Reid fuera tan cortante que tal vez debía prestar atención..

_¿Tiene razón? Me lo he estado diciendo a mí misma que podría suceder si no tenía cuidado, dejé pasar demasiado tiempo. Pero ocurrió, y no fui capaz de verlo?_

No podía soportar ese tipo de situación entre ellos, esa no era una excepción. Así que cedió.

"Lo siento, JJ. No debería haberte dicho eso. Yo debí haber esperado a que fueras a Hotch por tu cuenta."

Ella fue indulgente. "No, Spence, soy quien lo siente. Tenías razón. Estas en lo cierto. Me _estoy_ comportando como una víctima. Y me niego a ser una. Hablaré con Hotch esta noche. "

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le apretó la mano.

* * *

Los Carpenters estaban devastados. Su Daniel, de dieciocho meses de edad, era su único hijo, tomado de su lado hacía ocho días. Eric Carpenter actuaba protectivo con su esposa.

"Ya hemos hablado de todo esto con la policía. ¿No lo puedes tramitar con ellos?"

JJ fue suave. "Sr. Carpenter, la policía nos invitó al caso, para que lo miráramos con ojos frescos. Ninguno quiere otra cosa más que traer a su hijo a casa con ustedes."

Se frotó la barbilla de una manera que les reveló que él no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse sin afeitarla. "Es sólo que no ha sido capaz de comer ni dormir, y no es saludable para ella o para el bebé."

"¿Bebé?" Reid no estaba seguro si se refería a Daniel. Pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando Angela Carpenter entró en la habitación, obviamente embarazada.

Los dos agentes del FBI se miraron entre sí. Esto no estaba en ninguno de los informes de entrevistas.

Todos ellos hicieron sus presentaciones. Reid y JJ ofrecieron sus palabras de aliento a Angela. Su aflicción era visible.

"Nunca debí haberlo dejado. Es sólo que él dejó su osito después de la siesta, y nunca se volvería a dormir sin él. Así que me regresé para buscarlo, y cuando salí, se lo habían llevado". Ella le dio a su marido una mirada, y él respondió tomándole la mano y frotándole la espalda.

JJ los observaba. Hubiera sido fácil, tal vez esperado, que Eric Carpenter hubiese culpado a su mujer por dejar a su hijo sin supervisión. Lo había visto suceder muchas veces antes, los seres queridos se culpan los unos a otros por algo sobre lo que ninguno de ellos tiene el control. Sin embargo, no estaba sucediendo aquí. En este caso, el marido estaba apoyando amorosamente a su esposa. Fugazmente, JJ se preguntó cómo se sentía.

El embarazo fue la única novedad que salió a la luz durante la entrevista con los Carpenters. Ella daría a luz en tres meses, habían optado por no saber el sexo, y ambos estaban felices de tener un segundo hijo. Cuando él les había dicho, la voz de Eric se quebró al mencionar la palabra 'segundo'. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro que volverían a ver a su primogénito.

* * *

Su próxima parada sería la guardería. En el camino, JJ llamó al resto del equipo para reportar sus hallazgos.

"No estaba en el informe de la entrevista, pero Ángela Carpenter tiene seis meses de embarazo."

Ellos fueron capaces de reconocer el silbido de Morgan por teléfono. "Emily Bruback está embarazada también. Sólo cuatro meses, dice, pero sin duda ya lo muestra."

Rossi informó por él y Hotch. "Christine Kapp dejó a su hijo solo en la gasolinera cuando ella entró a pagar. Estaba en su camino a una cita con su obstetra. Dará a luz el mes que viene."

Reid apareció por el altavoz del teléfono de JJ. "Por lo tanto, habría sido evidente para cualquiera que las viera que estas mujeres estaban embarazadas en el momento cuando secuestraron a sus hijos. ¿Qué pasa si el sujeto está tomando los niños que ella piensa que puede ser reemplazado fácilmente?"

"Mostrando compasión por los padres, como lo hizo para los niños." Hotch indicó las consecuencias de la conducta. Estaban acercándose a un perfil.

Justo en ese momento llegó un texto de difusión masiva a través de todos sus teléfonos. El detective Loring tenía información urgente para el equipo. Hotch le pidió a García que los pusiera en conferencia con el detective.

"Tenemos algo. El gerente de uno de los Walmart nos ha llamado. Ellos tienen un bebé, un niño, rubio, de ojos azules. Él fue abandonado en un coche allí. Voy para allá." Él les dio la ubicación.

"Estamos en camino", dijo Hotch. Cada uno de ellos rezaba que al menos una pareja de padres afligidos alcanzara consuelo el día de hoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 13/55**

Ellos se reunieron en el Walmart con dos minutos de diferencia del Detective Loring. Una gerente los recogió en la puerta.

"Lo tenemos en la parte de atrás. Un cliente se fijó en él porque estaba llorando mucho. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio que alguien lo estuviera acompañando. Así que lo llevó a atención al público, y tratamos de localizar a quien estaba a su cargo durante unos treinta minutos. Registramos en todas partes de la tienda para asegurarnos que no hubiese sucedido algo que le incapacitara de responder... Cuando nadie apareció, llamamos a la policía".

La mujer encabezaba la ruta hacia la zona de empleados conforme hablaba. Cuando entraron en la habitación donde estaba el niño, se detuvieron, permitiendo a JJ que se aproximara a él. No se había discutido previamente, pero todos sabían que había que dejar el manejo del niño a la única madre entre ellos.

El niño estaba sentado en una mesa, mordisqueando una galleta que le dio el empleado sentado a su lado. Parecía tener entre año y medio y dos años de edad. Estaba limpio, y su pelo arreglado. Era obvio que había estado llorando. La ropa que llevaba no coincidía con la dada en la descripción de los reportes de cualquiera de los secuestros. Pero su rostro correspondía con el de una de las fotos. Era Daniel Carpenter.

Todos habían visto las fotos de los niños desaparecidos, pero sólo JJ y Reid se habían reunido con los Carpenters. Ellos compartieron una mirada de alivio que atestiguaba lo inusual que era el poder dar con este resultado a favor de un par de padres asustados.

JJ se acercó a Daniel con la misma voz que utiliza para calmar a Henry cuando está molesto.

"Hola, hombrecito. Hola, Daniel. Está bien, cariño. Todo va a estar bien." Ella mantuvo la voz baja, casi en un susurro, y el niño se calmó para escucharla. Cuando lo levantó, él no protestó.

Hotch y Loring ya estaban conversando con la gerente de la tienda. La tienda sólo había estado abierta durante tres horas antes de ser encontrado el niño, y había un vídeo disponible tanto de la tienda como de la zona de aparcamiento. Era muy probable que fueran capaces de obtener una imagen del sospechoso, así como del coche que conducía.

Rossi intentó trabajar sobre el comportamiento. "Así que ella tiene tres niños en un plazo de dos semanas, y luego, en esencia, los regresa. Y éste no es el primero, ¿no? ¿Daniel Carpenter fue el segundo secuestro?"

"Lo es. Así que no parece que ella los estuviera usando para algún propósito y luego los libera, ya que de ser así, nosotros tuviéramos el primer secuestrado ahora, Michael Bruback." Reid estaba siguiendo la lógica.

"No parece como si ella lo lastimara", señaló Alex. Pero todos sabían que tendrían que esperar a una evaluación más profunda para estar seguros.

"No todo deja una marca visible." Morgan era la voz de la experiencia en este sentido.

"Hotch, me gustaría ir con él al hospital, si te parece bien." Para entonces, el pequeño se aferraba fuertemente a JJ.

"Adelante. Reid, reúnete con ellos allí. Quiero saber si los padres perciben algo diferente en él, aparte de la ropa." Hotch rara vez admitiría el uso de su intuición en el trabajo, pero _hizo_ uso de ella, y estaba siguiéndola fuertemente aquí. Había algo en el cambio de ropa que era importante. Estaba seguro de ello.

Las entrevistas con el personal de las guarderías se habían pospuesto cuando surgió lo de Walmart. Ahora Hotch envió a Morgan y Blake para que entrevistaran a los miembros del personal en ambos sitios. Él y Rossi se quedaría a estudiar los videos.

* * *

Reid hizo que JJ llamara a los Carpenters antes de subir en la ambulancia con el joven Daniel. Esperaba que el transmitir una buena noticia trajera algo de alegría para ella. Lucía apagada esta mañana.

_Hasta que había cargado a Daniel. Ella era la única de nosotros que podría haber llegado a él de esa manera. Cuando ella lo cogió, ella tenía toda la confianza del mundo. Al igual que la antigua JJ. Ella es una madre tenaz. Tal vez esa sea la forma de traerla de regreso. Centrarse en Henry._

Los Carpenters ya estaban en el hospital, a la espera de su llegada. JJ estuvo feliz de entregar a Daniel en los brazos de sus emocionados padres. Ella dejó a Reid que comenzara la conversación.

"Señor y señora Carpenter, estamos tan contentos que tengan de regreso a Daniel. Pero todavía hay algunos niños que debemos regresar a sus hogares. Tenemos que pedirle que nos ayuden a tratar de traerlos a casa también."

"Cualquier cosa, Dr. Reid. Por favor, díganos cómo podemos ayudarle." Los Carpenters estaba más que dispuestos a ayudar.

"En primer lugar, por favor díganos si usted reconoce la ropa que lleva puesta."

La madre de Daniel respondió. "No, esa no es su ropa. ¿Pertenecen a los otros niños secuestrados?"

"No estamos seguros." JJ respiró hondo y luego llegó a la parte más difícil. "Señor y señora Carpenter, Daniel tendrá que ser examinado a fondo. Están preparando una sala para eso. Pero tenemos que preguntarles si percibes algo... Diferente... En él."

Los agentes del FBI sabía que los niños que habían sido traumatizados por medio de amenazas o abuso emocional, así como aquellos molestados físicamente, tenían señales de comportamiento sutiles que con frecuencia sólo eran evidentes para aquellos que los conocían mejor. Ellos necesitaban la información, pero prefirieron no inculcar la imagen de abusos en la mente de los Carpenters... Al menos si podían evitarlo.

El Señor Carpenter estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "No sé cómo podríamos decirles. Ahora no. Míralo, no puede apartarse de su madre. Está aterrorizado."

JJ lo entiende. Para los niños en la edad de Daniel, la mera separación de sus padres era suficiente para causarles un trauma, los volvía apegados e irritables. Los Carpenters bien podrían ser incapaces de hablar de un cambio de comportamiento significativo hasta el otro día, o con el paso de los días. Por ahora, tendrían que conformarse con los resultados de su examen.

Dicho examen lo realizó la Dra. Beth Hanover. Cuando terminó, se reunió con los padres y los agentes del FBI.

"No hay signos de ningún trauma. No hay moretones, ni hay marcas en su piel. Parece como si hubiese sido bien cuidado." Luego, dirigiéndose específicamente a los padres, agregó, "Por supuesto, si hubiera sido maltratado emocionalmente, eso no dejaría señales físicas. No quisiera asustarlos pero existen tantas formas de molestarlos físicamente, simplemente no se puede estar seguros".

JJ y Reid estaban esperando por eso, no así los Carpenters. La señora Carpenter se quedó sin aliento y puso su mano en el pecho, mientras que su marido la sujetó. Él habló por ellos.

"¿Nos está diciendo que usted piensa que..."

Reid hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizar a la pareja. "No, señor Carpenter. No. No tenemos ninguna razón para pensar que pudo haber sucedido. La Dra. Hanover simplemente nos está diciendo que una evaluación física no puede informarnos de todo. Pero no tenemos razones para creer que Daniel fue abusada sexualmente ".

JJ le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la señora Carpenter. "Nosotros los dejamos con Daniel ahora. Le haremos saber cuándo tengamos algo más. Y," le entregó su tarjeta, "por favor llámame si observa o recuerda algo... lo que sea."

* * *

Reid miró a JJ, cuando se dirigían de vuelta a la comisaría. "Es duro para ti, ¿no es así? ¿Cuando se trata de un niño? Y sobre todo cuando se parecen a Henry."

"Ellos _siempre_ se ven iguales a Henry. A veces creo que sólo manejamos casos de niños rubios con los ojos azules. "

"No es así. Recuerdo que tuvimos un caso cuando te fuiste... Cuando Strauss te obligó a irte..." A nadie le gustaba recordar esa época, aunque hubiese pasado un tiempo largo de ello.

"Bueno, resultó ser que había un hombre que obligaba a las mujeres a dar a luz hijos suyos que luego se los quitaba para dárselos a su mujer que era estéril. Pero antes de saberlo, pensamos que era una operación de venta de bebés. Y resultó ser que los niños que se parecen a Henry cuestan más caros que los otros niños".

"Muy bien. Vale la pena saberlo. Ahora tengo algo más de qué preocuparme."

Reid cambió de colores. Había metido la pata otra vez... ¿De nuevo? Pero JJ captó la expresión de su rostro y se rió. "Sólo estoy bromeando, Spence. No importa... Me preocupo por él todo el tiempo. Parte del gen maternal, supongo."

"Tú eres una gran madre, JJ. De verdad que quiero decir lo que dije. Henry es un gran chico. Y él es feliz."

Ahora estaba reflexionando. "Y tengo que tratar de seguir así." Ella se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando por la ventana, pensando en su situación. "No creo que exista ninguna posibilidad que no se vea afectado si Will y yo nos separamos. Quiero decir, él nos ama tanto. Pero esa no puede ser la única razón para mantenernos juntos. Sólo espero no ser la culpable de convertir en un infeliz a mi niño feliz".

A Reid no le gustaba oír esto. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando a sí misma de la decisión que él pensaba que ya había hecho.

"JJ, ¿cómo podría ser feliz en una casa donde no hay libertad... sino miedo? Por favor, no decaigas. Sabes que soy el peor indicado para hablar de estos asuntos, pero esto es diferente. Me importas. Y Henry me importa. Te he visto herida durante demasiado tiempo. Por favor no digas que estás cambiando de opinión acerca de hablar con Hotch".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No lo estoy. Sólo pienso en voz alta. Es tan complicado deshacer una relación una vez que se formó. Creo que estoy pensando en qué va a pasar cuando yo desate mis lazos con Will. Quiero decir, no podré desligarme completamente de él. Tendremos Henry. Y, por Henry, Will y yo siempre estaremos involucrados el uno en la vida del otro. "

Ella tenía razón, y a Reid no le gustaba eso. Pensó que lo mejor para los dos sería que Will desapareciera de sus vidas. Pero no iba a suceder. Así que tendrían que tener cuidado con la forma en la que la separación se hiciera. Aumentar la presión no ayudaría nada.

Él la tomó de la mano y se la apretó. "Él no es lo único que tienes en tu vida. Tú y Henry, ambos. Siempre me tendrán a mi".

* * *

Todavía tenían dos niños desaparecidos, pero en el grupo de trabajo se respiraba un suspiro de alivio. No parecía que el sospechoso estaba planeando hacer daño a los niños... Al menos, no de forma intencionada. Las pruebas de ADN de Marcia Lounsbury tomarían otros dos días para completarse, pero había mucho menos atención sobre ella ahora. Tanto ella como su marido estaban bajo vigilancia desde ayer, y no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de traer a Daniel Carpenter al Walmart. Les parecía que era una interesante pista para el caso, pero no una provechosa.

Los videos demostraron ser menos útiles de lo que habían esperado, sobre todo debido al resplandor del sol del área de estacionamiento. Las imágenes en la tienda sólo mostraban a una mujer con un abrigo largo, y con un sombrero. Lo poco que podían decir era que tenía el cabello rubio.

Muy tarde en el día hubo otro respiro. Un frustrante. Después que el grupo de trabajo volvió a reunirse en el recinto, el detective Loring recibió un aviso muy atrasado diciendo que una agencia local de bienestar infantil había recuperado a un niño en una tienda de comestibles hacía tres días. El niño fue encontrado en la misma situación que Daniel Carpenter… En un covhe, llorando, al parecer abandonado.

"Y algunos idiota de bienestar infantil trató el caso por la Ley de "Safe Haven"(*), enviándolo a un refugio seguro"

Loring estaba furioso. La Ley del "Safe Haven" fue diseñadas para permitir que los padres dieran a los recién nacidos no deseados sin temor a repercusiones. Pero eran para darlos a los hospitales, o los bomberos o la policía. Y era, de hecho, destinada a los recién nacidos. Dejar a un niño abandonado en una tienda de comestibles era sólo eso, abandono. La policía debería haber sido notificada de inmediato.

"¡Dios, maldita sea! ¡Hemos perdido, al menos dos días, por esto!"

Morgan quiso ser práctico. "¿Sabemos que es uno de nuestros chicos desaparecidos?"

En respuesta, Loring les mostró una fotografía. El niño en el "Safe Haven" era, sin duda el primer secuestrado Michael Bruback. Ahora sólo tenían que buscar a Joseph Knapp. Pero ahora tenían que preguntarse si en verdad estaba desaparecido o era otro fallo en la comunicación.

Reid llamó la atención de todos.

"Miren esto". Desde que él y JJ habían vuelto del hospital, estaban trabajando en su perfil geográfico.

"Estos son los tres puntos donde se llevaron a los chicos. Al triangularlo nos provee la zona de operación. Y ahora tenemos los lugares donde aparecieron dos de los niños."

JJ observó: "No hay coincidencia en absoluto."

"¡Exactamente! Así que tenemos dos dinámicas de trabajo distintas. O los niños fueron tomados en una zona de comodidad geográfica, lo que significa que nuestro asesino vive en algún lugar de aquí", Reid fue trazado el triángulo creado por las dos guarderías y la estación de gas.

"O esta es la zona utilizada para _distanciar_ al sujeto de su casa. Y donde los abandona es el sitio más cerca de casa. Eso significaría que vive en un lugar en esta área." Él podía ser menos preciso con esto último, ya que sólo había dos puntos hasta el momento.

Alex seguía pensando en cómo fue encontrado Michael Bruback.

"Detective, ¿había algo sobre el niño que les hizo pensar que fue dado como un recién nacido? ¿Algo que lo hacía parecer a un abandono infantil?". Tenía que haber más en esta historia.

Loring se detuvo en seco. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Debido a que _había_ algo.

"Al parecer, había una nota. Decía:" Por favor cuiden de él".

Reid estaba en ello. "¿Hubo una nota con Daniel Carpenter?"

"Ninguna que fuera recuperada." La voz de Loring era pensativa. Tal vez se trataba de algo...

"Así que, tal vez nuestro sospechoso fue sorprendido por algo en el Walmart. Algo que le impidió salir de su cuenta."

"O no creía que fuera necesario". La voz de Reid estaba en ese tono emocionado.

"¿En qué piensas, Reid?" Hotch sabía cuando el genio de su equipo estaba en algo importante.

"¿Y si ella se sentía cómoda dejando a Daniel en el Walmart porque sabía que alguien se ocuparía de él. Ella no tenía necesidad de dejarles una nota."

"O podría conocer a alguien allí." Alex estaba con él.

Hotch estaba de acuerdo. "Morgan, Blake, Rossi, vuelvan allí. Entrevisten a _todo el mundo_. Muéstrenles el video. Si la gerente no reconoció a la mujer, tal vez uno de los otros empleados sí. Reid, trabajar en el perfil geográfico. JJ, tú y yo trabajaremos el perfil sospechoso".

* * *

Él se hizo con los mapas, y fue a reunirse con JJ y Hotch. Habían trabajado un perfil para difundirlo entre las fuerzas tácticas.

"Ya hemos perfilado que es una mujer. Ella es probablemente soltera, y sin hijos." Hotch introdujo a Reid

"Y ella tiene que tener una casa. De otra manera es poco probable que pudiera haber ocultado a niños tan pequeños y por tantos días sin ser notados. No hay manera de que podría haber hecho esto en un apartamento."

"Chicos, no estoy segura que no tenga hijos." Reid estaba preocupado por esta parte del perfil. "¿Qué pasa con la ropa?"

Esto hizó click en la cabeza de Hotch. Sabía que la ropa tenía que significar algo. "Estas en lo cierto Reid. La ropa de Daniel Camperter no pertenecía a ninguno de los niños secuestrados. Ella las tenía. Así que ella tiene un hijo."

"O ella _tuvo_ un hijo. Tal vez ella lo está reemplazando." JJ estaba pensando en voz alta.

Reid no estaba tan seguro. "Si está reemplazando a su hijo, ¿por qué sigue regresándolos?"

* * *

Estaban esperando a que los otros llegaran para informarles, y adelantar en el perfil con la nueva información.

Reconociendo la oportunidad, y después de haber sintonizado con la preocupación en la voz de Reid en horas de la mañana, Hotch se aprovechó.

"¿JJ, no tienes algo que hablar conmigo?"

Se quedó helada. A pesar que tenía la intención de hacerlo, a JJ la cogió esto con la guardia baja.

Reid le dirigió una mirada. Él le insistió que hiciera eso pero, técnicamente, ese era su problema.

"Puedo irme..." Él se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡No! No, Spence, no tienes porque irte." De hecho, ella lo necesitaba más de lo que él sabía.

JJ se dirigió al jefe de su unidad.

"Necesito un consejo..." Tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de terminar la frase. "... Para poner fin a mi matrimonio." Ella no podía hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos.

Hotch pareció sorprendido, pero internamente, se dio cuenta de que no debería haberlo sido. Ella no había sido ella misma durante algún tiempo.

"Tengo que dejarlo, Hotch."

Reid asintió, mirando significativamente a su jefe de unidad. "Ella tiene que dejarlo, Hotch. Ahora mismo."

Él captó el mensaje. JJ ya había sido lastimada o estaba en grave peligro de serlo. No podían permitirse el lujo de que pasara un solo día más en un hogar junto a Will LaMontagne. Pero lograrlo podría ser muy difícil.

JJ terminó. "Necesito saber cómo hacerlo. Necesito tu consejo legal."

Lamentablemente, Hotch conocía lo que era un divorcio. Él sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil.

"JJ, tú sabes que yo no estoy ejerciendo las leyes desde hace tiempo... Pero creo que puedo ponerte en contacto son un buen abogado de divorcios."

"Gracias. Pero yo necesito saber. ¿Puedo pedirle que se vaya? ¿Puedo _obligarlo a_ que se vaya? ¿O _me_ tengo que ir? ¿Y Henry? "

Hotch se recompuso y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. La información que iba a darle no era alentadora.

"Le puedes pedir que se vaya, JJ. O puedes irte tú. Pero, a menos que tu seguridad este comprometida, no lo puedes obligar."

No podía dejar de notar la larga mirada intercambiada por los otros dos. " ¿_Es_ tu seguridad de lo que esto trata?"

Tenía que ser honesto. Will nunca la había amenazado abiertamente, ella sólo había _percibido_ una amenaza la otra noche. Ella le dijo Hotch al respecto, entonces le dio una mirada de reojo a Reid. No parecía feliz.

"Yo le puedo pedir que se vaya, pero no estoy segura que lo haría. Él no tiene a nadie en DC. ¿A dónde iría?"

Reid habló, sorprendiendo incluso a sí mismo. "Él puede quedarse conmigo, si con eso logras sacarlo de la casa."

JJ le dio una pequeña sonrisa sorprendido en eso. "Gracias, Spence, pero de alguna manera no creo que ir del todo bien."

Hotch intervino. "Pídele que se vaya. Si no lo hace, se muy prudente en lo que respecta a tu seguridad. No te quedes allí si no piensas que tú y Henry estarán a salvo. Sabes que tienes abiertas las puertas de mi casa."

"O conmigo", le recordó Reid.

JJ los miró a ambos. "Gracias a los dos. Los dos son muy buenos conmigo. Hotch, voy a llamar al abogado de divorcio tan pronto como lleguemos a casa. Y voy a hablar con Will."

Reid se dio cuenta que las últimas palabras parecían quitarle a ella toda su energía. Hotch vio lo mismo. Lo que lo llevó a hacerle una oferta.

"JJ, ¿Te gustaría que estuviese contigo cuando hables con él?"

Si Reid no hubiese sabido lo fuera de lugar que esto era, habría besado a su jefe. En cambio, después que una aliviada JJ aceptó la oferta, Reid pronunció un silencioso "Gracias."

…..

REFERENCIAS

(*) Ley del Safe Haven: También conocido en algunos países como " **Leyes del bebé Moisés** ", en referencia a las escrituras. Son leyes que en Estados Unidos despenaliza el abandono de recién nacidos sanos y salvos.

Texas fue el primer estado en aprobar una "Ley del bebé Moisés" en 1999


	14. Chapter 14

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 14/55**

JJ seguía meditando lo que Hotch le había dicho. Los obstáculos para sacar a Will de la casa podían ser grandes, pero había una cuestión más importante, la custodia de Henry. De acuerdo con Hotch, hay una serie de circunstancias a considerar antes de definir lo que sería lo mejor para el niño. Ya no se deja por sentado que lo mejor para un niño es estar con su madre. La estabilidad de la familia, el comportamiento de los padres y la capacidad de cuidar del niño son cosas que se toman muy en cuenta. Y cuando el niño tiene la edad suficiente para expresarse verbalmente, sus deseos son escuchados por el juez encargado de decidir el tema de la custodia. La custodia compartida era común en los divorcios amistosos, así como en otros que lo eran menos.

_Nuestros ingresos son bastante similares. Ninguno de nosotros va a ser capaz de pagar la casa a menos que el otro le preste soporte o se fije la cuota de manutención de los hijos. Eso es así de claro. Y Will es muy bueno mintiendo. Nunca ha hecho nada extremo, y nunca ha mostrado su naturaleza públicamente. Nadie sabe acerca de su comportamiento. Tal vez debería pedir la custodia compartida. Tal vez Will no la pelearía si le ofrezco eso. Tal vez él no trataría de llevarse a Henry de mi lado. Pero que pasa si quiere volver a Nueva Orleans? ¿Henry se sentiría como si lo partieran en dos? Por favor, Dios, permíteme razonar con él._

JJ todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo hábil que era Will para manipular a Henry.

* * *

Loring irrumpió en la sala de conferencias.

"¡Tenemos otro!"

"¿Otro secuestro?" Reid se giró desde el mapa. "¿O a otro niño de vuelta?"

"Otro secuestro. Otra guardería", Dijo mientras le entregaba a Reid la dirección.

"¿Fue otro niño?" JJ preguntó acerca de esa parte del patrón, encogiéndose un poco ante lo que preguntaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era en un Henry más joven, asustado y separado de todo lo que le era familiar.

"Un pequeño rubio de dos años. Bobby Lyons. Un zapato se le cayó mientras lo traía al coche, y la madre se devolvió a buscarlo."

JJ juró en silencio no dejar a Henry solo en sitios público, en cualquier lugar, aunque sea por un segundo.

Reid señaló el mapa. "Esta guardería se encuentra en la misma zona que las otras. Realmente creo que esta es su zona de confort. Tenemos que averiguar si alguien conectado a Walmart vive en esta zona."

Hotch estaba en su móvil, hablando con Morgan y Rossi, explicándoles los hechos del nuevo secuestro.

"Maldita sea, tenemos que avanzar. Ahora tenemos otra familia en crisis." Rossi estaba disgustado.

Morgan dio su reporte. "Ya casi hemos terminado con las entrevistas. Incluso la gerente llamó a unos pocos empleados que tenían el día libre. Alex está terminando con ellos ahora. Hasta ahora, nada."

Hotch transmitió la sugerencia de Reid sobre que debían buscar a alguien que viviera dentro de la presunta zona de confort.

"Es una buena idea, pero hasta ahora, no tenemos absolutamente nada". Rossi se hizo eco de Morgan.

Los que están en la comisaría podía oír a través del teléfono los pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

"Espera, Hotch, aquí viene Alex. Parece que tiene algo." Morgan le pasó el teléfono.

"Hotch, hay una mujer que cree saber quién podría ser la sospechosa. Ella no sacó mucho del video, pero piensa que se parece a alguien que conoce."

"¿Es ella una empleada?"

"La mujer que entrevisté es una empleada, pero la mujer de la que sospecha es una cliente. Una mujer que fue asidua visitante por un tiempo. Compraba cosas para bebé, hace más de un año, tal vez dos. Y requirió de mucha ayuda con eso, por lo que la empleada la recordaba. Pero sobre todo recordó que, después que había comprado todo, ella volvió. Necesitó de un segundo equipamiento. Ella no sabía que estaba esperando gemelos. "

"¿Cómo puede alguien ignorar que está esperando gemelos?" JJ sabía lo detalladas que eran las ecografías prenatales, actualmente.

"Nadie, a menos que no tengan cuidados prenatales." Alex estaba de acuerdo con JJ.

"Pero si fue tan minuciosa comprando las cosas para el bebe, ¿no crees que habría hecho sus controles prenatales?" Reid estaba usando la misma lógica.

"Ella los haría." Hotch estaba de acuerdo con él. "Así que, posiblemente, ella simplemente _quería_ gemelos, o tal vez había tenido un embarazo gemelar pero lo perdió."

Reid hizo un movimiento brusco, capturando su atención. JJ no podía dejar de mirar su rostro. Tenía esa mirada que decía que había atado todos los cabos sueltos. Había hecho el descubrimiento.

"¡Y ahora está tratando de encontrar uno que coincida! Piensa en ello… Es la razón por la que sigue buscando niños que son muy parecidos. Niños de la misma edad, con determinado color de cabello y ojos. ¡Ella está tratando de lograr una coincidencia con su propio hijo!. ¡Y cuando ellos no combinan, ella los regresa! "

Loring, que estaba menos familiarizado con este tipo de casos, tratados muy a menudo por los miembros de la unidad, pensó que el razonamiento era un poco raro. Pero también se dio cuenta que los demás agentes estaban de acuerdo con Reid. Así que se unió a ellos.

"Está bien, voy a asumir que estas en lo cierto. Pero ¿cómo nos ayuda eso a encontrarla?"

"Bueno," Alex estaba todavía en el teléfono, "Podríamos pedir a la tienda que busque en sus registros las compras. Ya sabes, la adquisición de los artículos de bebé a destajo y después, una compra grande que imitaba la totalidad de las anteriores."

"¿No nos llevará mucho tiempo?" Loring dudaba que fuese ese el camino a seguir.

JJ estaba más esperanzada. "Si le dan los datos a nuestra analista técnico, ella lo haría rápidamente."

Reid estuvo de acuerdo. "Y podría reducirlo a las compras efectuadas por mujeres que viven en la zona de confort".

A Hotch le pareció que estaban en el camino correcto, y le pidió a Rossi que usara sus poderes de persuasión para obtener los datos para García.

"Estamos en camino a la escena de secuestro más reciente. Llámenme si tiene algún problema."

* * *

Deborah Lyons estaba, comprensiblemente, angustiada. No sólo se habían llevado a su único hijo de su coche, también estaba asustada de no poder darle su dosis vespertina para tratarle el asma.

"Sólo estuvo en el hospital la semana pasada, aunque estaba mejorando. ¿Y si nuevamente comienza a tener problemas para respirar?"

Hasta el momento, todos los niños que habían sido secuestrados eran niños sanos. Ahora, el equipo tenía que preguntarse cuál sería la conducta de la sospechosa si el niño, además de no cumplir con sus expectativas, resultaba que era "defectuoso".

"Es posible que ella lo devuelve más rápido", opinó Reid.

"O podría deshacerse de él por completo." Hotch sintió la necesidad de considerar el peor de los casos.

Se podía ver a través de una ventana de la oficina que JJ estaba haciendo todo lo posible por consolar a la mujer y mantener la calma. Cuando llegó el marido, JJ salió de la habitación.

"Ella está aterrorizada, y no la culpo." JJ tuvo que desterrar de su mente la imagen de Henry llorando de miedo. "No me puedo imaginar." _O yo desearía no poder imaginarme..._

Otro pensamiento se le ocurrió. "Saben, me pregunto algo. Si pensamos que perdió al gemelo hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué empezó ahora a tomar otros niños? ¿Qué la motivó?"

"Buena pregunta", reconoció Reid. "Tal vez algo le pasó al niño que tiene."

* * *

Algo tenía.

Rossi fue lo suficientemente persuasivo para convencer a un gigante como Wal-Mart de entregarle sus datos al FBI... Pero sólo después que redactaron y firmaron múltiples advertencias y renuncias. Luego de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo para que García encontrara el patrón de compras correcto, hecho por Carolyn Magnusson. Vivía en la zona de confort, y había dado a luz a un hijo hace veinticinco meses, de acuerdo a los registros del condado.

Hotch, Reid y JJ estaban en la guardería en la zona de confort, y por lo tanto más cerca de la casa de Magnusson. Acompañados por el Detective Loring, se fueron hasta la dirección, en la búsqueda de una casa pequeña con un gran terreno, aislada por un bosquecillo de su vecino más cercano.

Por acuerdo, JJ se acercó a la puerta por delante del resto, y llamó. No hay necesidad de forzar la entrada. Una mujer ajustada a la descripción de Carolyn Magnusson abrió la puerta.

"¿Sí?" Murmuró, tranquila.

"¿Carolyn Magnusson?" Un asentimiento.

"Somos del FBI. Estamos aquí para investigar la desaparición de varios niños pequeños."

"¿Cómo el mío?"

JJ estaba perpleja. "¿Igual que el tuyo?"

"¿Los niños son como el mío? Porque lo he perdido, y estoy buscándolo. Pero no puedo encontrar el más adecuado."

Ahora JJ entiende. Esta mujer estaba seriamente confundida, tal vez enferma.

"¿Podemos entrar?"

Carolyn se hizo a un lado para permitirles entrar. Loring y Reid comenzaron a revisar la casa, mientras que JJ y Hotch continuaron la conversación con Carolyn.

La voz de JJ era suave y simpática. "¿Me puedes decir cómo perdiste a tu niño? ¿Cuándo?"

La mano de Carolyn acarició su vientre. "Él estaba aquí, pero luego lo perdí. Y su hermano lo extraña mucho. Así que he estado buscándolo."

Aún con su voz suave, JJ presionó un poco. "¿Has estado buscándolo durante mucho tiempo?"

"Desde que lo perdí. Pero no pude encontrarlo. Entonces Pedro... Ese es su hermano... No puede vivir sin él. Así que tuve que seguir intentándolo. Pero ninguno de ellos sirve. Pedro no se les parece. Él no va a despertar y jugar con ninguno".

JJ le dio a Hotch una mirada fulminante. Algo sonaba fatal aquí. Lo intentó una vez más.

"Sra. Magnusson... Carolyn... ¿Tomaste otros chiquillos para que Pedro jugara con ellos?"

Carolyn asentía con la cabeza, feliz de ser comprendida. "Sí, lo hice. Pero él no quiere jugar con ellos."

Hotch intervino, queriendo estar seguro. "Sra. Magnusson, ¿tomaste niños pequeños así _antes_?"

Parecía sorprendida con la pregunta. "No, no, yo sólo lo buscaba. Pero ahora que Pedro no se levanta a jugar, tenía que encontrar a su hermano."

Al darse cuenta que la situación sólo tenía sentido en la mente de su sospechosa, los dos agentes interrumpieron la entrevista. Momentáneamente, se oyó el llanto de un niño... Y luego el de otro. JJ soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Loring y Reid volvieron con dos niños pequeños rubios. Reid dio el suyo a JJ y le indicó a su superior. "Tienes que ver esto, Hotch."Cuando JJ se levantó también, añadió, "Tú no."

Su tono de voz le dijo que estaba protegiéndola, y ella sólo podría adivinar lo que estaba a punto de mostrar al jefe de su unidad.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue más sombrío de lo que hubieran podido esperar. Era la primera vez para la unidad. Todos los niños secuestrados habían sido recuperados, sanos y salvos. Incluso la más reciente víctima, Bobby Lyons, quien sólo tomó su medicación con un poco de retraso.

Pero la historia de la sospechosa también fue única, y muy triste. Carolyn Magnusson, de hecho, estuvo embarazada de gemelos. Pero había perdido uno de los niños durante el primer trimestre. La depresión posparto hizo el resto. Su marido la había abandonado, incapaz de hacer frente al cambio de comportamiento de su esposa. Ella, inexplicablemente, había abandonado a su bebé superviviente. A pesar de lo cuidadosa que había sido antes, con su estado de entumecimiento, no atendía a su hijo como era necesario. Finalmente llegó a ser tan pequeño y débil, que ya no se movía, no comía, ya ni siquiera lloraba. Carolyn confundió su estado con el de la tristeza y nostalgia por su gemelo. Y se dispuso a encontrar un sustituto.

Reid se relacionó con la historia del niño abandonado por su padre y dejado al cuidado de una madre enferma mental, más de lo que nadie pudo pensar. Había hecho un lazo silencioso con el joven Pedro Magnusson en cuanto lo había recogido de la cuna. Probablemente pesaba menos de quince kilos y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Pero había logrado contacto visual con Reid, y el joven agente había rogado que fuera una buena señal.

Antes de irse, Reid hizo un seguimiento en el hospital. "Ellos piensan que va a sobrevivir, pero no saben cómo lo hará. Dijeron que el cerebro es el último órgano afectado, por lo que puede estar bien. Pero no van a ser capaces de saberlo a hasta dentro de un par de meses". Al oír eso, seis almas hicieron sus plegarias de forma simultánea.

Después que estaban en el aire, Reid, quien se había trasladado a la cocina, regresaba por el pasillo con dos tazas en las manos. Le entregó a JJ su té y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cuándo hablaran con Will, Hotch y tú?" Era su manera de asegurarse que todavía tenía la intención de hacerlo.

"Hotch vendrá mañana por la noche, después del trabajo. Será viernes, así que Will podrá buscar un lugar para vivir durante el fin de semana."

"Si él está de acuerdo en irse."

Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. "Sí, si él está de acuerdo."

"¿Y si no lo hace?" Quería desesperadamente oír que no iba a alojarse en la casa con Will.

"Si no... No sé. Sólo espero que lo haga."

"JJ, mantengo lo que te dije antes. Prefiero que tú y Henry se queden conmigo si Will no se va."

Ella le dio una palmadita en la mano. "Lo sé. Y te amo por eso. Pero vamos a rezar por que Henry sea capaz de permanecer en su casa y dormir en su propia cama."

_Y que él no lo ponga en mi contra por el resto de su vida._


	15. Chapter 15

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 15/55**

El día viernes Reid estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse en el trabajo. No sólo porque esa noche JJ se enfrentaría a Will, sino también porque estaba un día más cerca del domingo. Un día más cerca de Maeve.

_Me gustaría poder llamarla todos los días. Quiero saber que piensa sobre muchas cosas. Nunca tenemos suficiente tiempo para hablar de todo._

Había estado pensando el preguntarle si podía comunicarse con ella más a menudo. Pero, una parte de él sabía que aún cuando pudiera llamarla diariamente, eso no iba a ser suficiente. Quería a Maeve todo el tiempo. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera por los libros o por los estudios. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que alguien era recíproca con sus sentimientos.

_Ella me fascina. Ella me_ _embriaga._

Esta se había convertido en su típica conversación interna. Pero hoy se había visto interrumpido con otra.

_Por favor has que Will coopere y se vaya. No permitas que se enoje. Él va a tomar represalias, lo sé. Y estoy seguro que la manera que Will elija para obtener venganza no la va a poder anticipar ella. Will la podría lastimar. Y lastimaría a Henry. Así que, por favor... Que se vaya en paz. Sólo asegúrese que se vaya._

Reid sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad que Will LaMontagne saliera por completo de la vida de Henry. Pero él tenía la esperanza que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo inútil que sería seguir atado a una mujer que no quería estar con él. Si sólo pudiera hacer que eso suceda, pudiera lograr que entendiera que lo mejor era hacer el menor daño a Henry. Una vez más, Reid estaba inmensamente agradecido a su jefe por haberse ofrecido a ayudarla. No quería que su mejor amiga entrara sola en eso. Y él sabía que no podía acompañarla. Sólo lograría empeorar las cosas y enojar más a Will.

Antes de irse, se le acercó a JJ.

"Por favor, ten cuidado. Como dice Hotch, considera bien tu seguridad. Y por favor, JJ," la tomó del brazo para enfatizar sus palabras, "por favor, no te quedes con él si no quiere irse esta noche. Sé que no te ha hecho daño antes, pero sabes lo que puede pasar."

Reid se refería a la conducta típica en un hogar donde había abusos sobere uno de los miembros de la pareja... El aislamiento, los celos, la necesidad de imponer los sentimientos de culpa. Will había logrado todos ellos con JJ.

Reid terminó diciendo: "Tengo listo el segundo dormitorio. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir."

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de JJ cuando entendió que lo que él le estaba ofreciendo era el tipo de amor y preocupación que _debía_ haber recibido de su marido. Se acercó de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Te prometo ser cuidadosa. Gracias, Spence. Te quiero."

Y se fue para encontrarse con Hotch, quien la seguiría a su casa.

* * *

Ella le había pedido a Karen que cuidara de Henry durante unas horas adicionales. La niñera le tenía cariño al pequeño niño y estuvo de acuerdo con hacerlo.

Mientras esperaban que Will llegara a casa, JJ le entregó a Hotch una botella de vino y un sacacorchos.

"Creo que voy a necesitar esto."

Trató de darle una sonrisa alentadora, pero Hotch sabía que la conversación que iba a venir sería complicada para todos ellos.

"En un par de hora todo acabará, y pasará a convertirse en parte de tu pasado."

"Esperemos que así sea." JJ pensaba que lo más probable era que eso se convirtiera en el comienzo de un camino largo y difícil.

Como no tenía que forzar a JJ para que cancelara algún plan para esa noche, Will llegó a casa a tiempo. Su sorpresa al ver a Hotch allí rápidamente se convirtió en cautela.

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay algún problema?" Will estaba usando esta noche su tono de preocupación. Se acercó a JJ y la abrazó."¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Ha pasado algo?" Le preguntó ahora.

Por último, se dio cuenta lo silenciosa que estaba la casa y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Henry?"

JJ sirvió una copa de vino para él y se sentó junto a Hotch en el sofá. Ella hizo un gesto a su marido para que ocupara una silla.

"Siéntate, Will. Por favor. Henry está bien, está con Karen."

Los dos perfiladores en la sala vieron como la mirada de preocupación abandonó la cara de Will, para ser reemplazada por una de inseguridad y desconfianza.

Will miró, alternativamente, a JJ y a Hotch. Ella le dio un vistazo a Hotch, y entonces comenzó.

"Will, pienso que sabes que no he sido feliz durante mucho tiempo. _Nosotros_ no hemos sido felices. No parece que estamos siendo lo que esperábamos el uno del otro. No puedo ser lo que esperas, permaneciendo aquí todo el tiempo, sola contigo y con Henry. Te molestas cuando trabajo, cuando viajo, cuando hago planes con otras personas. Todas las cosas que me hacen ser quien soy. Que me hacen ser feliz. Todas estas cosas logran una reacción opuesta en ti. Y eso no es lo que un matrimonio debe ser."

Hotch notó que los ojos de Will revoloteaban de ida y vuelta entre él y JJ. Entendía, como el generador de perfiles que es, que eso era un indicador que Will estaba preocupado por su imagen frente a los demás. Alguien verdaderamente centrado en su esposa habría mantenido los ojos sólo en ella, especialmente, debido al tema de conversación.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo, JJ? ¿Te quieres ir?" Había dolor en su voz, pero también la estaba desafiando.

Por mucho que ella necesitaba recuperar su vida, JJ lamentaba perder su sueño. Ella se atragantó, y tuvo dificultades para responder. Cuando se reencontró con su voz, respondió.

"Es lo que pienso, Will. Sí. No creo que lo que tenemos sea saludable. Sé que no es saludable para mí. Y aunque sé que ambos amamos Henry, y él nos ama a los dos, si permanecemos juntos, será perjudicial para él, no quiero eso. Y creo que tampoco lo quieres."

Will se puso de pie, la ira desbordada. "¡No me digas lo que quiero y lo que no quiero! Y no trates de insinuar que estoy haciéndole daño Henry. No soy el que trata de destruir su familia!"

JJ lo miró como si la hubiera abofeteado. Ella había estado castigándose a sí misma con esas mismas palabras, pero dolían más cuando alguien se las decía. Era cierto que ella era la que estaba iniciando la separación, y cualquier persona podría pensar que Will era la víctima. Pero los que están dentro del matrimonio, sabía la verdad. La gran pregunta era: ¿A quién culparía Henry?

Hotch sabía que tenían que darle a Will algo de espacio para reaccionar, por lo que mantuvo su silencio ahora. Su principal objetivo era que el hombre dejara la casa esa noche. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba mostrando mucha más rabia que dolor.

Will seguía gritando, toda pretensión de comportarse bien en frente de quien los acompañaba había desaparecido. Claramente, Hotch estaba ahí para apoyar a JJ, y ya no se preocupaba por la impresión que podía causarle.

"¿No podías decirme esto de otra manera? ¿Tenías que trae a tu jefe para intimidarme?, ¿no es así?"

Ahora Hotch intervino. "Estoy aquí, a petición de JJ, para ayudarlos a aclarar las cosas hasta que cada uno se reúna con sus abogados."

"¿Tú les hablas de nuestra vida a todos sus amigos de trabajo, _querida_?" Lo que había sido una vez una palabra cariñosa fue usada ahora en tono irónico. "¿Dónde está tu amigo _Spence_? O ¿no es lo suficientemente hombre para estar aquí con ustedes?"

JJ estaba enojada, molesta y decidida a no llorar por el discurso de su marido. Pero estaba perdiendo rápidamente la batalla.

"Will", maldijo su voz por quebrarse. Ella estaba decidida a no mostrarle debilidad. "¿No podemos hacer esto civilizadamente? ¿Tiene que ser peleando?"

Era como si se hubiera pulsado el interruptor. Will se sentó de nuevo, su voz calmada y tranquila... Pero cruel.

"Claro que sí, _querida_. Si quieres irte, vete. Pero yo me quedo aquí." Se aseguró que ella lo estuviese mirando cuando agregó, "y Henry se queda aquí".

JJ tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de responder. Ella quería que su voz fuese constante y en calma. No podía darse el lujo que la viera mal.

"Will, Henry necesita a su madre. Sé que él te ama, nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Pero él me necesita. Estoy de acuerdo con usted en que debe permanecer en su casa. Pero creo que debería estar aquí, conmigo."

Ella esperó, tratando de interpretar la expresión de su cara. Luego volvió a hablar.

"Te estoy pidiendo que te vayas. Esta noche. Podemos elaborar un calendario de visitas para Henry. Por favor, Will. Por favor."

Ella estaba dispuesta a suplicar, si con eso podía conseguir que estuviera de acuerdo. Cuando se refería a su hijo, JJ no permitiría que su orgullo interfiera.

Hotch habló ahora, en gran parte para recordarle a Will su presencia. "Creo que debes escuchar a JJ. Pueden llegar a un acuerdo de custodia compartida, y tomarte un tiempo mientras Henry se acostumbra a ello. Pero sería mejor para el niño permanecer en su casa, con su madre".

Hotch podía simpatizar con él. No dejaba de recordar cuando había estado en la posición de Will, aunque por diferentes razones. La separación de un niño de un ser querido, siempre es dolorosa.

Will se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, pensando, meditando. Cada uno sabía que habría sido diferente si Hotch no hubiese estado allí para mediar y ser testigo. Pero, al final, Will aceptó.

"De acuerdo. Voy a irme. Conseguiré una habitación de hotel. Pero quiero ver a Henry, JJ."

"¿El Domingo está bien? Él tiene una fiesta de cumpleaños mañana." JJ era quien manejaba la agenda de la familia. Rezó porque Will estuviera de acuerdo. Ella quería mantener las cosas lo más normal posibles para Henry.

"Maldita sea, tienes razón." Will se levantó y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio a empacar una mochila. Se volvió para responder: "Yo lo veré el domingo. Todo el día."

Estaba decidido a mantener la fachada. JJ lo lamentaba por él. Ella no podía vivir con sus inseguridades, pero sabía que para él también era difícil de soportar. Veinte minutos más tarde, salió con su mochila. JJ y Hotch habían permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Te haré saber a dónde acabo. Sabes que no hay mucho disponible un viernes por la noche."

JJ reconoció su intento de hacerla sentir culpable y lo ignoró.

"Puedo localizarte con una llamada al móvil, dondequiera que estés."

Will se dirigió hacia la puerta, se volvió y la miró de nuevo.

"¿Qué vas a decirle a Henry?"

JJ se sonrojó. No se había dado cuenta de eso todavía. Oró porque las palabras correctas llegaran a ella, y comenzó.

"Le voy a decir que los dos lo amamos, y que a partir de ahora, tendrá dos lugares para llamar el hogar."

Se dio cuenta de lo simple de su respuesta, y así lo hizo Will. Nunca habría una respuesta adecuada para un niño cuya vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

JJ se hundió en el sofá después que oyó el portazo. Poco a poco, levantó los ojos hacia su jefe.

"Gracias. Eso fue... fue... Así como... difícil. Me alegro de que estuvieras conmigo."

Hotch aún estaba preocupado. "JJ, tienes un largo camino por recorrer antes que esto termine. Este fue sólo el primero de muchos, muchos pasos."

"Lo sé, Hotch. Pero fue el paso más difícil. Y tenías razón, con lo que dijiste. Estoy mirando esto como parte de mi pasado."

"Lo es. Pero asegúrate de llamar a Richard y hazle saber lo ocurrido." Había contactado con uno de sus amigos especialistas en divorcio esa misma tarde.

"Lo haré. Tenemos una cita el lunes. Gracias de nuevo, Hotch." JJ lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo despidió.

Ella había ignorado, hacía un rato, una notificación de mensaje texto. Ahora miró su teléfono. Como era de esperar, era de Spence.

_¿Todo bien?_

**'Todo bien'.**

* * *

Henry estaba acostumbrado a que Will hiciera turnos nocturnos, por lo que JJ no tuvo necesidad de explicar su ausencia esta noche. Ella se abrazó con su hijo, leyeron cuentos y escuchó sus historias del preescolar.

"Y entonces la señorita Amy dijo:" ¿Dónde está la tortuga? "Y nos miró, y ¡Timmy se había ido! Así que la señorita Amy nos convirtió en un" equipo de emergencia" y nos dijo: "Busquen en todas partes. En sus mesas, en el armario. "Incluso nos dijo que miráramos en nuestros bolsillo, mami!"

Henry se echó a reír ante la ridiculez de aquello. Una tortuga que se mete en un bolsillo! "¡Y luego Joey la encontró! ¡Estaba escondido en el cubículo de Jenna!"

Su corazón se sentía hinchar de amor por su hijo, y le preocupaba que sus decisiones pudieran cambiar su felicidad. Pero, por ahora, le gustaba tenerlo cerca, y lo abrazarlo, absorbiendo el aroma de él. Perfume de niño.

Bajo las órdenes estrictas de Hotch y Reid, JJ cambió las cerraduras el sábado por la mañana. Ella y Henry pasaron la tarde en una fiesta de cumpleaños, y luego se quedaron en casa por la noche. Ahora que había pasado 24 horas sin su padre, Henry estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad.

"Mamá, ¿cuando viene papá a casa?"

Ella había estado revolviendo una olla en la estufa. Sin abandonar su sitio, porque no quería que pareciera una gran cosa, le respondió.

"Cariño, papá y yo tomamos una decisión ."

"¿Eh?"

"Decidimos que sería mejor si tuviéramos dos lugares aparte en los cuales vivir, uno para él y otro para mí. Y tú puedes tenerlos ambos. Puedes turnarte para ir a ambos."

Era joven e inocente, y no sabía que el amor podía acabar. Henry no vio la respuesta como lo que era. Por lo que JJ estuvo profundamente agradecida.

"¿Dos casas? Pero ¿qué pasará con mis juguetes?"

No había pensado en eso. Dejó a Henry ser práctico.

"Hmm. Sus juguetes. Bueno, vamos a pensar. ¿Podríamos dejar la mitad de ellos en una casa, y la otra mitad en el otro?"

Las fracciones que no fueron muy significativos a un niño de cuatro años. "Sí, mami! Así puedo jugar con ellos, en nuestras dos casas!"

JJ sabía que no entendía nada, pero era nuevo para ella también. No tenía en que forzar su entendimiento por ahora. Ella le dejó creer lo que quería.

Después de la cena, luego de la última película de "Buddies", de seguido de sus oraciones, JJ lo dejó durmiendo. Ella se acomodó frente al fuego con un vaso de vino. Ni siquiera llegó a la mitad, cuando se quedó dormida. Acabar con un matrimonio era físicamente agotador, tan duro como lo era emocionalmente.

No sabía qué hora era cuando se despertó. Will estaba golpeando la puerta y gritando. Parecía borracho... Y amenazador. JJ agarró su teléfono, y deseó que su arma no estuviera en su caja fuerte.

* * *

Después que JJ le aseguró que todo había ido bien en la noche del viernes, y de haber cumplido su promesa de cambiar las cerraduras, Reid se instaló en lo que se había convertido en su rutina de fin de semana. Las tareas del sábado, seguido de intentos infructuosos de lectura mientras su mente vagaba constantemente hacia la conversación que tendría el domingo. Pensó en todas las cosas que quería decirle, y todas las cosas que quería preguntarle.

Hace mucho que Reid se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de su mente. Y luego, de su carácter.

_¿Eso quiere decir que estoy enamorado de_ ella_? ¿Incluso sin conocernos?_

Sabía que era extraño. No necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera para entenderlo. Pero también lo sentía como algo puro y sincero_._

_¿Por qué tengo que verla? ¿Para enfrentarla? ¿Por qué no es suficiente con que ella ya esté en mi vida? Que se preocupa por mí. Que me quiera._

Todavía no le había dicho a ella. No le había dicho que la amaba. Algo lo estaba frenando.

_¿Será eso? ¿Es porque nunca la he visto? Porque, si yo tropezara por accidente, puede ser que ni me entere? ¿Pero reconocería sus ideas? ¿Sus esperanzas? ¿Sus anhelos? Las cosas que la hacen su "Maeve '? ¿Quién dijo que para amar a alguien hace falta verle?_

Él sabía que iba a reconocer su voz, y todo lo que ella expresa. Pero, por mucho que le gustaba todo lo que sabía acerca de ella, y por intimidado que estaba frente a esa idea, Reid tenía deseos de verla. De conocerla en persona. De tocarla. Podría ser un gran intelectual, pero también era un hombre. Enamorado de una mujer. Y quería estar con ella. Amándola, en el significado total de esa palabra.

_Pero tengo que liberarla, en primer lugar._ Después de haber tenido algo de éxito con JJ, Reid estaba decidido a convencer a Maeve para que lo dejara ayudarla. Ese sería el centro de la conversación de esta semana. Trataría de hacerle ver lo mucho que había ayudo a su amiga. Y rogaba porque ella le dejara ayudarla ahora.

Reid apagó su luz de lectura y guardó al último gran autor que había ignorado durante sus ensueños. Se retiró soñar con Maeve, quien para su frustración, siempre parecía estar fuera de su alcance.

Horas más tarde, se despertó con un sobresalto. Su celular sonó. No necesitó ver la identificación para saber que era JJ. Con el corazón desbocado, Reid respondió.

"¿JJ?"

La voz de ella sonaba asustada, rota, pequeña. "¿Spence?"


	16. Chapter 16

**_.:*Transiciones*:._**

**_Capítulo 16_**

Observó por la ventana hasta verla llegar, entonces, se reunió con ella en el coche. Ellos no comentaron sobre nada, se ocupó en desabrochar a Henry de su asiento. Alzó en brazos a su ahijado dormido y lo llevó hasta el departamento. JJ agarró la bolsa de lona con las cosas que reunió a toda carrera.

Reid puso en la cama a Henry y JJ le apretó las sábanas a su alrededor. Colocó a Brownie en sus manos, con la esperanza que el pequeño perro le hiciera sentir cierta normalidad. Dejaron la puerta entreabierta para escucharlo si se despertaba.

Reid condujo a JJ a la cocina, a donde había puesto a hervir, a fuego lento, una olla con agua. Él la vertió sobre un té de hierbas y le entregó la taza. Las manos le temblaban cuando la tomó. Reid no pudo pasar por alto los rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, ni el rímel corrido.

"¿Lo arrestaron?"

Ella no había quitado los ojos de su taza, luego le lanzó una mirada molesta.

"¿Estás de broma? ¿Y la hermandad? Él es un policía metropolitano, Spence, ellos nunca lo van a arrestar. De hecho, me dijeron que podía tener problemas por haber cambiado las cerraduras. No estamos separados legalmente, por lo que aún siguen considerándola como su casa. Me dijeron que no tenía derecho a dejarlo por fuera".

No debía estar sorprendido. Podían haberlo previsto. Por supuesto, eso le concedería a Will un extraordinario grado de holgura a partir de sus compañeros. Pero ponía a JJ en una posición insostenible.

Reid conocía las implicaciones legales, pero también sabía lo que pasaba en la realidad. "Hiciste lo correcto, JJ. Gracias a Dios que cambiaste las cerraduras. ¿Quién sabe lo que habría pasado si no lo hubieras hecho?"

Enterró la cara entre las manos al revivirlo. Él había estado muy borracho como para hacer algo más que golpear la puerta. Pero astaba armado.

"¡Podría haber disparado a través de la ventana!" Su voz temblaba. "Henry despertó y salió a la sala de estar. Estaba aterrorizado. Y pudo haberle disparado. ¡Podría haberle disparado a su propio hijo! Gracias a Dios no lo hizo."

Reid se inclinó a su lado. "Hiciste lo correcto, llamaste a la policía."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No hice nada bien. Ellos sólo hicieron un simple informe. Oh, Dios, ¿en qué me metí?"

Reid le quitó las manos del rostro y dio vuelta a la silla para que ella lo miraba.

"No te metiste en nada. Sólo tomaste las medidas necesarias para que Henry y tú salieran de una situación muy mala. JJ, no estabas segura en esa casa. Creo que lo sabes."

Ella cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso por su cara. "No puedo ver el final del túnel. ¿Y si no se detiene? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Y Henry?"

Parecía cansada y frágil. Ella había estado viviendo en una prisión emocional durante meses, y ahora que había tomado medidas para salir de eso, estaba aterrorizada por su vida y la de su hijo. JJ lucía devastada.

Reid se puso de pie y la levantó con él. La estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Podía sentir su abatimiento, la adrenalina en bruto que quedó en ella de la noche anterior. Cuando sintió que su llanto se calmaba, la llevó a la sala de estar y la sentó en el sofá.

"Te quedarás aquí hasta que nos encarguemos de esto." Uso el plural deliberadamente. JJ se había sentido abandonada, durante mucho tiempo. Tenía que asegurarse que supiera que no llevaría esa carga sola.

"Como hay un informe policial, debemos ser capaces de obtener una orden de protección para el lunes. Lo comprobaremos con Hotch mañana."

JJ se quedó sin aliento. "¡Mañana! Le dije a Will que podía tener a Henry el domingo. Spence, no puedo. No puedo dejar que eso pase. No hasta que superemos esto. ¿Y si se emborracha otra vez?"

Aunque Will se había embriagado esa noche, eso no constituía un hábito para él. Pero, en sus actuales circunstancias podía suceder con mayor probabilidad, y JJ no podía darse el lujo que pasara teniendo a Henry.

"Vamos a llamar a Hotch por la mañana. Él será capaz de decirnos qué vías legales están abiertas para nosotros."

Trató de hacerla sonreír. "Te ves terrible."

Funcionó. "Apuesto que si". Su sonrisa fue breve. "Spence, gracias por esto. Por abrigarnos a estas horas de la noche. Yo no sé qué hubiera hecho."

"Me alegro que me hayas llamado. Los habría podido buscar y traerlos."

"Los policías se quedaron mientras recogía las cosas. Para entonces, Will estaba inconsciente en el sofá."

Su voz se iba apagando, y Reid reconoció los signos del agotamiento.

"JJ, ¿por qué no vas a la cama y tratas de dormir un poco? Es muy tarde."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Ve tú, Spence. Estoy bien. Estoy agotada, sí, pero creo que no voy a ser capaz de dormir. Me sentaré aquí por un rato, si eso está bien contigo."

Él la miró, con ganas de hacer lo mejor para ella. "¿Prefieres estar sola, o te sentirías mejor si te acompaño?"

"Creo que necesito sacar esto de dentro de mí, Spence. No quiero asustarte."

Ella no le había dicho que se fuera... Así que él tomó su decisión.

"No me asusto con facilidad."

Él se acomodó en un cojín y luego levantó el brazo a manera de invitación. JJ se acercó más y se ajustó contra él. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Con la tensión vivida en los últimos meses, semanas y días; especialmente, después del estrés de las últimas horas, se sintió libre. Ser capaz de recostarse, que alguien la sostenga, que comparta sus cargas, aunque fuese por un rato, la hacía sentir ligera, como si estuviese flotando. En los brazos de Spencer Reid, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en paz.

* * *

Pook. Pook. Pook. Pook.

Reid se despertó con la sensación de su brazo palpitante. Todavía podía sentir el peso de JJ en su contra. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que ella no era la única cabecita rubia en la habitación. Había otra, de pie junto a él, el aliento caliente en su cara, empujándolo con un dedo pequeño.

"Tío Spence, ¿Tuvimos una pijamada?"

Reid intentó despertar su voz. Salió seca y rota.

"¿Henry?"

Empezó a levantarse, moviendo a JJ. Ninguno de ellos había dormido mucho. Después de sus primeros minutos de sueño, despertó varias veces, y lloró en cada oportunidad. Reid se había despertado con ella todas las veces, la había consolado hasta volverse a dormir. Ahora abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que era de día.

Ella cogió a Henry. "Hola, cariño."

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y asustados. "Mami, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?"

Ella acarició sus mejillas, sin entender. Reid le advirtió con un gesto sobre las sombras de sus lágrimas, y ella reaccionó. _Debo estar cubierta de rimel._

"Nada, cariño, sólo olvidé quitarme el maquillaje. Voy a hacerlo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras que Reid le abrió los brazos a Henry. El niño se subió al regazo de su padrino.

"Para responder a tu pregunta, sí, supongo que tuvimos una especie de pijamada."

"Oh."

Reid reconoció la tristeza en el niño de cuatro años. Henry estaba pensando, pero sin hablar. Lo cual era inusual para él.

"Henry, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?"

Larga pausa. "Sí".

"¿Qué, Henry? ¿Qué recuerdas?" Reid sabía lo brillante que era el niño. Estaba seguro que tendrían que encontrar una manera de explicarle las cosas. A Henry no lo convencerían con medias verdades.

"Que los policías vinieron a nuestra casa."

A sus espaldas, JJ ya volvía del baño. Al darse cuenta del tema de conversación, se detuvo y esperó, escuchando y orando en silencio.

"¿Por qué fueron a tu casa, Henry? ¿Lo sabes?"

"Mamá los llamó. Ella me dijo que me metiera debajo del sofá, y llamó a los policías. Daba miedo, tío Spence. Estaba asustado."

"¿Estás bien ahora, Henry. Tú y mamá están bien. No hay nada que temer, ¿de acuerdo?"

Henry no contestó. Solo puso sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Reid y lo abrazó.

"Henry, ¿Te acuerdas de algo más?"

Soltó a su padrino, Henry se sentó de nuevo. "Había un hombre malo, y él estaba gritando cosas. Él le estaba gritando a mamá".

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo?"

"Él dijo: ¡Abre la puerta, JJ!" Henry imitaba los gritos. "Dijo algunas malas palabras, pero yo no puedo repetirlas. "

Reid asintió. Y pasó con Henry a una nueva pregunta, que rogaba porque tuviera la respuesta que él esperaba oír.

"¿Sabes quién era ese hombre, Henry?"

"Nop. Mamá creía que era papá, porque ella le dijo:" ¡Vete, Will! ". Pero papá no haría eso, ¿verdad tío Spence? Alguien nos estaba tomando el pelo." Aunque la última frase era declarativa, sonó más bien como una pregunta.

Ninguno de los adultos podía interpretar esto bien. ¿Lo sabía Henry? ¿Era incapaz de atreverse a decirlo? ¿O es que realmente no entendía que lo había aterrorizado su propio padre?

JJ puso fin a la conversación volviendo al sofá. Ella mostró su cara a Henry.

"¿Mejor?"

"¡Bastante, mami! ¿No es mamá bonita, tío Spence?"

Le sonrió a los dos. "Preciosa, como siempre."

* * *

La cocina de Reid no estaba muy surtida, pero encontraron lo suficiente para armar un desayuno festivo para todos ellos. Posteriormente, pusieron a Henry delante de la televisión para poder llamar a Hotch.

"Dale un poco de 'Tom y Jerry', y lo tendrás hechizado". JJ se las arregló para burlarse de su hijo.

Llegaron a su superior cuando parecía estar en un partido de fútbol de Jack. Reid le explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado, sabiendo que a JJ la desgastaría mucho el tener que contar todo de nuevo.

"Así que necesitamos un consejo. ¿Puede obtener una orden de protección? ¿Pueden sacar legalmente a Will, y mantenerlo lejos?"

Hubo una larga pausa y luego un suspiro. "Es un panorama mixto. Si este fuera su comportamiento habitual, o si él hubiese hecho una amenaza específica, entonces el tribunal apoyaría una orden de alejamiento. Pero no parece ser lo ocurrido. ¿Lo hizo, JJ?"

Hotch no podía ver el abatimiento en su rostro, pero Reid podía. Puso un brazo de apoyo a su alrededor.

"No. No, él no hizo ninguna amenaza. Él sólo pidió que lo dejara entrar. Fui yo. _Yo_ fui quien pensó que era peligroso. "

La voz de Hotch era quejumbrosa. "Entonces me temo que no hay manera de obtener una orden que ejecuten los policías locales. Al menos no por un tiempo. Si él tiene un abogado razonable, le va a sugerir que coopere contigo con lo de la casa, y sobre Henry. Pero todavía tendría la opción de seguir o no el consejo. Si lo hace, puede que los abogados elaboren un acuerdo".

"Hotch, ¿qué hago ahora?"

"Quédate ahí por ahora. Mantente con Reid. Llama a Richard hoy y reúnete con él mañana por la mañana. Él va a ponerse en contacto con Will y su abogado. Si puede conseguir que Will se vaya voluntariamente, van a elaborar un acuerdo. Si lo rompe, entonces estará en desacato y puedes llamar a la policía. Pero tendrás que darle tiempo para llevarse sus cosas. Normalmente los tribunales dan una semana para eso. "

"¿Así que, _si_ está de acuerdo, y firma un acuerdo, podría ser capaz de volver a casa durante una semana?"

JJ estaba observando directamente a Reid mientras hablaba, pidiéndole una disculpa silenciosa por quedarse tanto tiempo, y agradeciéndole por permitírselos.

"Sí. Y luego, con suerte, las cosas pueden ser más civilizadas. JJ, siento que esto haya pasado. Esperaba que reaccionara mejor después de nuestra reunión."

"Creo que él estaba tratando de parecer condescendiente frente a ti, sin importar lo que yo pensara, Hotch. Pero también sé que el que vi ayer por la noche no era Will. Era el alcohol. Will es más sutil que eso. Espero que no se repita." _Pero no le voy a dar una oportunidad. No regresaré a casa hasta que se vaya._

"Espero que tengas razón. Descansen un poco, ambos. Reid, te veré mañana. JJ, hazte cargo mañana de lo que tengas que hacer, yo me ocupo de lo demás. "

Ambos agradecieron a su jefe y colgaron. JJ estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados durante tanto tiempo que Reid le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

"Sólo estoy tratando de visualizar el día en que voy a estar viendo todo esto como si se tratara de un mal sueño. No puedo esperar que llegue ese día."

* * *

Ella no supo nada de Will ese día. Nada de llamadas o textos exigiéndole ver a Henry. JJ estaba bastante segura que él sabía a dónde se había ido, pero él no se presentaría para acosarla. _Está bien todavía es razonable, o está sobrio. Y, con suerte, avergonzado._

Buscaron en el coche los 'juguetes de viaje' de Henry, por lo que el niño estuvo ocupado casi toda la mañana. JJ lo puso a dormir la siesta después, bajo palabras de protesta.

"¡Yo no tomo más siestas, mami! Soy un chico grande, ¿recuerdas?"

"Tú eres un niño grande que no ha dormido lo suficiente anoche,"¿recuerdas? " Ella lo imitó mientras lo metía en las sábanas. A pesar de su protesta, cayó rendido en pocos minutos.

Reid estaba en su silla de lectura preferida, haciendo un vano intento por concentrarse en un libro. JJ se dejó caer en el sofá frente a él.

"¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas una siesta también? Te mantuve despierto la mitad de la noche."

Parecía prudente. "En realidad, tengo que salir dentro de poco."

Ella empezó a disculparse de inmediato. "Oh, Spence, ¿te estoy causando molestias? Lo siento mucho, nunca pensé en entrometerme."

Él le aseguró, "Es sólo una llamada telefónica."

"¿Eso es lo que tiene que salir a hacer?" Entonces se dio cuenta. "Oh, Maeve. ¿Este es el día que llamas a Maeve."

La noche en que le había dicho acerca de la mujer en su vida, le había explicado cómo y por qué nunca se habían encontrado. Ella no se había reído, no había puesto los ojos en blanco, ni había dudado de su cordura. Ella sólo se alegró por él, y la mujer que lo hacía feliz. Él la amaba por eso.

"Si. Voy a estar ausente por aproximadamente una hora. ¿Vas a estar bien?"

Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, sin que ninguno de ellos lo expresara en voz alta. Eran agentes especiales de supervisión del FBI, que trataban con los criminales más peligrosos del país. A nadie se le ocurriría preguntarle si estarían bien en ese contexto. Pero aquí, hoy, en su apartamento, ella era una madre y una esposa, un miembro de una familia destrozada. Era la pregunta más razonable del mundo.

"Vamos a estar bien. Henry va a dormir por mucho tiempo, creo. Tal vez voy a unirme a él." Ella guardó silencio un momento, luego sintió curiosidad.

"¿Crees que alguna vez la conozcas, Spence?"

Cerró el libro, se acabaron los intentos. "Espero que sí. Pero siento que quizás eso es algo muy superficial, ¿sabes? Como yo ya la conozco tan bien. Sé lo que piensa y lo que siente, sé lo que le gusta y lo que no. Sé lo que la inspira, lo que espera del futuro. Y, sin embargo, también sé que hay mucho más por descubrir. Tanto que profundizar. Ella me tiene fascinado. Y no parece terminarse".

JJ tenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, pero estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. _Ese_ era el amor que a ella le hubiera gustado tener en su vida. Un hombre que pudiera encontrarla como alguien tan rica y profunda que sólo quisiera explorarla por siempre. En su lugar se consiguió con un hombre a quien sólo le interesaban las apariencias y encima de todo, la quería hacer cambiar.

Reid seguía hablando. "Me parece tan superfluo el tener que encontrarnos. Sé que es hermosa. Su mente. Su alma. ¿Por qué tengo que verle la cara?"

Una lágrima escapó. "¿JJ?"

Ella la apartó. "Estoy bien. Es sólo que... Es hermoso, oírte hablar de Maeve. Es la forma en que cada relación debería ser. Y no creo que el quererla conocer sea superficial en lo absoluto . Es algo humano, Spence. Es algo enteramente humano. No se trata sólo de la mente, o sólo el espíritu o sólo el cuerpo. No la amarás más, o menos, si la conoces. Sólo serás capaz de amarla de otra manera. Esa es la forma en que el amor funciona, ¿verdad? Te hace sentir tan pleno, al mismo tiempo que te hace querer más".

Incluso mientras lo decía, JJ se preguntó de dónde sacó tanta sabiduría. Ella no había tenido esa sensación de amor en su relación con Will. Pero ella lo _había_ comprendido a través de Henry.

"Una paradoja." Reid estaba considerando sus palabras.

"Sea lo que sea, me alegro que la tengas en tu vida, Spence. Y a pesar que ninguno de nosotros la ha conocido, creo que amo a Maeve Donovan sólo por quererte."

Él le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. "Algún día, voy a presentártela. Sé que te amará, también. ¿Quién no lo haría?"


	17. Chapter 17

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 17/55**

Esto sucedió en cada oportunidad. Cada vez que marcaba el número y luego colgaba el auricular, todo su cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Y si ella no le devolvía la llamada? ¿Y si le hubiese pasado algo? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo podría enterarse? ¿Y si _eso ocurrió_ en ese momento?

Y luego, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, el teléfono sonaba, y él saltaba para cogerlo. _Y era ella_. Oía su voz, y se relajaba.

Esta vez no fue diferente. Al fin sonó el teléfono y oyó su voz, Reid suspiro aliviado.

"¿Spencer? ¿Está todo bien?"

Cuando escucharlo era la única manera de estar con él, se convirtió en una experta en ello. Maeve era capaz de recoger su humor con cada matiz de la voz de Reid.

"Todo está bien, Maeve. Sólo me tranquilizé el escuchar tu voz, eso es todo." Hacía tiempo había renunciado a tratar de emplear cualquier tipo de artimaña con ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu caso?"

Casi lo había olvidado. Parecía que habían pasado muchas cosas, y sin embargo, todo había sucedido en una sola semana. A pesar que ella lo había ayudado con el caso, le podía responder sólo de manera vaga.

"En realidad, fue un algo único en nuestro historial. Logramos rescatar a todas las víctimas con vida."

"Pero siento algo de tristeza en tu voz."

"Un miembro de la familia del _sudes_ estaba muy, muy enfermo. No está claro que si va a sobrevivir. Al menos, no sin un daño."

Se dio cuenta que de alguna manera se había identificado con esta víctima. "Lo siento, Spencer".

Sabía que lo decía en serio. No era simple cortesía. Había llegado a entender que ella se compadecía de él cuando algo lo lastimaba o lo ponía triste. Pero él no estaba acostumbrado ser escrutado de esa manera. Una parte de él aún luchaba por entrar en una dinámica que para el resto del mundo podía ser natural.

Él probó a cambiar el enfoque de la conversación. "¿Cómo estuvo el resto de la semana?"

"Maravillosamente tranquilo."

Esperaba que aquello significara lo que él pensaba. "¿No hay más contacto, ni correos electrónicos, ni a través de cartas?"

Había alegría en su voz. "Nada."

"Maeve, ¿has recibido alguna llamada? ¿Cualquier cosa que parezca obsesiva?" Ella era orgullosa para darle ese tipo de detalles, pero él pensaba que ella no debería serlo.

Pausa. Entonces le dijo, "Sólo uno".

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sonaba tan esperanzador.

Ella trató de restarle importancia. "Pero eso es todo, Spencer. Pudo haber sido él. Sin embargo, cualquiera puede llamar a un número equivocado."

"Aún así, Maeve. Tengo que preguntártelo otra vez. ¿Me permitirías ayudarte?"

Habían hablado de eso muchas veces. Aferrándose a la idea que, con el tiempo, el acosador perdiera su interés en ella y cambiara su objetivo, Maeve se resistió a aceptar cualquier oferta de ayuda. Ella estaba convencida que su acosador podría notarlo si comenzaban a investigar al respecto, y ella no quería que supiera que había logrado asustarla. Estaba convencida que una investigación prolongaría su situación.

"Spencer, sé que tienes prisa. Pero está a punto de terminar. Puedo sentirlo. ¿No podemos darle un par de semanas?"

Frente a la otra opción, él cedió. Eso estaba peligrosamente cerca de convertirse en su único tema de conversación, y él valoraba demasiado sus charlas como para dejar que eso ocurriera.

Ellos iban y venían a través de su último campo de estudio, la filosofía. Cada uno de ellos le abrió al otro una visión diferente de la vida, una nueva manera de experimentar lo que los rodeaba, y ambos lo saboreaban.

Por último, se dirigieron a un tema que había sido un interés común desde hace algún tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿terminaste de leerla?"

"Ayer. Apuesto a que tú la terminaste durante la cena, la semana pasada." En lugar molestarse, le parecía gracioso que a Maeve le divirtiera que Spencer pudiera leer durante una cena, lo que a ella le tomaba una semana.

"¿Y?"

"Pienso que quedó revelada la relación entre ellos. Mira cómo Watson prácticamente celebró el haber recibido un disparo, dejando en claro su preocupación por Holmes. Sherlock era tan renuente a expresarlo de otra manera."

En parte debido a su forma única de comunicarse, en parte porque era un perfilador, Reid estaba siempre en sintonía con el texto y el subtexto de lo que decía Maeve. Habían bromeado muchas veces acerca de que ella era Watson y él era Holmes. ¿Le estaba queriendo decir algo? ¿Era porque le había dicho: "Te quiero", y él aún no la había correspondido?

"No lo sé, Maeve, parece ser bastante extremo por parte de Watson." _Y no te atrevas a seguir su ejemplo._ "Pero no estoy en desacuerdo con que Holmes se preocupa por Watson."

Ella no podía verlo tragar grueso, intentando de reunir el coraje. Estaba a punto de decírselo. Si pudiera hacer que su boca se moviera. Pero de pronto no podía…

Maeve se dio cuenta de su dilema. Ella lo sabía, por que él había compartido parte de su vida con ella, sabía que se había protegido del amor más a menudo de lo que podía demostrarlo. En lugar de estar molesta con él por no expresarlo, Maeve se maravilló de ser capaz de reconocer los sentimientos de él. Ella tuvo compasión, y lo rescató cambiando de tema.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te va con JJ?"

Sorprendentemente, durante casi todo el tiempo que había estado hablando con Maeve, no había pensado en ello. Tal era su poder sobre él. Ahora, él le contó toda la historia, que termina con el hecho que JJ y Henry se quedarían con él hasta que fuera seguro regresar a casa.

"Oh, Spencer, lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado con ellos. Ruego que lo superen rápido. Pero sé que estarás encantado de tener a tu pequeño ahijado contigo."

Era cierto. Incluso en las pocas horas que había estado despierto, Henry había traído vida a su departamento. Había llenado cada rincón con la inquietud de sus cuatro años, cargando de color y vida a todo lo que le rodea. Reid no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo sería el tener esa sensación de forma permanente.

"Hotch piensa que los abogados pueden hacer algo para que puedan volver a su casa sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera hacer Will, pero, por supuesto, eso depende de su cooperación."

"¿Es probable? El parece alguien inflexible. ¿Por qué iba cooperar?"

"Esto es todo un espectáculo, Maeve. Los tipos como Will son normalmente inseguros. Dependen de la opinión de los demás, especialmente de las opiniones de las figuras de autoridad. Así que, en público, tienden a buscar aprobación. Pero en lo privado es cuando compensan su personalidad mostrándose dominantes. Es probable que coopere. Y, una vez que pase la etapa de crisis, y si se mantiene sobrio, no representará un peligro. "

"¿Pero?" Ella podía oír que venía eso.

"Pero también es un maestro de la manipulación. Él va a hacer su parte lo suficientemente bien como para que le permitan tener tiempo con Henry. Y luego usará a Henry para vengarse de JJ."

"¡Oh, no, no pobre Henry!" A pesar que ella no lo conocía, Reid le había transmitido imágenes nítidas de Henry y sus travesuras. Pero, sobre todo, ella sabía lo mucho que Spencer amaba al niño, por lo que ella también lo amaba. "¿Qué crees que haría?"

"No tengo ni idea. Es por eso que tengo que estar alerta. No estoy seguro que JJ puede distanciarse lo suficiente como para verlo."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, Spencer? ¿Cualquier cosa?" Odiaba oír la frustración en su voz.

"Supongo que puedes orar, Maeve. Ni Henry ni JJ merecen esto. _Alguien_ tiene que ayudarlos. "

"Entonces pediré para que _tú_ seas capaz de ayudarlos. O que para que no necesiten ayude alguna. "

Decidió probar una vez más. "Claro que sí lo desearas podría ayudar a otra persona..."

"Estoy rezando para que no tengas que hacer eso, Spencer. Pero estoy muy agradecido que estés dispuesto a ello."

"Si me lo pides, estaré allí." Se dio cuenta que él no sabía donde quedaba ese 'alli'.

"En realidad, estaba pensando que podía ser capaz de ir hasta ti. O tal vez podríamos encontrarnos. Ya sabes, si esto es realmente el final. Si realmente se ha ido."

Tragó saliva. Desear conocer a Maeve era una cosa, pero que eso suceda en realidad, o exponerla, eso era otra cosa.

"Bi-bien." No podía verlo, pero estaba sonriendo. Podía oír la angustia en su voz. Su heroico agente del FBI, nervioso por conocerla.

"Así que tal vez esta semana podríamos pensar en la forma en que nos gustaría encontrarnos. Y tal vez, en un par de semanas o en un mes, se convierta en realidad."

Se había recuperado. "Eso espero, Maeve." Sobre todas las cosas, quería que ella estuviese libre de su acosador. Quería que fuera libre de vivir su vida a sus anchas.

"Hasta entonces, Spencer, por favor cuídate. Y, si así lo quieres, dile a Henry y a su madre que estoy con ellos."

"Lo haré, Maeve. Y quiero que te cuides, también. Y, si pasa algo, si él se comunica contigo otra vez... _Por favor_ llámame. Por favor, considera el dejar que mi equipo y yo te ayudemos. "

"Lo haré, Spencer. Lo consideraré, claro está. Adiós, hasta la próxima. Te quiero."

Ooops. No había querido dejarlo salir otra vez, ya que eso le estaba ocasionando algunos pequeños problemas. Pero ella lo amaba, y las palabras salían solas. Colgó rápidamente, para relevarlo del dilema en que lo estaba poniendo.

* * *

Llegó a casa y encontró un panorama muy inusual para él. Había un delicioso aroma que salía de su cocina. Reid en realidad sabía cocinar, había aprendido desde niño, ya que su madre se olvidaba de las comidas. Pero rara vez se tomó el tiempo.

"Mmmmm... Huelo algo increíble. ¿Qué es?"

"Es tu favorito, tío Spence! Pollo con albaricoque!"

Miró a JJ. "¿Tenía todas estas cosas?" No podía creer que él tuviera en su cocina los ingredientes de tan deliciosa comida.

"Henry despertó, e hicimos una pequeña carrera hasta la tienda. Probablemente nos sobrepasamos un poquito con las compras." Ella le sonrió.

Reid miró su reloj. Se sorprendió al ver que había estado hablando con Maeve durante casi dos horas. El tiempo había volado.

"Lo siento, JJ, no tenía intención de dejarte sola por tanto tiempo. ¿Tuviste alguna llamada?" Tenían que hablar en código delante de Henry.

"Un texto". Cuando vio que las cejas de Reid se alzaban, agregó, "Te hablaré de eso más tarde."

Henry le tomó la mano a Reid y lo arrastró a la sala de estar. Había algo que quería saber.

"¿Qué es esto, tío Spence?"

Reid sonrió. Había albergado la esperanza de poder compartir eso con Henry, en el futuro.

"Esto es un tablero de ajedrez. Y éstos," Tomó una figura, "son los jugadores."

Henry estaba familiarizado con las damas. Pero todas sus piezas eran iguales. "Son todos diferentes, tío Spence. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, Henry, eso es porque todos tienen un trabajo diferente. Pero todos tratan de proteger a ésta, al rey." Tenía en la mano esa figura, y ahora tomó otra. "Éste, por ejemplo, es un peón. Él sale y explora lo que está pasando, y a veces tiene que dejarse capturar."

"¿Dejarse capturar?" Eso no suena divertido.

"El rey estará a salvo. Y la reina."

Henry conocía a los reyes y las reinas por los cuentos de hadas que su madre le leía. Sabía que eran importantes.

"¿Qué es esto, tío Spence?" Henry sostenía lo que parecía un caballito negro.

"Ese es el caballero. El caballero protege al rey y la reina."

Henry había oído hablar de los caballeros también. "¿Él los salva, tío Spence?"

"Él hace su mejor esfuerzo, Henry."

"Cuando sea mayor, voy a ser un caballero. Voy a salvar a la gente. Al igual que tú, tío Spence."

Eso lo tomó desprevenido. "¿Como yo?"

"Mami dice que siempre tratas de salvar a todos, incluso a los malos. Tío Spence, ¿por qué tratas de salvar a los malos?"

Reid echó una mirada a la cocina, pero JJ no estaba a la vista.

"¿Mami te dijo eso?"

"Mm-hmm. Me lo dijo cuando estaba enojado con Toby."

El genio sentía como si caminara por encima del agua, fuera de su terreno.

"No entiendo, Henry. ¿Por qué mencionas a Toby?"

Henry se limitó a mirarlo, como si Reid estuviera retando la paciencia del niño de cuatro años.

"Ella me dijo que no debería estar enojado con él. Porque a veces la gente es mala porque está triste. Ella dijo que tú siempre sabes cuando los malos hacen daño sólo porque están tristes."

"¿En serio? Hmm." Entonces recordó que Henry le estaba contando una historia. "¿Y crees que Toby estaba triste?"

"Sí, cuando se rompió mi caja de almuerzo."

"Cuando rompió mi lonchera(*)." Reid hizo una mueca. "Todavía no entiendo, Henry."

Dio un suspiro dramático. "Quería tomar mis galletas, y yo no se lo permití, por lo que agarró mi lonchera y la arrojó al suelo. Y se rompió."

Reid llegó a la comprensión. "¿Así que él se comportó como un chico malo?"

Henry asintió. Finalmente su padrino estaba siguiendo la conversación.

"Y mami dijo que tal vez él estaba teniendo un mal día. Que tal vez estaba triste."

Algo le dijo a Reid que le preguntara a continuación. "¿Por qué estaba triste, Henry?"

Respondió con una voz bajita. Y Reid se lamentaba al reconocer la sabiduría detrás de ella. Henry no debía haber tenido que saber esas cosas.

"Estaba triste porque su mamá y su papá no querían seguir viviendo en la misma casa. Me lo dijo mi mamá."

Reid volvió a mirar hacia la cocina. Ahora, JJ estaba de pie en la puerta, apoyada en el marco, escuchando. Tenía problemas para leer en su expresión cuando ella le explicó.

"Toby le dijo que su mamá y su papá estaban molestos el uno con el otro, y se gritaban todo el tiempo. ¿Es eso correcto, Henry?"

Su hijo asintió vigorosamente, contento de contar con su mamá para que se hiciera cargo de explicarle todo al tío Spencer.

"Así que decidieron vivir por separado. Y Toby estaba enojado por eso. Y en vez de decirle a alguien lo triste que estaba, empezó a portarse mal. ¿Así fue, Henry?"

La cabecita rubia asintió de nuevo.

"Pero hubiera sido preferible que se lo dijera a alguien, ¿no?"

No hay reacción.

"¿Correcto, Henry?"

"Me imagino".

Reid intervino, tenía que cumplir uno de sus deberes como padrino.

"Henry, si alguna vez te sientes enojado por algo, o incluso si sólo estás pensando en algo, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? "

Una vez más, no hay reacción.

"¿Henry?"

"Incluso si estoy bravo?"

Reid lo miró fijamente. JJ lo observaba atentamente. Al igual que tantos momentos de la vida, éste sólo había sucedido, sin embargo, parecía tan importante.

Reid estaba orando porque la sabiduría acudiera a él. "_Sobre todo_ si estás bravo, Henry. O triste. No es algo malo que te sientas enojado, ya sabes. Todos nos disgustamos veces, incluso cuando creemos que no deberíamos sentirnos así. Es sólo la forma en que nos sentimos. Pero no se siente bien el estar enojado, ¿verdad? "

Su pequeña voz respondió. "No."

"Así que es bueno hablar de ello, porque a veces eso ayuda a que mejore."

Reid vio la mano de JJ tocándose el corazón cuando Henry respondió. "¿Pero estoy muy enojado con los adultos? ¿Estoy enojado con mi mamá y papá?"

**…..**

REFERENCIAS

**(*) LONCHERA: **No es una palabra que aceptada por la REAL ACADEMIA ESPAÑOLA (RAE), ya que es considerada un americanismo (spanglish o modismo derivado de la palabra lunch "almuerzo" en inglés). Sin embargo, en los países latinoamericanos se denomina así al envase donde se transporta el almuerzo/merienda, desde la casa a la escuela o sitio de trabajo. Otras palabras para definir el mismo elemento serían "fiambrera", "tartera", "vianda", "portavianda", "lonche", "tuper/taper" (éste último es otro anglicismo que hace referencia a la marca Tupper Ware, que comercializa envases de cierre hermético para la conservación de alimentos)


	18. Chapter 18

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 18/55**

JJ contuvo la respiración, observando y aguardando por lo que veía venir. Esta vez, Reid no estaba pendiente de ella. Él se centró por completo en su ahijado.

"¿Estás enojado con mamá y papá, Henry?"

Los ojos de Henry fueron hasta su madre. Tenía el corazón roto por su hijo, pero debía permitirle que él lo sacara de adentro.

"Está bien, Henry. Puedes decírselo a tío Spence. Lamento si estás molesto conmigo, pero no importa. Y está bien que se lo digas."

Henry corrió hacia su madre y le abrazó las piernas. "¡Te amo, mami!"

Eso casi desbarató a JJ. Ella tuvo que tragar grueso antes de poder hablar. Se agachó y abrazó a su hijo. "Yo también te amo, Henry. Y lamento si te he hecho enojar. Pero quiero que lo hablemos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él se apartó de ella. "¿Puedo decirle a tío Spence?"

JJ miró a uno de sus 'chicos'. Reid le dio un sutil movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa alentadora.

"Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Qué tal si voy a terminar la cena, mientras ustedes hablan aquí?" Con otro abrazo, ella dejó al padrino y al ahijado solos.

Reid puso a Henry en el sofá con él. "Está bien, pequeñín, vamos hablar. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene molesto con tus padres?" Le revolvió el pelo a Henry así como le preguntaba.

"No quiero sentirme triste como Toby. Cuando su mamá y su papá ya no vivían en la misma casa, él se puso muy triste y empezó a portarse mal. Él se metía en problemas todo el tiempo. Mami dijo que papá va a vivir en un otra casa de ahora en adelante. Y tengo miedo de ponerme así de triste. Tengo miedo de volverme un chico malo".

Reid se recostó, dejando su brazo alrededor de Henry. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Henry no le estaba diciendo que _estaba_ triste, le dijo que estaba asustado por _sentirse_ así. Y tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar con él. Había tanto de inocencia y complejidad en lo que su ahijado le decía que Reid se sintió completamente perdido. _¡Auxilio!_

Rezando por no defraudar la confianza que JJ depositó en él, Reid le preguntó: "Henry, ¿estás triste en este momento?"

La cabeza rubia asintió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hice entristecer a mami."

Reid lo miró fijamente. "¿Justamente ahora? ¿Crees que pusiste a mamá triste en este momento?"

"Ella _estaba_ triste. Me di cuenta. "

Reid pasó a mirar a Henry directamente. "Henry, ella sólo se preocupa por ti. Ella no estaba triste. Ella sólo se siente triste cuando tú te sientes triste. Entonces, ¿Lo estás? ¿Triste? ¿Está triste porque tus padres ya no vivirán más en la misma casa?"

Henry estaba pensando. "Se supone que debería estarlo. ¿Verdad, tío Spence?"

Reid le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No tienes por qué, Henry. No hay normas escritas. No siempre es algo triste. Muchas veces, está bien, y todo el mundo es feliz."

"¿En serio, tío Spence?"

"En serio".

"Está bien."

Y él se bajó del sofá y se puso a jugar. Reid se sentó allí, completamente perdido. Él había estado listo para una profunda charla de corazón a corazón con su ahijado, y ésta sólo terminó antes de empezar. Todo lo que Henry necesitaba era que alguien le diera permiso de reaccionar tal y como él se sentía, y no forzarse a imitar a su compañero de clase. _La próxima vez que esté a punto de decir que soy un genio, voy a recordar esta conversación con un niño de cuatro años y mantendré mi boca cerrada._ Pero de alguna manera él sabía que no era la última vez que estaría tratando el tema.

Reid se dirigió a la cocina, donde JJ estaba preparando una ensalada.

"¿Y bien?" Ella estaba sollozando.

"Él está bien. Ni siquiera está molesto porque Will y tú ya no estarán juntos, al menos no es lo que me transmitió. Todo se trataba de que él se preocupa porque no quiere empezar a comportarse como Toby, y se molestaba con ustedes por qué harían que él se portara así. Pero le dije que no tenía que ser necesariamente de esa manera, y él fue feliz. Está jugando ahora".

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Él no está molesto conmigo por haber dejado a Will? ¿No odia a Will por lo de anoche?" Ambos estaban seguros que Henry sabía que el que golpeaba a la puerta era su padre.

Reid sacudió la cabeza. "No es lo que me dijo. Al menos, no en éste momento." Pero era temprano en el proceso, y las cosas podían cambiar.

JJ se dejó caer en una silla. "Gracias, Dios".

Reid la miró por unos momentos. "¿Cómo lo llevas, JJ? Apenas dormiste anoche, y ahora estás cocinando. Debes estar agotada."

Ella sonrió agradecida. "_Estoy_ cansada, física y emocionalmente. Pero, "ella le dijo mientras cogía su teléfono celular, "Creo que voy a poder dormir hoy"

Ella le mostró el texto que había recibido de Will.

**"Lo siento. Estaba borracho. No volverá a pasar. Voy a hablar con el abogado y firmaré todo lo que quieras. Por favor, no alejes a Henry de mí."**

Reid desvió su vista del mensaje a JJ. "¿Le crees?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Pienso que sí. Él bebe, pero no se embriaga. No creo que repita lo que hizo anoche."

"Pero, ¿Le crees lo que dice sobre firmar el acuerdo?"

Ella suspiró. "Mi mejor conjetura es que sus compañeros de la policía hablaron con él. Ciertamente no lo detendrán, pero seguro lo pusieron a pensar en lo mal que quedó su conducta para lo que respecta a la custodia. Basta con que uno de ellos haya pasado por esta experiencia. Y mientras ellos no están dispuestos a apoyarme, hay un montón de vecinos como testigos. Will se equivocó al hacer eso en público".

Reid todavía no estaba seguro que se sentía cómodo con esto. "Entonces, ¿estás pensando en devolverte para tu casa si él firma un acuerdo donde dice que te dejará en paz?"

"¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, Spence?"

Ella tenía razón. No era realista el pensar que se queden con él indefinidamente. Necesitaban una casa. Pero _él_ necesitaba que estuviera a salvo.

"Bueno... Supongo. Si crees que puedes confiar en él con eso."

"No tengo la posibilidad de elegir, Spence. Escuchaste a Hotch. No ha dicho o hecho algo que nos ponga en situación de riesgo, y no le puedo evitar que esté con su hijo. Una parte de mí no _quiere_ mantener a Will y Henry apartados, porque sé que ellos se aman. Es sólo que... "

Él terminó por ella. "Es sólo que piensas que su amor no es saludable."

Ella estaba desmoronándose otra vez. "He arruinado mi vida, ¿no? ¿Tengo derecho a arruinar la de Henry también?"

Reid le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. "No hiciste nada de eso. Henry es un niño increíble, brillante, amable, cariñoso. Y eso no pasó por casualidad."

Ella le apretó la mano en señal de agradecimiento. "Espero que siga así."

"Él lo hará. Él es igual que su madre."

Ahora ella le dio una sonrisa completa. "Basta de hablar de mí y mis problemas. ¿Cómo te fue en tu conversación con Maeve?"

JJ sintió como una patada al ver florecer una sonrisa en la cara de Reid. _Eso lo tiene mal._

_"_De acuerdo. Dijo que te desea a ti y a Henry lo mejor, por cierto."

JJ lo miró sorprendida. "¿Ustedes hablan de nosotros?"

No sabía si estaba molesta por ello. "Bueno... Sí. ¿Está bien? Fue Maeve quien me ayudó a ver lo atrapada que estabas. Lo sabía por experiencia propia"

JJ tenía que pensar en ello por un momento. Había oído de Reid sobre el problema de Maeve con su ex novio, pero no entendía cómo se relacionaban ambas situaciones.

"¿Así que ella te ayudó a que me ayudaras?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Al principio me dijo que no debía meterme, que tenía que dejarte que lo vieras por ti misma. Pero después me dijo que pensaba que parecía que no podrías, debido a Henry. Porque te sentirías culpable por apartarlo de Will".

JJ se lo quedó mirando, impresionada por lo que le estaba diciendo. "Vaya, cómo me entiende. Así era, exactamente, cómo me estaba sintiendo."

_¡Menos mal!_ Se sintió aliviado. JJ no parecía enojada con él por discutir su situación con Maeve. De hecho...

"Sabes, Spence, creo que me gustaría conocer a Maeve algún día. Parece una mujer bastante increíble. Después _que_ la conozcas, por supuesto." Su sonrisa le decía que ella se burlaba de él ahora.

"Muy gracioso. Sucederá algún día. Aunque no sé si voy a estar preparado."

"Vas a estar bien, Spence. No tengas miedo de encontrarte con ella. Cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerte."

Tímida sonrisa. "No sé, puede que necesite un poco de apoyo moral."

"Lo que necesitas es un poco de consejos sobra tu vestuario. Pero voy a estar feliz de apoyarte."

"¿En serio?"

"Estoy bromeando acerca de los consejos de moda, Spence." _En realidad, no_. "Pero lo digo en serio sobre sentirte preparado. Cuando quieras."

"Puede que te tome la palabra, JJ."

* * *

Los tres habitantes del departamento de Reid durmieron largo y tendido durante la noche. Por la mañana, Reid se fue a la unidad, mientras que JJ llevó a Henry a la guardería y luego fue a una cita con su abogado, Richard Cartwright. A pesar que habían tenido varias conversaciones por teléfono, esta era la primera vez que se reunirían en persona.

"¿Cómo está Aaron?" Él le mostró un asiento para que lo ocupara.

"Él le envía sus saludos. Gracias por hacer tiempo para mí tan rápidamente."

"Aaron lo hizo sonar como que algunas cosas estaban llegando a un punto crítico. Me gusta conocer a mis clientes mientras están en una sola pieza. De otra manera es muy difícil cobrarles."

JJ no estaba tan a tono con los chistes de abogados.

Él continuó. "Cuéntamelo todo lo nuevo, y luego te haré algunas preguntas adicionales. Entonces podemos empezar a negociar. ¿Estoy asumiendo que él tiene un abogado?"

"De hecho, creo que va aponerse en contacto con alguien."

"Muy bien. Vamos a empezar..."

JJ le contó su versión de la historia. Su sentido de justicia la llevó a tratar de presentarle la perspectiva de Will, pero Cartwright la desalentó.

"Ese es el trabajo de su abogado."

"Señor Cartwright... Richard... No quiero que esto vaya a juicio. Tenemos un hijo, y no quiero hacerle daño. ¡No más de lo absolutamente necesario!."

Cartwright la estudió. Había tenido esta conversación con muchos de sus clientes. Sólo unos pocos tuvieron éxito.

* * *

Sabía que Reid se enfadaría con ella por irse a la casa sola, pero JJ conocía el horario de Will y estaba segura que no se lo encontraría. Y necesitaba buscar algunas de sus cosas. Habían salido tan rápido el sábado que había empacado sólo lo esencial para un día o dos. Y ahora habían pasado de ese par de días.

Su coche estaba a la vista, por lo que JJ estacionó y se dirigió a la casa. Buscó su llavero, ahora cargado con un montón de llaves de su casa y una nueva llave, la del apartamento de Reid. La policía le había aconsejado darle a Will un juego de llaves cuando habían respondido a su llamada, la otra noche. A medida que le informaron que no tenía derecho a cambiar los cerrojos. _Esa fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero._

Entró en la casa con cautela, sin saber lo que iba a encontrar. Sin ser consciente de ello, estaba usando el estado de la casa como una medida para ponderar el comportamiento de Will. ¿Estaba lo suficientemente enojado y resentido como para causar una destrucción? ¿O estaba verdaderamente arrepentido?

"¿Will? ¿Hay alguien en casa?" Si él _estaba_ allí, quería que saliera. "Es JJ".

No hubo respuesta. Ni un ruido, excepto el tictac del reloj de pared. La casa estaba vacía. Intacta.

JJ se dirigió a su dormitorio y empezó a empacar. Esta vez tomó lo suficiente para una semana. Hizo una pausa y miró pensativa el lado del armario que contenía la ropa de Will, recordando el día que se mudó ahí. Habían bromeado sobre cómo su "lado" era sólo un cuarto del armario. Había sido un buen día, y había estado emocionada por su futuro juntos. _¿Cómo fue que todo se echó a perder?_

Pasó a la habitación de Henry, JJ preparó una combinación de ropa (opcional) y juguetes (necesario). Ella tuvo que contener las lágrimas al pensar que con la ruptura de sus padres y el fracaso de su amor también se falla a los hijos. _Pero estaremos de vuelta en una semana. Todo estará bien._ Hizo todo lo posible para convencerse a sí misma.

* * *

Por segundo día consecutivo, Reid siguió a su nariz en cuanto llegó a casa. Hubo otro maravilloso aroma saliendo de su cocina.

"JJ, no tienes que cocinar, ya sabes."

Sus palabras fueron contrariadas por sus acciones cuando entró derechito a la cocina a levantar la olla que estaba en la estufa, cerrando los ojos e inhalando su aroma.

"Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero yo estaba en casa, y tú no, así que…"

Él se acarició la cintura. "Creo que ganaré como cinco kilos esta semana."

JJ le dio un toquecito en las mismas áreas. "Bueno. Entonces habré cumplido mi misión."

"Ja, ja. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

Ella vaciló. "Fue bien, supongo. Es tan extraño, decirle a un completo desconocido cosas tan privadas. Duro, ¿sabes? Pero lo hice, y se acabó."

"¿Supiste algo de Will?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Él tiene un abogado, y su abogado y el mío se van a reunir. Luego nos pondrán al día." Ella estaba haciendo citas con los dedos. "Es tan extraño, Spence. Estas personas que ni siquiera nos conocen van a llegar a un acuerdo para nuestro futuro. No me gusta cómo se siente eso".

Su rostro le mostró su pesar. "No creo que nada de esto va a sentirse bien, JJ. Lo siento."

Ella sonrió agradecida, y cambió de tema.

"Pasé por la casa y cogí algunas cosas más. Ropa, un montón de juguetes de Henry. Están regados por todas partes. Pero, no te preocupes Spence, lo dejaremos todo arreglado antes que nos vayamos. Ni siquiera vas a poder decir que estuvimos quedándonos aquí".

Para él no era normal el compartir su espacio privado, y _esto lo obligó a hacer algunos ajustes_. Pero él ya sabía que no iba a querer olvidar el tiempo que había compartido su casa con ellos. En cambio, pensó que podría acostumbrarse.

Pero todo lo que dijo fue: "No me preocupa eso."

"Tío Spence!" Henry había estado en la habitación, y no se había dado cuenta que Reid ya estaba en casa. Abrazó las rodillas de su padrino.

"¡Henry, amigo! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

JJ había estado tratando de pedirle que no le preguntara eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Henry se lanzó a una larga explicación acerca de su día, que incluía algunas dramatizaciones, por aquí y por allá.

"Y entonces mami me llevó y me trajo, y volvimos a casa. Bueno, volvimos a esta casa, aquí, a tu casa. ¡Y mis juguetes estaban aquí!"

Ahora JJ estaba de pie detrás de Henry, riéndose de las expresiones en el rostro de Reid. Habían estado pasando de gran atención, a la diversión, al horror ante el mal comportamiento de alguien, y comenzó otra vez. Cuando Henry llegó a la parte de sus juguetes que están en el apartamento, el niño recordó que él quería jugar con ellos. Terminó su historia bruscamente y salió corriendo de la cocina.

JJ tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para contener su risa. Reid se limitó a mirarla.

"¿Siempre es así?"

"Todos los días", se rió. "Pero tengo la mayor parte en el coche, si voy a recogerlo."

"Wow."

"En caso que lo necesites, acostumbro a hacerle preguntas dirigidas, me parece que es mejor. '¿Qué hiciste en la hora del recreo", o "¿qué historia leíste? Él no tiende a divagar si haces eso".

Reid se está recuperando. "Wow." Lo pensó un minuto más, sonrió. "No me importa. Creo que podría escuchar eso todos los días."

Ella lo amaba por eso. Por estar tan encantado con su pequeño hijo. _Will quizás no había estado de acuerdo, pero estaba en lo correcto cuando le pedí que fuera el padrino de Henry._

Ambos corrieron al oír un golpe en el pasillo.

"Henry, ¿qué pasó?"

Su parte trasera sobresalía de un armario. "Nada."

Los adultos se miraron y se rieron.

"Ese fue un "nada" bastante ruidoso, Henry. ¿Algo hizo que te cayeras?" Reid abrió la puerta del todo.

"Mi coche se metió ahí. Por debajo de la puerta. Estaba buscándolo, tío Spence."

"No te preocupes, Henry. No se rompió nada." Sacó una caja grande para hacer espacio y buscar el coche.

"Spence, ¿qué dice esa caja? ¿Es un teclado? ¿Tocas?" Ella no lo sabía.

"Yo toco un poco. Pero necesitamos espacio, así que lo guardé para hacer un poco de espacio."

"¿Puedo jugar con él, tío Spence?"

"Henry, no es un juguete. Tío Spence hace música con él."

"Él puede jugar, JJ. Pero," volviendo su atención al pequeño, "tenemos que tocar con suavidad. A los vecinos no les gusta si es fuerte."

"¡Nunca lo haré fuerte, tío Spence!" -gritó.

* * *

Después de la cena, Reid acomodó el teclado para Henry quien lo golpeó por un tiempo. Cuando se aburrió, volvió a sus coches. JJ estaba leyendo, pero ahora volvió a Spence.

"¿Quieres tocar para mí? Lo que te apetezca."

Ella esperaba que fuera tímido y malo, pero él la sorprendió por completo. Cuando se sentó, ella se preparó para oir una pieza clásica. Pero no fue así. Fue algo ligero y dulce, y bien ejecutado.

"Es hermoso, Spence. Estoy tan sorprendida porque no conocía esta faceta tuya. ¿Siempre has tocado?"

Le habló de la forma en que había aprendido después de su experiencia con su joven testigo autista. Cómo la música había sido su principal medio de expresión.

"Eso, y sus dibujos."

Ella ya sabía que a Reid le gustaba dibujar, aunque sus versiones eran más bien "interpretativas".

"Así que sólo lo aprendiste así, tan rápido." Estaba impresionada, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez debía haberlo esperado. Era un genio, después de todo.

"Bueno, no es más que matemáticas. Y destreza manual. Lo que sé de magia me ayudó con esto."

"Bueno, fue hermoso. ¿Qué era?"

"Oh, es algo que salió solo."

Ahora ella estaba aún más impresionada. "¿Tu composición?"

Al darse cuenta de su reacción, él se sintió avergonzado. "Más o menos, sí."

JJ estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión de asombro. Pero también se dio cuenta que se estaba sintiendo incómodo, así que no dijo nada más. "Toca un poco más, por favor."

Él lo hizo. Y JJ se sentó y escuchó, y se maravilló ante lo que estaba expresando con su música. Por lo general era tan serio y reservado, a veces incluso con ella. Pero esta música era melodiosa y libre_. ¿Cómo es que siento que te conozco tan bien, y todavía sigo aprendiendo más y más de ti. Así de profundo eres Spencer Reid?, me imagino._

* * *

Como a la mayoría de la gente le pasa, ellos cayeron en una rutina en el espacio de una semana. Afortunadamente, ellos no fueron llamados a un caso fuera, por lo que la vida de Henry no sufrió más variaciones. Una noche Reid echó de la cocina a JJ, sorprendiéndola con una receta de pasta deliciosa que incluso Henry disfrutó. Pero ella insistió en cocinar la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que era su contribución al hogar. Sin que Reid lo notara, ella también fue abasteciendo su refrigerador con raciones de comida preparada, a partir de lo que quedaba cada día.

Lo que quedó de la vida de JJ fue poco a poco cayendo en su lugar. Karen, la niñera, resultó ser una bendición cuando accedió a recoger Henry después de la escuela, e incluso llevárselo a su casa a pasar la noche, cuando JJ estaba ausente. Will fue fiel a su palabra, y sacó todas sus cosas de la casa para el fin de la semana. Prometió no volver sin una invitación. En compensación, JJ le preguntó a Will si compartían la custodia de Henry, mientras esperaban la resolución del tribunal. Por ahora, Will contribuiría a los gastos de la casa para que Henry no fuera desarraigado. Pero no había hecho ningún compromiso permanente en eso. Acatarían lo dictado por el juez.

Para el sábado, JJ y Henry estaban listos para volver a casa. Reid no estaba del todo seguro si confiaba en la palabra de Will, pero de acuerdo con JJ tenían que ver lo que pasaría. Mientras le ayudaba a empacar sus cosas, él se sorprendió de lo vacío que se veía su departamento sin los juguetes de Henry por todas partes. Sólo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría cuando ya no estuvieran Henry y su madre.

Se fue con ellos a la casa, y viendo que se habían acomodado, JJ lo acompañó a la puerta una vez que Henry se quedó dormido.

"Gracias, Spence, por todo. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti."

"Es lo que haces por las personas que amas, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste? ¿Recuerdas cuando me dispararon y me llevabas la comida?"

"Culpable de los cargos. Pero eso no significa que no esté autorizada a decirte lo agradecida que estoy. Realmente, Spence, hiciste una gran diferencia para nosotros. En todo."

Estaba nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Ella lo vio y lo rescató.

"Dile 'hola' a Maeve por mí. Y dile "gracias" por los consejos que te dio. Y dile que yo dije _que ella_ debe tomar _su _consejo." JJ podía intuir que Reid ya estaba muy entusiasmado por su próxima llamada semanal..

Reid se preguntó cómo había llegado a esta situación. Es posible que él las amara a ambas de manera diferente, pero ahora las dos mujeres de su vida habían comenzado a tener una conversación la una con la otra, a través de él. Eso le daba un nuevo significado a la frase "hombre en el medio".

"Tal vez deberías venir conmigo, y así hablan entre ustedes."

"Algún día, Spence. Espero."

Él también lo hizo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que las dos estaríamos hablando de él.


	19. Chapter 19

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 19/55**

Si la vida de la unidad podía llamarse tranquila, eso fue lo que pasó en los siguientes meses. Había habido un montón de casos fuera, la mayoría de las veces Karen cubrió a JJ. Pero llegó uno cuando Will estaba de vacaciones, y JJ no pudo encontrar argumentos para evitar que él se hiciera cargo de Henry.

"¿Por qué no te quedas en casa, Will? Henry podrá dormir en su propia cama, y tendrá todos sus juguetes. Simplemente sería más fácil."

"¿Estás segura, querida?" Will le recordaba a JJ su antigua cercanía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Ella no lo estaba, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta concederle nada.

"Es por Henry, Will. Sencillamente tiene sentido. Y, además, no voy a estar allí. Ese es el punto, ¿no?"

"Sólo decía. Si no me quieres allí, no tengo por qué estar allí."

Empezó a preguntarse si él estaba tratando de voltear a su favor algún tecnicismo legal por sugerencia de su abogado, e hizo una nota mental para llamar a Richard Cartwright.

"Bueno, para ser más clara, preferiría que no estuvieras allí cuando estoy en casa, pero cuando estoy fuera, está bien si te haces cargo de Henry en su casa."

"Es _nuestra_ casa, JJ. Sólo que no vivo allí. "

Ella sospechaba aún más que él tuviese un objetivo legal oculto. _Por lo que sé, está grabando la conversación._

"Tienes razón, Will. Ambos somos deudores hipotecarios. Pero aceptaste que Henry permaneciera allí conmigo mientras hacemos los arreglos del divorcio. ¿Correcto?"

Se dio cuenta que la había presionado mucho. "Tienes razón. Lo siento."

Ahora estaba convencida que la estaba grabando. Sólo se había disculpado para guardar apariencias.

Ella le dijo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el preescolar y la rutina diaria de Henry. JJ finalizó la llamada y se dirigió al avión.

* * *

"No te ves feliz." Reid le había traído su té mientras estaban esperando para el despegue. Ellos tendrían su sesión informativa durante el vuelo..

Ella le contó su conversación con Will. "No tuve tiempo para llamar a Richard, pero lo haré esta noche."

"¿Qué crees que está tratando de demostrar?"

"No tengo la menor idea. Es por eso que tengo que llamar a Richard. Sólo puedo decirte que él está tramando algo, pero no puedo decirte qué."

Reid tenía una preocupación diferente. "JJ, esta es la primera vez que estará por varios días con Henry desde que se separaron, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sé lo que estás pensando, Spence. Pero no tengo pretextos para que Karen cuide de Henry. No con Will disponible a tiempo completo. Me puedo imaginar lo que le diría su abogado si me hubiese rehusado. "

"Lo sé. Sé que no tenías otra opción. Es sólo que... Estoy preocupado por Henry."

Ellos ya eran cercanos. Pero en ausencia de Will, Reid se había convertido en un visitante regular de la casa de JJ. Él los extrañó terriblemente cuando se regresaron a su casa, y aceptaba las invitaciones frecuentes de JJ a cenar. Henry se había acostumbrado a ver a su Tío Spence muy a menudo.

Reid continuó. "Es un niño inteligente, pero sólo tiene cuatro. Él está emocionalmente comprometido con su padre. Me preocupa que Will se aproveche de eso."

Ella había visto a su marido hacerlo en el pasado, así que sabía de lo que era capaz. Reid tenía razones para estar preocupado. Pero su abogado le había aconsejado que no le diera motivos para llevarla a la corte. En este punto del proceso, no tenía elección.

"Sé que tienes razón, Spence. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Haré todo lo posible por llamar a Henry cuando regresa de la escuela, y nuevamente, a la hora de dormir. Pienso que podré darme cuenta si algo está pasando".

Reid sabía de las limitaciones que eso tenía, y no quiso atormentarla más. "También podríamos pedirle a García que haga una visita como su _madrina_."

JJ se iluminó ante la sugerencia. "¡Gran idea! Déjame llamarla ahora, antes que estemos en el aire."

* * *

Sería un corto vuelo. Se dirigían a Filadelfia.

"Buenos días, luchadores contra el crimen. Bueno, supongo que no es muy bueno, ¿verdad?" García comenzó con su charla habitual.

"La policía de Filadelfia piensan que tienen un nuevo asesino serial en sus manos. El primer cuerpo fue encontrado hace una semana. Ellos pensaban que se trataba sólo de un robo con malas consecuencias hasta que un segundo cuerpo apareció esta mañana. Y ahora creen que puede tener reportes de personas desaparecidas que concuerdan con estos casos".

Ella les indicó que miraran a sus tabletas.

"La víctima número uno fue identificado como Stacey Fitzgerald. Ella era una estudiante de cuarto año de medicina, veintiséis años de edad. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en un basurero cerca de donde su coche estaba aparcado, en las afueras del hospital. Había terminado su turno y se fue después de hacer una ronda a sus pacientes. Nunca regresó a casa, pero su compañera de cuarto dijo que no era de extrañar. A menudo se pasaba las noches con su novio, otro estudiante de medicina. "

Se guardaron sus preguntas hasta que les diera la información acerca de las otras víctimas.

"La víctima número dos era Judy Littleton, de cuarenta y tres años, una asistente administrativa para una empresa de contabilidad propiedad de dos hombres. Fue encontrada esta madrugada, detrás de un contenedor. Éste también estaba cerca de un hospital pero, al parecer, eso no es raro en Philadelphia. Hay algo así como treinta de ellos".

"Cuarenta y uno, sin incluir los hospitales especializados", Reid corrigió.

"Si. Son un montón. Así que ellos no pueden asegurar si la ubicación de los cuerpos, cerca de los centros hospitalarios, es o no una coincidencia."

"García, ¿dijiste que había una potencial tercera víctima?" Alex quería toda la información disponible antes de comenzar a postular sus conjeturas.

"Blake recibe el premio a la" mejor oyente esta mañana". Sí, hay una tercera víctima potencial. Y ésta, definitivamente, tiene una conexión directa con el hospital. Marina Glower es un residente de cuarto año en obstetricia y ginecología, de treinta y un años. A ella la esperaban en casa esta mañana después de haber estado toda la noche en el hospital atendiendo un parto. Pero ella nunca volvió... Su marido llamó a la policía después de que él no pudiera localizarla en el hospital. Salió de allí y vio que el coche seguía aparcado. Pero no la pudo encontrar. "

Rossi necesitaba una aclaración. "¿De cuántos hospitales podríamos estar hablando, García?"

"Tres. Todos distribuidos por la ciudad, todos ellos, digamos, en los barrios duros."

"Es decir, donde hay altos índices de criminalidad, ¿no?" JJ le preguntó a su buena amiga.

"Los altos índices de todo lo asociado a las ciudades: Crimen, violencia, pobreza."

Reid no estaba sorprendido. "Muchos hospitales y hospitales de enseñanza, se encuentran en las zonas necesitadas. Ayuda a la formación y ayudan a la comunidad. Por lo general, se trata de una situación de ganar-ganar".

"Excepto cuando cosas como estas suceden a las personas que tratan de ayudar", señaló Morgan. "Preciosa, parece que la policía está cubriendo sus flancos, pero yo diría que hay una relación clara con los hospitales."

"Pero sólo tenemos una víctima concreta con una conexión. Ni siquiera sabemos si esa última es, en efecto, una víctima. Y la segunda víctima no parece tener nada que ver con los cuidados de la salud." Alex quería ser prudente en su pensamiento.

Hotch movió las cosas. "¿La causa de la muerte, García?"

"Estrangulamiento, en ambos casos. Cada uno de ellas tenía algunos moretones recientes, como si hubiesen estado en una pelea. Y huellas de mano en sus mejillas."

"¿La policía piensa que murieron en el sitio del descubrimiento del cuerpo, o lo establecen como simples botaderos?" JJ sabía que, cuando se trataba de asesinos en serie, los contenedores de basura eran utilizados para lo que se fueron hechos, exactamente cómo eso sonaba.

"No están seguros. Parece que los cuerpos fueron localizados cerca del lugar donde las mujeres habían estado más recientemente, pero entonces... Son basureros."

Ya estaban preparándose para aterrizar, por lo que Hotch distribuyó las tareas.

"Blake y Reid, irán al depósito de cadáveres. Morgan y JJ, quiero que vayan a los vertederos." Quería que los mismos ojos estudiaran las similitudes y diferencias entre ambos casos. "Rossi, tú y yo nos pondremos al día con la policía. Están con el marido de la mujer desaparecida. Vamos a entrevistarlo."

Acordaron reunirse en la estación en dos horas.

* * *

La Dra. Farthing era una mujer menuda de unos cuarenta años, según las estimaciones de Reid.

"He estado haciendo esto desde hace doce años, y nunca había visto heridas defensivas como estas."

"¿En las dos?" Reid estaba buscando patrones.

"En ambas. Las dos fueron asesinadas por estrangulamiento, pero tienen patrones casi idénticos de moretones recientes. Apostaría mi reputación que la gran mayoría de ellas eran defensivas. Estas mujeres lucharon como locas."

"¿Cómo sabes que son heridas defensivas, doctora?" Blake necesitaba aclaración.

"Por su ubicación. ¿Ves estos moretones en los antebrazos? Están en las superficies de extensión. Sólo que cada una de ellas tiene un moretón similares en la palma de la mano. Víctima número uno es a la izquierda, lal número dos en la derecha."

Ella las había ubicado una al lado de la otra, por lo que los perfiladores podían comparar los cuerpos.

Reid levantó el cuerpo de Stacey Fitzgerald y notó marcas adicionales en la espalda y las pantorrillas. Cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con Judy Littleton, se encontró con que no podía levantarla.

La Dra. Farthing vio su dilema. "Yo no fui capaz de hacerlo tampoco. Normalmente puedo manejarlas por mí misma, distribuyendo su peso, pero son más de 300 libras."

Era cierto. Las contexturas de las dos víctimas eran inconsistentes. Blake y Reid ya estaban llegando a la conclusión que la victimología podría ofrecer poca ayuda para esta investigación.

"Pero puedo ahorrarle el trabajo. Prácticamente es idéntica, excepto que sus marcas están en ángulo y dirección opuesta."

Reid estaba haciendo una imagen mental de lo que podría haber sucedido. "¿Así que, supongo, estamos pensando que estas marcas fueron hechas por algún tipo de arma?"

Farthing asintió. "Algo lineal y redondo." Señaló una herida circular en la piel del antebrazo de Stacey Fitzgerald. "Algo así como una porra(*) o el mango de una herramienta como una escoba o rastrillo... O incluso el extremo estrecho de un bate de beisbol."

"¿Y supongo que la policía no los ha encontrado?" Blake estaba preguntando.

"No ellos me han pedido que compare las heridas."

Reid se acercó a Blake, con ganas de experimentar con otra cosa.

"Bueno, yo soy el agresor. Tengo este palo en mi mano y te ataco" Estaba simulando los movimientos del bastón. Blake, instintivamente, levantó los brazos para defenderse de su intento de golpearla en la cabeza. Cuando él volvía sobre su ataque ella intentó agarrar el arma invisible.

"¡Los golpes de las palmas!" Farthing estaba impresionada con la UAC.

"Y yo estaría dispuesto a apostar que vamos a averiguar que Stacey Fitzgerald era zurda, y Judy Littleton diestra."

Alex comprendió que Reid estaba diciendo que las mujeres tendrían las marcas de las manos en su lado dominante. "Pero ¿qué pasa con los moretones en sus piernas y la espalda?"

Reid se encogió de hombros. "Me atrapaste." El genio tenía límites, después de todo.

"¿Hay algo más que quiero enseñarles". La Dra. Farthing tomó una luz ultravioleta y oscureció la habitación. Ella se movió hacia atrás y adelante entre los cadáveres, iluminando sus rostros.

"¿Lo ves?"

Reid se había inclinado más cerca, y estaba entrecerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor. "Sí. Prácticamente idéntico. Pero tan ligero, tan difícil de observar a simple vista. ¿Por qué, qué piensas?"

Alex vio lo que Reid quería decir. Sin la luz, eran prácticamente invisibles. Pero con la luz, fácilmente podían distinguir la huella de una mano en la mejilla izquierda de cada víctima.

"¿Mi mejor conjetura? Creo que se hicieron al momento de la muerte, o incluso mientras las mujeres estaban muriendo. Así que el efecto de hematomas fue mínimo, ya que el flujo sanguíneo había mermado."

Alex y Reid se miraron. Un asalto post mortem a la víctima era muy revelador. Estas mujeres tenían algo en común con su agresor, y con las demás, o eran sustitutas de la verdadera víctima. Este era un sudes iracundo. Y bien podría tener a otra mujer en la mira.

* * *

Ellos volvieron para reunirse con el resto del equipo y se encontraron con el detective Jackson, quien lideraba la investigación para la policía de Philadelphia.

Morgan hizo la apertura. "El basurero donde se encontró a Stacey Fitzgerald estaba a una cuadra de donde aparcó su coche."

JJ intervino, "El estacionamiento estaba bastante apretado como todos los hospitales de la ciudad, por lo que los estudiantes de medicina tienden a arreglárselas como pueden y aparcan en la calle. La zona donde se encontraba era una área de robos, de la cual había sido advertida. El hospital tiene un servicio de vigilancia que los acompaña a sus coches, pero actualmente están cortos de personal. Entonces Stacey le dijo a alguien que no iba a esperar por uno de los guardas, ya que era temprano en la noche y creyó que no le iba a pasar nada".

Rossi estaba llegando a una conclusión. "Así que podría apostarse a que fue abordada y la mató allí mismo."

Alex pensó que su propuesta sería compatible con las lesiones y la forma en que las víctimas habían muerto.

Morgan continuó. "Judy Littleton fue encontrada detrás de un contenedor de basura, pero no dentro de él."

Reid ofreció su sugerencia en cuanto a por qué puede ser. Después de hablarles de los moretones que aparecen en las víctimas, les habló de su incapacidad para levantar a Littleton en la oficina del forense.

Morgan le sonrió. "Eso no es gran cosa, _niño bonito_".

Alex hizo una mueca en dirección al atlético perfilador. "Eran más de trescientas libras en peso muerto, Derek. Dudo que pudieras haberla levantado. Estoy con Reid. Creo que la única razón por la que no estaba dentro del contenedor de basura fue porque el sujeto no pudo levantarla."

"¿Pero tendría heridas defensivas?" Morgan no estaba seguro de poder creer eso.

JJ intervino. "Todos puede defenderse, Derek. Estar asustada por tu vida inyecta valentía a cualquiera."

Se quedó con la corrección. "Está bien, se los concedo. De todos modos, el contenedor estaba a pocos kilómetros de su lugar de trabajo, y aún más lejos de su apartamento. Pero el coche estaba aparcado en la calle, cerca del hospital."

Hotch marcó el número de García.

"A sus órdenes, mi señor."

"García, averiguar si Judy Littleton fue registrada ayer como paciente en el hospital."

Alex añadió: "Consulta también en laboratorios y radiología, García. A veces tienen diferentes sistemas de registro."

Reid estaba escuchando, pero ya se había puesto a trabajar sobre los mapas de las casas, lugares de trabajo y las escenas del crimen. Ahora se volvió a Hotch y Rossi. Necesitaba la información sobre su posible tercera víctima. Rossi le informó por ellos.

"Su marido está fuera de sí. Supongo que no tenía planeado estar en el hospital ayer por la noche, pero estaba relacionada con la mujer en trabajo de parto, y quería estar allí. Estaba preocupado porque ella fuera a ese barrio a esa hora, y se ofreció a llevarla. Pero ella insistió, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría el parto. Y ahora está culpándose a sí mismo. "

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad que esté en una habitación fuera de área de cobertura o algo así?" JJ esperaba lo mejor, a pesar que sabía que era poco probable.

"Todavía la están buscando. Es un edificio bastante antiguo, con una gran cantidad de reformas en los últimos años. Aparentemente hay pequeñas habitaciones escondidas por todas partes. Va a tomarles un tiempo", respondió Rossi.

"Chicos, si este es el mismo sospechoso, ¿no estaría rompiendo sus patrones? Quiero decir, no tenemos una historia de desaparición para las primeras víctimas. Si el patrón fuera el mismo, deberíamos buscar a la Dra. Glower en algún lugar cerca de donde dejó el coche".

Reid estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez la residente de obstetricia y ginecología desaparecida no era parte del caso, después de todo.

Si lo era, Hotch sabía que necesitaba _algo_ para conectarla, y pronto. Hizo nuevas asignaciones.

"JJ y Alex, repasen todo lo que sabemos acerca de las dos víctimas. Reid, quédate con el mapa y trabaja en un perfil geográfico. Rossi y Morgan, vayan al hospital. Voltéenlo. "

Rossi no hizo ningún comentario, pero sonrió mientras salía con Morgan. Nunca entendería cómo o por qué funciona. Pero cada vez que Hotch se frustró y simplemente se enfocaba en resolver el caso... Lo lograban. Esperaba que no decepcionaran en este momento a su jefe de unidad.

…

**REFERENCIAS**

(*) PORRA: (Rolo, cachiporra, macana, bastón policial) Cilindro, por lo general de madera, goma o metal, con aspecto fálico que era utilizado por la policía como arma de seguridad. Actualmente se le sustituye con los **TEASERS **(armas de electrochoque)


	20. Chapter 20

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 20/55**

Marina Glower no estaba en ninguna parte del hospital. No había dejado constancia de su permanencia ni dentro ni fuera del mismo, probablemente porque sabía que estaba sobrepasando las horas que legalmente le estaban permitidas para su trabajo como partera. Así que, la única prueba que tenían era la información de que había sido vista en la sala de partos. Al parecer, salió poco después de terminar el trabajo con su paciente, y sus colegas tuvieron la sensación que se iría directamente a casa. Eso fue todo lo que Morgan y Rossi lograron percibir. No había sospechas que algo iba mal, con su vida personal o la profesional.

Alex y JJ repasaron la victimología en detalle. Dos de las mujeres estaban en el campo de la medicina. Stacey Fitzgerald, era estudiante y planeaba ser pediatra. Se había unido a una residencia en Florida. El campo de la obstetricia - ginecología donde se desenvolvía Marina Glower, era con frecuencia una especialidad que va de la mano con la pediatría, además tenían rasgos similares de personalidad, así como sus intereses. El novio de Fitzgerald, también era estudiante de medicina, estaba de guardia en el hospital la noche que fue asesinada. Los testigos lo ubicaron en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos durante toda la noche. Él no era sospechoso.

La vida privada de Judy Littleton era simple. Soltera, con un divorcio amistoso, sin hijos. Su trabajo estable, y había estado en su puesto por quince años.

Ellos no estaban llegando a ninguna parte, hasta que algo que JJ le había dicho a Alex le hizo "click".

"Espera. Recuerdas lo de antes, le dijiste a Morgan que cualquiera podía aprender a defenderse. ¿Y qué tal sí lo hicieron?"

"¿Sí hicieron qué?"

"Aprender a luchar ¿Y si tomaron clases de defensa personal?".

Irónicamente, JJ había hecho exactamente eso, con Morgan. Excepto que también había aprendido a actuar a la ofensiva.

Entonces Blake caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde Reid estaba trabajando con los mapas.

"Spencer, viste las heridas defensivas de las víctimas. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Sus similitudes podrían sugerir que tomaron clase de autodefensa?"

Ambas mujeres cruzaron miradas mientras Reid pensaba. JJ estaba acostumbrada a la manera en que él entornaba los ojos mientras visualizaba la idea de Blake. Por último, las miró.

"¿Sabes qué ... eso incluso podría explicar la presencia de moretones en la espalda y piernas. Piensa en ello", estaba inquieto, "si hubiesen aprendido a contraatacar las piernas del atacante con un movimiento del pie, el atacante tendría que golpearlas con el palo, justo en la pantorrilla. Y entonces él podría haberlas golpeado por la espalda... "

Blake ahora se había emocionado, también. Había visto las lesiones por igual. "Por supuesto, y es por eso que sus heridas son imágenes especulares. No todo el mundo tiene un pie dominante, pero cuando lo hacen, es a menudo el mismo lado de la mano." Ellos ya habían confirmado las sospechas que Reid tenía acerca de la mano dominante de una de las víctimas.

JJ tenía su teléfono fuera. Antes de llamar a García, se dio cuenta de la hora. Henry debía estar en casa en ese momento pero, simplemente no tenía oportunidad para llamarlo. Ella se comprometió consigo misma a hacer tiempo por la noche.

"Pen, necesitamos que investigues si Stacey Fitzgerald y Judy Littleton tomaron clases de defensa personal. Y mientras estás en ello, revisa lo mismo sobre Marina Glower."

Podían oír el tipeo rápido en el fondo. "¡Bingo! O ¡diana! ... O lo que sea. Ambas tomaron clases en una dependencia del YWCA de Filadelfia hace dos años. Sin embargo, no veo el nombre de Marina Glower allí."

Reid añadió ésta ubicación a su mapa. Hasta ahora, el único punto en común era la proximidad geográfica a los hospitales. Se estaban convenciendo que este no era un sospechoso atacando objetivos al azar dentro de un área de confort. Este era un sujeto con blancos específicos. _Tenía_ que haber algo en la victimología.

Hotch envió a JJ y Blake para que se reunieran con el director del YWCA. Tal vez fueran capaces de encontrar algún vínculo entre las mujeres asesinadas. Él y Reid se reunirá con los familiares de las dos víctimas.

* * *

Nada. No habían encontrado nada más. Todavía había una joven desaparecida, posiblemente parte del caso, y esperaban que con vida. Hotch sabía que el agotamiento no los ayudaba, por lo que envió al equipo al hotel. Tenían que descansar unas horas, y empezar de nuevo a primera hora.

JJ estaba cerrando su teléfono cuando Reid la alcanzó.

"¿Cómo está Henry?"

"No llegué a hablar con él. Estábamos en el medio de la entrevista en YMCA a la hora de acostarse. Acabo de hablar con Will, y me dijo que había tenido un buen día. Dijo que Henry ni siquiera me extraña".

Reid le dio una mirada cuando escuchó eso. _¿Le creerá a Will? ¿Volverá a la manipulación con ella?_

"Sabes que no es cierto, ¿verdad? Henry te echa de menos todo el tiempo."

"Spence, no me haces sentir mejor diciendo eso."

"Lo siento, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir. Will busca hacerte sentir mal al decir que Henry no te extraña y puede estar bien sin ti."

Ella suspiró. "Lo sé, Spence. Y estoy segura que está forzando un caso para luchar por la custodia. Pero ¿Cuáles son las opciones? ¿Que prefiera que Henry me extrañe como un loco, pero me mantengo viajando con este trabajo? ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace ver?"

Tenía razón. No había una forma de manejar esto bien. Él lo lamentaba por ella, estaba atrapada en una situación sin salida. Con un futuro ex esposo listo para aprovechar cualquier paso que ella diera en falso.

"¿De veras crees que iría por la custodia completa, JJ?" Reid estaba más preocupado.

"Richard dice que podría, pero está seguro que no lo conseguirá. Incluso en la sociedad actual, los tribunales parecen estar en favor de dejar que los hijos permanezcan con sus madres. Tendría que ser considerada como no apta para que sentenciaran en mi contra. Espero poder persuadir a Will para que lleguemos a un acuerdo acerca de la custodia".

"Si quisiera garantizar los intereses de Henry, él lo harían." Fue todo lo que Reid dijo, pero ella también oyó lo que él no dijo. Que los únicos intereses que Will parecía estar considerando eran los suyos.

Habían llegado a sus habitaciones de hotel.

"Descansa un poco, JJ. Y no te preocupes por Henry. Eres una gran madre, y él te ama tanto como para que resulte de otra manera. Estarán así, juntos." Lo dijo con tal confianza que JJ no podía dejar de creerle.

* * *

El día siguiente les proveyó ambas cosas: Avances y frustraciones. Marina Glower seguía desaparecida, lo que incrementaba la preocupación por su suerte, al mismo tiempo que hacía presumir que no formba parte del caso, como lo eran las otras dos mujeres.

Rossi lo resumió para el equipo cuando se reunieron en el recinto.

"Las dos víctimas originales fueron asesinadas al poco tiempo de haber desaparecido. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados muy cerca de sus últimas ubicaciones conocidas. Si estamos tratando con el mismo sospechoso, ¿por qué simplemente se llevó a esta otra mujer? "

"¿Y por qué sigue desaparecida?" Morgan terminó por él.

"¿De manera que podríamos estar en presencia de dos casos?" JJ verbalizó la pregunta para todos ellos.

Hotch pensaba de otra manera, a pesar de las diferencias, tendría que admitir que seguía a su intuición. Reid estaba de acuerdo con él, pero jugó al abogado del diablo.

"Podemos tener o no una conexión con la proximidad a los hospitales debido a que, como García nos señaló, hay muchos de ellos. De hecho, sería difícil cometer un crimen que _no se encuentre_ _cerca_ de un centro de atención médica. Y sólo una de las víctimas conocidas era en realidad una profesional médico".

Alex estaba pensando en voz alta. "Así que, ¿o tenemos un sospechoso que cambió su modus operandi entre las víctimas, por razones desconocidas, o nos encontramos frente a dos delitos diferentes?"

"Si el caso de la residente desaparecida _es_ un delito. Simplemente no lo sabemos." Morgan no le gustaba lidiar con tantas incertidumbres alrededor de un caso.

El celular de JJ sonó. "El director del YWCA", explicó, y se retiró para atender la llamada.

Hotch llamó a su analista técnico. "García, ¿qué tienes para nosotros?"

"Vale, es posible que ayer no pudiera encontrar si Judy Littleton fue agendada para una consulta médica en el hospital. Por lo cual me preguntaba si habría podido acudir a una cita médica privada en la misma zona."

Ellos asintieron en acuerdo con su estrategia. Los hospitales tienden a remitir a sus pacientes a las consultas médicas en sus alrededores.

"Así que empecé a consultar con cada uno de ellos. Pero había muchos, así que Yo..." sabía que estaba poniéndose al borde de lo legal... "Yo me pude haber aprovechado de sus datos del seguro social para revisar sus facturas."

"¿Y? ¡No nos dejes en la oscuridad, preciosa!"

"Y, puede que haya encontrado algo. Pero no es lo que estaba buscando."

"Penélope..." La paciencia de Morgan estaba en tela de juicio el día de hoy.

"Está bien, está bien, ya lo tengo. Judy Littleton no asistió a ninguna consulta en las inmediaciones. De hecho, parece que su última visita médica fue a un ginecólogo -obstetra cerca de su lugar de trabajo, y fue considerada como su control anual".

Alex estaba confundida. "Eso no suena como algo."

"No lo es. Pero pude haberme asomado un poco más atrás en su historial. Ella ha tenido el mismo trabajo y el mismo seguro durante mucho tiempo. Y vi algo que me hizo pensar."

"García..." Ahora Hotch se estaba impacientando.

"Sí, señor. Me di cuenta que había estado en el servicio de urgencias de otro hospital por un asalto. Pero fue catalogado como violencia doméstica... o técnicamente, esposa maltratada."

"Pensé que había sido un divorcio amistoso." Morgan quería aclarar.

"Eso es... fue. Fue en una relación anterior. Al menos lo asumo basado en los apellidos."

Hotch conocía muy bien a su analista. "¿Así que podemos asumir que miraste en los registros policiales relacionados?"

"Vistos y digeridos. Está encarcelado por siete años por lo que le hizo."

"Así que no está en nuestra lista de sospechosos", señaló Rossi.

Alex estaba tratando de determinar la importancia de los datos. "Esto podría explicar por qué se enlistó en una clase de autodefensa, pero creo que no nos dice mucho más."

JJ había vuelto a la habitación cuando Alex estaba hablando. Ella tenía información.

"El director del YMCA habló con el resto de su equipo hoy. Un par de ellos recordó a Judy y Stacey de las clases de defensa personal. Pero también las recordaban porque habían mencionado que deseaban promover un grupo de apoyo a las víctimas de violencia doméstica. Supongo que las dos estaban conectadas en otra parte y sólo querían iniciar un nuevo grupo en el YMCA. "

Reid comentó: "Así que se conocían antes de las clase de defensa personal."

Hotch todavía tenía a García en línea. Y se le ocurrió algo. Podría ser una posibilidad remota, pero le dijo "García, revisa en los registros del hospital si alguna mujer ha sido atendida por un caso de violencia doméstica. Comprueba la sala de emergencia y la lista de hospitalización. Tal vez ella estaba visitando a un miembro de su grupo. "

Reid preguntó. "¿Sabemos algo sobre el pasado de Stacey Fitzgerald? Sé que su novio no es sospechoso en su asesinato, pero ¿tendrá algún historial de asalto en su pasado?"

Alex tenía un poco de luces en esta área. "Puede ser, Spencer. Pero también es muy posible que su carrera la sensibilizara, y se volviera una voluntaria. Muchos incidentes de violencia doméstica son descubiertos por los médicos pediatras".

JJ estuvo de acuerdo. "En la oficina donde llevo a Henry, tienen carteles en el interior del baño de mujeres. Lo mencioné un día, y la enfermera me dijo que sucede más de lo que imagino. Que los abusadores permiten a sus mujeres salir de casa para llevar a sus hijos a las citas médicas, pero no ceden para que acudan a las suyas propias".

Reid esperó para ver si no había un rastro de dolor en ella. Dada su situación, el hecho de pensar en que JJ había estado preguntando sobre los recursos en contra de la violencia doméstica, durante las visitas médicas de Henry, lo hicieron agradecer que ya estuviera encaminada a disolver su matrimonio.

García estaba de vuelta. "Tres pacientes se ajustan al marco temporal. Dos estuvieron en el servicio de urgencias la misma noche que Judy fue asesinada. Una de ellas estuvo hospitalizada, pero se fue a su casa ayer."

"Por lo tanto, ¿podría haber ido a visitar a una de ellas o a ambas, y tal vez les informaría sobre el grupo?" Morgan postuló.

"O tal vez ya fueran miembros del grupo. Es más común la reincidencia en la violencia doméstica que el convertirse de repente en una víctima", Alex les informó.

Reid planteó la pregunta. "Así que, ¿el agresor de alguna de ellas pudo haber atentado contra nuestra víctima como método de venganza? Pero ¿por qué suceden los asesinatos con una semana de diferencia?"

"Tal vez estaba tomando su venganza sobre ellas, y sabía que encontraría a Stacey cerca de su hospital. Y luego cometió un crimen de oportunidad con Judy, en este hospital."

Ahora Reid fue el que habló por el teléfono de Hotch. "García, ¿puedes ver si alguna de estas víctimas de violencia doméstica fueron vistas en otros hospitales de la ciudad a causa de traumas?"

"Lo haré, Junior G-Man. Eso me tomará unos segundos. Vuelvo en un santiamén."

Hotch no esperó por ella. Dividió su equipo en tres y envió a todos a entrevistar a las víctimas de violencia doméstica. Tal vez una de ellas fue atacada por el hombre que había asesinado a las mujeres que las trataron de ayudar.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, sentían como que estaban cada vez más cerca, y sin embargo, tenía tan poco progreso para mostrar. Cada una de las víctimas de violencia doméstica habían sufrido traumas repetidos a manos de su agresor, y cada una había sido miembro del grupo de apoyo liderado por Judy Littleton. Stacey Fitzgerald estaba en proceso de completar un estudio de investigación sobre los efectos de la violencia doméstica en la crianza de los hijos. Cada una de las víctimas de violencia doméstica se había sorprendido al enterarse de la muerte de las dos mujeres que habían ayudado tanto.

Pero ninguna de ellas había visto u oído hablar de Marina Glower. Quien seguía desaparecida.

Hotch estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos de frustración. "JJ, Reid. Vuelvan al hospital. Hablen con sus compañeros de trabajo. Residentes. Atención al Público. Enfermeras. Guardias. No me importa quién sea, si alguna vez hablaron son Marina Glower, hablen con ellos. Encuentren _algo"._

* * *

"¿Has hablado con él?" Reid conducía por el trayecto corto hacia el hospital.

"Sí, los sábados son siempre más fáciles porque no está en la escuela. Él es tan divertido, Spence. Él quería que supiera que se comió las verduras anoche. Así que negoció el comerse un caramelo por cada vegetal. ¡Y comió cuarenta y nueve guisantes! "

Reid se rió entre dientes. "En realidad, es un buen negocio. Puede que tenga que probarlo por mí mismo." Reid era conocido por su gusto por el dulce, y su reticencia a las cosas saludables.

Ella le dio un manotazo. "¡Alto! No te atrevas a animarlo. Cuando hables con Henry sobre la comida asume la filosofía _-_Haz lo que te digo, no lo que yo hago-"

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Está bien, está bien. Lo haré."

Habían llegado. Por encargo de su superior debían encontrar algo útil, los dos se dedicaron a entrevistar al personal que conocía a Marina Glower.

Dos horas más tarde, JJ llegó a algo. Un compañero residente, que no estuvo presente en el hospital durante las entrevistas del día anterior, recordó un suceso que ocurrió en la clínica.

"Fue hace más o menos un mes. Bueno, empezó antes. Pero no fuimos capaces de decirlo hasta hace un mes. Marina tenía un paciente en cuidados prenatales que había llegado, en un momento dado, con algunos moretones sospechosos. El novio estaba con ella, venía a cada visita, e insistía en quedarse para el examen. Siempre nos ponemos un poco preocupados cuando eso ocurre. Generalmente significa una de dos cosas. Puede que sea un compañero devoto. O está observándola, como si la mantuviese bajo control, ¿tú sabes? "

Al ver que la seguían, continuó.

"Así que ella me pidió que intentara sacarlo de la sala, para darle un poco de intimidad con su paciente. Le dije que llenara una encuesta de satisfacción del paciente y lo llevé a un cubículo para hacerlo. Eso le dio a Marina una oportunidad de corroborar sus sospechas. Él sin duda era un abusador, y la tenía aterrorizada. Marina trató de convencerle para que lo dejara, pero estaba demasiado asustada. Entonces le habló de este grupo de apoyo que se reunía al mediodía, cuando estaba en el trabajo. Tomó unas cuantas visitas más, y un poco de creatividad por mi parte, para sacarlo de la habitación, pero Marina finalmente consiguió que la mujer estuviese de acuerdo para asistir al grupo. "

"¿Sabes dónde se reúne este grupo, exactamente?" Reid necesitaba confirmar que era el grupo dirigido por Judy Littleton. Lo fue.

"Entonces, en esta visita de la que les estoy hablando, la que sucedió el mes pasado, Marina estaba muy emocionada. Habían estudiado la manera de sacarla de la casa. Ellas estaban usando las visitas a la clínica. Dejaron al hombre en la sala de espera. Hicieron esto... consiguieron que una de las enfermeras se quedara en la sala de al lado de donde ellas estaban y empezó a gritar, como si estuviera en trabajo de parto. Él no logró aguantar eso y se fue a la sala de espera. Pensaban que actuaría así".

"¿Y mientras él estaba en la sala de espera...?" JJ creía saber a dónde se dirigía esto.

"Marina y la trabajadora social escoltaron a la paciente por la otra salida y ella se fue a un refugio. Él tuvo un ataque ese día, pero no le sirvió de nada. Seguridad lo llevó afuera y le dijo que no volviera."

JJ y Reid se miraron. Estaban atando cabos. Y conectado a las víctimas. Sonaba como que podrían tener a su sospechoso.

Pero todavía no tenían a Marina Glower. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba perdida, o aún podrían salvarla?


	21. Chapter 21

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 21/55**

No tuvieron problemas para conseguir la orden para que el hospital les entregara la información del paciente. Lisa Hanover había estado embarazada de siete meses cuando fue vista por última vez en la clínica. El nombre de su novio, Joseph Davidson, estaba incluido en su expediente.

"¿Eso es normal?" Morgan pensaba que sólo los cónyuges se incluían en el expediente del paciente.

Alex sabía. "Algunos de ellos lo hacen como parte de la rutina, pero creo que esta vez fue a causa de su comportamiento. Todo el personal estaba preocupado por Lisa. Si no podían convencerla para que se fuera, por lo menos querían poder dar una identificación a la policía. Aunque fuese posterior a los hechos".

Rossi estaba disgustado. "Sabes, he estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo. He visto muchas cosas, incluso esto. Pero esto es algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraré. Quiero decir, estos chicos ni siquiera necesitan ser considerados como sociópatas. Pasan desapercibidos y no exteriorizan su conducta".

Hotch terminó la frase por él. "¿Cuál es la manera en que consiguen hacerlo una y otra vez? Por la falta de denuncia de la pareja. Y si denunciaran, nadie les cree."

García llamó. Ella había estado tratando de localizar a Lisa Hanover. Dada la urgencia de la situación, prescindió de sus chistes habituales.

"Bueno, ellas no están muy felices que haya sido capaz de encontrar el refugio, pero lo hice."

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Morgan se dio cuenta que necesitaba aprender mucho más sobre este tema.

JJ respondió "Ellas no dan a saber su ubicación con la intención de garantizar la seguridad de las víctimas. Normalmente se recurre a un número 800 o a una línea de apoyo, y se reúnen en un terreno neutral, antes de transferirla al refugio."

Sintió los ojos de Reid sobre ella, pero no le devolvió la mirada.

"Estas en lo cierto, JJ. De manera que no les causó mucha gracia el que yo pudiera rastrear la línea 800, seguir algunas pistas y, ¡voila! Allí estaba."

"Entonces, ¿podemos hablar con ella?" Rossi quería avanzar.

No podía ver a García sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. Resulta que el refugio sólo sirve de ubicación temporal hasta conseguir un lugar permanente. Ellas no mantienen registros de las reubicaciones, por seguridad."

"Entonces, ¿cómo la encontramos?" Alex compartía la frustración de Rossi.

"Bueno, nuestro intrépido líder puede que tenga que mover algunos hilos, pero podría lograrlo. Parece que creo algunos nexos con otros empleados, y los llamó para avisarles que había tenido su bebé. Prematuramente, pero saludable. "

A pesar que apenas si sabían quién era esa mujer, hubo sonrisas por la noticia de un nacimiento saludable.

Continuó García. "Así que tienen su número de celular, pero no están muy interesados en colaborar."

Hotch ya estaba en su teléfono. "Yo me ocuparé de ello." Estaba seguro que sería capaz de conseguir algo, en su defecto, obtendría otra orden.

"Muy bien, así que ¿por qué necesitamos hablar con ella? ¿Por qué no sólo vamos tras Davidson?" El Detective Jackson quería ser práctico.

"Debido a que puede estar reteniendo a Marina Glower. Necesitamos algo para negociar antes de enfrentarlo." JJ lo explicó el detective.

Hotch regresó de su llamada. "Debemos tener en breve el número de Lisa Hanover. Puede que ella no venga, pero la tendremos al teléfono."

Reid habló. "Esto debería ser suficiente. Muchos de estos chicos sólo quieren dominar. No necesariamente son violentos, por lo que no es necesario traerla en persona."

"Pero podría tener un efecto negativo en Lisa. Puede querer convencerla de que vuelva, sobre todo si ya lo ha logrado usando el contacto telefónico. Tendremos que poner a alguien que la apoye." JJ marcó el número de García mientras hablaba. Le pediría a Penélope que hiciera los arreglos con el refugio local para que le proporcionaran el apoyo a Lisa.

* * *

Hubo una pausa en la acción a medida que las cosas se encausaban y el plan se ponía en marcha. JJ aprovechó para hacer una llamada telefónica antes que Henry se acostara.

"¡Mami!"

"Hola, amigo. Te echo de menos."

"También te echo de menos, mami."

JJ dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio combinado con nostalgia. "¿Te has portado bien con papá?"

"Si. ¡Compramos una cajita feliz y me dieron un juguete!"

JJ sabía que de la cajita feliz, el juguete era lo que realmente le importaba a Henry. Rara vez comía algo de eso, porque se entretenía jugando.

"Espero que tomaras tu leche."

"Hasta el fondo, mami."

"Muy bien. ¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

"¡Fuimos al parque y jugamos béisbol! ¡Di dos jonrones!"

JJ sonrió por su entusiasmo. "Bien por ti, hombrecito. ¿Estás listo para dormir? ¿Te cepillaste los dientes?"

"Si. ¿Cuando vuelves a casa, mami?"

JJ cerró los ojos. "No estoy segura, cariño. Espero que sea mañana."

"¿Atraparon a los malos?" Esta era la manera como Henry interpretaba el trabajo de ella y Will.

"Estamos tratando de agarrarlo esta noche, cielo. Si lo logramos, iré a casa mañana."

"Espero que lo consigas, mami. ¿Puedes leerme mi historia ahora?"

Juntos leyeron "Tiempo de Dormir para la Pequeña Estrella". Esta no era en realidad una historia, pero estaba bien para el joven Henry, ambos se aferraban a ella. Les pertenecía_._

"Buenas noches, hombrecito. Que descanses."

"¡No dejes que los zancudos te muerdan, mami!"

Will se acercó al teléfono.

"¿Cómo te va?"

"Identificamos al sudes, pero creemos que tiene una rehén. Probablemente ésta sea una larga noche. Espero que podamos capturarlo para que volvamos mañana."

"Bueno, tómate tu tiempo. Las cosas aquí están marchando muy bien."

En otro contexto, podría pensarse que se lo decía para su tranquilidad. Pero en la situación actual, se lo dijo para lastimarla.

Eligió no reparar en ello. "Espero estar en casa mañana. Como ya te dije." Ella no quería que Will le lavara a Henry el cerebro. "Adiós, Will."

* * *

Tenían el número de teléfono. Hotch encargó a JJ para que contactara con Lisa Hanover, pensando en que se identificaría con ella por su edad y su condición de madres. No dio ninguna indicación que él también fuese consciente que ambas compartían algo más. Pero él sabía que JJ podría empatizar con Lisa a partir del comportamiento que tenían sus parejas.

La policía había localizado la dirección de Joseph Davidson, y el grupo táctico se dirigía allí, fueron recibidos por un equipo SWAT. Era casi la medianoche. Dos especialistas en reconocimiento hicieron un barrido sobre la casa multifamiliar donde Joseph Davidson y Lisa Hanover habían vivido en el primer piso. No había evidencia de la presencia de Marina Glower por lo que se veía a través de las ventanas. Pero había un sótano. Tal vez ella estuviera allí.

Hotch estaba hablando por teléfono. "García, descubre quienes viven en el segundo piso. Tenemos que llamarlos y sacarlos antes de hacer algo con Davidson."

Ella hizo lo que se le pidió rápidamente. Llamaron a la familia, le ofrecieron una explicación superficial de la situación, y les aconsejaron salir por la escalera del traspatio. La joven y asustada pareja, obedeció rápidamente.

Hotch tomó de nuevo su teléfono, ahora para llamar al número de Joseph Davidson. No obtenía respuesta luego de cinco campanadas, a la sexta descolgó. Contestó con una voz gruesa.

"¿Qué?"

El jefe de unidad no podía decir si el sujeto estaba dormido o borracho.

"¿Joseph Davidson?"

"¿Sí?"

"Soy Aaron Hotchner del FBI. Estamos buscando a una persona desaparecida, y tenemos razones para creer que puede que tenga alguna información para nosotros."

Siguió un largo silencio. Hotch sabía que Davidson estaba intentando crear una respuesta.

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Bien despierto ahora. Al parecer, sólo había estado aturdido.

"Yo creo que sí. Estamos buscando a la Dra. Marina Glower. Sabemos que la conoce de la clínica."

Un momentáneo silencio. "No conozco a nadie con ese nombre."

"Si lo hace, Sr. Davidson. Era la ginecobstetra de Lisa Hanover durante su embarazo."

No hubo demora ahora. Estaba enfadado. "¡Lisa se fue! Ella me dejó. ¡Esas perras de la clínica la alejaron de mi!"

El quid de la cuestión.

"¿Sabes dónde está ahora Lisa, Sr. Davidson?"

"¡No! ¡No me lo va a decir!"

"¿Quién no te lo quiere decir?" Pensaban que estaba reteniendo a Marina Glower hasta que confesara a donde habían enviado a su novia. Temían que planeara matarla si finalmente se lo decía o si fuera incapaz de hacerlo.

Largo silencio. Davidson se dio cuenta que se puso en evidencia. Entonces, "Lisa... la perra se fue y ésta no me dice dónde está."

"¿Eso significa que no has podido hablar con la Sra. Hanover desde que te dejó?"

Más dilaciones. Davidson presentía que estaban tendiéndole una trampa, pero no sabía cuál. Hotch lo intentó de nuevo.

"¿Quieres hablar con ella, Sr. Davidson?"

Aún sentía desconfianza, pero Davidson no pudo resistirse.

"¿Está con usted?"

"Ella no está aquí, pero sabemos dónde está. Y ella ha accedido a hablar con usted si nos dice donde está Marina Glower."

Un silencio muy largo ahora. Davidson deliberaba, lo cual era buena señal. Pero dejarlo pensar mucho podría no ser tan buena idea. Hotch lo presionó un poco con algo que le resultaría irresistible.

"¿Sabías que Lisa ya tuvo al bebé?"

"No, no. Estás mintiendo. Ella no tiene fecha hasta dentro de tres semanas."

"Ella tuvo al bebé la semana pasada. Y es perfectamente sano."

"¿Él?"

"Usted tiene un hijo, Sr. Davidson."

Breve silencio esta vez. "Ponla en el teléfono."

"Marina Glower primero."

Pausa más larga. "Muy bien. Ella está aquí. Está en el sótano. Pero no piensen en entra por ella. Si lo hacen, ese será el final de esa perra. Ella se llevó a mi chica lejos de mí." Pensó un poco más. "¡Y a mi hijo!"

"Lisa está en la línea, Sr. Davidson. Pero necesito una muestra de buena fe. Ponga a Marina Glower al teléfono."

Oyeron una puerta, y luego pasos en una escalera. Oyeron lo que se suponía fuera la cinta adhesiva arrancada de sus labios.

"Di algo, Dra. Perra."

"¡Ayúdenme! Ayuda..."

El resto de la frase fue ahogada, el teléfono había sido apartado de ella.

"No, eso es todo lo que está recibiendo. Ahora dame Lisa."

Habían estado escuchando en altavoz. Hotch le hizo señales al equipo SWAT, Morgan, Reid y Rossi se dirigieron a la casa. JJ y Alex se quedarían con él, apoyando a Lisa Hanover.

Hotch esperó a que estuvieran en sus posiciones. "Voy a ponerla. Pero tengo que saber que la Dra. Glower no correrá peligro. Necesito que te asomes a una ventana."

"Yo no voy a asomarme a ninguna maldita ventana. Lo he visto por televisión. Sé que van a dispararme."

Había valido la pena un intento. "Entonces aléjate de ella. Vuelve arriba y enciende una luz para saber que no estás con la Dra. Glower. Entonces pondré a Lisa en línea."

Eso, lo podía hacer, pensó Davidson. Podían oír las pisadas por la escalera, pero no oyeron que cerraba la puerta. Eso podría complicar su plan, si hacían mucho ruido al sacarla. Pero sintieron algo de alivio cuando Davidson encendió la luz del frente.

"Muy bien, aquí está Lisa." Hotch la puso en llamada en conferencia. Había estado asustada, pero se sentía obligada a ayudar a la mujer que la había ayudado a escapar de su agresor.

Todos se sorprendieron de la manera en que Davidson inició la llamada.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo está mi chica? Te extraño." Nada de la cólera que habían esperado. Por el contrario, parecía estar coqueteando con ella.

"Joey".

"Hola, cielo. Ya es hora que vuelvas a casa. Quiero que vuelvas a casa."

"No voy a volver a casa, Joey. Tengo una casa nueva."

"Cariño, tienes que volver a casa. Te necesito aquí. Necesito mi hijo aquí."

"No, Joey, no me necesitas. Sólo me _quieres ahí_. Y yo no quiero estar contigo nunca más. "

"¡Trae a mi hijo aquí! Ya te lo dije, Necesito a mi hijo aquí..."

La escalada en el tono y contenido censurable, continuó durante mucho tiempo. JJ se alegraba que Lisa hubiese recibido el apoyo para marcharse. Ella pensaba que esa situación la habría podido consumir. Lo bueno era que su volumen había aumentado. Estaba gritando demasiado alto como para escuchar lo que pasaba en el sótano.

El equipo SWAT fue capaz de romper una ventana y darles acceso a través de la puerta. Junto con el equipo de perfiladores se escabulleron al sótano y liberaron a Marina Glower. Podían oír a Joey Davidson gritando. Con la puerta abierta, era fácil ascender por las escaleras y atraparlo, a mediados de la diatriba, sin que se diera cuenta. Morgan le indicó a Hotch cuando tuvieron al agresor en custodia.

JJ se hizo cargo de la conversación con Lisa Hannover y la convenció de volver. "Él está en custodia, y va a estar fuera por un largo, largo tiempo. Estarás a salvo de él, y tu hijo también. Y, Lisa... También tendrás derecho para delimitar y considerar sus derechos de paternidad. "

* * *

Eran casi las 04 a.m. en el momento que el equipo estuvo listo. El pequeño aeropuerto privado que utilizaban abriría a las 8 de la mañana del domingo. Hotch los envió a descansar un poco antes de despegar.

Reid se encontró con JJ mientras iban de regreso al hotel.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Yo? Bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que todo esto se parece mucho a lo que estás viviendo ¿no?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No lo fue del todo, Spence. Quiero decir, algunas cosas lo fueron. Podía escuchar a Will en algunas de las cosas que Joey decía. Al menos hasta el momento en que se enfadó. Will no suele explotar. Utiliza otros medios para conseguir sus propósitos. Pero, tienes razón, podría haberme visto en esa posición".

"En poco tiempo." Lo dijo en voz baja, casi entre dientes, y ella no fue capaz de entender lo que dijo.

"¿Qué? No pude entender eso."

"No dije nada. ¿Has hablado con Henry?"

Ahora ella sonrió. "Él está bien, tuvo un gran día. Y me dijo que me echa de menos."

Reid le devolvió la sonrisa. "Me alegro de... bueno... bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Entiendo. Y gracias."

Dudó un momento y luego decidió contárselo.

"Yo también hice una llamada telefónica hoy."

No sabía por qué podría estárselo contando, hasta que vio la expresión de su cara. Maeve.

"¿La llamaste en sábado?"

"Bueno, yo no sabía cómo iba a terminar el caso, así que decidí anticiparme a cualquier cosa en el poco tiempo libre que nos quedó. Y, además, puedo llamarla en cualquier momento."

Habían llegado a su pasillo. JJ hizo que la siguiera hasta su habitación para terminar la historia.

"En serio, ¿por qué?"

"Piensa que el acosador se ha ido. Ella lo pensó también hace un par de meses, pero todavía quedaban algunas llamadas de esas de marcar y colgar. Actualmente no ha habido más de esas en semanas. Así que está bien si la llamo en otras ocasiones."

"¿Pero todavía utilizan el localizador y el teléfono público?"

Sabía que parecía extraño, pero se encogió de hombros. "Todavía no está del todo segura, supongo."

JJ le aseguró. "Ella lo superará, Spence. Entonces ustedes se podrán conocer."

Él palideció. "Esa es la cosa. Ella lo quiere ahora. Ella quiere que nos reunamos ahora."

Las cejas de JJ subieron mientras sonreía por su obvia inquietud.

"Eso es bueno, ¿no lo crees, Spence?"

"Bueno, sí. Pero ¿y si no le gusto? ¿Y si no le gusta lo que ve?"

JJ se limitó a mirarlo. _¿Acaso no se da cuenta?_

Ella se sonrojó un poco cuando dijo: "Spence, eres un chico guapo. Ella te amará."

Se ruborizó y se retorció. "Pero Morgan siempre dice que parezco un profesor."

_Bueno..._ Pensó. En voz alta, le dijo: "Spence, te dije que si quieres que te ayude con tu imagen, lo haré."

Había estado esperando a que ella se lo ofreciera de nuevo. "¿Quieres?"

Ella le sonrió "Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo será la gran cita?"

"El jueves".


	22. Chapter 22

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 22/55**

La semana le parecía interminable a Reid. Al principio, esperó que los llamaran a un caso, para hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Pero a medida que la semana avanzaba, oró por qué no, para poder estar en la ciudad la noche del jueves. Para el momento en que se reuniría por primera vez con Maeve.

JJ hizo todo lo posible para tenerle paciencia, pero era sólo un intento. Él se mantenía divagando al respecto, y lo hacía sólo con ella ya que no había compartido algo acerca de su _relación_ con otra persona, a excepción de Emily. Pero ella estaba a un océano de distancia.

"Spence, para, por favor. Sé que estás nervioso, pero tengo que terminar estas carpetas para poder salir temprano y buscar a Henry en el preescolar. Will está trabajando tarde esta semana, y me gustaría darle a Karen un descanso para variar." Will recogía a Henry tan a menudo como su horario lo permitía. Fue uno de los compromisos que habían hecho.

Él se sintió regañado. "Lo siento, JJ. No me di cuenta." Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su escritorio y se volvió de nuevo. "Es que yo nunca he hecho esto antes. No sé..."

Ella dejó caer su bolígrafo. "Spence, te lo prometo, si me dejas que termine esto, podrás venir a casa a cenar y hablaremos de ello."

Parecía aliviado. "Trato hecho".

* * *

"Hola, tío Spence! Estamos teniendo albóndigas para la cena. ¡Me encantan las albóndigas! ¿Te gustan las albóndigas, tío Spence?"

Desde que JJ le había dicho que molía las verduras en las albóndigas para que Henry se las comiera, Reid había visto las albóndigas en una forma totalmente diferente. _No eran exactamente las bolitas de carne y nada más ¿no es así?_

"Él sólo las ama porque las ahoga en salsa de tomate." JJ entregó los platos a Reid para que los sirviera en la mesa.

"No hay nada malo en eso. ¿Verdad, Henry?" Reid y su ahijado chocaron los cinco.

Entre bocado y bocado, Henry le dio a los adultos un resumen de su día en la escuela, que terminó con, "¡y mañana vamos a tener un camión de bomberos! Uno de verdad, tío Spence ¡Y podemos subirnos a él y todo! ¡Voy a ser bombero cuando sea grande! "

Reid le sonrió. "Creo que la última vez dijiste que querías ser astronauta."

"Eso fue hace semanas, Spence. Después él quiso ser un agente del FBI, como nosotros. Y luego, la semana pasada, quería ser policía, como su padre."

Reid miró a su ahijado. "Esas son un montón de cosas, Henry. ¿Cuál crees que realmente quieras escoger?" Le encantaba el entusiasmo que Henry tenía para todo, y se preguntaba a menudo lo que iba a terminar haciendo con su vida. El futuro estaba abierto ante él.

"¡Quiero ser todo eso, tío Spence!" Con ese pronunciamiento, y acabada su cena, Henry se bajó de su asiento y se fue a jugar. Tenía muchas opciones para fingir quien era mientras jugaba.

Después que él se fue, Reid observó: "Wow, el nivel de energía en la sala sólo se desplomó. Sin mencionar el nivel de decibelios".

JJ se rió. "Espero que él mantenga su entusiasmo por la vida durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero también espero que aprenda a susurrar."

"Parece que está bien, ¿no crees, JJ? Quiero decir, sin Will aquí."

"Hasta ahora. Tuvimos algunas noches difíciles al principio, pero conseguimos acoplarnos. Estoy esperando a ver si surge una recaída después que pasara tantos días con Will semana pasada."

Reid se acercó y le apretó la mano. "Hiciste lo correcto, JJ. Todo va a estar bien."

Ella le devolvió el apretón. "Lo sé, Spence. Pero el camino no es tan fácil."

"Entonces agradezcamos que eres muy fuerte."

"Siempre que tenga buenos amigos para apoyarme." Una mirada se cruzó entre ellos y JJ se sonrojó.

"Vete a jugar con Henry. Mientras él está ocupado fingiendo, fíjate si puedes hacer que pretenda ser un millonario que cuida de su madre en su vejez."

* * *

"Creo está aprendiendo a leer, JJ. ¿Has visto que seguía las palabras en el libro?"

Amaba lo emocionado que Spence se ponía cada vez que Henry hizo un salto intelectual.

"Entiende algunas palabras que usamos con frecuencia, pero no es como que puede leer todavía."

Al escuchar esto, Reid hizo una nota mental de cómo iba a pasar su próximo sábado por la mañana con Henry. El amor que Reid sentía por la lectura era poderoso, y no podía esperar para compartirlo con su ahijado.

Se instalaron en la sala de estar, en ambos extremos del sofá. JJ cogió la copa de vino que se había servido.

"Por lo tanto, mañana es la gran noche."

Tragó saliva. "Estoy nervioso. Me preocupa que yo no le guste, pero pienso que ella no es tan superficial. Ella no es así. Ella es dulce, y amable. Ella es hermosa."

JJ no entendía. "Pensé que no la habías visto nunca. ¿Te envió una foto?" Personalmente, la hubiese buscado a través de Google.

Ahora estaba perplejo. "No, nunca la he visto."

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que es hermosa?"

"Ella es hermosa por dentro, JJ. Su mente, su espíritu. Nada más me importa. No necesito verla para saber que ella es la chica más hermosa en el mundo."

Los ojos de JJ se abrieron. Ella había sido bendecida con la belleza exterior. No es que ella podía verla en sí misma, sino que se lo habían dicho muchas veces. Y, sin embargo, esta noche, ella deseaba poseer la clase de belleza interior que Spence vio en Maeve Donovan. Eso era otra cosa que JJ no podía ver en ella misma.

"Bueno, entonces no te asustes, Spence. Ella es sólo una mujer. No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?"

Se las arregló para combinar una expresión de timidez con culpabilidad. "Yo solía sentirme intimidado."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

"Antes". Estaba incómodo. "Antes de Will."

Ella entrecerró los ojos, recordando. Era cierto, él parecía mucho más relajado y abierto con ella desde que estaba con Will. Antes de eso, sólo parecía nervioso cuando ella le hablaba de nada más que trabajo. Ella había sospechado que él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero después que ella se unió con Will, él actuó diferente. Más tranquilo, más sociable. ¿Era porque pensaba que no existía la posibilidad de una relación entre ellos? Como si finalmente se perdiera esa posibilidad. La primera vez que Spence le dijo que era hermosa fue cuando sostenía al hijo de otro hombre. Desde entonces, se lo había dicho muchas veces. ¿Era porque el riesgo era más bajo? ¿Porque, después de haberla perdido, a pesar que él nunca realmente la tuvo, no podría ya perderla de nuevo?

JJ negó con la cabeza, borrando los pensamientos que la desviaban de su conversación. Tendrían que guardarlos para otra ocasión.

"Spence, ¿tienes miedo de no gustarle?"

"No, no es eso. Sé que le gusto. Incluso..." Él no se lo había dicho a JJ todavía. No se lo había dicho a nadie. Eso, que Maeve le había dicho "'te amo."

No se atrevía a decírselo ahora, tampoco. "Tengo miedo de decepcionarla... de alguna manera."

JJ alzó las cejas con sorpresa. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes decepcionarla, Spence?"

Miró hacia abajo, negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Tal vez no estando a la altura de la imagen que ella tiene de mí."

_Brillante, guapo, amable, gentil, y sin embargo, él está convencido que podría decepcionarla. Mi Spence._

"Spence". Él seguía mirando el suelo, perdido en una visión de Maeve, mirándolo desde el otro lado de un restaurante lleno de gente, y tomando la decisión de no quedarse. JJ agitó su mano frente a su cara, para llamar su atención.

"Spence, no hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad que la decepciones. Ella sabe quién eres de la misma manera que sabes quién es ella. Y te ha pedido conocerte. Ya decidió que quiere una relación contigo ¿no? ¿Te das cuenta? "

"Yo lo quiero. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a verme a mí mismo en estas cosas."

JJ puso su copa en la mesa y se recostó. "Bueno, si vas a estar en una relación, vas a tener que aprender a verte a ti mismo a través de los ojos del otro."

Se recostó, para pensar en ello. Él había estado dándole vueltas a eso en su cabeza, pero no tenía ninguna referencia al respecto.

"¿Eso es todo, JJ? ¿Es así como funciona? ¿Cuando estás en una relación, puede mantener tu propia personalidad y automáticamente te conviertes en la persona que tu pareja quiere? ¿O esto te cambia? He intentado entender esta dinámica. Desde que conocí a Maeve, me he sentido diferente, pero no he sido capaz de averiguar por qué. ¿Eso es todo? "

Ella necesitaba más vino. Esta conversación la estaba llevando a un lugar peligroso. ¿Se habría estado convirtiendo a la imagen que Will tenía de ella? Fue ese cambio lo que la hizo sentirse una extraña en su propia piel. Ajena a la vida que tuvo ¿Casi se había perdido a sí misma? No fue hasta hace mucho que se había sentido como ella misma de nuevo.

Poco a poco, se dio cuenta que había estado en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Reid la estaba mirando.

"¿JJ? ¿Estás bien?"

Trató de parecer bien. "Lo siento, Spence. No estoy acostumbrada a estas conversaciones profundas después de la cena. ¿Hablamos de tu vestuario?"

"¿De mi vestuario? Oh, claro. Bueno, nos veremos después del trabajo, así que supongo que voy a usar lo mismo que me ponga para trabajar mañana."

JJ se echó a reír, sobre todo de ella misma. Debería haberlo previsto. Pensó que él quería haberse preparado para ese primer encuentro, y que él estaría dispuesto a escuchar su sermón acerca de la indumentaria, pero no era así. Decidió darle consejo de todas formas. Ella es una mujer, Maeve lo apreciará.

"¿Te puedo dar un consejo, entonces?" Así como asintió ella continuó. "Lleva algo oscuro. Azul o gris te queda bien, ambos resaltan el color de tus ojos."

"¿Te has fijado en el color de mis ojos?" Estaba asombrado.

_JJ se sonrojó un poco. Eso y mucho más, Spence._

"¿Hay algo más? ¿Debo usar un suéter? ¿Chaleco? ¿Chaqueta?"

_Sintió el rubor profundizarse, esperaba que él no se diera cuenta. Que bien podría llegar hasta el final._

"Está bien, ¿asesoramiento real? Te recomendaría que llevaras una camisa gris oscuro con corbata gris claro. Combínalas como lo hace normalmente. Si llevas un suéter, no te pongas un chaleco. Si optas por una chaqueta oscura podrías llevarlo...". JJ estaba empezando a invertir en esto. Ella se lo estaba imaginando en 'su atuendo ideal de Spence'.

"Camisa gris oscuro, corbata gris claro, chaqueta o un suéter, sin chaleco..." repetía todo lo que le decía, a fin de recordarlo. Luego hizo una mueca. "¿No crees que sea muy formal y eso podría arruinarlo?"

Trató de contener la risa. "Si estaba haciendo algo formal, tal vez. Pero sobre todo... Creo que sólo le añadimos algo a tu encanto." Tan entretenida como estaba la conversación, JJ no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

"Vaya, yo te he mantenido despierta durante mucho tiempo. Lo siento, JJ. Gracias por la cena. Y gracias por tus consejos."

Ella se levantó con él, y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. "Vas a estar impresionante, Spence. Y ella te amará. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?"

Él le sonrió. "Espero que estés bien. Buenas noches, JJ."

* * *

Reid ya estaba en su escritorio cuando JJ llegó a trabajar en la mañana. Podía ver que había seguido su consejo. Cuando se levantó para tomar un café, sus ojos lo siguieron.

Se ve muy bien. Sexy, incluso. Los ojos de JJ se abrieron ante la idea. ¿Dónde está tu mente, muchacha? ¡Es Spence! Al ver que estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, ella metió sus ojos en la carpeta abierta en su escritorio, y los mantuvo pegados allí.

Funcionó durante unos minutos. Pero no durante todo el día, JJ se encontró robando miradas en dirección a Reid. Varias veces lo sorprendió mirándola. Poco antes de la hora de irse, ella sintió su presencia al lado de su escritorio, y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Listo?"

"No sé, JJ. Tal vez debería cancelar..."

"Spence, relájate. Ella te adora. Estoy seguro que la pasarán bien."

Estaba teniendo problemas para tragar. "¿De verdad lo crees? No estoy seguro de que decir..."

"Spence, ¿no hecho nada más que hablar con ella por meses? Por supuesto, que sabrás qué decirle. Sólo pretende que es una llamada telefónica."

"Oh. Sí, tienes razón. Esa es una buena idea. ¡Gracias, JJ!"

Se puso de pie, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Buena suerte, Romeo."

Ruborizándose le sonrió. Luego cogió su mochila, se la colgó al hombro, y se puso en su camino.

_Voy a mi primera cita. De todas. Con Maeve._


	23. Chapter 23

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 23/55**

_¿Me pongo una falda y un sweater, o un vestido? ¿Pantalones? ¿Me recojo el cabello o lo dejo suelto? ¿Zapatos de tacón? ¿O bajitos?_ Intentó todas las combinaciones posibles antes de decidirse por un conjunto de falta y blusa. Los zapatos bajos a juego. Como no sabía que tan alto era, lo hizo por precaución...

_Su voz sonaba tan juvenil. Si no hubiera visto su fecha de nacimiento en la resonancia, jamás hubiera creído que tenía más de treinta. Pero era tan sabio como un anciano. Tal vez por todo lo que le ha tocado ver. O lo que vivió cuando niño._

Él había compartido eso con ella, _su infancia_. Para Reid, eso había sido como una catarsis y un desafío. Nunca le había contado a nadie toda la historia de un solo tirón. Ni al equipo, ni a JJ, siempre les dio sólo algunos pedazos. Pero en cierto modo él quería que Maeve lo supiera todo. Sentía como si estuviera confesándole lo peor de él mismo, aún a sabiendas que eso no era lo más censurable. _Esa_ conversación había llegado mucho después. Le contó lo más horrible. Lo de las drogas y la adicción.

_Necesitaba probarme. Para ver si huiría de él, incluso antes de encontrarnos. Pero no he huido, ¿verdad, Spencer? Tienes miedo que te lastime. Y no lo he hecho. Ahora tengo que rezar porque tú no me lastimes tampoco._

Ella también tenía un pasado a cuestas. La relación con Bobby y un acosador que la había traumatizado. Con pasos muy pequeños estaba intentando reconstruir su vida hasta la normalidad. Pero aún faltaba mucho.

La conversación interna llevó a Maeve a pensar en su propio desarrollo. Sus padres eran científicos, como ella. No eran ricos y famosos, pero sí respetados en su campo. Y ella había seguido los pasos de su madre, en el área de la genética. Se sentía frustrada porque ahora, cuando su madre la necesitaba más, tenía que quedarse a un lado, sin posibilidad alguna de participar en la investigación de la cura de esa enfermedad.

"Se trata de genética, Maeve. _Todo_ es genética ", mamá siempre lo decía. Y Maeve estaba de acuerdo con eso. Y justo ahora, cuando debía encontrarse usando sus habilidades intelectuales en la búsqueda de la cura del cáncer, estaba escondida en un apartamentito que le alquilaron sus padres.

_Pero esto está a punto de terminar, puedo sentirlo. Veré a Spencer esta noche, y voy a estar bien. Y eso significa que podré volver al laboratorio. Se habrá acabado, sea quien sea, y estaré segura otra vez._

Al principio pensó que podría ser Bobby. A pesar que las primeras fotos del acosador incluyeron imágenes de él, entonces pensó que se trataba de una artimaña. Se había convencido que él quería hacerle pensar a ella que lo necesitaba. _El hombre con quien ella pensaba que quería casarse._ Él, obviamente necesitaba ser necesitado. Pero ella era una mujer valiente, decidida y madura. Sabía que las cosas ya no estaban funcionando: No importaba cuánto lo amara, Maeve se había dado cuenta que no eran compatibles. _Quiere a alguien para proteger, y no necesito ser protegida. Quiero poder tomar mis propias decisiones._

Y así, tomó la decisión de dejarlo. "si dejamos que siga, sólo va a doler más y más ", le había dicho. Él había discutido, llorado y gritado, mientras ella permaneció impasible. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y se fue.

Casi inmediatamente después de la ruptura, conoció a Spencer. Había leído su artículo y le escribió. Él le había respondido, con cierta curiosidad por su profesión y a causa de sus dolores de cabeza. _Él_ la había necesitado a ella. A medida que su relación se estrechó, carta a carta, llamada a llamada, habían notado que la dependencia era mutua y sus fuerzas se combinaban. Ella había llegado a conocerlo y respetarlo profundamente. Con el tiempo, empezó a sentir que lo quería. Y a ella se les escaparon esas palabras en más de una ocasión. Pero él no las había correspondido.

_¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si no soy lo que se imaginaba? ¿Quién piensa él que soy?_

_Por favor, por favor, que esto salga bien._ Cogió el regalo que le había comprado. _La narrativa de John Smith_. El primer trabajo, y largamente olvidado, de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en la dedicatoria. Al final, le resultó fácil. Otro ser humano más sabio que ella había dicho las palabras justas que describían sus sentimientos por Spencer y su relación. Había tomada prestadas sus palabras, para decirle cómo se sentía por él y como los veía a ellos mismos.

Maeve se miró en el espejo una vez más. Tomando una respiración profunda, se dirigió hacia el taxi que la esperaba. _Spencer, voy de camino._

* * *

Mientras conducía al restaurante, Reid recordó la conversación que había tenido con Maeve esa tarde. Después de haber sido liberado de las limitantes de una llamada por semana, Reid había empezado a llamarla a diario. Incluso había utilizado su móvil durante las dos últimas conversaciones. Maeve estaba convencida que su acosador se había cansado y la había dejado en paz.

"Estoy muy entusiasmado con esto, Maeve."

"Oh, Spencer, no tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por esto. He deseado mucho poder quedar contigo en persona."

Esto era lo que los diferenciaba. Reid podría haber continuado indefinidamente con la exploración de la mente fascinante de su alma gemela. Pero Maeve estaba acostumbrada a una relación, algo más convencional, eso era lo que ella deseaba. Reid sabía lo que suponía que se conocieran en persona, pero en él no existía el mismo deseo ardiente que ella expresaba.

_Espero que estés en lo cierto, JJ. Espero que ella me guste tanto en persona como me gusta cuando hablamos._

Ahora empezó a obsesionarse sobre cómo manejar el contacto físico. Tocar a alguien era algo muy difícil para él. Le había costado mucho tiempo, caricias casuales, dejar que le desordenaran el cabello, abrazos cortos y fraternos, hasta que JJ había logrado penetrar en él. Era algo normal con ella. Incluso se había convertido en algo que podía hacer con Emily. Y con García, lo cual era inevitable, pero que logró acostumbrarse a eso. Sin embargo Maeve era alguien nuevo, y había mucho que perder.

_¿Debo darle la mano? ¿O le doy un abrazo? ¿Tengo que besarla?_

De repente se le ocurrió que él sólo había estado anticipándose al inicio de la cita, y no a su final. Sería una cosa como darle a Maeve un rápido beso en la mejilla cuando se conozcan. _Pero ¿qué puedo hacer al final? ¿Tengo_ realmente que besarla_? ¿Podrá estar esperando eso?_

Él no era totalmente inexperto en estas cosas, después de haber besado en la piscina a la joven actriz Lila Archer. Pero esa era, literalmente, toda su historia amorosa. Por un momento Reid se preguntó si debía haber pedido consejo a JJ en esa área. De alguna manera él no pensaba que hubiera salido tan bien si le preguntaba a su mejor amiga. Casi podía oír que ella le decía: "Hay límites, Reid."

Había llegado. Agradecido por haber encontrado un lugar donde aparcar, a sólo una cuadra, sacó el regalo de Maeve de su bolsa de mensajero y le ató una cinta alrededor _. La narrativa de John Smith. Le va a encantar. A ella le encantará sobre todo la dedicatoria que le he puesto._

Él había usado uno de sus citas favoritas conjuntos, Rainer Maria Rilke. La frase decía: "El amor consiste en esto, dos soledades que se protegen, se tocan y se saludan."

_No se lo he dicho. No le he dicho que la amo. Tal vez el poeta lo dice por mí, pero yo no se lo he dicho._

Estaba contento, y esperaba que saliera bien. Sabía que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes que esas palabras salieran de sus labios.

* * *

Reid se acercó a la anfitriona y le dio su nombre. Al parecer, era el primero en llegar. La azafata lo guió a su mesa, él se sentó y se acomodó. Tomó nuevamente el libro desde su mochila y lo acomodó para que se viera bien.

Cuando miró de nuevo, y empezó a notar los clientes en el restaurante, Reid sintió unos ojos sobre él. Se sintió atraído hacia su izquierda, donde había una hilera de mesas privadas. Un hombre lo miraba, la cabeza en su dirección, observándolo por encima del hombro. A Reid se le crisparon los vellos del cuello. Algo no le gustaba. Tuvo un presentimiento. Percibió el peligro. Tenía que mantener a Maeve fuera de ese sitio. Tenía que protegerla.

Reid tomó su teléfono y marcó su número. El que le autorizó a usar hacía tan poco tiempo.

"¿Hola?"

"Maeve, soy yo. No vengas al restaurante."

_¿Qué?_ "Pero estoy justo fuera, ya estoy aquí."

Eso lo estaba matando, pero tenía que hacer que se fuera. "No entres. Creo que tu acosador está aquí."

Sólo escuchar esas palabras la hizo palidecer. _¡No!_

"Spencer, te dije que no he sabido nada de él en semanas. Se ha ido."

Reid sabía que estaba escuchando una simple corazonada. Era algo a lo que rara vez obedecía, él estaba tan enamorado de sus hechos y estadísticas. Pero los instintos estaban ahí, de hecho.

"¡Maeve, está aquí. Lo sé. No entres, vuelve a casa!"

Quería llorar. Finalmente sintió que aquella situación le había robado su vida, eso le recordaba el poder que el acosador mantenía sobre ella.

"¡Spencer, vente. Vámonos juntos!"

Él ya lo había considerado. Pero ahora, al estar tan cerca de su acosador, era su oportunidad de poner fin a su sufrimiento. Necesitaba asegurarse que estaría a salvo, que la dejaría tranquila.

"No, Maeve, voy a acabar con esto, ahora mismo. Por favor vete. Te llamaré más tarde."

"Spencer..."

"¡Maeve, vete!" Rompió la conexión.

Lágrimas de miedo cubrieron su rostro cuando regresó al taxi del que acababa de salir. Esta vez no tenía miedo por ella sino por él. Estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle. Por si no tuviese nunca la oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente sentía por él. Antes que el taxi se alejara, ella le pidió al conductor que esperara, sólo un momento. Tenía algo que hacer.

En el interior, Reid mantuvo la mirada en el hombre que había estado observándolo, quién le había vuelto la cara. Se levantó y empezó a cruzar el restaurante para ir donde él. Un movimiento en la periferia de su línea visual le llamó la atención. Vio que un segundo hombre se acercó al primero. Los dos se saludaron, y le quedó claro que aquello sólo era un amigo esperando por otro.

_¿Me habré equivocado? Pero definitivamente estaba observándome… Con insistencia. Pero..._

Ahora Reid estaba molesto con él mismo. Había enviado a Maeve a su casa ¿sin ningún motivo? ¿La había asustado innecesariamente? _Ahora que por fin se sentía libre de su acosador, ¿se lo había recordado sin necesidad?¿Sin motivo? ¿La habré lastimado?_

En pocas palabras, él pensó en llamarla otra vez, y pedirle que regresara. Pero la noche ya se había arruinado. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, demasiado enojado para mostrar ese lado de él_. Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, de todos modos._

Cuando empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse, la anfitriona se acercó con una bolsa.

"Disculpe, señor. Pero una mujer dejó este paquete para usted."

Estaba confundido. ¿Estaba todavía aquí? ¿Podría estar fuera? Miró dentro de la bolsa y sacó lo que contenía. Un libro. Los labios de Reid formaron una sonrisa triste mientras leía el título. _La narrativa de John Smith._ Si había necesitado algún tipo de confirmación acerca de la conexión entre ellos, ahí estaba. Se habían comprado el mismo regalo.

Reid abrió la tapa frontal y vio lo que había inscrito. Una cita de otro de sus favoritos, Thomas Merton. "El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida solos. Lo encontramos junto a alguien más."

Si alguien lo hubiese estado observando en ese instante a Reid habría notado el contraste entre su la sonrisa en sus labios y las lágrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente, recogió sus cosas y salió del restaurante a toda prisa, para ver si la encontraba. Pero la acera estaba vacía. No había nadie esperándolo.

Él le dijo que se fuera, y ella se había ido.


	24. Chapter 24

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 24/55**

Esta había sido una noche sin dormir. Tomó y colgó el teléfono en varias oportunidades, hasta que se hizo muy tarde como para llamarla. Cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó a las 6 am, corrió a contestar, esperanzado. Entonces se dio cuenta que no podía ser ella, sólo compartieron sus teléfonos móviles. Incluso en el tiempo cuando hablaban exclusivamente por el teléfono público, él se había asegurado que ella tuviera su número móvil, en caso que lo necesitara, sin importar dónde estuviera. No podía ser ella quien le llamaba.

Levantó el auricular. "¿Hola?"

"Oye, guapo."

_Emily_. Estaba sorprendido, aunque también contaba la falta de cafeína, y no podía articular palabras a velocidad normal.

"¿Reid? ¿Estás ahí?"

"¿Emily?"

"¿Cómo estás?"

Le había tomado mucho tiempo el responder, por lo que las antenas de perfiladora de Emily se alzaron.

"Estoy bien, ¿cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien?"

La llamada lo preocupaba. Habían tenido un par de conversaciones desde que ella se fue, pero ésta no estaba pasando a la hora regular.

"¿Yo? Estoy bien. Todo está bien, ¿por qué... Oh, la hora. Sí, se me olvidaba, es como, ¿Las, 06 a.m?"

"Sí".

"Oops, lo siento. Estoy almorzando temprano hoy, eso es todo. Sólo quería ponerme al día contigo."

Las antenas de perfilador de Reid fueron las que se levantaron ahora. Él sabía exactamente por qué lo había llamado.

"Hablaste con JJ, ¿verdad?"

Un momento de silencio, y luego, "¡Diablos! Sí, ella me habló de la gran cita. Yo estaba emocionada porque ibas a conocer a Maeve después de tanto tiempo. Es como si mi hermanito estuviera yendo a su primera cita."

Lo oyó carraspear como protesta, lo que provocó que añadiera: "Bueno, sabes a qué me refiero. Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?"

Ahora oyó un suspiro. "No pasó. Quiero decir, sí, íbamos a… pero tuvimos que cancelarlo antes que ella llegara."

Pudo oír la decepción y la frustración en su voz. Todos la alegría que sentía se había esfumado con esa respuesta.

"Reid, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ella está bien? "

Amaba a Emily. Aunque estaba al otro lado del Atlántico, él podía sentir su amor y preocupación. Eso le recordó lo mucho que la extrañaba.

"Los dos estamos bien. Fue sólo que..." Y le explicó acerca de su presentimiento, y su frustración al darse cuenta que se había equivocado.

"No sé, Reid. Tu normalmente estás en lo cierto cuando tienes ese tipo de presentimientos ¿ya sabes? ¿Quizás el acosador si estaba ahí, sólo que no era el chico que pensaste?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No sé, Emily. No lo creo. Nadie más parecía encajar."

"Bueno, podría haber sido él, ¿cierto? ¿Pudo habérselas arreglado para encontrarse con alguien ahí?, ¿por despistar? ¿O incluso podrían ser ambos?"

Todavía estaba disgustado consigo mismo y Emily podía oírlo en su voz. "No creo. Pienso que lo eché a perder. Tal vez estaba tan preocupado por ella, no sé."

"Bueno, ¿y qué piensa Maeve?"

Sabía que por su tardanza en responderle él estaba actuando como el Reid que conocía. Asumiendo la responsabilidad de todo y echándose las culpas.

"¿Reid?"

"No sé. No la he llamado desde entonces."

"¿Por qué no?"

Y comenzó a darle un discurso emocional.

"Emily, percibí la situación de forma equivocada e hice que se marchara. Ella pensó que finalmente había superado lo del acosador y yo reviví sus temores. Todo por nada. Soy un idiota. ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que hable conmigo? ¡Ni yo mismo quisiera dirigirme la palabra!"

Había una clara desventaja al estar a más de 3.000 kilómetros de distancia. Iba a tener que encargarle a alguien que le diera un abrazo en su nombre. Por ahora, tendría que conformarse con el consuelo de las palabras.

"Reid, detente. Te importa esa mujer, ¿no? ¿Probablemente la amas?"

Vino una muy, muy pequeña respuesta. "Tal vez."

Así como él. Su pensamiento viajó todo el camino que cruza el Atlántico, y pudo imaginarse la tímida sonrisa que debía tener en sus labios.

"Bueno, ella tiene que saber eso. Ella sabrá que sólo estabas tratando de cuidarla. Llámala, por el amor de Dios. Habla con ella. Ella entenderá. Pueden quedar de nuevo. Esto fue sólo un pequeño traspiés, no es una catástrofe. Llámala. Ustedes van a hacer que funcione. "

De alguna manera, cuando Emily lo dijo, le resultó creíble. Tal vez _podrían_ estar bien. Tal vez podría dejar el incidente atrás.

"¿Reid?"

Hubo un gran suspiro. "Está bien, voy a llamarla. Pero creo que volveremos a los teléfonos públicos, así que tendré que poner de mi parte para hacerlo funcionar."

Ella sonreía disfrutando de la lluvia de Londres. "Está bien. Eso me agrada. Voy a dejarte por ahora. Pero, Reid... llámame. Quiero saber cómo salen las cosas. Quiero saber cómo estás. ¿Vale?"

Él sonrió, deseando poder transmitirle su gratitud por el teléfono. "Vale, lo haré. Hermanita."

En Londres, después de colgar, Emily se quedó perpleja mirando el móvil en su mano. _¿Hermanita?_

* * *

Marcó el número del localizador, luego esperó. Y esperó. Y espe... ¡Sonó el teléfono!

"Soy yo".

"Spencer, ¿estás bien? Estaba muy preocupada."

"¿En serio?"

"¡Por supuesto! Te dejé en el restaurante... ¡con él!"

De alguna manera, en el trayecto de tiempo que le tomó salir de su apartamento y encontrar el teléfono público, olvidó que ella no sabía nada.

"Él no estaba allí, Maeve. Me equivoqué. La persona que pensé que era... No era."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes?"

"Él estaba esperando a otra persona para cenar. La otra persona llegó justo después que tú... justo después que te pedí que te marcharas. Lo siento mucho, Maeve. Todo es mi culpa. Lo eché a perder. Y te preocupaste por nada. "

Ella se quedó en silencio, procesando la información. Reid sintió que tenía que decir algo.

"No te culparía si quisieras olvidarte de todo el asunto."

Se había recuperado, y ahora reconoció en la voz de él los autorreproches.

"¿Olvidarme de esto? ¡Por supuesto que no, Spencer! Quise decir lo que dije ayer, no puedo esperar hasta que podamos reunirnos. ¿Por qué simplemente no podemos hacer nuevos planes? ¿Qué tal esta noche?"

Sus ánimos se elevaron. Emily había tenido razón. Maeve lo entendía. Ella lo disculpó. Ella todavía quería conocerlo.

"¿Esta noche? Claro, podemos hacerlo esta noche. ¿En el mismo lugar?"

"¿Por qué no cambiamos el sitio. Se sentirá como un nuevo comienzo, ¿verdad?"

Después fijar una hora y un lugar, Reid tuvo algo más que decir.

"Maeve... Recibí tu regalo."

Pausa. "¿Te gustó, Spencer?"

"Me encantó. Y me encantó lo que escribiste en su interior. Tenías razón en citar a Thomas Merton. Palabras más verdaderas nunca fueron escritas."

"Creo que lo estaba dejando hablar por mí."

"Bueno, él habló también por mí." Eso era _casi_ como decirle que la amaba, ¿no? Entonces se acordó de la otra forma en que había planeado decírselo.

"Ah, Maeve, también te había comprado algo, voy a llevártelo esta noche"

Podía oír el entusiasmo en su voz. "Entonces, hasta esta noche, Spencer."

"Hasta esta noche."

* * *

JJ estaba sentada en el escritorio de él, cuando llegó, una taza de café en la mano. Le había preparado el café, añadiéndole la cantidad justa de azúcar y crema. _Piensaba que podría convertirse en diabético sólo por tomar este montón de azúcar._

Se dio cuenta en cuando lo vio cuando entró a la unidad. Era obvio por sus pasos lentos y su mirada fija en el suelo.

_Uh-oh. Esto no luce bien._

Se acercó. "Spence, hola. Te preparé café."

"Ya vi. Gracias."

"¿Así que...?"

Él le dio una mirada. "¿Quieres decirme que Emily no te ha llamado aún?"

"Emily? Oooh... lo siento, pensé que no te importaba que se lo dijera, como ya se lo habías contado. Pero, espera, ¿estás diciendo que hablaste con ella ya?"

"Seis de la mañana. Ella sólo tenía que saber". Hizo comillas con los dedos

"Oops. Lo siento, Spence. Pero, ya que estamos en el tema... ¿cómo les fue? "

Él le explicó, mirándola cuando dejó caer la mirada al entender lo que pasó. Él la amaba por eso. Por sestar siempre a su lado. Por esperar esto tanto como él.

"Oh, Spence, lo siento mucho. Sé lo mucho que estaba deseando reunirte con ella."

"Está bien, JJ, lo vamos a repetir esta noche. Lo hemos agendado."

Ella sonrió, feliz por él. A continuación, hizo un balance de su aspecto para la cita y se dio cuenta que todos sus sermones fueron en vano. Hoy estaba en su camisa blanca habitual y su jersey abotonado al estilo nerd. _Oh, bueno quizás es mejor que lo vea tal cual es desde el principio._

Parecía que iba a ser un día relativamente tranquilo para el equipo, trabajaban en las consultas apiladas en sus escritorios. Tranquilo o no, parecía que nunca faltaban los crímenes horrendos y asesinatos en serie que requerían de su asesoramiento experto.

A alrededor de las dos, Morgan salió de su oficina para un charla en el área de cubículos. Se había ganado el privilegio de tener su propio despacho cuando ocupó el cargo de Hotch, de manera temporal, pero siempre echaba en falta la camaradería de los cubículos. A menudo visitaba a sus colegas en los escritorios. Hoy en día, se detuvo en el de Alex Blake, frente a JJ y Reid.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa, chicos? Niño bonito, por qué has andado caminando en saltitos en los últimos días." Se acercó a la mesa de Reid. "¿Cómo se llama?"

Le sonrió a Reid e hizo un guiño como si fuera un niño de la escuela, incluyendo a JJ y Alex en el intercambio. A pesar de una conversación que habían tenido años atrás, habían veces cuando Reid se preguntaba si Morgan no había sido más que otro matón de colegio.

Reid se sonrojó y disparó una mirada a JJ, obviamente pidiendo auxilio. Morgan y Blake se dieron cuenta, pero tuvieron diferentes reacciones. Morgan estaba realmente intrigado.

"Chico, ¿en serio? ¿Tienes a alguien?¿Tienes novia?"

Alex quien ya tenía una relación profesional con Reid porque había sido su invitado en Georgetown para varias de sus clases. Reconocía su inocencia y su falta de viveza, pero también lo respetaba por su experiencia y su compromiso. Se había encariñado con el joven. Ahora, al ver su incomodidad, ella vino al rescate.

"Creo que Reid nos hablará de sus asuntos personales, siempre y cuando piensa que son de nuestra incumbencia, Derek."

Reid estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando García se apresuró hasta el cuarteto, e hizo que su mundo se derrumbara.

"Lo siento, luchadores contra el crimen, tenemos un caso. En Cleveland".

* * *

Él oró para que ella contestara la llamada a su celular, ya que no tenía tiempo para conseguir un teléfono público. _Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

"¿Spencer?"

Soltó el aliento. Al menos podría explicárselo. "Lo siento mucho, Maeve. Tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo cuando vuelva."

Podía oír la decepción en su tono, pero no en sus palabras. "Por supuesto, Spencer. Tienes que ayudar a esas familias. Vamos a tener todo el tiempo del mundo cuando regreses."

* * *

Una semana y media más tarde, no habían regresado. Lo de Cleveland había durado cinco días, y entonces tuvieron que viajar hasta Memphis. De repente, parecía que se había abierto "la temporada de caza de los asesino en serie", como si tal cosa como esa existiera. Reid empezó a pensar que era imposible encontrarse con Maeve.

Por último, casi dos semanas después de la cita fallida, el caso de Memphis había terminado y estaban en el avión, regresaban a la capital. Con el equipo que había saltado de un caso a otro, Hotch logró conseguir unos días de descanso. Reid esperaba que finalmente fuera capaz de conocer a la mujer que amaba. Pero había empezado a dudar de todo el plan.

Estaba sentado en la parte trasera del avión, montándole una cantaleta al respecto a su mejor amiga.

"No sé lo que estaba pensando, JJ. ¿Cómo puedo estar en una relación con alguien si me pueden llamar sin importar lo que esté haciendo? ¿Cómo puedo esperar que alguien se aguante eso?"

Al ver la expresión de su rostro, se le aflojó la mandíbula. "Yo" Lo siento mucho, JJ, no quise decir nada con eso. No quiere decir que tu y Will... "

Había levantado una mano para detenerlo. "Olvida eso, Spence. No me estás diciendo algo que yo misma no me preguntara antes. La verdad es que no fue culpa de Will. No era razonable por mi parte exigir tanto de él. "

Reid reconoció la persistente duda de sí mismo como lo que era. "No, JJ, no le exigiste mucho. Él _sabía_ lo que hacías. Él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Él _te conoció durante_ en un caso, por el amor de Dios. No te eches esa responsabilidad encima. "

Se dio cuenta que ella no estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

"¿Puedes decirlo para que te oiga?" Él se sorprendió al empujarla. Pero él se preocupaba tanto por ella como para no insistir.

Podía decir que estaba sorprendida. _Gratamente sorprendida_. Con los ojos muy abiertos, lo dijo. "No soy responsable."

Él la miró, miró directamente a su mente. Él había llegado a conocerla tan bien. Estaba seguro que sabía lo que estaba pensando en este momento. La empujó de nuevo.

"Ahora, sólo tienes que creértelo."

Ella era irónica en ese momento. "Sí, bueno, esa es otra historia."

* * *

Habían llegado muy tarde, así que esperó hasta el día siguiente para llamarla. Él todavía estaba recriminándose por el incidente en el restaurante. Se había despertado muy ansioso. Mientras que ella estaba dispuesta a responder a sus llamadas a través del móvil que lo identificaba, él prefería la rutina del localizador.

"Sólo por ahora, Spencer. No he sabido nada más desde ese día. Eso fue hace casi un mes. Ninguna foto, cartas o e-mail. Ninguna llamada telefónica".

Todavía podía oír la incertidumbre en su voz, a pesar del contenido de su discurso. Y todo fue por su culpa. _No lo arruines otra vez, Reid._

Y así llegó el día cuando se dirigió de nuevo a un teléfono público, disfrutando de la mañana de primavera, el aire libre y las promesas de los cerezos en flor. Puso en la ranura una moneda y pulsó el código del localizador. Cuando llegó la señal, introdujo sólo los últimos cuatro dígitos del número de la cabina telefónica. Hacía tiempo que habían decidido romper el mensaje del localizador, por precaución. Ahora, Maeve sabía que estaba de vuelta en la capital. Ella conocía el código de área y el prefijo. Así que cuando vio los números finales, lo llamaría de vuelta.

Reid se paseó un rato, disfrutando del aire de la primavera, e incluso saboreó la anticipación. Tenía la intención de intentarlo de nuevo esa noche. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sonó el teléfono y lo cogió.

"¿Hola?"

El retraso en la respuesta lo había preocupado, a pesar que sólo fuera una cuestión de uno o dos segundos. ¿Estaba molesta? ¿En problemas?

Por último, una voz vino a través de la línea. Pero no era Maeve. Sonaba como una tele operadora.

"Si usted acepta una llamada por cobrar, por favor depósito dos dólares."

Esto era nuevo. Ella siempre lo había llamado directamente. Tal vez estaba en teléfono público igual que él. ¿La había asustado tanto que decidió una medida adicional de seguridad?, Reid acababa de encontrar un nuevo autorreproche para añadirlo a su lista.

"Sí. Sí, sólo un minuto." Vació sus bolsillos y, a continuación, volteó su mochila. Él no estado preparado para eso. _¿Podría aceptar la tarjeta de crédito?_

Por último, y muy providencialmente, encontró la cantidad justa de cambio y lo puso en las ranuras.

"¿Hola? Maeve?"

En esta oportunidad tampoco fue la voz de Maeve la que surgió a través del teléfono. Era la de una máquina, no identificable. La voz le dijo sólo una palabra, pero fue suficiente para paralizar el corazón de Reid.

"Zugzwang".


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota de la Autora **_(Extracto)_**: Aunque sabemos lo que pasará, este capítulo debe llevar una advertencia. Fue difícil de escribir y lo será de leer. **

**Algunas cosas serán cambiadas en aras de abreviar. **

**En honor a Maeve, la Gran Reina Guerrera, en la fiesta de San Patricio (fecha en que originalmente fue publicada 17 de Marzo).**

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 25/55**

**"Zugzwang".**

La presión arterial de Reid bajó. Se agarró al auricular como si fuese un salvavidas e intentó calmarse lo suficiente como para poder pensar.

"Lo siento, no lo entiendo."

"Zug... zwang."

La conexión se interrumpió. La mente de Reid estaba a mil por hora.

Zugzwang. Tenía que ser por Maeve. _¡Pero no puede ser ella! ¡Por favor, Dios, no!_

Era mucho pedir que se tratara sólo de una retorcida coincidencia. Usó el teléfono público como consecuencia de un acosador. Y ahora, una voz mecanizada estaba respondiendo por ella. Utilizó un término de ajedrez rebuscado y que pocas personas reconocerían. Pero que _él_ reconoció. Esto había sido hecho para que él lo escuchara.

Reid sabía que nada tenía sentido, pero estaba desesperado. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Maeve. No hubo respuesta. Y tampoco había activado su buzón de mensajes de voz. No en este nuevo teléfono. El que ella acababa de adquirir, "por si acaso", aunque ella pensaba que su acosador se había ido.

Se dio por vencido y marcó otro número. Cuando le respondió ni siquiera dijo que se trataba de él, ni siquiera saludó.

"Tengo que verte."

Aaron Hotchner era un excelente perfilador. No le resultó difícil reconocer la voz en el teléfono. Tampoco pudo ignorar su exaltación, la vacilación, la sensación de pánico y miedo.

"Nos vemos en la unidad. Estoy de camino."

* * *

Hotch vio que Reid ya estaba en su despacho cuando él llegó. Él no sabía que su agente no tenía ni una imagen clara de su trayecto hasta la unidad. Había llegado allí por inercia, incapaz de organizar sus pensamientos.

"Reid, ¿qué pasa?"

El joven agente se estaba paseando, y el jefe de unidad no trató de detenerlo. Parecía que iba a implosionar si no liberaba algo de su tensión.

Hotch se levantó y lo miró. "Reid."

Se detuvo, girándose hacia su superior. "Pasa algo... Ha pasado algo. Hay algo que te tengo que contar. Hotch, necesito ayuda."

El jefe de la unidad comenzó a hacer un recuento mental de los factores de estrés. A juzgar por su aspecto desaliñado y su comportamiento, Hotch estaba seguro que Reid iba a confesarle que atravesaba una recaída. Que estaba usando de nuevo el Dilaudid. Pero no lograba ver la causa que lo hubiese llevado a eso. Él acostumbraba a observar el clima mental y emocional del equipo, y en especial el del joven, y a veces frágil, genio. Pero no se había dado cuenta de nada. _¿Qué fue lo que pasé por alto?_

Sus pensamientos estaban escarbando en otra dirección, así que Hotch no entendió cuando Reid le entregó lo que parecía ser un montón de cartas. Correspondencia manuscrita, nada comercial. Él las recibió de Reid, su ceño fruncido y su cara llena de confusión y preocupación.

"Su nombre es Maeve."

Le contó la historia desde el final, y luego el principio. Cuando llegó de nuevo al final, Hotch lo estimuló a seguir. Había algo en esa última llamada...

"Dime otra vez lo que te dijeron por teléfono."

Estaba grabado a fuego en su cerebro. Nunca olvidaría la palabra. Nunca olvidaría la voz, la mecanización, el tono despersonalizado que bien podría haber cambiado su mundo para siempre.

"Zugzwang. Es un término de ajedrez. Se usa para describir la situación en la que un jugador _tiene_ que hacer un movimiento, pero cualquiera que haga lo pone en desventaja. "

"Pero, ¿por qué?" A Hotch no le gustaba la lógica de esto. Algo no tenía sentido."Si el objetivo del acosador era Maeve, ¿por qué burlarse de ti? ¿Eres parte de su victimología?"

Reid sacudió la cabeza. No tenía lógica para él tampoco, pero por el momento, todo carecía de sentido dentro de su cerebro. "No sé. No sé por qué. Pero sé que el mensaje era para mí. Él me dice que no puedo hacer nada. Y estoy _obligado a_ _hacer_ un movimiento. "

* * *

Treinta minutos más tarde, la historia ya había sido contada y el resto del equipo había sido convocado. Reid había necesitado que lo centrara a cada instante, lo que le demostraba a Hotch lo caótica de su situación.

Hotch sólo le había enviado un mensaje a los miembros del equipo diciéndoles que Reid tenía un problema y los necesitaba. Él se alegró cuando cada uno respondió con un 'voy a estar ahí', incluso siendo hoy, su primer día libre en semanas. JJ lo llamó inmediatamente.

"¿Se trata de Maeve?"

Obviamente Reid no había mantenido el secreto de Maeve para _todo_ el equipo. Hotch pudo captar la preocupación en la voz de JJ, y el temor por su mejor amigo.

"Me temo que sí, sí."

"Oh, Dios. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Él piensa que ella ha sido secuestrada."

Hubo una pausa en la línea, mientras digería la información y pensaba en lo que aquello podría significar.

"Hotch, ¿cómo está él? ¿Está bien?"

Su jefe de unidad era un hombre de pocas palabras, en el mejor de los casos. Ahora, él sólo respondió con un "No"

"Dile que ya voy. Tengo que conseguir una niñera, pero estoy en mi camino."

Hotch era el otro padre en el equipo. Y, también, era padre soltero. Él sabía que ellos tenían poco tiempo para pasarlo con sus hijos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se quedara en casa con Henry, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Podía oírlo en su voz. Ella necesitaba ayudarlo. Y lo había oído en la voz de Reid, también. Él necesitaba su apoyo.

"Le voy a decir."

* * *

Al final, JJ fue la primera en llegar. Su ansiedad debió haberse evidenciado en su voz, porque su niñera se había presentado de inmediato. Karen se llevó a Henry a su casa, en la cual podría pasar la noche si era necesario. Por enésima vez, JJ estaba agradecida que su camino se cruzó con el de ella, la más generosa y noble mujer, que amaba a Henry como si fuera su hijo.

Vio a Reid todavía paseándose por la oficina de Hotch y subió corriendo las escaleras.

"Spence"

Ella tuvo que contenerse de gritar cuando se dio la vuelta y la miró. Estaba pálido, con los ojos fuera de foco y, sin embargo, se las arreglaba para traspirar terror. Podía ver que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

JJ fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Ella le susurró al oído: "La vamos a encontrar, Spence. Todo estará bien. Ella va a estar bien. Los dos van a estar bien."

Conforme ella lo soltó, sus manos cayeron a sus costados. Él se quedó allí, viéndose tan impotente como ella estaba segura que se sentía.

"Spence, recuerda. Esto es lo que hacemos. Va a salir bien. La vamos a ayudar."

"Pero no puedo pensar, JJ. No puedo hacer que mis pensamientos se detengan. No puedo pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo voy a ayudarla así?"

Ella hizo que la mirara. "_Vamos a_ ayudarte, Spence. Nosotros. Todo el equipo. La vamos a encontrar. Tienes que creerlo. Te calmarás. Serás capaz de pensar. "

Puso un brazo detrás de él y le dio un empujoncito para que caminara hacia la puerta. El equipo estaba llegando.

Cuando se acercaron, Hotch y JJ intercambiaron una mirada. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza para indicarle que no era bueno que Reid tuviese que repetir la historia para los otros. Hotch fue quien habló para el equipo.

Reid se mantuvo aparte, escuchando. Era tan extraño oír su vida narrada en tercera persona, incluso por alguien en quien confiaba tanto. Se le hizo más raro por el problema que tenía para ordenar sus pensamientos. En realidad sólo escuchó y proceso partes de lo que Hotch contaba al equipo.

La oficina se veía vacía, pero podía sentir todos los ojos encima de él. Una parte de él sabía que estaban reaccionando con incredulidad ante la existencia misma de su relación, por no hablar de lo peculiar que era. Él sabía lo extraño que había sido, pero lo bien que resultaba. Era su primera relación y pretendía que fuera la única. Y ahora estaba en peligro. Tal vez ya se había terminado. No tenía forma de saberlo. Su mente volvió a una rápida presentación de imágenes, sonidos y posibilidades. Pero se negó a mostrarle encontrado a Maeve y logrando su rescate.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Hotch había dejado de hablar, y todos los ojos estaban centrados en él. Cuando por fin levantó la vista hacia ellos, vio sus expresiones afectadas. García sostenía inconscientemente su mano contra su pecho, en un gesto que a Reid le decía que tenía el corazón roto por él. Las manos de JJ estaban unidas de tal manera que él sabía que ella rezaba. _JJ._

Parecían esperar a que dijera algo, por lo cual lo hizo.

"Necesito su ayuda. Puede ser demasiado tarde," su voz salía estrangulada, "pero si no es así, necesito su ayuda. Por favor, ayúdenme a salvarla."

Morgan se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor de Reid. "Tú sabes que lo haremos, chico. Mantente firme."

El resto murmuró en aprobación. García le dio un abrazo antes de irse a la sala de conferencias. "Te amamos, Junior G-Man."

JJ se quedó con Reid, con su mano en la espalda. Él se puso de pie encorvado, con los ojos en el suelo, pero con la imaginación despierta, ella lo sabía, estaba envuelto en una visión horrenda de sufrimiento. Con Maeve en manos de su secuestrador.

Ella la traería de vuelta para él, se giró y lo abrazó de nuevo. El se sujetó a ella con fuerza, como si se aferrara a cambio de mantenerse cuerdo. Cuando se separaron, ella tomó su cara entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarla. Ella quería hacer que desaparecieran las imágenes horrendas de su cabeza.

"La vamos a encontrar, Spence. Y estaremos bien. Van a estar juntos."

Él respondió con una voz tranquila. "Yo podría conformarme con eso. Traerla de vuelta, si con eso ella estuviese a salvo. Si pudiera vivir su vida. Con mucho gusto le daría la mía."

JJ sabía que lo que decía era sincero. Él podía sacrificar su felicidad, su futuro, incluso su propia vida, por la de Maeve. Una vez más estaba frente de ese tipo de amor desinteresado que en algún momento pensó que ya no existía. _ Pero existe. Y voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que él pueda consumarlo._

Horas más tarde, recordaría lo que Reid le había dicho, al verlo actuar en esa dirección. En ese momento, ella sabía riesgoso era ese sentimiento desinteresado de amor. ¿Cómo podía dar tanto, al mismo tiempo que todo le es arrebatado?

* * *

García había colocado en la pizarra inteligente todo lo que pudo encontrar. No era mucho. Fotos de la Universidad Mendel, donde Maeve había trabajado. Fotos del restaurante donde habían planeado reunirse. Pero ninguna foto de Maeve Donovan. Así como a Reid le pasó cuando había investigado sobre ella, la imagen de Maeve en la facultad estaba en blanco.

"Estoy tratando de rastrear su licencia de conducir, pero parece que ella se esfumó hace diez meses."

Reid estaba intentando concentrarse, desesperadamente. Tenía que aportar algo. El comentario de García le llegó.

"Ella se dio por vencida cuando el acosador la encontró en dos direcciones consecutivas. Abandonó sus tarjetas de crédito, también. Cualquier cosa que pueda tener una identificación y la dirección a la que pudiera asociarse".

"Bueno, voy a encontrar una antigua, pero me va a tomar un tiempo."

Si fuera por él a Reid no le importaba. Nunca había necesitada una imagen física de ella. La conocía internamente, en sus sentimientos. _Maeve._ Eso era suficiente para él. Pero también sabía que necesitaban su foto para poder reconocerla. No iba a detener a García en esta tarea.

Ella no había sido capaz de localizar una dirección para Maeve. Pero encontró una de sus padres. Encontró, de hecho, _dos_ para sus padres.

Rossi pensó que sabía lo que significaba. "O no estaban juntos, o alquilaron algo en la dirección más reciente para poner allí a Maeve."

Sólo hizo falta una llamada para averiguarlo. Hotch asumió la responsabilidad sombría de telefonearles para decirles que su peor temor se hizo realidad. La pareja reconoció que el nuevo desván había sido para Maeve. Hotch hizo los arreglos para que se reunieran con él en la oficina del FBI distrital mientras enviaba a los otros al departamento.

"Reid, te quiero conmigo." Quería que participara, pero también deseaba mantener un ojo sobre su agente más joven. Nunca había visto a Reid tan perdido.

* * *

_¡Enfócate! ¡Céntrate!_ Estaba mirando por la ventana de una vista cuando Hotch entrevistó a los Donovan. Se negó a reunirse con ellos, y Hotch estuvo de acuerdo, reconociendo que el estado emocional de Reid sólo aumentaría las penas por las que pasaban los Donovan.

Mientras observaba, Reid encontró que su mente estaba tratando de formar una imagen mental de Maeve, a través de las facciones de sus padres.

_¿Ella tendrá los ojos de su padre? ¿El pelo de su madre? ¿Sus dedos largos y expresivos? ¿Sus fuertes pómulos?_ Reid reconoció las cadencias de Maeve en el discurso de su madre, las expresiones únicas de su padre. Ambos habían sido parte de Maeve. _¡Maeve!_

Los Donovan le señalaron a Hotch que mirara en Bobby, su ex novio. Les disgustaba cómo trataba a Maeve, desde mucho antes que ocurriera la ruptura.

"Ella dijo que no era él, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Él siempre quería manejar todo en su relación. Cuando ella rompió con él, quiso conseguir una manera de mantenerla." La otra Dra. Donovan estaba segura de la culpabilidad de Bobby y estaba haciendo que Hotch lo entendiera.

"Haremos todo lo que podamos. Gracias por su cooperación."

Cuando Hotch salió de la habitación tuvo problemas para seguirle el paso de Reid, quien ya se dirigía a la camioneta. Le hizo una seña a Rossi y a Morgan para que se les unieran.

* * *

En el desván de Maeve, JJ y Alex encontraron signos de lucha, pero ni un rastro de Maeve.

En la cómoda de la habitación, JJ encontró un fajo de cartas. Reconoció de inmediato la letra de Reid. Allí estaban las cartas que le había enviado. Las agarró y luego se detuvo. El equipo tendría que hacerse con todas las pruebas. Ellos ya tenían las cartas que ella le había enviado a él. JJ sabía que sería bastante difícil. Pero ahora, con las cartas de él a la mano, ellos conocerían todos los detalles de algo que debía ser privado…

Alex entró en la habitación y vio como JJ mantenía sus manos sobre el paquete. Entendió el dilema en el que se hallaba su colega. Pero también sabía lo que tenían que hacer.

"Tenemos que llevarlas, JJ. Se las regresaremos."

"Pero es muy difícil para él permitirle a otros que lo conozcan profundamente..."

Alex fue sutil. Tomó las cartas de la mesa. "Él la ama. Él hará lo que sea, ¿no?"

JJ asintió lentamente. "Sí, supongo. Tienes razón." Dijo a regañadientes, siguió a Alex afuera de la habitación.

_Lo siento, Spence. Por todo._

* * *

La puerta del apartamento de Bobby fue abierta por una mujer. Ella se identificó como su novia, dijo que su nombre era Diane. A la vista de sus credenciales, les permitió entrar. Casi de inmediato, se oyó una voz masculina que le preguntó que quién estaba ahí. Y entonces un hombre entró en la habitación.

Inmediatamente hizo contacto visual con Reid. "Yo te conozco."

En esta ocasión el cerebro de Hotch estaba trabajando mucho más rápido que el de Reid. Sacó al joven agente del apartamento. "¿Tú lo conoces?"

Reid le explicó. Este era el hombre que había visto en el restaurante. El que él había pensado que era el acosador de Maeve. Ahora parecía que estaba en lo cierto.

"Es él, Hotch. Tiene que ser. ¡Tenemos que hacer que nos diga dónde está!"

Al perfilador con más experiencia todo eso le pareció muy simple para ser verdad. Si su ex novio simplemente quería a la mujer, ¿por qué no tomarla y ya? ¿Para qué quería burlarse de Reid? Si la hubiese estado siguiendo tan de cerca, habría sabido que ni siquiera se habían reunido. Había algo más en el fondo.

Envió a Reid fuera del edificio mientras hablaban con Bobby y Diane. Se les dio permiso para mirar dentro del apartamento, pero no encontraron nada. Parecía que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, y, sin embargo, algo tenían que encontrar. El hombre había estado en el restaurante.

Hotch y Rossi separaron a los miembros de aquella pareja y los entrevistaron en diferentes habitaciones. Morgan tuvo la oportunidad de ir abajo en busca de Reid. Lo encontró paseando por la acera en frente del edificio.

"Hey, chico. Para un poco, vas a hacer un hueco en el pavimento."

"Él tienen que saber algo, Morgan. Tenemos que conseguir algo. Su tiempo se está terminando. Puedo sentirlo."

"Muchacho... Reid... Sé que tienes miedo. Tienes derecho a sentirte así. Pero recuerda algo, somos expertos en esto. Nosotros la encontraremos. Y tendrán su tiempo."

Reid estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "Dos mil cuatrocientos doce."

"¿Qué?"

"Dos mil cuatrocientos doce. Ese es el número de horas que estuvimos juntos. Excepto que sólo estuvimos juntos a través de llamadas telefónicas y cartas. Pero eso es el tiempo acumulado. Cien días".

"Cien días y medio." Morgan le sonrió a Reid, esperando que con su medio-corrección le sacara una sonrisa. Pero él sabía que eso era sólo un triste recordatorio de lo fuera de norma que Reid estaba en ese momento."Vas a tener más tiempo, chico. Eso no es todo lo que hay."

"¿Y qué pasa si?..." Reid sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa si qué?" Morgan podría ser una bromista, pero también podía ser sincero. Y un Morgan sincero siempre lograba hacer que Reid llegara al desahogo.

Habían tenido tantas conversaciones como esta. El intercambio de hermano mayor / hermano pequeño. Morgan dando consejos, Reid admitiendo que los necesitaba. Esta no fue la excepción.

"¿Qué pasa si no se lo llego a decir?"

"¿Decirle a ella qué?" Morgan creía saber a lo que Reid se refería.

"Una vez... No, un par de veces, terminó nuestra conversación de esta manera." Te quiero. "Eso es todo, eso es todo lo que dijo. Sólo" Te quiero"."

Morgan miró a su joven amigo. "Y nunca le correspondiste."

Reid estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo no podía. Quiero decir, me pareció que, no logré hacer que saliera de mi boca. Me decía que estaba esperando para decírselo en persona, pero la verdad es... Soy un cobarde. Tenía miedo de decirlo. Debido a que si lo admitía en voz alta lo haría real. Y si era real... Podría perderla".

Su voz se ahogó con las palabras finales. Los dos sabían que pensaba que la _había_ perdido. Morgan tuvo que tragar grueso antes que pudiera hablar de nuevo.

Él lanzó un brazo sobre los hombros de Reid. "No pienses así niño bonito. Te necesitamos en esto. Vamos a encontrarla, y entonces reunirás el coraje para decírselo ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

Bobby y Diane estaban siendo seguidos, cortesía de varias llamadas telefónicas que Hotch y Rossi hicieron para compensar antiguos favores. Esto todavía no era un caso oficial, pero abundaban oficiales dispuestos a ayudar a un colega en apuros. Los dos perfiladores de alto nivel habían decidido poner seguimiento a ambos.

"Están juntos, y él evidentemente estaba en el restaurante para acechar a Reid, a Maeve o a ambos. Puede que no participen activamente, pero pudieran ser cómplices." Hotch estaba de acuerdo con la evaluación de Rossi.

El equipo se reunió de nuevo en la sala de la mesa redonda, para revisar la evidencia. Reid se sentó aparte del resto, en un sofá contra la pared.

Iban a través de sus cartas. _Sus_ cartas. Reid sabía que sus amigos estaban intentando mantenerse objetivos, pero todavía se sentía como una violación a su privacidad. Las palabras que habían compartido, destinadas sólo a los ojos del otro, fueron expuestas a la vista de todos.

Hotch no quería que nada se quedara por fuera. "Piense en esto desde todo punto de vista. ¿Qué pasa si el sospechoso es el ex-novio? ¿Y si es su nueva novia, Diane? ¿O si estamos tratando con alguien que aún no hemos identificado?"

Alex se sintió intrigada por la posibilidad que el sospechoso fuera una mujer y, en concreto, Diane. "Sabes que es plausible. Si Bobby sigue obsesionado con Maeve como para seguirla hasta el restaurante, Diane podría estar celosa. Ella podía sentir como que tiene que quitar a Maeve del medio."

Sin que nadie lo notara, todos estaban hablando de Maeve en tiempo presente. Era algo que siempre hacían con las personas desaparecidas. Hablar de ellos en tiempo presente significaba que estaban vivos, y le daba urgencia al caso. En este caso_ en concreto_, también tenía la intención de aliviar la tensión de su compañero de equipo.

Hotch estuvo de acuerdo con la observación de Alex, pero todavía estaba preocupado por cómo Reid encajaba en ese escenario. "Si ella simplemente está tratando de eliminar a Maeve de la vida de Bobby, ¿por qué burlarse Reid ¿Por qué no se siente _feliz_ de que Maeve se comprometa en una relación con alguien nuevo?"

JJ estaba en un tren de pensamiento distinto. "No conozco bien eso, pero me pregunto si habrá usado un distorsionador de voz por el hecho de que la sospechosa es una mujer. Tal vez ella no quería que nadie notara ese hecho."

Eso trajo a colación los por qué de los crímenes ejecutados por mujeres en contra de otras mujeres. Reid rechazó de plano que Maeve pudiera haber estado en una relación con otra mujer, ahora despreciada. Él se mostraba más favorable a la idea que pudiese haber algo de celos... Por parte de su ex-novio, o en materia profesional.

Él logró mantenerse en un solo sitio mientras analizaban el caso, pero la tensión era mucha. Tras un comentario casual de Rossi se levantó de un salto y explotó. Reid se disculpó inmediatamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

"No estoy bien, voy a salir."

Morgan lo conocía bien. "Está bien chico, puedes ayudar. Tienes en tu cabeza dos mil cuatrocientos doce horas de conversaciones y cartas con esa mujer. Probablemente sabes algo que nos pueda ayudar."

"Pero no puedo..."

"No puedes hacerlo solo. Así que elige a alguien que te ayude." Hotch conocía a Reid y necesitaba sacarlo de ahí para poder continuar. Pero también sabía que podría ser peligroso dejarlo andar solo por ahí.

Reid miró las caras alrededor de la mesa. JJ lo observó expectante. Ella se sorprendió cuando hizo su elección.

"Blake".

Alex le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Muy bien, salgamos de aquí."

* * *

Se sorprendió cuando ella lo llevó al parque y se sentaron en un tablero de ajedrez.

"¿Por qué aquí?"

"Tu cerebro está a mil por hora, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió. Apenas había ralentizado un poco desde la llamada telefónica.

"Esto te ayudará a enfocarte, a que sueltes esa energía. Vamos a jugar y hablar."

Ella hizo el primer movimiento. Cuando Reid tomó un peón, lo motivó a comenzar. Sabía que tenía que darle un enfoque. "Dime algo que a ella le gustaba."

Eso fue fácil. "A ella le gustaba Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Hablamos de él todo el tiempo..."

No siempre fluyó tan fácilmente, pero la conversación había iniciado. Continuó desde allí, Reid hablando y Alex escuchando, solo enfatizaba en los detalles adecuados...

* * *

En la unidad, JJ estaba claramente molesta, dentro del cuarto técnico de García.

"¿Hice algo? Quiero decir, él ha compartido tanto de ella conmigo. ¿Por qué escogió a Alex?"

JJ no tenía nada en contra de su compañera. Pero estaba molesta de que Reid podría estar tratando de aislarse de ella, justo cuando ella sabía que él la necesitaba más.

"JJ, no creo que se trate de eso. Ya viste como se puso cuando estábamos leyendo las cartas. Se sentía _expuesto._ Ahora él tiene que compartir también todas sus conversaciones privadas. Lo estamos abriendo en canal y él lo sabe. Creo que es un poco más fácil para él hacer eso con alguien que no sea tan cercano".

Vio la cara de JJ.

"¿Captas la idea? ¿JJ?"

"En realidad no, pero tendré que entenderlo, supongo. Es extraño, quiero decir. No sé qué otra cosa hacer para ayudar, porque lo único que deseo es ayudarlo _de alguna manera_. "

García le dio a su amiga un apretón. "Le ayudas sólo por estar ahí, amiguita. Él necesita hacer las cosas a su manera."

Uno de los ordenadores de García dio una alerta. "Jayje, mira esto. Diane... Y sus padres... sus padres _muertos_, eso sí, alquilaron un desván en el mismo edificio que los de Maeve. Hace apenas un mes. Jayje, ¡tiene que ser ella! ¡Es Diane! "

* * *

En el parque también hubo un avance. Habían estado hablando de la vida profesional de Maeve.

"¡Eso es!" Alex podía ser un oyente atento, pero fue Reid el que observó lo que salió de su propia boca "¡Eso es! Es muy respetada en su campo. Había muchos graduados que deseaban trabajar con ella. Maeve dijo que eran obstinados cuando estaban interesados en algo y al mismo tiempo no estaban al nivel. No se daban por vencidos y eran difíciles de disuadir ¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos se puso lo suficientemente molesto con ella como para hacerle esto? "

Sus móviles sonaron casi simultáneamente, con las noticias del avance de García. Se fueron de inmediato para reunirse con el resto del equipo en el edificio donde estaban ambos apartamentos.

Maeve podía haber estado solo a pocos metros de su casa, lo mismo que podía estar en cualquier otro lugar.

* * *

El edificio tenía una cámara de seguridad con un sistema de intercomunicación. Ahora, mientras se acercaban al edificio, oyeron una voz. Una voz femenina. Era Diane.

"Eso es suficiente, Dr. Reid. Y compañía. No quiero que nadie derribe la puerta. No, si quieres ver a tu preciosa _Maeve_ de nuevo. De hecho, no creo que vayas a necesitar tu arma, Dr. Reid. Tampoco tu chaleco. Déjalos afuera. Y entra tranquilamente. Díselo, _Maeve_. "

La forma en que dijo el nombre enfureció a Reid, y le congeló la sangre. Pero entonces oyó una voz más familiar.

"Spencer, no vengas aquí. Ella ha matado a Bobby, ¡y te va a matar!" Había conseguido decirlo rápido, antes que la obligarán a callar.

Reid ya se estaba sacando el chaleco cuando Hotch y JJ gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Spence"

"Reid"

No se atrevió a mirar a JJ. A su jefe le dijo: "Ya la has oído, Hotch, ella tiene a Maeve. No puedo dejarla allí. Me _tienes que dejar ir_"

Era su zugzwang. Tenía que hacer el movimiento a todo precio.

Las lágrimas de JJ estaban contenidas y rezaba intensamente_. Él no ha hecho nada malo. Ninguno de ellos ha hecho algo malo. ¿No puedes dejar que se encuentren y ya? Por favor, por favor, que salga todo bien. Que la salve a ella. Sálvalo a él._

* * *

Ella lo estaba esperando al final del pasillo, con la pistola en la mano.

"Doctor Reid." El sarcasmo goteaba desde el 'doctor'. Era el título que había buscado y no había sido capaz de conseguirlo.

"Diane". Dio unos pasos, las manos en alto para demostrar que estaba desarmado. "Diane, no es demasiado tarde. Puede dejar que se vaya."

Rezó para que lo que le decía se volviera realidad. Aún había tiempo. Él la había escuchado, y no había oído el sonido de disparos...

Ella le permitió acercarse, y luego le hizo señas con el arma para que subiera por las escaleras. Él obedeció, y siguió sus instrucciones hasta llegar a través de una puerta abierta. No tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta que sólo había otro apartamento en el piso_. Ahí estaba ella, todas las veces que hablamos. Ahí es donde yo debería haberla visto._

Había caído la noche, y la habitación estaba a oscuras hasta que Diane apretó el interruptor que conectaba una pequeña lámpara en la esquina. Ahora Reid podía verla. Maeve estaba allí, viva, amarrada a una silla con ataduras de plástico alrededor de sus muñecas. Había desviado la mirada cuando la luz la encandiló. Ahora, con los ojos más adaptados, miró hacia arriba. Miró a Spencer, por primera vez. Alto, guapo, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella...

Él la miró, trató de detallarla. Su cabello era largo y oscuro. Su belleza era única, con el rostro que transmitía la inteligencia detrás de sus ojos. Sus ojos...

Diane le dio un empujón en un asiento frente a Maeve. No importaba donde apuntaba la pistola. Él sabía que lo destruiría si alguna bala tocaba a Maeve, sería como si le atravesara su propio corazón. Él no iba a luchar con Diane. No físicamente. Ahora era cuando necesitaba que su cerebro lo ayudara. Habían estado en un montón de situaciones de alto riesgo, él y su cerebro. No le había fallado. Rogó porque no le fallara ahora.

"Maeve".

"Spencer... Lamento por dejar que esto llegara hasta aquí."

"Tú no has hecho nada, Maeve." Su cerebro estaba empezando a razonar lo peligroso que era ese intento de rescate "Diane, dile que no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para detener esto, ¿no? Eres demasiado inteligente como para haber dejado que te detuviéramos."

Diane había estado observando el intercambio visual. Ahora escuchaba el verbal.

Reid estaba intentando adularla.

"Tiene razón, no había nada que pudieras haber hecho ¿Te crees tan inteligente. Sólo porque tienes la oficina, y los beneficios, y el título. Bueno, todo va a ser mío un día, ya lo verás. Todo lo que tienes será mío. Ya te quité Bobby, ¿no? "

Maeve se estremeció por eso. Ella había aguantado tanto el día de hoy. Los insultos, las acusaciones, incluso las órdenes que le dio para que se suicidase saltando desde el edificio.

"No lo haré. No voy dejar que le hagas esto a mi familia, a mí... No te voy a conceder que les hagas pensar que me he suicidado. Si quieres que me muera, _mátame entonces_. "

Diane, siempre insegura frente a la autoridad, se había echado atrás. Era la única razón por la que Maeve seguía con vida. Pero la idea de lo que Diane había hecho a Bobby, cuán fríamente le había disparado al hombre con el que había compartido la cama, la descolocó. Maeve se echó a llorar.

Esas lágrimas rompieran el corazón de Reid. Él sabía que tenía que encontrar una manera de poner fin a esto. Él trató de agradar a Diane para que dejara ir a Maeve.

"Diane, no la necesitas. _Nosotros_ no la necesitamos. Puedes quedarte conmigo. De hecho, ya me tienes. Pude leer tu tesis, no sé lo que el departamento estaba pensando, fue genial. Tal vez sólo te adelantaste a todos. Posiblemente tu momento es ahora. Déjala ir. Puedo ayudarte. Puedo ayudar al mundo a ver lo brillante que eres. Déjala ir. Me quedaré. Hagamos el intercambio, yo por ella. "

Diane negó con la cabeza, para demostrarle que no era tonta. "No. Sé que ellos están afuera. Recuerdas que los vi. Me van a detener."

"No, no, no lo harán. No, si estoy contigo. Ellos te dejarán ir. Sólo deja ir a Maeve, y yo me quedaré contigo. Todo va a salir bien."

Ella era lo suficientemente vanidosa como para desear que eso fuera real. Pero ella no estaba segura. "Demuéstralo. Demuestra que estás de mi lado. Dile. Dile que no te importa. Muéstrame que te preocupas por _mí."_

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Maeve. Ahora los de Reid se llenaron también. Se miraron el uno al otro, en lo profundo de sus pupilas, y cada uno vio el corazón del otro. Lo que dijeran ya no importaba. Ellos sabían la verdad.

Los labios de Reid se movieron. "No me importas. Me importa Diane. La amo, y quiero que el mundo vea lo brillante que ella es. Vete y déjanos tranquilos." Reunió cada onza de decisión que tenía para lograr mantener la voz firme mientras hablaba.

Tragó saliva y respondió. "Entiendo." _Mi dulce Spencer. ¿Cómo fue que llegamos hasta aquí?_

Diane seguía mirándolos a ambos. Ahora se dirigía a Reid. Él no estaba atado, pero lo obligó a sentarse inmóvil mientras deslizaba una mano por encima de la camisa y le acarició el pecho. Maeve desvió la mirada.

A continuación, Diane se inclinó sobre él y puso sus labios contra los suyos. Él había estado tan emocionado por el primer beso que quería compartir con Maeve. Que ahora, con Diane, sólo sintió asco. No pudo ocultarlo. Y ella lo percibió de inmediato.

"Mentiroso". Frío, de hecho. Casi como la voz robótica en el teléfono. Ella le decía lo que él sabía que era.

"Mentiroso. No me quieres. Sólo estás tratando de salvarla. Bueno, te voy a mostrar lo bien que te quedó la mentira."

Ella se movió rápidamente al lado de Maeve, cortando las restricciones de sus muñecas con un cuchillo. Reid supo que era ahora o nunca. No tendría otra ocasión a menos que actuara. Se puso de pie y fue a por ella. Intentó quitarle la pistola. Un disparo se escapó mientras forcejeaban. Un segundo disparo le dio en el hombro.

* * *

En las afueras, JJ escuchó la primera detonación. _¡Oh, Dios, no! ¡Por favor! _ Siguió a Hotch y Morgan adentro del edificio, por delante de Alex y Rossi. Todos ellos habían sacado sus armas.

Él los oyó llegar. "¡Quédense atrás! ¡Atrás!"

Diane tenía la pistola en la barbilla de Maeve. Él no quería que la forzaran con un disparo.

"¡Quédense atrás!"

JJ escuchó su voz antes de poder verlo. _Gracias, Dios._ Pero ahora notó que se estaba agarrando el brazo, la sangre que se le filtraba por entre los dedos. Le habían disparado.

"¡Quédense atrás!" Veía al equipo avanzar en su dirección, Reid se volvió sobre Diane y Maeve. Podía ver el terror en los ojos de Maeve.

"Diane, aún hay oportunidad. Todavía puedes soltarla. Puedes quedarte conmigo. Recuerda lo que te dije. Tómame a mí a cambio de ella."

"¡No, eres un mentiroso! Lo sentí cuando te besé... No me quieres. No te importo. Todo es por ella. La amas. Viniste a entregarte a cambio de ella, ¿no? "

"Sí".

No hay duda, no le dio un segundo pensamiento. Sólo hizo la declaración. Todos entendían lo que eso significaba. Que amaba a Maeve. Y él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella.

"¿Morirías por ella?, ¿cierto?"

"Sí".

Diane estaba llorando ahora. "No es justo. ¡Ella lo tiene _todo_! ¡Yo no tengo nada! ¡No es justo! "

Ahora Maeve habló. Podía sentir la tensión en los brazos de Diane, y sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Miró a Spencer.

_Mi Spencer. Mi amor. Por favor, sabes que te amo. Que te amé._

Lo único que dijo fue: "Thomas Merton"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Diane le exigió.

Maeve ahora dirigió sus palabras a su secuestradora. "Él lo sabe. Algo nuestro. Y que nunca sabrás. Algo que no nos podrás quitar."

Reid quería que Maeve se detuviera. Sólo estaba presionando a Diane, y eso podía empeorar las cosas. Pero Maeve podía _sentir_ a Diane. Podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo. Sabía que la suerte estaba echada. Se había acabado su tiempo. Había dolor en sus ojos mientras miraba a Reid.

Diane parecía estárselo pensando por un momento. Luego volvió a hablar. "Agárrala a ella, entonces. Pero no me atraparás." Y levantó el arma con la que había estado amenazando a Maeve. La apretó contra su propia sien. Sus cabezas estaban separadas por milímetros.

Reid vio lo que iba a suceder. En el instante en que lo descifró dijo: "¡Espera!", Diane apretó el gatillo. En ese mismo momento, su mundo se acabó.

Al igual que el mundo de Maeve.

Seguido del de Reid.


	26. Chapter 26

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 26/55**

Pestañear es un reflejo. Un mecanismo de defensa del cuerpo. Un escudo para que, entre otras cosas, podamos soportar el fuego repentino que viene con una detonación y las partículas que desprende. En el instante cuando Diane había disparado, cada miembro del equipo había parpadeado... Salvo Reid, quien había renunciado a protegerse de _cualquier cosa._ Una vez le había dicho a García que él era capaz de parpadear. Pero ya no, ya no más.

Sus ojos y su cerebro, habían capturado cada nanosegundo en el que la bala había actuado. El trayecto desde la cabeza de Diane y hasta derribar a Maeve. Pero no fue suficiente. No tuvo tiempo, no se le concedió la capacidad necesaria para hacer algo y cambiar el resultado. Para empujarla fuera del camino. Había golpeado a Maeve. Ella se había muerto. Y ahora, Reid se derrumbó también.

Hotch vio como el joven perfilador cayó de bruces. Se dio cuenta que Reid estaba temblando mientras sollozaba. Pero él no podía escucharlo. Él pensó que la detonación estaba opacando cualquier sonido. Pero entonces, súbitamente, _hubo un_ sonido. El respiro desesperado que reclamaron los pulmones de Reid en su búsqueda por oxigeno. Él había cortado el aliento al instante que Maeve cayó. Sus gemidos interrumpieron su respiración, pero el instinto se sobrepuso a la razón, le ganó la batalla a su mente y lo obligó a respirar.

El sonido obligó a Hotch a moverse. Dio un paso vacilante hacia el frente, y luego le permitió a Morgan que se adelantara. Morgan, ya tenía experiencia con esto. Lo había sujetado a él mismo cuando perdió a su mujer, tiempo atrás.

Reid estaba de rodillas frente a la insólita escena del cadáver de la persona que amaba, asesinada ante sus ojos. Morgan se acercó por detrás y envolvió al joven con sus brazos, evitando la lesión en el hombro. Él no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó, fue su conexión con el mundo real. En esos pocos segundos, Morgan sintió que lo único que Reid deseaba era unirse al destino de Maeve.

JJ seguía inmóvil, estaba intentando digerir el hecho que Diane se había suicidado delante de ellos, y _"planeado o no"_ le quitó la vida a Maeve también. _Y en cierto modo, tomó la de Spence._

Ella lo sabía. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien, había oído su historia de amor. Si Maeve se había muerto, Reid estaba muriendo junto con ella.

Ella ni siquiera se movió para estar con él. En cambio, vio como Morgan, seguido de Hotch, trataron de levantarlo. Trataron de hacer que se moviera, apartarlo de los dos cuerpos. Pero se convirtió en un peso muerto. Tan delgado como era, ninguno de los dos pudo con él.

Fue entonces cuando ella dio un paso adelante. Lo conocía bien. En primer lugar tenía que hacerlo reaccionar. Recordarle que aún estaba vivo. Así que JJ se obligó a unirse a Reid, y se arrodilló delante de él.

Había dejado de llorar. Podía ver su mirada perdida. Sus ojos fijos en Maeve. Procesando la imagen que le decía que estaba muerta. Pero que su cerebro se negaba a aceptar. No podía digerirlo. Nunca antes la había visto. Había conocido su interior, su personalidad, su esencia, el ser que era. Su cadáver no significaba nada para él. Él estaba tratando de analizar su cuerpo para ver a través de él a Maeve. Y por primera, vez desde que comenzaron en su relación, no encontró que le correspondiera.

Morgan todavía lo tenía agarrado cuando JJ extendió su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

"Spence". Apenas un susurró. "Spence".

Cuando ella tocó su mejilla para obligarlo a que la mirara, él finalmente cambió su atención a ella.

"Spence. Estás herido. Recibiste un disparo. Tienen que dejar que lo curen. Tienes que venir conmigo ahora. ¿Lo harás?"

Ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en su rostro. Entendía lo que debía haber sentido al mirar a Maeve, porque los ojos que ella miraba estaban sin vida. _Lo he perdido._

Él no dio muestras que estaba escuchándola, pero lo hizo. No fue capaz de procesar las palabras pero su voz lo conectaba con algo más profundo. Confiaba en ella. Sin dar muestras de tener voluntad, Reid se dispuso a seguir a JJ.

"Spence, necesito que vengas conmigo. Vámonos ya. Ven conmigo."

Extendió los brazos y lo levantó con ella en la medida que ella misma se ponía en pie. Morgan y Hotch se acercaron para brindarle apoyo. Cuando ya estaba erguido, JJ se llevó a Reid de donde estaban Maeve y Diane. Mantuvo una mano en su espalda y la otra en el brazo sano. El brazo izquierdo le colgaba al lado, la sangre se filtraba lentamente, humedeciéndole la manga de la camisa. Goteando en el suelo mientras andaban.

Rossi había llamado a los paramédicos. Un par de ellos siguió de largo, en dirección opuesta, para acudir a lo que sería un vano intento de reanimación, mientras el otro par esperaba a JJ y Reid. Ambos caminaron hasta la ambulancia que tenía las puertas traseras abiertas. JJ hizo que Reid se sentara ahí.

"Le han disparado. Está en shock."

El paramédico estaba confundido. "No parece que haya perdido tanta sangre."

"Él no está en estado de shock por la pérdida de sangre."

Al ver la expresión de su rostro, comprendió. "Oh."

JJ le habló a Reid. "Spence, el paramédico te va a revisar el brazo. Tenemos que quitarte la camisa, ¿vale?" Y empezó a desabrochársela, tal y como si se tratara de Henry. Reid no hizo nada para ayudarla.

Cuando ya la había abierto, deslizó su brazo derecho fuera de la manga, y luego se giró suavemente para atender su lado izquierdo. Reid no colaboró con nada, tampoco se rehusó, sólo hizo una mueca de dolor mientras le movían el brazo.

El paramédico miró la herida. "No luce como si necesitara cirugía pero eso lo decidirán en el hospital. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que es bastante profunda como para atenderla aquí."

Por ahora, Alex había salido del edificio. JJ le pidió que le dijera a Hotch que se iba con Reid al hospital. Ella llamaría más tarde con una actualización.

_"¿Estás bien_?"

JJ ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Su mente estaba totalmente centrada en Reid. Ahora que Alex le hizo la pregunta, lo pensó, _acabo de ver a mi mejor amigo perder a la persona más importante en su vida. Y creo que lo perdí a él al mismo tiempo._

"No," contestó ella.

* * *

"¿Lo viste? ¿Viste sus ojos?" Morgan estaba de pie junto a Hotch. "Él ni siquiera nos miraba. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo alguien podría superar eso?"

Al darse cuenta a quien le estaba diciendo esas cosas, Morgan se detuvo abruptamente. "Hotch, lo siento, no fue mi intención..."

"Él lo va a superar. Tendrá que superarlo, no tiene más opciones."

Hotch estaba pensando en su propia historia mientras que lo decía. Si alguien del equipo podía entenderlo era él. Pero incluso _él_ no podía saber cómo respondería Reid. Ellos eran dos personas diferentes. Y no podía olvidar la sensación que tuvo esa mañana, aunque ahora le pareció que había pasado hacía meses. Pensó que Reid estaba en una recaída. Ahora, se dio cuenta que ese era un peligro potencial.

"Él va a estar bien", le repitió Morgan, pero sobre todo para convencerse a él mismo.

Rossi se unió a ellos. Él había estado con los médicos que declararon muertas a Maeve y Diane. Una vez que llegaron a las víctimas se dieron cuenta de lo inútil de su presencia, y no hicieron ningún movimiento para resucitarlas. Ambas mujeres parecían haber muerto de forma instantánea.

"Han muerto. Ambas", dijo, innecesariamente. "¿Dónde está Reid?"

"JJ dijo que los mantendrá informados. Ella lo va acompañar al hospital." Alex se estaba reincorporando al grupo. "El paramédico no podía atender la herida aquí."

"¿Va a necesitar cirugía?" Morgan estaba preocupado, en más de un sentido, por quien consideraba como su hermano pequeño.

"Lo sabrán cuando los médicos lo revisen. Pero el paramédico cree que no."

"¿Cómo está JJ?" Hotch sabía lo unidos que eran sus dos agentes más jóvenes.

"Sacudida. Pero creo que aún no está muy consciente de lo sucedido. Pienso que está demasiado centrada en Reid." Alex pensó que había visto más que preocupación en la cara colegial de JJ. "Me pregunto si será mejor que uno de nosotros vaya al hospital. Puede que tengamos que ir. Ella puede necesitar ayuda con Reid."

Morgan comenzó a moverse, y luego se dio cuenta que debía solicitar autorización. "Estoy en ello. Si está bien contigo, Hotch"

Su superior sabía que no había forma de detenerlo. Pero había una tarea adicional que quería asignarle.

"Bien, ve. Nos encontraremos allá. Si no está fuera para cuando hayamos terminado con la escena, nos uniremos a ustedes. Y Morgan, alguien tiene que decirle a García".

Todos se estremecieron con eso, pero especialmente Morgan, que sabía que esa tarea le iba a corresponder a él. "Voy a llamarla en el camino."

* * *

_Aunque uno se considere una persona inteligente, ello no te exonera de hacer ciertas cosas estúpidas. _Morgan lamentó su decisión de llamar a García cuando se dirigía al hospital. Ya tenía suficientes inconvenientes para mantener su atención en el tráfico y la carretera, entonces pulsó su número. La última vez que tuvo comunicación con alguien del equipo era cuando iban al departamento (de Diane).

"Hola preciosa".

Ella lo percibió en su voz. Pasó algo malo, lo sabía.

"¿Derek?" Prácticamente chilló. Sin bromas, sin chistes. Penélope García _tenía su mundo_ en el teléfono. Podía oír su tristeza y desesperación con esas dos simples palabras. "Dime".

"Ella está muerta, Penélope. La maldita sudes la mató. Ella se puso una pistola en su propia cabeza y la bala pasó a través de las dos."

Quedó sin aliento con las primeras frases, se echó a llorar con el resto. "Oh, Dios mío." Pausa. "¿Reid?"

Se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que comenzó a aterrorizarse. ¿Había perdido a su dulce genio?

"¿Derek?"

"Está vivo. Un disparo en el brazo. Él va a sobrevivir. A eso. Él va a sobrevivir _a eso_"

Morgan ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de hablar. Su siguiente frase surgió con un sollozo, una reacción inusual y totalmente inesperada en él. Al oírlo el corazón de García se rompió completamente.

"Lo hemos perdido preciosa. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Él no estaba allí. ¿Cómo es posible para alguien sobreponerse al hecho de ver que te matan frente a tu cara a la persona que amas?

Los roles tradicionales de género que atribuyen a los hombres una personalidad circunspecta habían sido invertidos. Los trastocó el rostro de la tragedia, de las circunstancias devastadora. Y fue allí donde la mujer se creció. ¿Quién era la llamada a consolar? Le estaba pasando a García, como lo estaba haciendo también JJ.

"Él va a estar bien, Derek. Él _tiene_ que superarlo. Es Reid. Él es nuestro junior G-Man." Ella deseaba realmente creerlo.

"Espero que estés en lo cierto, cariño. Realmente lo deseo." Morgan estaba llegado al hospital. "Te llamaré más tarde, preciosa."

"Envíales mi cariño, por favor. A ambos."

* * *

"Es profunda, pero no tocó los huesos. Voy a anestesiarlo antes de suturar, y así podrá irse"

Como era usual, el médico residente no había considerado el preguntar el motivo de tener un agente herido. Ignoraba totalmente lo devastado que el hombre estaba.

"Sólo haga lo que tenga que hacer". Él no había confirmado nada más que su nombre, Spencer Reid, cuando se lo requirió la enfermera de admisión que obtuvo la identificación a través de JJ. De seguido, esas fueron las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca... Entonces.

"Está bien, esto le dolerá." El residente cogió una jeringa llena de anestesia. Reid retiró rápidamente su brazo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"No. Sólo cósala."

JJ estaba en el cubículo de urgencias con él, después que ganó la batalla con la enfermera de triage. El residente puede que no comprendiera lo que estaba pidiéndole Reid, pero JJ lo hizo. Y la asustó.

"Spence..."

"Sólo quiero irme de aquí."

"Anestesiarte solo tomará unos segundos."

Él la ignoró, y eso la preocupó aún más.

"Doctor, o lo haces de una vez o me largo de aquí."

El residente miró a ambos agentes hasta que JJ asintió "Haz como te lo dice."

"Está bien... Pero le va doler tanto como dolió el disparo. ¿Estás seguro?"

Cuando ninguno de los dos respondió el residente procedió. JJ tuvo que apartar la cara conformé Reid se quejaba cuando le atendían su herida. _Lo sé, lo único que quieres es sentir algo. Debería ver esto como algo positivo, ¿no? ¿Eso de que quieres sentir algo? Porque eso significa que todavía estás vivo. Pero, ¡oh, Spence!_

El residente intentó una vez más el convencer a Reid para dejarse poner anestesia local antes de suturarlo, y de nuevo se negó. Esta vez, JJ se salió del cubículo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Reid no estaba tratando de sentir algo, sino de castigarse por no haber salvado a Maeve. Ella no se atrevía a atestiguar esa escena, pero fue capaz de escuchar sus lamentos ocasionales y su respiración brusca.

Mientras esperaba, vio cuando Morgan llegó. Había evadido a los de triage y se coló directamente a la sala de tratamiento.

"JJ, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No dejó que le pusieran anestesia, se dejó atender pero a carne viva"

Los ojos de Morgan se trasladaron sobre la cortina, como si pudiera ver a través de allá. Él tuvo la misma reacción que JJ tuvo al principio.

"Tal vez eso es una buena señal, ¿verdad? ¿Qué no quiera ser insensible? Porque seguro que parecía que él no estaba en este mundo cuando estábamos en el apartamento. Creo que estaba en shock."

"Él lo estaba. Quizá aún lo esté. Pero no creo que él esté intentando _sentir_, Derek. Creo que se está castigando. "

"¿Por no haberla salvado? Sé que él lo intentó, pero pienso que no teníamos ninguna posibilidad real de lograrlo."

"Por estar vivo." Estaba empezando a calibrar las verdaderas emociones de Reid. "Por no haber muerto con ella. Él se está castigando por seguir vivo".

Morgan comprendió lo que quería decir. Podría considerarse como positivo si Reid estuviese reconectándose emocionalmente. Pero era otra cosa completamente distinta, si Reid se estaba autoflagelándose por el hecho de seguir vivo, incluso, eso podría traer consecuencias desastrosas.

"JJ, ¿crees que...?" No terminó la frase.

"No lo sé. Pero sé que no lo voy a dejar solo esta noche."

"Puedo quedarme con él." Morgan dijo vacilante. Sabía que podía evitar que Reid se hiciera daño a sí mismo, pero no estaba seguro de poder ofrecerle el tipo de confort que JJ podía.

Ella miró a Morgan, ambos sonrieron con tristeza al reconocer cuanto les importaba Reid. "Está bien, Derek. Esta noche creo que debería ser yo. Pero ¿nos llevas a su casa?"

"Como lo digas, rubia."

* * *

Después de eso todo fue más rápido. Morgan llamó a Hotch para hacerle saber el plan. El resto del equipo terminaría con la escena del crimen y se reunirían en la mañana en la unidad.

Reid se quedó en silencio mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta. Intentó entrar por sí mismo, pero con el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo le fue difícil. A regañadientes, dejó que Morgan le ayudara, y luego se sentó, humildemente, dejando que JJ le abrochara el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Tiene algo en casa que sirva para el dolor, Spence?" JJ había presenciado cuando Reid rechazó una receta para analgésicos. Ella había orado internamente porque él no estuviese pensando en drogarse... todavía.

"Yo no necesito nada."

Tenía un poco de ibuprofeno en su bolso, así que ella no discutió con él. Se podía pensar que él quería aguantar el dolor, pero estaba segura que no era más que la adrenalina actuando. Ella se las arreglaría para conseguir que se tomara algún calmante.

Reid no se dio cuenta de la intención de JJ de quedarse con él hasta que estuvieron en su apartamento.

"Está bien, chico. Voy a irme. Cuídate, ¿vale? , pórtate bien con JJ." Morgan estaba en la puerta.

Reid se puso en estado de alerta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Estaba mirándolos a ambos.

"Me voy a quedar contigo esta noche, Spence. No creo que debes estar solo."

"¿Tú no sabes lo que necesito y tampoco es necesario?"

El lado sarcástico de Reid tenía la tendencia a aflorar cuando estaba molesto, y sobre todo cuando se sentía como si estuviera siendo sobreprotegido. Todo lo que le había pasado estaba fuera de su control y necesitaba, desesperadamente, recuperar algo de control en su vida.

JJ lo conocía tan bien. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. Y ella lo entendía. Y cómo estaba actuando.

"¿Qué tal si es lo que yo necesito, Spence? ¿Puedes dejar que me quede contigo, por favor?"

En cualquier otro momento, habría funcionado. Le habría dicho que sí inmediatamente. No podía negarle nada. Pero esta noche, sabía que necesitaba liberarse. Y tenía miedo de portarse agresivo. No quería _que nadie_ lo viera actuar de esa manera.

"Quiero estar solo. _Necesito_ estar solo. "

"No te voy a molestar, Spence. Puedes estar tan solo como quieras. Pero en caso que necesites algo." _Sólo en caso que necesite a alguien._

Morgan intervino "Vamos, muchacho. Te dispararon, acabas de perder…" Se contuvo. No podía decirlo. No en voz alta.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos habló. Todos habían oído las palabras que no se habían dicho. JJ rompió el silencio.

"Spence, no tienes que hablar conmigo. Ni siquiera tienes que estar en la misma habitación que yo. Pero déjame quedarme aquí, por si acaso. No me iré."

"¿Qué pasa con Henry?" Por mucho que él amaba a Henry, aquello no se trataba de preocupación por el niño. Él estaba tratando de argumentar con JJ para que se fuera.

"Se queda con Karen."

Él no tenía la energía emocional para pelear con ella. Reid se acercó a la ventana y se quedó de espaldas a ellos. Morgan y JJ se miraron. Luego Morgan comenzó a marcharse. Antes de irse, se volteó a mirar a Reid a través de la imagen que lo reflejaba en el vidrio, hicieron un leve asentimiento y los dejó.

JJ fue fiel a su palabra. Ella se quedó en el sofá y cogió una revista que estaba sobre la mesa de café. Una Revista de Psicología Conductual Aplicada. _Por supuesto. Ahora tengo que fingir estar leyendo esto. ¿Por qué no podía ser una de Cosmo?_

Reid también la había estado observando _por el _reflejo en la ventana. Al parecer, ella no lo presionaría a que hablaran. Se dio la vuelta y le habló.

"La cama está hecha en el cuarto de huéspedes. La mantuve de ese modo por si tú..."

JJ se mordió la mejilla. Había estado tan concentrada en Spence, en servirle de soporte, que no se había tomado el tiempo para procesar sus propias emociones sobre lo que presenció en el desván (de Diane) y en las horas siguientes. Esto la destrozó. Ella había visto morir a una mujer inocente. Una mujer inocente que amaba a su mejor amigo, y que su mejor amigo la amaba también. Su dolor estaba tan vivo, y era tan profundo, que llenaba el espacio alrededor de los dos. JJ sabía que él quería estar solo porque necesitaba privacidad. Ella se sentía del mismo modo.

_Dos personas, que estamos lastimados el uno por el otro, y al mismo tiempo, no queremos causarnos más daño. ¿Qué patético somos?_

Levantó la revista más alto, tratando de ocultar su rostro. No creía que pudiera mantenerse impasible por más tiempo. Con la revista cubriéndola, JJ le respondió.

"Gracias. ¿Quieres que me vaya para allá ahora? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?"

Ella podía ocultar su rostro, pero no su voz. Él oyó como que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no podía darse ese lujo. Necesitaba aislarse.

"Voy a irme, puedes quedarte aquí."

Eso la puso inmediatamente en alerta. Ella se ocuparía de sus lágrimas después. Levantándose, le dijo: "Spence, deja que te ayude. Sólo tienes un brazo. Tendrás problemas para cambiar."

"No tengo que cambiarme. No es como que voy a dormir."

"Bueno, ¿al menos, te recostarás, verdad? Puedo ayudarte para que te instales. Y voy a traerte un poco de agua y algo de ibuprofeno." Ella levantó la mano cuando vio que estaba a punto de protestar. "No tienes que tomártelo. Pero va a estar allí en caso que lo decida, después."

Ella hizo su camino a su habitación y encendió la luz. Él la siguió y observó cómo acomodaba las almohadas. Antes que él entrara se dio cuenta que había un libro muevo en la mesa de café. Lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama. _La narrativa de John Smith._

Parecía exhausto, emocional, física y espiritualmente. Como si ya no había nada para él. JJ se hizo a un lado y palmeó la cama.

"Siéntate mientras consigo el agua y las pastillas. Luego te ayudaré a acostarte."

Él hizo lo que le dijo. Cuando regresó, lo encontró exactamente en la misma posición que cuando se marchó. Sentado, con la cabeza gacha, el brazo derecho apoyado en su pierna. Levantó la vista cuando ella entró

"Ven, deja que te ayude." Apoyó la espalda mientras él sacó las piernas hacia arriba, con cuidado que su brazo izquierdo tropezara con algo. Aun así, hizo una mueca y se volvió.

"Spence, no estaría de más tomar esto, ¿verdad?" Extendió las tabletas. No dijo nada, pero se las tomó.

Él estaba listo ahora, y JJ estaba sentada en la cama junto a él. Se sentía como si debía pedir permiso, pero la reacción fue tan fuerte que ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Alargó la mano y le acarició el cabello, cepillándoselo de la cara. Por primera vez, habló sobre el tema.

"Lo siento, Spence. De veras lo siento. Daría cualquier cosa porque nada de esto hubiese pasado."

Miró al frente, pestañeó rápidamente. No se atrevía a darle una respuesta verbal. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para no esperar una. Le había pedido que lo dejara solo y ella tenía que concederle eso.

JJ se levantó, y se inclinó sobre él. Ella lo besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego le levantó la barbilla para besarlo en la frente también. "Sabes que te quiero. Voy a estar fuera por si me necesitas. Te quiero, Spence."

Él le cogió la mano y se la apretó. Tendría que bastar como un agradecimiento.

JJ lo besó una vez más, le dijo "Te quiero," y lo dejó solo.

* * *

En el silencio de la sala, en lo profundo de la noche, JJ estaba sentada a solas, los acontecimientos del día haciendo estragos sobre ella. Comenzó a sentirse asfixiada. El aspecto de Spence cuando se enteró que Maeve había sido secuestrada. El escucharle decirle que podía sacrificarse por ella. Su intento de llevar a cabo esa promesa en ese desolado desván. Al oír el disparo, y temer perderlo, JJ había temido el perderlo a _él_. Al darse cuenta que ella lo _había_ perdido a él, cuando perdió a Maeve. Spencer Reid estaba en la otra habitación, pero sólo era un cuerpo. Había dejado su espíritu en el suelo de un desván a unas cuantas millas de distancia.

_¡Spence, por favor, quédate aquí conmigo!_ Ella sabía lo mucho que quería estar con Maeve. No era algo que había experimentado en una relación, pero de la manera en que Reid se lo transmitía lo podía sentir vívidamente. Su mente y su corazón, se acercaron a él en la otra habitación, quería comunicarle sus sentimientos de comodidad, con la esperanza de no ser rechazada. Estaba asustada por él y por ella misma. Ella tenía miedo que quisiera irse junto a Maeve.

A pesar de su preocupación, el cansancio la venció. Se estiró en el sofá y cayó en un sueño inquieto. Una hora más tarde, tal vez dos, se despertó. Sus antenas maternales estaban en estrecha sintonía con los sonidos de la angustia durante la noche. Aquí, en el apartamento de Reid, apuntaban en dirección de su dormitorio. Lo oyó gemir, y murmurar: "No, no." JJ se orientó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Reid.

En el dormitorio, Reid despertó abruptamente de una pesadilla en la que había visto como a Maeve Donovan la atropellaba un tren. Ellos estaban en su primera cita y ella había empezado a caminar a través de los rieles para encontrarse con él. _¿Por qué no encontrarse en las plataformas? ¡Oh, el tren! ¡Maeve, el tren!_ Le había dicho para advertirle. Pero ella tenía los ojos sólo en él. Ella había estado cruzando hacia él, y fue arrollada. Estaba muerta. La había visto morir.

Reid se despertó con un sudor frío, con el corazón acelerado. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, en su cama, sintió alivio. _Era sólo un sueño._

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien entró en su dormitorio. _JJ_. _¿Por qué JJ está aquí?_ Entonces el entendimiento le llegó como un mazazo en la cabeza.

"¡No!"

"Spence? ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Dios, no! Es verdad, ¿no? ¡Tú estás aquí!"

Ella no lo entendía, pero podía ver que estaba aterrado. JJ se movió lentamente al lado de la cama y se sentó.

"Así es, estoy aquí, Spence. Estoy aquí contigo."

"Pero ella se ha muerto, ¿verdad?" Él estaba llorando, llorando con fuerza, al darse cuenta que sólo había soñado con lo que ya había ocurrido. Maeve se había muerto.

Sus lágrimas la destrozaron. JJ se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento de contener los sollozos, pero no pudo. No al mirar su rostro.

"Spence..." Apenas logró decir.

Se estrecharon el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo. No hubo más palabras. Sólo había dolor y aflicción. Se aferraban a una comprensión que no vendría.


	27. Chapter 27

**.:*Transiciones*:.**

**Capítulo 27/55**

Con el tiempo sus lágrimas disminuyeron, pero JJ continuó abrazando a Reid, incapaz de soltarlo. Ella sentía que era como su tabla de salvación. Y en el caso que ella lo dejara de sujetar esperaba que él comprendiera que su lugar seguía estando en el lado de los vivos.

Después de un tanto, lo liberó de uno de sus brazos y se echó hacia atrás. Se quedó cerca, sosteniendo sus mejillas con una mano, manteniendo su mirada. Se sentaron así, viéndose a los ojos pero perdidos en sus pensamientos.

JJ podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Reid. Le tomó la mano, con el deseo sincero de podérselo aliviar. _Mi Spence. ¿Cómo puede ser que la vida sea tan injusta contigo? Deseo tanto que te sientas bien, que puedas ver la luz al final del túnel._

En los pensamientos de Reid, el rostro de JJ se mezclaba al de Maeve. Yo la vi a ella justo así. Hace apenas unas horas, La vi por primera y última vez._ ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué se ha ido?_

JJ pensó que sabía lo que necesitaba oír. "Spence, no hubo nada que pudieras haber hecho. Esa mujer ya había tomado su decisión. Sólo quería hacerle el mayor daño haciendo lo que le hizo delante de ti."

Él rompió el contacto visual con ella. "Ella quería hacerle el mayor daño a _Maeve_. No le bastaba con asesinarla. Tenía que torturarla primero. Quería ver que Maeve me estaría observando. "

Eso le sonó a JJ como que él estaba de acuerdo con ella. Que sabía que no era su culpa. Que no podría haber hecho nada para salvar a la mujer que amaba, por el hecho de ser un poco más inteligente o astuto. Pero estaba equivocada. Él no se había perdonado a sí mismo. Todavía no. Tal vez jamás lo haría.

JJ miró hacia el suelo mientras hablaba. "Spence... Sé que sonará egoísta. Sé que no debería pedirte nada. Pero te necesito. Te necesito en mi vida. Y Henry te necesita. Y _sé_ que quieres estar con Maeve. Que quieres honrarla. Pero tienes que quedarte _aquí_". Por fin levantó los ojos para verlo. "Quiero que me prometas que te _quedarás aquí_. "

Él sólo la miró, los labios de ella temblaban.

Ella comenzó a desmoronarse otra vez. "Por favor, Spence. _Prométemelo_ Necesito que me lo prometas."

Tragó con dificultad. Sabía que no lo entendía. Que no podía comprender lo mucho que deseaba estar junto a Maeve. Pero él _no podía_ estar con ella. Aún no. No sabía dónde encontrarla. Tenía que entenderlo todo primero. Tenía que hallarla. Entonces, tal vez, podía estar con ella. Por ahora, podía complacer a JJ.

"Te lo prometo."

Ella lo miró. "¿Lo dices de corazón, Spence?, no puedo dejarte sin estar segura que estarás a salvo. "

"Voy a estar a salvo. No voy a intentar nada."

Mantuvo sus mirada con la de ella, quería que le creyera, pero sabía que dudaba un poco de él. _Tal vez ella me entiende mejor de lo que yo creía._

* * *

Él le pidió que lo dejara solo. De mala gana, JJ se fue al sofá de nuevo, queriendo permanecer cerca por si la llamaba. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, fue por la suave luz de la mañana, y el olor a café.

"Spence", su voz estaba un poco ronca al despertar. "Pensaba que era yo quien debía cuidar de ti."

"No podía dormir, y pensé que te gustaría tomar un café antes de marcharte."

Ella entendió. Le estaba pidiendo que se fuera. Delicadamente, pero lo hacía. Esta vez, después de obtener su promesa que no iba a lastimarse, ella estaba dispuesta a concederle su espacio.

"Bueno, gracias, entonces. ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti antes de irme? ¿Algo que resulte difícil por contar con un solo brazo? ¿El desayuno?"

Él se limitó a mirarla. "No tengo hambre, JJ. Pienso que puedo valerme por mi mismo. Pero gracias." Pausa. "Por todo".

Después del café, llamó a un taxi para ir a la unidad, donde tenía aparcado su coche. "Estarán aquí en un par de minutos. Supongo que debería esperar afuera."

Reid se quedó con ella mientras se preparaba para marcharse. Aún preocupada, JJ se dirigió a él y le tomó la cara entre las manos. "Lo digo en serio, Spence. Te necesito aquí. Te quiero demasiado como para perderte."

Él le dio una pequeña pero triste sonrisa. "También te quiero." _Dios, si tan sólo pudiera habérselo dicho a Maeve. ¡Maeve!_

"Y voy a llamarte. Y si no me respondes, volveré."

Él le retiró la mirada de sus ojos antes de decirle. "Necesito un poco de tiempo, JJ. Por favor dame algo de tiempo."

Ella sabía que tenía razón, y cedió. "Vale. Voy a controlarme con eso. Pero te comprobaré cada noche y por las mañanas, ¿de acuerdo? Asegúrate de comer. No se puede vivir sólo de café. "

"Te prometo que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo." Ella reconoció su evasiva, pero optó por no discutir con él.

JJ lo soltó y se volvió para irse. "¿Puedo volver en un día o dos, para ver cómo estás?"

Realmente sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Pero se lo diría más adelante. Tal vez tendría más energía para entonces. Hoy en día, él contestó: "Vale."

* * *

Funcionó como estaba previsto por los primeros días. JJ lo llamaba cada mañana y cada noche. Él le contestaba, tenían una brevísima charla y colgaban. Se excusó para que ella no viniera a verlo con frases del tipo "Estoy bien, no tienes que venir."

Las suyas eran las únicas llamadas que respondía. Morgan le llenó el correo de voz con mensajes, García llenó su pasillo con cestas de regalos. Rossi y Blake le enviaron plantas y algunas tarjetas. Rossi hizo una generosa donación a la investigación genética del cáncer en el nombre de Maeve. Hotch dejó un breve mensaje, diciéndole que podían hablar cuando se sintiera preparado. "Tómate tu tiempo, Reid. Toma tiempo."

Cuando la morgue liberó el cuerpo de Maeve, y sus servicios fueron programados, JJ llamó a Reid para hacerselo saber. Su respuesta evasiva la llevó a presionarlo.

"¿No quieres ir, Spence? Puedo recogerte. Puedo quedarme contigo todo el tiempo."

Ella pensó que él se sentía incómodo ante la idea de estar cerca de los Donovan, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Este era una acontecimiento tan nuevo y desgarrador en su vida que pensó que necesitaba apoyo para superarlo.

"No voy a ir. No necesito verla en un ataúd. Y no necesito estar allí para decirle adiós. Para hacer un _cierre_. "

Él prácticamente escupió la última frase, revelando un poco de amargura. La preocupación de JJ se incrementó. Ella optó por una táctica diferente.

"¿Crees que los Donovan quisieran conocerte?"

"¿A mí? ¿El hombre que hizo que asesinaran a su hija?"

Estando en el teléfono, JJ cerró los ojos. Había esperado esto, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de manejar.

"Spence, sabes que no fue tu culpa. Esa mujer era una enferma. Estaba fuera de control. "

"Nos ocupamos de personas como estas, todos los días, JJ. He podido mediar con ellos antes. ¿Por qué no funcionó? ¿Por qué no pude salvarla?" Podía oír la desesperación en su voz.

Ella vaciló. "¿Spence, Puedo ir allá? ¿Me dejarías verte por unos minutos?"

Ella sabía que estaba iracundo, y no podía tomarse las cosas personal. JJ quería ver por sí misma cómo estaba asumiendo la situación.

"No es necesario que vengas, JJ. Estoy bien. Te he contestado el teléfono cada vez que llamas, ¿no es verdad? ¿No es eso lo que prometí hacer?"

La rabia estaba dirigida a ella ahora. Se mordió la lengua. Dolía, pero ella preferiría ser el blanco de su furia a saber que se estaba auto recriminando. Era mucho menos peligroso de esa manera.

"Está bien, Spence. Tienes razón. Me has cumplido lo que prometiste. Te llamaré de nuevo mañana, ¿Vale?"

"Si es lo que quieres".

* * *

Cuando llegó el día, el resto del equipo asistió al funeral de Maeve Donovan. El cielo estaba encapotado, el rocío eventual humedecía las calles. Se sentía como si el cielo también lloraba por Maeve. Y por el hombre que la amaba.

En su llamada telefónica de la noche anterior, JJ le mencionó a Reid que iban. Tenía la esperanza que se les uniera. Todo lo que dijo fue: "Bueno."

Ella volvió a llamar por la mañana, de acuerdo a su rutina. Esta vez, él no respondió. JJ esperaba que eso significara que había cambiado de idea y tenía la intención de estar allí e incluso, que estuviera de camino. Miró a todos los presentes en la iglesia, pero no vio la figura alta y desgarbada en cualquier lugar. Incluso comenzó a buscar en los rincones más oscuros del santuario, preguntándose si simplemente no quería que lo vieran. No había rastros de él. Tampoco estuvo en el cementerio, para el compromiso definitivo de Maeve con su eterno descanso.

En la recepción después del funeral, JJ se acercó a los Donovan. Sabiendo que ambos eran científicos, había esperado que fueran un poco más formales, incluso reservados. Así que cuando ella se presentó, Mairead Donovan tiró de ella en un abrazo, sintiéndose de repente, un poco fuera de lugar.

"Jennifer Jareau... JJ. Maeve nos habló de ti. Siempre has sido tan adorable para su Spencer. Ella estaba tan agradecida que él te tuviera en su vida. Eres la madre de Henry, ¿no?" Los ojos de JJ se agrandaron. _¿Cómo saben de Henry?_

Al ver su sorpresa, Mairead explicó. "Maeve nos contaba muchas historias sobre Henry. A Spencer le gustaba hablar con ella sobre él."

JJ estaba sorprendido, incapaz de hablar. Ella simplemente no esperaba esta conexión entre ella y Maeve. Ni entre Henry y Maeve.

Era obvio que los Donovan eran una familia muy unida. Suficiente como para que Maeve les hablara de ellos por las cosas que le decía el chico del que estaba enamorada. ¿A quién más le permitió conocer? JJ sintió de pronto una extraña conexión con Maeve.

Cuando lo mencionaron, ella les habló de Reid. "Él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Ustedes saben que le dispararon..." Ella tenía la esperanza que ellos se centran en la lesión como la razón de su ausencia.

"Lo sabemos. Y entendemos. Sabemos que trató de salvarla, el agente Hotchner nos dijo al respecto. Pero nos preguntamos si él podía estarse culpando a sí mismo por no tener éxito."

Maired Donovan era una mujer muy sabia, que había criado a una hija igual de inteligente. Observó de cerca a JJ. Su afirmación había sido una prueba. Y ahora lo sabía.

"Dile a ese joven que él no podía haber hecho nada más. Hemos hablado con su equipo y con la policía. Y con la gente en el laboratorio de Maeve. Sabían que... esa mujer". Ella no personalizaba a Diane utilizando su nombre.

"Todos dijeron que había algo malo en ella desde el principio. Lo que le hizo a Maeve empezó mucho antes de que Spencer la conociera. No iba a poder detenerla. Dile eso. Y dile que sabemos lo feliz que hizo que nuestra hija. La última parte de su vida fue muy difícil..."

Mairead tuvo que detenerse a causa de sus lágrimas ahogadas. Pero ella tenía un mensaje que quería transmitir, y estaba decidida a dárselo.

"Fue muy duro, y hubo momentos en que pensamos que sería vencida por su depresión. Ella estaba tan aislada. Pero entonces conoció a Spencer. Y se convirtió nuevamente en la hija que nosotros conocíamos. Dile eso. Dile que él nos devolvió a nuestra hija. Que en ningún caso nos la arrebató. "

Ahora había lágrimas en las mejillas de JJ. Abrazó fuertemente a Mairead.

"Gracias. Se lo diré. Me aseguraré que lo sepa."

"Hazlo. Y, si alguna vez se siente listo, nos encantaría decírselo nosotros mismos."

* * *

Antes de volver a casa, JJ intentó llamar a Reid de nuevo. Todavía sin respuesta. _Se lo dije. Se lo advertí. Voy a ir allí._

Al llegar, se estacionó en la calle y miró hacia donde sabía que quedaba la ventana de Reid. Había una luz encendida, y casi de inmediato vio una sombra que se movía lentamente por la habitación. Sin lugar a dudas era Reid. Ella lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Había estado decidida a entrar en el departamento, incluso irrumpir, de ser necesario. Pero al verlo de pie se tranquilizó

_Este fue un día difícil para él, de cualquier manera. Incluso si él no estuvo en los oficios. Tal vez sólo necesita más tiempo. Pero si no me contesta mañana..._

* * *

No lo hizo. Ella lo llamó varias veces, le dejó mensajes, luego desechó la idea de dejarle mensajes y lo llamó incesantemente. Con la esperanza de molestarlo hasta que le contestara. Nada.

_De acuerdo, Spence. Te he dado tiempo. Te he dado hasta más tiempo del que te prometí. Pero demasiado tiempo no es bueno para nadie. Y sobre todo, no lo es para ti._ Sabía que su mente podía llevarlo a lugares donde nadie más podía ir. Y sabía que algunos de esos lugares podrían resultar nocivos. Ella estaba dispuesta a salvarlo de él mismo.


End file.
